Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon
by DemonLordGalm
Summary: Takes place after Naruto went to go meet with the True Pain, Nagato. Things happen the same until he returns home to try and finally get the recognition he deserves. He gets everything less of it, and with his newfound hatred for his home, he has had enough. Naruto is 19 instead of 16. Part 2 takes place 17 years after the first part. CHAPTER 22 FOR PART 2 REPLACED AUTHORS NOTE.
1. Prologue

A/N. Hello everybody to a brand new fanfiction featuring Naruto and company! If you want to see another one of my fanfics, visit s/9711809/1/Neo-Akatsuki-Return-of-Evil for my other Akatsuki Fanfic. This idea has been festering inside the deep and spacious recesses of my mind and so I decided to bring it out into the light. (You can notice I love the Akatsuki.) Right now Nagato and Naruto had his finished their talk, with Nagato going to believe in Naruto and use his remaining power to fix what he had done by reviving everyone in the village he had killed. Jutsu translations at bottom

-Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon - Part 1-

Prologue - The Last Words of God

Nagato smiled as he hung his head for a little as he let his words sink into Naruto.

"Now to make up for my mistakes..." he said as he slowly dragged out his arms from the walkers arm compartments, his limbs shaking and quivering.

He clasped his hands together and began to gather his chakra.

"Nagato, please, don't do this! It'll kill you!" said Konan in an attempt to deter her life long friend from his decision.

"I'm sorry Konan, I have made up my mind, and it cannot be changed." said Nagato as he closed his eyes.

"Gedo - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." he said hoarsely, his hands shaking as inside the huge crater formed by him, the King of Hell rose from the ground and stretched its mouth open wide.

It began to release multiple souls from its mouth, a circling cloud of green appearing over the village. Once the King of Hell disappeared, Nagato dropped his hands and coughed, his once red hair turned deathly white. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he used his waning strength to give his final words to Naruto.

"Naruto...I am going to die...knowing that I have at least righted one of the many wrongs...I have committed. Please...Carry on my will and bring peace to the world...Konan and Amegakure will be by your side. I'm going to join Jiraiya-sensei now...It's time my horrible chapter ends...and your chapter begins. Thank you...Naruto Uzumaki...farewell..." breathed Nagato with his final breath before he smiled as his body became limp and his skin stone cold.

Naruto wiped a single tear from his eye, with Konan lowering her head. The fake tree she had made with her paper began to disintegrate, the two of them making their way to ground level with Nagato's body wrapped in paper floating behind them. They returned to the spot where Nagato's Deva Path, his and Konan's friend Yahiko, lie after his defeat.

As the body began to get covered with papers, Naruto asked, "Where will you go?"

"The Akatsuki was Yahiko's dream, the clouds symbolizing the Rain's endless tears. I'm going to return to my home nod leave the organization behind. Without Nagato, there's nothing there for me." said Konan as she lowered her hand, Yahiko's face being covered with papers and finishing the wrapping.

She turned to Naruto and said, "You have inherited Jiraiya-sensei's and Nagato's will. I and Ame will stay by your side always. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki."

She held her hand out, a banquet of flowers forming out of paper. Naruto grasped them and smiled.

"Farewell Konan." he said, the former Akatsuki member smiling softly as she turned and began to walk away with Yahiko and Nagato in tow.

Naruto looked down at the flowers and held them at his side as he left the rocky terrain for his home. He hoped that he would be getting a welcoming party and praise from the villagers, for once. He never knew how wrong he was, and how things would've went from bad...to worse.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Gedo - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu / Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome back to the first chapter of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of A Demon. (I will say this at the beginning of every chapter like in my other Akatsuki fanfic.). Alright, everybody knows what happens at the end of the awesome Pain vs. Naruto fight, Naruto is praised and treated like a hero blah blah blah...Let's put a little twist on this...*Evil Laughter* who was that?

Chapter 1 - Newfound Hatred

Naruto smiled softly as he rested the banquet of paper flowers before the small shrine to Jiraiya, resting in front of his last book whom he was named after the main character of "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

"Nagato is on his way Pervy Sage." said Naruto as he wiped off his hands and walked away from the shrine.

After hours of walking, he was about ready to collapse. He began to fall forward, but instead of hitting the grass, he fell down onto Kakashi's back.

"Lean on me." he said, Naruto smiling tiredly as he pressed against his sensei's back and allowed himself to be carried.

They walked through the forest, silent at first until Kakashi asked, "Did you meet with Pain?"

"Yeah...I found out that what he said was true, he did train under Pervy Sage."

"Interesting...What did he say to you? All I remember seeing is a green aura like cloud above the village."

"He used his remaining strength to revive everyone in the village. He died by righting his wrong." said Naruto, keeping the part about Nagato's pledge of loyalty to him to himself.

"An honorable thing to do." agreed Kakashi as he thought to himself of the events that had transpired. "_You've grown so much Naruto...Minato and Kushina would be proud._"

They turned around a tree to the entire village waiting for them. The council of Konoha stood at the head of the massive crowd, Danzo, Koharu and Hamura at the center.

"Naruto Uzumaki...A pleasure you could return." said Koharu, Kakashi setting down Naruto as they were joined by their friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai standing beside him.

"We the council of Konoha have decided that you have become too much of a threat to the village in light of your recent rampage." Naruto's hands balled into fists, "Are you kidding me?! After all I've done..."

"You have this night to stay in the village, then by tomorrow morning you will be required to turn in your headband and leave the village." said Danzo, Kakashi stepping in front of Naruto.

"This is totally uncalled for, he just saved the village and you do this? Where's Tsunade? You have no right..."

"Tsunade is out commission as of now due to chakra exhaustion. We've decided to take this action as a first step to the rebuilding of Konoha, without worry of its destruction once again." Said Hamura, Gai being the one who followed afte Kakashi.

"You can't do this to him! He's only nineteen! If the Akatsuki captures him,"

"If the Akatsuki captures him, then so be it. That is one less threat to our village." said Danzo coldy, Naruto pushing past Kakashi.

"I can't believe this shit! After everything I've done, after the blood, sweat and tears I put down into this village just to be treated like this time an time again. I'm sick of it!"

"Naruto..." said Sakura as she stopped towards him to grab his wrist, but he shook it off and glared at her.

"No Sakura, this is the final straw. I'll leave if they don't want me here, if that will please their wise asses." he growled as he walked away, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura and the rest of the Konoha 11 watching him go.

"Old self absorbent bastards...I'm getting tired of this bullshit..." grumbled Naruto as he walked towards the giant crater that now occupied most of the Village. Naruto waited for a response from the Kyuubi, but nothing came.

Naruto managed to find his apartment building, remarkably it wasn't destroyed from the large scale Shinra Tensei from Nagato's Deva Path. He walked into the building and climbed the steps to his room and upon opening it, he slammed it shut behind him. He proceeded to swear very loudly and curse Danzo and the council for wronging him like this.

"After everything I've done…" he muttered before he ripped off his headband and threw it onto the ground, his bed having been crushed by an influx of debris.

He settled himself down onto the ground and grabbed a futon and tried to go to sleep. Several hours passed and nighttime settled down onto the village, the people having houses made on the outside of the village, courtesy of Yamato and his Wood Release, for them to sleep in for the next few weeks or months.

It was going to take a long time for Konohagakure to rebuild its might once again. Naruto was sitting face up on the ground unable to go to sleep, which made him annoyed. So to pass the time, he was thinking.

"_I wonder what would happen if I just left? Go rogue, something. I shouldn't do that to Granny Tsunade, no, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and the others. That would make me a target for Akatsuki though because of the Kyuubi...Wait...What if…?_" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pebble hitting his window.

He grumbled as he got up and walked towards the window, bracing himself for any punishment or foul mouth remarks he may receive. He opened the window but found nothing but the blanket of night and the occasional shinobi leaping across the rubble.

Suddenly his senses told him to look up, and knowing that he should trust his gut feeling, looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Sup Naruto. Weird seeing you again huh?" the person said with an obvious cocky smirk.

The man was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and had a thick neck, no ears and no chin, his head bald except for six spike studs protruding from the skin. His skin was tan and on his face was a half circle ring piercing going from the bridge of his nose down the end, with two vertical studs protruding from both cheeks and a large cylindrical stud extending out from his chin. He couldn't mistake the purple rippled pattern of the person's eyes though and blinked.

"Nagato?! What are you doing alive?" Naruto asked while Shurado looked out into the village as it sat on the wooden pole and sighed.

"This isn't really a place for discussion, can I come in?" he asked, his smirk disappearing and being replaced by a serious face.

Naruto blinked again before he withdrew himself from the window, allowing the Asura Path to slip into the apartment.

"Before you ask any questions, let me explain." said Shurado as he stood up to his full height of 6ft 2 inches, towering over Naruto.

"First off, I am not Nagato. When he isn't controlling us, we each gain our own personalities, me having a cocky attitude. Second, I kinda am Nagato, considering he sent that last reserves of his chakra my way to revive me from the state you put me in." he said, naruto pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come again? You're saying that you're Nagato, and yet at the same time not?"

"Pretty much yeah." nodded Shurado when his smirk resurfaced.

"So this is what he meant when he would be by my side even in death. If he was going to do this, why didn't you go with Konan?" asked Naruto.

"Konan is a capable ninja and can protect Ame on her own. Besides, My main objective is to be your bodyguard, mentor and trainer." said Shurado as he crossed his arms.

"I...I think I understand now…" said Naruto as he started to pace. Shurado followed him with his gaze and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Multiple things. One, if you're going to be staying with me, you're going to have to change your appearance and get rid of the chakra receivers." said Naruto as he turned to Shurado, who's smirk grew larger.

"I can take care of that. Be back in a sec." he said as he approached the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

A few minutes passed and Naruto looked at the door as the knob jiggled. It opened and Naruto's jaw dropped as out watched a completely different person. Out came a woman about the same age as Naruto with flowing orange hair that reached down to her lower back, her slashed Rain Headband around her forehead. She had pierced ears, a black stud in each lobe,her rinnegan having a henge over them to make it look like she had purple eyes, and a cocky smirk on her flawless face. Her Akatsuki cloak was also a bit smaller, fitting her more and allowing her form to be noticed a bit.

She placed her hand on her hip and looked at Naruto, "You like?"

"Damn…" was all Naruto could say before an enormous blush spread across his face, prompting Shurado to snicker.

"Well your appearance is down, all you need is clothes besides that cloak because one, you would stick out like a sore thumb, and two, if I remember correctly, when you were a guy you wore the cloak shirtless…"

This time it was Shurado's turn to blush, remembering that fact. She noticed his headband on the ground and picked it up, "Why is this on the ground?" she asked,

Naruto sighing as he took it from her outstretched hand.

"Due to me being a "Danger to the village" I have to give this up tomorrow and leave the village forever, all thanks to that damn council…" he growled.

"What? Even after what you did to Nagato and the others? That's harsh…"

"Tell me about it…" muttered Naruto as he dropped the headband to the ground again.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I was thinking of not giving up my headband and going rogue. If the village doesn't want me, fine. I'm gone then. After all the hate I've gotten, even after all the shit I've had to go through to keep the peace, I'm starting to hate this hellhole. I'm actually glad that Nagato destroyed the village." said Naruto as he turned to gaze out the window into the night sky.

"Maybe...We could go to Amegakure and meet up with Konan. Since you still don't know what to do, you can figure it out on the way while we train or something." suggested Shurado, Naruto slowly nodding at the idea.

"That's a great idea. We'll leave at dawn. I've got some travel cloaks we can wear." said Naruto.

"There's one thing I need to ask. They'll probably recognize my name so I need a new one. The one you give me I will keep for the remainder of my life." asked Shurado, Naruto scratching his chin in thought.

"Akayuri." said Naruto at the top of his head.

Shurado tested the name out and smirked.

"Akayuri...I like that name. Yeah, that will work." she said as she Naruto tossed her one of his shirts and an extra futon.

"Wear this until we get you some proper clothes. I still feel uncomfortable sleeping with a…*cough* girl." said Naruto while blushing, Shurado sniggering again before she turned to unbutton her cloak.

Naruto quickly turned around as his blush turned deep red, Shurado smirking as she noticed this action.

"_Such a nice gentlemen._" she thought, her thoughts now more feminine than masculine due to her recent transformation.

"You can look now." she said, Naruto turning to see Shurado in her black pants and the white t-shirt, some of her cleavage being seen since the shirt was a little big. Naruto laid down on the ground, Akayuri laying down beside him, her back to his, and they slowly drifted off the sleep. naruto gazed at his headband before darkness took him.

-Morning-

Naruto awoke with a yawn, his internal clock ringing as he got up and rubbed his eyes. Akayuri was already waiting for him with a thick black travelling cloak already on, the large hood pulled back. Naruto quickly got dressed and put on his cloak, picking up his headband last.

He looked at it before a scowl appeared on his face as he took a kunai to slash a deep mark straight through the Leaf Symbol.

"Goodbye Konoha, and good riddance. I'll be back." said Naruto as he tied the headband around his head and let his rage flow free for once.

Instantly, his eyes widened as he appeared in the oh so familiar dark hallway home to his tenant, the Kyuubi.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as he turned and shared his scowl with the demon fox.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but I'm feeling some newfound hatred within you…"

"Yeah, so what? I hate Konoha now." said Naruto as if it didn't matter.

"I have many things I can teach you, powerful jutsu that only a Bijuu can teach their Jinchuuriki. I know you hate me and I hate you, but it seems we have a common enemy. How about we put aside our differences and watch Konoha burn...together." offered Kyuubi, his red eyes glaring down onto Naruto.

"You know what...That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I like that...I like that a lot. What's the first step to it?" smiled Naruto as he looked up to Kyuubi, who smiled devilishly.

"The first step is this...Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Kurama, and you and I...We're going to get along just fine."

"Naruto!" shouted Akayuri, Naruto blinking as he was shaken awake by her.

"What happened? Was it the Kyuubi?" she asked before Naruto glanced towards her, his eyes now a dark red with slit pupils.

"His name is Kurama, and everything's just fine." smiled Naruto, flashing his now sharpened teeth. Akayuri shrank back a bit at first then smirked.

"Well then, let us be on our way then."

-Kakashi's Temporary House-

Kakashi was a wreck, emotionally only since what the Council had said to Naruto.

"God dammit! He's just a kid, Akatsuki could go after him." yelled Kakashi at no one in particular.

He got up and sighed as he put on his flak jacket and headband, drawing it over his Sharingan eye.

"I guess I'll go meet with Naruto and tell him goodbye…" he sighed as he walked to the door of the wooden house given to him by Yamato.

He walked through the cleared out gates of the village and entered the carved out road through the rubble surrounding the crater. He slowly approached Naruto's apartment and sighed again as he climbed the steps to the entrance. He walked inside and took the familiar route up to Naruto's room.

He stood before the door and knocked, saying, "Naruto, it's me, Kakashi. I came to say goodbye."

He waited for a response before he knocked again, expecting Naruto to open the door half asleep. He became serious when he tried the handle and was surprised to find that it was unlocked.

The door creaked open, Kakashi standing shocked at the abandoned apartment of the usually happy and obnoxious jinchuuriki of the village.

"Oh no…" stuttered Kakashi as he sprinted down the hallway away from the room.

He leaped away from the apartment towards the temporary command center of the village outside the village and burst through its doors, surprising the village's Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, Yamato, Gai, ANBU Commander Shiizaki Oru and other Jonin assembled in the room.

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Yamato, seeing the frantic expression on his friend's face.

"Naruto's gone."

"Please don't remind us kakashi, we already know this." said Gai, Kakashi shaking his head violently.

"No, I mean he's gone. His room is barren and I don't think he ever turned in his headband, or the Council would've announced it. He's gone rogue." said Kakashi, the air of the room instantly turning into shock.

"What?! Why?" questioned Shikaku when Kakashi approached the group.

"I don't know, but I think it's due to what he said yesterday. Gai, you remember."

"Yeah, he was really pissed…" agreed Gai.

"Damn Council, leave it to them to screw up even more shit in this village…" muttered Shiizaki.

-Near the gate-

Naruto and Akayuri, unnoticed by any so far, had made it from Naruto's former apartment to just a couple of meters away from the gate. He had taken everything he owned, all the money he had and the tools he possessed.

"We're almost there, if anyone stops us, do not hesitate to cut them down." said Naruto to Akayuri, the former Asura Path nodding.

"_In just a single day he's changed a lot...He seems almost like you Nagato._" thought Akayuri with a glance to Naruto, who kept his head down to hide as much of his features as possible.

Since his chakra had merged with Kurama's his features had permanently changed, with his eyes becoming those of his Bijuu and his whisker marks becoming the thicker and more beastial form.

They were so close to freedom...but here comes the inconvenient guards that just happen to see them.

"Hey you two, why do you need to leave the village?" asked one of them, the other walking around the two to stand behind Akayuri.

"Oh, we're just passing through." said Naruto, the Chunin instantly recognizing the voice.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto smiled evilly as he looke up at the man, who instantly became terrified at his face.

"Hello...and goodbye."

Naruto and Akayuri moved as one, Naruto grabbing the man before him by the throat and ramming his now clawed hand through his chest while Akayuri spun around and stabbed the other guard through the gut with a curved blade from her wrist.

They quickly left the scene, everyone unaware of their little encounter. They stopped their flight three miles away from the village and slowed to a walk.

"Akayuri, you can dispel the henge over your eyes, it is not needed anymore." said Naruto as he wiped the blood from his hand in the grass.

"So now we go to Ame?" she asked as her Rinnegan reappeared. "Yes, and with Konan and Amegakure on our side, we'll make Konoha burn for their sins."

A\N. And there's Chapter 1! Leave a like and review if you want more, and I shall respond! And there's a reason as to why I made Shurado a girl ya know *Pervy wink*.

A/N I fixed the structure to make it easier to read. Leave a like and review. I'm working on Chapter 2 now.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Naruto is evil, which is great for us, but kinda bad for the Leaf. He now hates his former home, we don't know if he holds the same hatred for his former friends, and has left with Akayuri (Shurado for you people who don't remember) to go to Amegakure. Their reasons are unknown and what they plan to do is as well. Let us find out what the blonde has in mind...And yes this takes place after the Five Kage Summit Arc in the anime for preparing for the Fourth Shinobi World War, but not If I have to say anything about it!

Chapter 2 - Light vs. Darkness

On the third day of being away from Konoha, Naruto and Akayuri stopped to rest for a while. They had stopped at a small town down the road and had gotten new clothes for the both of them.

Naruto now wore a black skintight suit with a face mask that covered his fanged mouth along with a black flak jacket similar to the ones worn by Otogakure Shinobi.

Akayuri was wearing, underneath the black traveling cloak and her Akatsuki cloak, a sleeveless black shirt showing off some of her cleavage and the standard issue navy blue pants and stockings of the Akatsuki.

"How about some sparring?" asked Akayuri, Naruto nodding as he took off his cloak and flak jacket.

He stretched his arms before settling in a low stance, with his right arm held back and tucked under his armpit and his left arm extended out, fingers drawn back.

Akayuri smirked as she cracked her neck and knuckles before drawing off her two cloaks revealing the now formed wrapped up serrated blade tail around her waist. It unfurled as she smirked, "Begin!"

-Mountain's Graveyard-

The crack job idiot of the Akatsuki, Tobi, was sitting in a dark room within his base of operations, waiting for a significant person to show up.

A green flytrap morphed out of the ground, Tobi stirring as Zetsu appeared from the green tendrils.

"What's the news with Nagato?" asked Tobi, his annoying high pitch voice gone with the wind.

"Nagato appeared to be defeated by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but when I honed in on them, I found out he gave his life by using the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. He betrayed us, and Konan defected. She's in Amegakure as of now." reported White Zetsu.

"Damn...Alright, keep watch over Sasuke. I shall go take care of this." said Tobi as he opened his visible eye, his Sharingan glowing in the darkness.

"**What are you going to do Tobi?**" asked Black Zetsu as the masked man stood up.

"No one crosses Madara Uchiha and lives." growled Tobi as his body started swirl into his mask's eye hole, the man eventually vanishing.

-Border of Fire and Rain Country-

After sparring for several hours, Naruto and Akayuri continued their travel to Amegakure to meet with Konan. Suddenly Akayuri stopped, her eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he glanced back at his companion.

"Something isn't right in Ame, I think Konan might be in trouble."

"Let's hurry then."

They broke off into a sprint to try and get to Konan as soon as possible.

-Amekage Tower-

Konan stood outside of the tower that Magato used to sit on and gaze out over the village, letting the rain run down her cloak and skin. She heard a swirling sound behind her and she turned to see Tobi glaring at her.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where did you put Nagato's corpse?" asked Tobi while narrowing his eye.

"You won't find him here." said Konan as her body dispersed into a multitude of paper butterflies.

Tobi sighed as he spiraled away. He reappeared on a broken slab of concrete poking out of a graveyard of ruined buildings flooded by a gigantic lake. Konan formed across from him on a giant pipe and glared at him.

"The Rinnegan...It seems you aren't going to cooperate and tell me where you hid Nagato." said Tobi calmly.

"I knew that you would appear before me. I've been waiting for you. So I could stop you." said Konan with the utmost seriousness, Tobi just brushing off the threat.

"Just because you were a former comrade, does not mean I'll show you mercy. The Akatsuki does not put up with traitors. Understand?" threatened Tobi with a hiss in his voice.

"Crystal." growled back Konan. "I have one question...What was it that convinced you two to betray me? You and Nagato both approved of my Eye of the Moon Plan." asked Tobi, Konan's face hardening.

"If you two lost to Naruto Uzumaki, then it couldn't have been helped. But...Nagato sacrificed his life using the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique for Naruto's sake." said Tobi before he said angrily, "That jutsu was to be used for my sake. But even Zetsu did not see what made Nagato change his mind. Do you really believe...That Naruto Uzumaki is that special?"

"Nagato decided to put his faith into him, so I shall as well. He'll bring peace to the world…" said Konan as she raised her hand towards Tobi, papers peeling back from her body and cloak.

"Not you." she growled, Tobi chuckling.

"Hah, you bare your fangs at me, yet you still wear the cloak. Perhaps you miss the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki was founded by Yahiko. The red clouds on these cloaks are a symbol of the tears Amegakure wept after all the wars it witnessed. You're just riding on the Akatsuki coattails. These cloaks represent justice to us...they don't belong to you." said Konan, pausing for a second.

"And the Rinnegan belonged to Nagato, an Ame ninja. His eyes don't belong to you. His eyes are our country's treasure!" yelled Konan as multiple paper shurikens flew at Tobi, the man chuckling again as they passed right through him.

"Khehehe...Wrong on both counts, my dear...I may as well enlighten you since you are about to die." he said, Konan raising her eyebrow in confusion.

The rain continued to pour down onto them while Tobi's eye widened as he said, "First off, I was the one that spurred Yahiko into creating Akatsuki. And…" He lowered his head and glared at Konan. "I was the one that gave Nagato the Rinnegan." he revealed, Konan's mouth slightly ajar as she was taken aback in shock.

"So really...I'm just taking back what's mine to begin with. Those eyes are the sole property of I, Madara Uchiha!" said Tobi, a chakra flare making Konan shrink back a bit.

"You were just a foolish little girl who knew nothing...But your the foolish little girl that knows where Nagato's Rinnegan is hidden, and all I have to do is capture you. Don't underestimate the visual prowess of an Uchiha's eyes, child!" ridiculed Madara.

Konan's shock disappeared as her paper angel wings formed and she flew at Madara, a flock of papers all around her like a storm.

As the papers started to fly through him, he thought, "_She's trying to confine me so I can't get away when I solidify...smart girl._"

She appeared right before him and he timed it when he was in a space where no papers were in him and acted upon it. He grabbed her by the throat tightly and began to suck her into his eye.

"You're finished!"

Suddenly he noticed explosive tags mixed in with the papers he was sucking in.

"_She mixed explosive tags in with her papers...another smart move…_"

"I'll drag you into the next world with me!" shouted Konan as the tags all detonated, a huge explosion blanketing the area.

-Konan's flashback-

Yahiko, Konan and other members of the original Akatsuki were in a small room, some of them sporting bandages and gauze pads on their bodies. Yahiko was sitting down next to a table with two maps of Amegakure and Rain country beside his arm, Konan standing beside her.

"More of our members in sector 7 have fallen." reported a worried Konan, Yahiko sighing.

"I'll go and do some recon this afternoon. This whole area is turning into a guerilla war...We've got to make a move." said a younger Nagato, a rain headband wrapped around his forehead.

"You should rest Nagato. You've been running yourself ragged." said Yahiko.

"I...But…" sputtered Nagato, Yahiko's face hardening.

"I mean it, rest. I'll go." he ordered as he got up and walked past Konan out of the room.

Outside it was pouring rain, Yahiko stepping out onto a balcony and looking up at the clouds.

Konan appeared in the small opening behind it from the room and said, "Be careful Yahiko."

"You don't have to see me off! Go check on Nagato's injuries." said Yahiko with a glance back at Konan.

"He's the most vital member of the Akatsuki! He's the one that's gonna change this country and the whole world! All your concern and worry should be for him."

"But you're just as important. Everyone in Akatsuki joined because they care deeply for you, Nagato most of all!" said Konan, Yahiko lowering his gaze from the clouds.

"Nagato...Is going to become the bridge that leads us all to true peace." he said, clenching his fists.

"And my job is to be the support that holds up that bridge."

"Yahiko…" said Konan as he looked up at the sky again and opened his hands while raising them a little.

"Our country's still crying...still enduring all this pain. I used to hate it...but now I want to save it, from the bottom of my heart. It's like the crybaby I used to be...I just can't leave it." smiled Yahiko with a slight chuckle.

Then he jumped off the edge of the balcony, Konan shouting behind him.

"Yahiko!" By then he was out of earshot.

"Be careful…" she sighed before another voice pierced the air.

"No. He's the true bridge to peace. His will itself leads us." said Nagato as he stood in the hallway beside Konan with the other members.

"We all believe in Yahiko." said one of them, his left arm in a sling.

"Let's go everyone!" ordered Nagato as he and Konan led the group out of the building after Yahiko.

-End flashback-

Burnt ashes and papers floated to the churning water of the lake and peppered its surface. A burnt patch of an Akatsuki cloak floated among the paper, a bit of red in the water beside it.

"I took you too lightly...You were one of the original members of Akatsuki after all…" said Madara while kneeling on the surface of the water, half his mask broken off, revealing half his cheek and part of his bandaged forehead, along with his narrowed Sharingan eye. The right side of his cloak down to the waist was burnt off, with his entire right arm missing, leaving the tattered remains of the black shirt he wore underneath.

Konan's upper body and her head were floating in the air as paper floated towards her to manifest her body.

"You tried to self destruct and kill us both the moment I tried to suck you in...But you failed...I was faster than you. I sucked up the explosion, well...most of it, anyways...I ended up saving you too. I believe a "thank you" is in order.' said Madara as he stood up and glared at the kunoichi.

"Are you done with your little master plan?" he asked her.

"One question...Madara."

"What?"

"Do you understand why we betrayed you? Do you know why we have faith in Naruto?" asked Konan, Madara's eye narrowing.

"Well now...That's your problem. Besides, Naruto is just a naive child, chasing after an immature dream. He was just just like Deidara, immature and cocky. I can see how Nagato was swayed by the thought of true peace and hope. But you too, Konan?" questioned Madara.

"I realized something after meeting Naruto," began Konan as the thoughts of her last meeting with Naruto came back to her.

"_Where will you go?_"

"_The Akatsuki was Yahiko's dream, the clouds symbolizing Ame's endless tears. I'm going to return to my home and leave the organization. Without Nagato, there's nothing there for me._" She turned to him after finishing wrapping up Yahiko's body.

"_You have inherited Yahiko's and Nagato's will, so I and Ame will stay by your side always. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki._"

Konan's left arm reformed and she pointed her outstretched fingers and Madara and yelled, "Naruto is the flower of light, You are darkness, and only flowers can wilt in a world of darkness!"

A/N and let the fight between Madara and Konan begin! Leave a like and review and I shall return!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn - Revenge of a Demon. Now here comes the Madara/Tobi vs Konna fight. And I gotta say, If Madara/Tobi didn't have that damn Izanagi trick, he would've died. Just saying. Apologies for the spoilers in this chapter for those who don't know who Tobi is. Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 3 - Fallen Angel, Rising Demon

Madara's eyes widened at the flare of chakra beneath him, so he looked down and saw the water recede and a multitude of paper appear and crack open, forming a massive 15 mile long crevice in the lake, the bottom unfathomable.

He started to fall down into the crevice, papers spilling over the side and floating all around him. Madara quickly put his remaining hand to his mask and started to spiral himself away, Konan quickly catching this and yelling, "I won't let you get away!"

Explosive tags attached themselves to Madara's body, making him quickly stop the jutsu as the tags detonated, engulfing him in another explosion.

"Your teleportation failed. I've been paying attention to you all this time." said Konan, knowing that the ancient Uchiha could hear her.

"When you suck yourself in, you always materialize yourself. And it takes longer to suck yourself in than another person or object."

Madara dropped out of the smoke cloud generated from the explosion, fine besides the injuries he received earlier. Madara glared angrily up at her, his thoughts racing.

"_If I didn't stop teleporting and shift to the side to evade the explosion, thing's would've turned nasty._"

"Furthermore, you are only able to stay intangible for five minutes." continued Konan, Madara looking around frantically at the stack upon stack of papers around him.

"_What is this?_" he thought before his eye widened at the "explode" kanji on each and every one.

"_They're all paper bombs?!_" he thought outrageously before he glared back up at Konan.

"I amassed 600 billion paper bombs in order to kill you...and they'll continue to explode for ten minutes!" she announced as she swung her hand down.

Madara acted quickly as he grasped the other half of his mask and snapped it off as the paper bombs ignited. His left Sharingan glowed as the crevice of paper bombs all simultaneously exploded, a huge shockwave blowing back the water and sending a huge gust of wind blasting past Konan.

As the explosions raged on, Konan thought to the words the Uchiha had spoken to her earlier about the Akatsuki and Nagato's eyes.

"_I was the one that spurred Yahiko into creating the Akatsuki. And I was the one who gave Nagato the Rinnegan._"

"_That can't be true, he never touched Nagato, and I don't even know when we met him…_" thought Konan as the explosions continued to rage.

"_Both Yahiko and Nagato were acting on their own free will…_" she thought when her body shook as the memories of that day came back to haunt her again.

All she saw was Yahiko stab himself on the kunai Nagato held at his side, making the man's eyes open wide in shock.

"_They were not your pawns!_" thought Konan as Yahiko's body leaned up against Nagato's and he whispered, "_You and Konan must do everything you can do to survive_!"

"_Whichever way they chose...They both fought and died for their beliefs. That is why their will is connected! I will not let you interfere!_" thought Konan as the explosions finally died down, the steam rising from the filling crevice blanketing the area.

Konan groaned as she fell towards the water, her body reforming as she touched down on its surface and laid on her hands and knees, hunched back. She was breathing hard from the extent of her chakra and felt exhausted.

"My Kami no shisa no jutsu has come undone...I didn't expect my Kami oshan no jutsu to take this much chakra…" she said to herself as her beloved blue origami flower in her hair fell apart while she stood up.

"At least...Madara is…" "Dead...right?" asked a ominous voice behind her, Konan's eyes widening in fear as she felt _his_ evil chakra.

In the shrine where she had laid Nagato and Yahiko's body, some of the paper flowers fell apart, the pieces of paper forming them drifting to the ground.

Blood dripped into the water off the tip of the pole protruding from Konan's stomach, the end part gripped tightly in Madara's hand.

"How…? You should be dead…" stuttered Konan fearfully as she glanced down at the bloody pipe emerging from her own body.

"I ran the simulations over and over...I was sure this sequence would work." she said as blood started to run down her chin from her mouth.

"Izanagi...A technique unique only to the Sharingan. In exchange for the sight in that eye, the caster can make death...a reality. It's a kinjutsu of the Uchiha clan." explained Madara as his left eye began to close unwillingly.

"Only those who possess both the powers of the Uchiha and Senju can cast this technique." finished Madara as his left eye closed, never to open again.

"Uchiha...and….Senju? Both powers…? But that's the power of…"

"The Sage of Six Paths." answered Madara, Konan trying to deny this.

"You do not have this power…"

Madara thought for a moment before speaking, "Khehehe...Since you are a dear and former comrade, I will tell you a little about my jutsu and myself. The Izanagi jutsu is simply the practical application of what you already know as the Sage of Six Paths' Banbutsu Soso. Originally, the Uchiha and Senju were one and the same. The Sage of Six Paths was their founder and he passed on his blood and power to these two. He also created many things. The power of Yin Chakra, based upon mental energies that control imagination that can be used to create form out of nothing. And the power of Yang Chakra, based upon physical energies that govern life that could be used to instill life into those forms. The Bijuu are one such example. He used the powers of Yin Chakra and Yang Chakra to create the Bijuu from the chakra of the Juubi." lectored Madara, leaving Konan in confusion and shock.

"The incarnation of imagination into life...that is Izanagi." "Just who are you?" asked Konan, absolutely terrified by Madara.

"The world knows Madara Uchiha was the one who lost to Hashirama Senju. What is the truth? The victor is the one who can gaze into the future. The real challenge begins from now. The previous battle was merely to obtain his power." said Madara as he gathered his breath.

"I am Madara Uchiha and I possess the power of Hashirama Senju. I am the Second Sage of Six Paths. I am unique. Unable to master Hashirama's power, some have tried to use an imperfect Izanagi, and failed." said Madara, referring to Danzo, who had implanted eleven Sharingan eyes and Hashirama's DNA into his right arm.

Konan stepped forward and grunted as she stumbled off the pipe, clutching her gut with both her arms. Blood dripped from the hole in her back and gut, spilling down her cloak and into the water.

"In the afterlife, the two of you can commiserate...about being fooled by Naruto's nonsense." said Madara as Konan painfully walked forward, barely keeping herself on the top of the water with the little chakra she had left.

"There is no such thing as true peace! There is no such thing as hope! Nagato only believed in Naruto because he wanted to find solace within his pathetic existence." hissed Madara, Konan's eyes widening as she stopped, her heart torn in two.

She held her hand out as the rain began to settle, the clouds starting to part. She looked up in awe as sunlight began to beam down onto Amegakure.

Madara looked in awe as well, the gradient light warming his face. "The rain in Amegakure is never ending...What is this?" he questioned before his attention whipped back to Konan.

"Nagato! Yahiko! I too believe in Naruto! It's his turn now!" she yelled as she turned around, the adrenaline pumping in her wiping away the pain.

"He is the bridge to peace! And I shall be his pillar!" she yelled as a small rainbow shone in the sky above the lake and village as papers began to float around her.

She thought back to Nagato's corpse resting in the shrine, his Rinnegan gazing on from his empty face.

"_Thank you, Nagato. Your death has made my dream even clearer to me._" she thought as a pendragon of violently whirling papers formed above her raised hands.

"I am expendable, a mere flower. I shall take you with me!" said Konan as Madara narrowed his eye.

He sprinted towards her, Konan bringing her arms down and throwing the pendragon at him. He leaped and spun around, landing on the water's surface and continuing his sprint towards her. As she formed another pendragon, the first circled back with a plume of water following behind it and sped for Madara's back.

She threw the second and Madara's eyes widened as the two collided, an explosion of water covering him. Konan looked up to see Madara had leapt up away from the attack and was falling back down towards the water.

She quickly formed multiple paper shuriken and launched them at him. He blocked the first, the hard as steel paper shuriken grinding against the metal pole until he deflected it away, following with multiple swipes to deflect the others.

One cut right through the pole, slicing it in half. Madara spun it around in his hand and held it backhanded as he deflected the next volley of shuriken. He dropped down right in front of Konan, surprising her. He gave her no time to attack by throwing his now free hand at her and slamming his hand into her throat, effectively capturing and binding her with his inhuman strength.

"You called me darkness...Well Then, I shall make you wilt, little flower." said Madara as he held Konan in the air as she choked and struggled to break free.

"I will make your little rainbow, this seven-colored bridge of peace, and your hope and plunge it all into darkness. Madara focused his gaze on Konan and narrowed his eye.

"When this Genjutsu is over, your life will end. But not before I make you tell me where you hid Nagato's body…" said Madara as his grip tightened, Konan coughing and whimpering before her hands became limp and fell to her sides.

Her eyes began to close as Madara's eye started to slowly spin, the Genjutsu taking effect.

"Goodbye, Konan." said Madara as Konan began to black out. Suddenly a red blur flew right in front of Madara, a pair of red eyes glaring at Madara before an explosion of blood covered Madara and Konan.

Madara screamed and fell back while clutching the bloody stump that was his left arm. Konan fell back into Akayuri's arms while Naruto slid across the surface of the lake on all fours, a huge spray of water behind him. He was in his version one three tailed mode. In his morin was the tattered and bloody sleeve that contained Madara's right arm.

"Konan's barely conscious, she needs medical help fast!" said Akayuri.

"Alright, I'll make this quick." said Naruto as he spat out the arm.

Madara glared angrily at Naruto and snarled, "You little pest! I'll kill you for that!"

"How can you do that when you can't even cast a Jutsu?" smirked Naruto, reminding Madara that he now had no arms.

"I don't need arms to defeat you boy! I am Madara Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha to ever live!" announced Madara, Naruto laughing as he stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Madara Uchiha, eh? Hard to believe since I've seen the real deal, and you aren't him." said Naruto as his three tailed form disparate while he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't Madara Uchiha, you're an imposter." said Naruto with a smirk, Akayuri's eyes widening.

"An imposter?" She asked in disbelief. "Khehe...you make a bold statement child. Amuse me with your facts." said Madara while narrowing his eye at him.

"First off, Madara Uchiha possessed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, something you don't have. Second, Madara could form the perfect Susano'o, something you can't do. And three, You don't possess his malevolent chakra, Kurama can sense yours does not match the real Madara Uchiha's." said Naruto, Madara's eyes widening.

"And just who might this Kurama be?" he asked with a scoff.

"The Kyuubi, the same Bijuu he controlle to fight Hashirama Senju. He never forgot his chakra, nor did he forget yours... yours, Obito Uchiha." said Naruto, Madara growling at him.

"You shut your mouth."

"What, I was only telling the truth." smirked Naruto.

At this point Madara, or now Obito, was fuming.

"Choose your next words carefully, less I kill you on the spot." threatened Obito, his Sharingan blazing with fury.

"Kaijoton - Akuma Chakra Nami." said Naruto without forming any hand signs, a red wave of intense chakra exploding outward from his body and passing through Obito, Akayuri and Konan.

"Was that supposed to scare me boy?" asked Obito with a smirk.

"No, this is." smiled Naruto as he brought his right arm back an swept his claws straight through Obito's gut, leaving five deep gash marks in his flesh and drawing a lot of blood.

Obito coughed as he collapsed to one knee, glaring at Naruto in disbelief.

"Impossible...my Kamui..."

"Your Kamui is nullified, thanks to the Jutsu I cast."

"What?!"

"Demonic Release uses Tailed Beast Chakra molded with Yin-Yang chakra. All other nature forms are nullified against Yin-Yang Chakra, including those of the Sharingan." explained Naruto, with Obito growling furiously.

"Any last words?" asked Naruto as he stepped towards Obito.

"Damn you Naruto!" he snarled, Naruto smirking as he formed a crimson red Rasengan.

"Please, call me Akuma." he said before he rammed the Rasengan into Obito's gut, making the man grunt as the swirling ball of energy ripped apart the skin and eventually bones.

An explosion of more blood followed after Naruto pressed his arm through Obito's gut and split the man in half. His legs and waist were flung backwards while his torso and head dropped down before Akayuri.

As the water became blood red, Akayuri looked up at Naruto with fear and awe. He turned to her and the bloodlust in his eyes instantly disappeared, replaced by care and worry.

"Are you two alright?" he asked as he ran over to them.

"I'm fine, but Konan needs help fast." said Akayuri, Naruto nodding as he kneeled beside Konan.

He wiped the blood from her lips and spotted the wound instantly.

He blinked several times and diagnosed, "She has internal bleeding and her windpipe is almost crushed. Stand back, I'll handle this." said Naruto, Akayuri complying by standing up and taking a few steps back.

Naruto concentrated as he put his hands over the wound in Konan and said, "Kaijoton - Aku no Kassei-ka."

Red demonic chakra molded over Naruto's hands as he pressed them onto Konan's stomach, allowing it to flow into her body. Almost instantly, the hole began to heal, and her insides began to as well. Her appearance changed as well as a result of the chakra entering her body. She developed black streaks in her blue hair and some paper still folds out from her arm turned into a dark greyish black color.

Konan coughed as she awoke, Naruto helping her up. "You okay Konan?" he asked while Akayuri stood beside him.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me Naruto. And this must be...?" asked Konan when Akayuri smirked.

"Konan, I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Shurado?!"

"Yup, to blend in more easily, had a little gender switch and got rid of most of the piercings in my body. Oh and my name is Akayuri now." smiled Akayuri, Konan blinking before she understood what she meant.

"So, why Ds you guys come here?" she asked Naruto.

"We came here to take refuge here so we can plan Konoha's burning."

"What? I thought you loved Konohagakure?" questioned Konan before Naruto showed he his slashed Leaf headband.

"Not anymore." said Naruto coldly, Konan nodding.

"Of course then."

"I have another idea now as well. Now that he's dead," Naruto motioned to Obito. "Someone's gonna have to kill his lackey Kabuto and tell the Ninja Alliance that the Fourth Shinobi World War is called off." said Naruto, Akayuri smirking.

"I'll take care of Kabuto, you can tell the Kage about this."

"And then what do we do next?" asked Konan as she looked from Akayuri to Naruto.

"I become the Akatsuki's new leader."

A/N PLOT TWIST BITCHES! Naruto plans to become Akatsuki's new leader, now that Obito is dead. Leave a like and review and I'll see you next time!

Jutsu Translations

Kami no Shisa No Jutsu / Paper Person of God Technique

Kami Oshan no Jutsu / Paper Ocean Technique

Kaijoton - Akuma Chakra Nami / Demonic Release - Demonic Chakra Wave

Kaijoton - Aku no Kassei-ka / Demonic Release - Evil Revitalization


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon (I have changed the title because it sounds cooler and since all the Akatsuki members will be dead, and with the idea I have for this story, it doesn't fit) In response to a review, there shall be NO harem in this story. Konan's lover was Yahiko and it shall be her only one. Like I said, there's a specific reason as to why I made Shurado a female! Now back to the dramatic intro...let's see...track one, disc four...ah, here it is. What does Naruto plan to do when he becomes the new Akatsuki leader, and where will he find new members? Let us find out.

Chapter 4 - Change of Plans

From Amegakure, Naruto departed to Lightning Country on his own, with Konan remaining in Ame and Akayuri going off towards the Mountain's Graveyard to deal with Kabuto.

Naruto ran through the forests of Rice Country, still remembering Orochimaru, that damn snake pedophile. It left a sour taste in his mouth.

He had changed once again while inside Amegakure, now wearing a Kitsune mask (Menma's mask from Road to Ninja) that hid his face, his own Akatsuki cloak, and three piercings in each ear to match the three black studs now imbedded into his right forearm.

He felt a slight buzz in his arm due to the chakra receivers being implanted into his body.

"_Once your body adapts to the unusual chakra feel from the receivers, the buzz will go away._" said Kurama, answering Naruto's unanswered question.

Inside the hallway that Kurama had made his home for nineteen years, the scenery had changed drastically. The former dark hallway was now lit brightly and the golden gate that had once kept him sealed and trapped within Naruto was nonexistent.

Naruto was standing before Kurama, deep in the recesses of his mind.

"Naruto, is something on your mind?" asked Kurama, feeling concerned for his friend and Jinchuuriki.

"No Kurama, it's just that...I've been thinking, about the friends I left behind in Konoha...The one's that actually did care."

"When we go to burn Konoha to the ground, It will be your choice on if they live or die." said Kurama, Naruto nodding.

"And another thing...I've already began to feel the effects of merging our chakra's together...My ears feel pointier, my senses are heightened, and my teeth sharper." said Naruto, Kurama smirking.

"That's because with doing so is not only changing your appearance, but your entire body and chakra network as well. Your being transformed into a half human half Bijuu hybrid Naruto, more specifically Half Human half Demon Fox. You'll be the first one ever." smiled Kurama, Naruto smirking at the idea of being half Bijuu.

"Half Human and Half Demon Fox...I like the sound of that." smiled Naruto evilly, Kurama returning the gesture.

"When you have fully matured, you will be a full on Fox Demon." said Kurama, Naruto's grin growing wider with each passing second of the idea.

"Here we are, Kumogakure." said Naruto as he perched himself at the top of one of the steep mountains surrounding Kumogakure, gazing down onto the village.

He spotted the headquarters for the Allied Shinobi Forces and leaped off from his perch towards the building.

-Meeting Room - Allied Shinobi Army HQ-

Tsunade sat at the table with the other Kage and the Samurai Leader of the Land of Iron, Mifune. She was barely listening to the conversation on the outside, her concern was on the inside and her deep worry for Naruto.

"_*Wherever you are Naruto...please be safe…_" she thought before the Raikage, A, glanced her direction and asked, "Is something the matter Hokage?"

Tsunade snapped out of her trance and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." said A, Tsunade sighing as the others looked at her.

"Well, I might as well get this off my chest. After the Akatsuki leader Pain attacked my village, I was left in a coma due to exhausting all me chakra, and unbeknownst to me, Danzo and the Council deemed our Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki a quote unquote "threat to the village" and banished him." revealed Tsunade, Gaara being the one to react the worst to.

"They do realize that if Akatsuki captures him, they'll be one step closer to achieving Madara's goal." said Gaara, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"They do." said Tsunade, Ohnoki groaning in frustration.

"Speaking of Danzo, what happened to him after the Kage Summit?" asked Mei.

"Might Gai's team recovered him after he escaped from Madara and Sasuke Uchiha. Right now he's back in Konohagakure and would be liked up if not for the damn council..." growled Tsunade.

"Damn it...If B is captured by that Uchiha than it's all over." cursed A before he felt an new presence in the room, the others noticing it as well.

"We have an unwelcome guest..." said Gaara as he looked up first, followed by Mei, then Ohnoki, then A, then Mifune, then finally Tsunade herself. She narrowed her eyes at the man standing on the ceiling above them in an Akatsuki cloak.

"Who are you?" asked A when suddenly Kakashi and a contingent of Samurai appeared in the room, the ninja spotting the visitor first.

"_That chakra...it seems familiar somehow..._" he thought as he took his position by Tsunade.

"My real name is not a concern, you may call me Akuma. I do not wish to stay long, just to ring you a message." said the man now identified as Akuma, his face unknown behind his mask.

Kakashi looked at the red streaked blonde hair and continued to feel a tinge of déjà vu, as if he had met this man before.

"And what is this message?" asked Mifune.

"I came here to tell you that a, change of plans, if you will, has occured. The Fourth Shinobi World War is called off." said Akuma, Mifune and the Five Kage caught off guard by the statement.

"Called off? What do you mean?" questioned A as he got up from his chair.

"Simple, the Eye of the Moon Plan is finished with Madara. He has been removed from the position as leader of the Akatsuki."

"Removed? How?" questioned Ohnoki before Akuma pulled out a scroll from his cloak and unfurled it, dropping it onto the table.

Akuma formed a single hand sign, the scroll being engulfed by a smoke cloud. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she saw the thing that had been unsealed from the scroll, the others soon seeing it as well.

Laying in the center of the table were the mangled and bloody halves of the proposed Madara Uchiha for all to see. Kakashi's heart stopped as he gazed at the man then at the corpse.

"_*He beat Madara Ichiha?! Just who is this guy.._." thought Kakashi.

"I have killed Madara Uchiha and have taken his spot as leader of Akatsuki." announced Akuma as he touched down into the ground from the ceiling.

"Heh, I just contradicted my own statement. You see, this isn't the real Madara Uchiha."

-Mountain's Graveyard-

Akayuri slid down the slope of the large crater occupied by the rib age like cave entrance to the base of Madara Uchiha. As she walked towards the entrance, she felt rumbling under her feet and flares of chakra.

"Guess it's time to crash a party." she smirked as she cracked her knuckles and reared her arm back.

Zetsu was running frantically in the almost pitch blackness of the cave, a dark form moving in the shadows with him. Suddenly the roof of the cave was smashed inward, gradient sunlight and boulders raining down into the cave.

Zetsu dodged in between the boulders, Keeping an eye out for his enemy. "Long time no see eh, Zetsu?" asked Akayuri as she smashed down into the boulder beside the plant man.

"**Nagato?! What are you doing alive?!**" "I'll explain later, right now, come with me." ordered Akayuri as she leaped out of the cave through the makeshift exit.

When the two disappeared, a dark purple hand appeared out of the shadows, followed by its body. It's body covered by armor that made it look like a more devilish version of Itachi's Susano'o, only with a crows beak being the mouth of the armor worn over it.

A man was standing within the devilish form, unwrapping bandages around his eyes.

"_He may have gotten away, but this was more than enough of a test of my new eyes._" thought Sasuke as he opened his new eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a mix of his and Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingans, glowing in the darkness.

"Now to find that snake Kabuto…" he said as his Susano'o disappeared. Meanwhile Akayuri and Zetsu had taken refuge in the Bone Plains at the northern tip of the Mountain's Graveyard.

"Alright, now that we are settled, "

"_Tell us who you are and how you possess the Rinnegan._" asked Black and White Zetsu as he sat down on a rock.

Akayuri smirked as she said, "Zetsu, you don't remember me? I'm hurt. Here, lemme show you." said Akayuri as she pulled back her right sleeve up to her shoulder.

Instantly extending out from the shoulder popped out an extra two arms and waved.

"So you really are Nagato? I thought you died!" exclaimed White Zetsu, with Akayuri quickly shaking her head as the two arms morphed back into her arm.

"No, Nagato is truly dead. You see, before he died he transferred the rest of his chakra into me and revived me. The reason why I look different is because everyone pretty much knew who Shurado was, so I became Akayuri."

"How did you know we were here?" "I was sent here to take care of Kabuto Yakushi, because he poses a threat to our plans."

"Who's plans?"

"The new Leader of Akatsuki. Tobi's dead." smirked Akayuri. Both Zetsu's were shocked beyond belief.

"Dead? Tobi?" stuttered White Zetsu.

"_Impossible, you have no proof._" scoffed Black Zetsu, the cocky smirk on Akayuri's face widening.

"Go ahead then, try to find his chakra." she urged, Zetsu shrugging as small roots sprouted from his foot and dug into the ground, connecting to the roots of the trees around them.

After a few seconds, Zetsu's confident smug look began to fade away, slowly turning into horror.

"And I bet you didn't see this coming. The man who killed him was none other than the now rogue Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." smirked Akayuri even more, Zetsu nearly falling of the rock at the shock.

"Tobi killed...by that boy?" asked White Zetsu, still in disbelief.

"He ripped his arm off and cut him in half with a Rasengan to the gut. He's changed since the last time you or Tobi, or I should say Obito, saw. He and the Kyuubi have fused their chakra's together and are perfectly ins sync. No one can stop them, not even Obito could do it. Now, back to the mission." said Akayuri when suddenly the giant serrated blade Akayuri possessed burst out of the ground behind Zetsu and stabbed through his chest, green blood spurting out from the wound.

"_Why you…!_" growled Black Zetsu before his entire body shivered as the chakra receiver metal imbedded into the blade disrupted his chakra, leaving him helpless before Akayuri.

She walked up to Zetsu, the tail unearthing itself from the ground, Zetsu seeing it that it had snaked out from underneath her cloak while he wasn't looking.

She squatted before the man and looked him straight in the eye, her smirk gone with the wind and replaced by a deep scowl.

"You will tell me where Kabuto is and I'll make your death somewhat less painful." she snarled, multiple blades sprouting from her right wrist while she held them to his neck.

_"_**Do not tell her.**" said Black Zetsu, Akayuri smirking as her blade started to slide up through Zetsu's flesh.

Blood dribbled from White Zetsu's visible lip as Akayuri's blade started to sever the two halves of the being Zetsu, eventually dragging it out from their head and separating the two Zetsu's from each other.

"**Do not give up the informat-**" Shouted Black Zetsu before his sentence was cut off by, literally, by the serrated sword tail slicing through his neck and making his head roll.

White Zetsu looked up fearfully at the still smirking Akayuri as she turned her gaze back to him.

"Let's try this again shall we?" asked Akayuri kindly as she maneuvered the tail to keep its point pressed against his neck.

"I don't know where he went!" squealed Zetsu, the response unsatisfying to Akayuri.

The sword started to draw blood from his neck as it pressed harder against the skin.

"I'll ask again, where is Kabuto?" demanded Akayuri, her voice still unnervingly sweet.

"I don't know, I swear!" shouted White Zetsu, now panicking as more blood dripped down his neck as the sword continued to push harder against the skin.

"This is the last time I'll ask before you join your other half. Where is Kabuto?" asked Akayuri again, White Zetsu's lip quivering before he finally broke.

"Okay! I planted some spores on him and know where he is. I'll tell you if you let me live." he said, Akayuri smiling as she patted his cheek.

"Good boy, now that wasn't so hard, was it. Alright, you can tell me."

"He's in a cave thirty miles north of here." said White Zetsu as he hung his head in shame.

"Good Boy." said Akayuri again before the sword, quick and clean, sliced off White Zetsu's head to join Black Zetsu's. The blade snaked back into the confines of her cloak as she stood up, her job done. "Let's go pay him a visit."

-Meeting Room - Allied Shinobi forces HQ-

"What do you mean this isn't the real Madara Uchiha?" asked Kakashi, Akuma sniggering as he motioned to the mask.

"Take off the rest of that mask." he said, Kakashi glancing at the bloodstained orange mask of the Uchiha.

He slowly reached his Han over and gulped at the blank Sharingan eye staring back at him. He slipped off the mask and as soon as he did, it dropped to the floor with a clatter, Kakashi freezing on the spot.

"Kakashi?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi stopes away from the Uchiha, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"No...No that can't be, there's no way in hell..." he stuttered as he stared at the Uchiha's face.

On the left side across the face down to his lips were wrinkles in the skin, the tone slightly lighter than the other side. Kakashi had instantly recognized him.

"What's wrong?" asked Mei as she glanced from the body to Kakashi.

"He's right this isn't Madara...But..."

"But what? Who is it Kakahi?" asked Tsunade.

"It's...It's my old friend and teammate...Obito Uchiha..." said Kakashi, Akuma watching with an amused look on his face, hidden behind his mask of course.

"Was he the one...?" asked Tsunade softly, Kakashi slowly nodding.

"As you can see, I tell the truth. Now, to another matter. As a peace offerin to the Five Great Shinobi Villages and the Land of Iron, I hereby relinquish the Bijuu captured before the war back to you. After this meeting I will send them to you at the end of the week." said Akuma, surprising them yet again.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Gaara with his eyes narrowed, feeling the same feeling as Kakashi.

"You have my word. If I meant hostility towards you all, this building would already be ashes along with everyone inside." said Akuma darkly, Tsunade shivering.

"Very well...Akuma, we agree." said A, making the executive decision.

"A pleasure." said Akuma as he bowed before his body disappeared in a column of red fire.

As the Kages and Mifune stood up to leave, Tsunade whispered to Gaara and Kakashi, "Did you feel it as well?"

"Yes, it felt as if I had known or met this Akuma figure." said Gaara as he walked beside Tsunade.

"I don't know if I'm delusional or what, but it felt like that man's chakra...was exactly like the Kyuubi's." said Kakashi while rubbing his neck, Tsunade glancing at him.

"I did as well...We'll discuss this later. Come on, I need some sake."

-Kabuto's hideout-

"Khehehe, just a little more an my perfect army will be ready to fight." snickered Kabuto as he laid a board out on the flat stone floor before him, a handful of small pebbles in his hand.

Behind him unconcious and bruised was Anko Mitarashi, having been intercepted by Kabuto for infiltrating. Suddenly the wall was blown inward, Kabuto flying forward away from the explosion. He whipped his head around, his eyes wide as can be, and saw Akayuri walk into the cave and smirk.

"Come 'ere bastard." she said as she disconnected her wrist from her arm and flung it out, multiple segmented missiles sprouting out and firing at Kabuto. "_Who the hell is this?!_" thought Kabuo frantically as he dodge the missiles.

Suddenly Akayuri appeared right behind him and slammed her elbow into his spine, sending him rocketing forward and smashing through a rock pillar. Kabuto spit out blood as the still smirking Akayuri walked towards him. He glared at her but he hesitated at the sight of the Rinnegan.

"Time for you to die, Kabuto, and join Tobi in hell." said Akayuri as the serated sword tail snakes back out from her cloak.

Kabuto shakily got up and began to weave hand signs.

"Not so fast." said Akayuri as she appeared right in from of Kabuto and slammed her hand into his throat with the force of a moving train.

Blood flew out from his mouth as his windpipe was crushed from the sheer strength of the female. She slammed him to the ground and pinned him there with the serated blade stabbing him through the gut.

He coughed out more blood as he felt himself dying.

"Goodbye Kabuto, and good riddance." said Akayuri as she slammed her foot into Kabuto's jaw, large snap echoing out in the cave his head rolled on its side, limp as a noodle.

"Now to meet up with Naruto." sighed Akayuri as she left the cave, leaving a Anko and the dead Kabuto inside.

Sasuke walked through the hole in the caves wall a few minutes later and saw Kabuto dead. "Figures."

A/N Chapter 4 is now completed! Hahaha! Damn you Kabuto you mini pedophile! What is Naruto's motive (he was Akuma, unless you just do pay attention) behind going back the Bijuu captured by the Akatsuki and sealed within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

Next chapter I will announce a little contest I have in mind...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. To answer your question ChibakuNaruto, the answer will be in this chapter. Don't worry, Naruto has a plan. And just so you all know, "Akuma" means Demon in japanese. Fitting, right? And to answer your question dbtiger63 about what the villagers did and about Naruto's past, remember, this takes place after Naruto defeats the Deva Path, which means he's already met his father. Also, he hates the villagers because in the main canon, if you remember, they treated him like shit. Maybe I'll have a flashback moment in one of the later chapters I don't know. Now back to the dramatic intro. What purpose was there behind in giving back the Bijuu to the Hidden Villages? And will they maintain peace in between each other once they part ways? Let us find out… Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 5 - Words of the Famous

Naruto sat meditating atop a small hill, the wind softly blowing around him and through his hair. He opened his eyes as he felt someone approached him, a friend.

"Was your mission successful Akayuri?" he asked as he stood up and faced her.

"Kabuto and Tobi's sidekick Zetsu are dead. How did yours go?"

"Well, at the end of this week, the Bijuu will return to their respective villages to see if they pass." said Naruto as the two began to walk side by side.

"I wonder who will pass and who'll fail?" wondered Akayuri.

"The one's who fail will be eradicated, just like Konoha will. Those who pass will be spared. This test will determine their fates."

"And when the one year trial period is up?"

"We act upon their lowered guard and stab them in the back." said Naruto with a evil smile as he slipped on his mask.

They arrived at the border of Rain Country, Naruto already feeling the moist air hit him. Soon enough, they had returned to Amegakure with open arms, Konan greeting them at the front gate.

"Welcome back, how was it?"

"We both succeeded in our missions. Now all we must do is wait." Said Naruto as he entered the village briskly, Akayuri and Konan following directly behind him.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" asked Konan, Naruto glancing towards her. "We recruit, of course. The Akatsuki needs members."

-Cave, now formerly Kabuto's grave-

Sasuke had waited for several hours after the depart of Akayuri, watching over Kabuto's body until his expected guests arrived.

"Sasuke, this is where you've been? Sheesh." snorted Suigetsu as he an Jugo entered the cave and approached their leader.

"I need to revive Orochimaru from this woman's Curse Seal, since his chakra still resides within it." said Sasuke calmly, Suigetsu flipping out.

"Revive Orochimaru?! You're insane."

"There's something I need to do." "

This makes no sense...More importantly, you can't revive Orochimaru." said Suigetsu as Sasuke lifted Anko's body and held her up.

"Suigetsu, do us all a favor and be quiet. Better yet, take a piece of Kabuto's flesh and bring it here." asked Sasuke, Suigetsu sighing.

"I ain't touching him."

"Then I'll do it." spoke up Jugo before walking up to Kabuto's body and squatting down.

His right arm became dark brown and formed scales and claws as he touched Kabuto's skin.

"So that's how you're gonna play it huh? You sure about this Jugo? He's gonna fucking revive Orochimaru!" pleaded Suigetsu, Jugo not hearing him.

"Sasuke's will is Kimimaro's will, so I shall follow him." said Jugo as he started pull off a chunk of Kabuto's flesh.

"And speaking of you, what the hell is that?!" said Suigetsu, Jugo looking at him with his blank gaze.

"The people of my village called it Sage Transformation. That's what my original transformation was called, my copy called it Curse Seal Transformation." said Jugo as he carried the chunk of flesh over to Anko and placed it on her neck where the Curse Seal was.

It started to bulge out, Jugo stepping back beside Sasuke.

"Great...I guess we get to go fight in a war then..." grumbled Suigetsu as he hid behind a stone pillar as the bulge on Anko's neck grew and became a snakes nose.

It grew bigger until it opened it's mouth wide to allow a certain figure to slide out. From the snake's maw appeared Orochimaru yet again, his body coated with saliva.

He glance at Sasuke and smiled, "To think...that you'd be the person to revive me..."

He landed on all fours on the ground as the snake disconnected from Anko's neck and crumbled into ash. He stood up and looked at everyone else before resettling his eyes on Sasuke.

"Hi there...Long time no see...hehe..." said Suigetsu in a shaky voice as he cowered behind the rock pillar.

"There's something I need you to do, Orochimaru." said Sasuke while Orochimaru turned to look at Kabuto's lifeless body before glancing back at him.

"I don't need you to explain such a menial fact to me...I've been watching you the entire time from within Anko. My Senjutsu chakra was poured into this Curse Seal, but as I was split from it, my consciousness also inhabited it." explained the snake sannin, Sasuke looking at him with a blank expression.

"Then you know about the war?" "Of course I do. I'll say one thing about that though...Suigetsu," said Orochimaru, Suigetsu steeling himself for an answer.

"I have no interest in this war."

"What?!"

"It was a war started by someone else, and I have no interest in fighting in it. I'm even tired of trying to steal your body Sasuke." said Orochimaru with a tired expression.

Sasuke kept his gaze with Orochimaru as he pulled out a purple scroll and held it out.

"What do you want to meet them for?" asked Orochimaru seriously.

"I don't know much...I want to hear everything from them."

"Everything? You don't need to know that, you're still a child."

"No I'm not. I am no longer a child, I can't afford to be one."

"You're not sure about revenge?" asked Orochimaru.

"No. I'm not doting on the revenge itself. Learning about Itachi's mission only added hatred towards Konoha. But...The feelings of my brother Itachi, who became a betrayer and died, all to protect the village as a Konoha Shinobi." said Sasuke as he lowered his arm to his side.

"What was Itachi? Our clan? The village?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular.

"I want to know everything, think about it on my own, and make my own answer. So I can stare at what must be done with my eyes and own will." said Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu going back and forth between Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"_He was manipulated by Itachi...He's far different from when Tobi and I were using him._" thought Orochimaru as he started to walk over to Kabuto's body.

Suigetsu quickly bailed out from embed ins the pillar beside the body. Orochimaru placed his hand on Kabuto's chest and kneeling beside him, still thinking,"_For some reason...it feels...strange..._"

"He's gonna suck up Kabuto's power then come after us!" said Suigetsu frantically as he stood behind Sasuke.

"The way you are now...it's not bad." said Orochimaru as Kabuto's body started to return to normal.

"Look! He stole his power!" shouted Suigetsu, Jugo sighing in annoyance.

"Suigetsu...Kabuto was already dead to begin with..." he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'll assist you. Follow me." said Orochimaru before he turned to start walking towards the cave's exit.

"Where?" "To a place you know well. Come on." smirked Orochimaru, Suigetsu almost fainting because of this.

"_Fuck me life..._"

-Pain's Tower - Amegakure-

Konan had led Akayuri and Naruto up to Pain's Tower, the former dwelling of Nagato Uzumaki.

"Thank you Konan." said Naruto, Konan nodding as she left them before a blank wall.

"Akayuri, if you will."

She walked up to the wall and held her hand up to its face. She channeled her chakra into the wall and it started to stretch, a hole forming. Soon a doorway had replaced the wall's face.

Naruto clapped his hand onto her shoulder and slipped off his mask, the porcelain mask changing into Naruto's demonic chakra and phasing into his skin.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he pulled down his face mask and smiled at her.

While he walked into the dark room, Akayuri was blushing deeply before she quickly followed him inside.

Naruto's red eyes glowed in the darkness while he looked around.

"Kaijoton - Kasei Furea." he said, a ball of red fire sparking to life in the palm of his hand before floating into the air.

The fire provided a flickering red glow in the room, allowing the two of them to see. Situated in the room were the six pods that Nagato kept the Six Path's of Pain when not in use.

"This was my pod..." said Akayuri while reminiscing her memories. She placed her hand on the pod that had the kanji for "Asura" on it and smiled.

"Nagato would've had to have a place where he could lie alone, a place of study. Do you have any idea where it could be?" asked Naruto with a glance at Akayuri.

"No, I don't."

Naruto shrugged before he started to feel the surface of the wall, looking for an hidden button or switch. His hand brushed over a hole in the wall and put his index finger inside, collecting residue on his finger.

"This residue has the same buzzing feeling as the chakra rods in my arm." said Naruto, Akayuri walking over.

"You don't think...?" she asked while Naruto formed a chakra receiver in his hand and slid it into the hole.

They both heard a small click, Naruto glancing back to Akayuri with a smirk in his face before looking back at the hole. He turned the rod and a serious of clicks and clanks sounded out from behind the wall.

Slowly the wall opened up like a door to reveal a large room, bookcases stack with books reaching all the way to the ceiling, an oak desk and chair in the center sitting on an expensive rug, a fireplace to the right of it, a bed to the left, and a large glass window behind it with a door leading out to a balcony.

"Amazing..." Said Akayuri in awe of the extensive collection of books as they walked into the study.

Naruto spotted something on the desk and walked over to pick it up, finding it to be a small note attached to a ring with the kanji "Zero" on it.

"_Naruto, if you are reading this then you have found my secret study. Use whatever is inside to aid you in finding true peace. This ring belongs to you now. Good luck, Nagato._" read aloud Naruto before he set down the note and looked at the ring.

Faintly remembering it was worn on the Deva Path's right thumb, he slipped it onto that specific finger and instantly felt a rush of chakra flow through him.

Akayuri stopped him from collapsing to the ground as his legs gave out when he slipped on the ring.

"Wow...That was a rush…" said Naruto as he regained his balance, Akayuri stepping back and gasped.

"I sense Nagato's chakra running through you...he must've stored some of it in the ring before he died!"

"Nagato you sneaky bastard…" smirked Naruto as he walked up to the window and gazed out over the village.

His face tensed as he became serious.

"Tell Konan that she can start looking for recruits. I'm going to be going somewhere."

"Where?" she asked as Naruto turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to meet two old friends." he said as he formed his mask again and slipped it on as he disappeared in a column of fire.

"Be careful…" said Akayuri to no one as she hung her head a little.

-Konohagakure-

Sasuke, Orochimaru, Jugo and Suigetsu looked down onto Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument, the extensive village still under reconstruction after the damage caused by the invasion of Pain.

Sasuke sighed and smiled a little as he looked down onto his old home.

"This place has changed quite a bit…" he said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Damn what a long name!) and scanned the village for his quarry.

On their way to the village, they had discovered that the Fourth Shinobi World War was called off by the new Akatsuki leader, someone named Akuma, and that he had killed Tobi, in fact being a missing nin from Konoha named Obito Uchiha.

They had gone to a small shrine covered in Shinigami masks, Orochimaru grabbing a specific one to take with them.

"What's Sasuke's deal?" whispered Suigetsu, Orochimaru chuckling a little.

"It's just like the time when I planned the crushing of the Leaf…"

"Still not following."

"He has chosen a divergent path from the village, yet it'll always hold some sentimental value. He's soaking it all in and coming to terms with the consequences of his future actions and reaffirming his resolve."

"*Whistles* And you've gone through the same thing?" asked Suigetsu with a glance towards the Snake Sannin.

"Yes, I have." said Orochimaru before Sasuke glanced back at them.

"Found it, come on." he said as he leaped from the Monument down towards the village.

They arrived at the decimated remains of the abandoned Uchiha Complex, and after a quick recon to make sure no one was in the vicinity, Sasuke stood before a large marble slab engraved with the Sharingan on its surface.

Sasuke's eyes glowed and the slab slowly floated upwards, revealing a stairwell leading into the earth.

"Huh, you actually need a jutsu to move that giant rock?" smirked Suigetsu, Sasuke eyeing him.

"There's nothing left of the Uchiha's Nakano Shrine, well, not on the surface anyway. What lies of value is underneath the shrine. Let's go." said Sasuke, being the first to descend the staircase.

Soon they stood in a torchlit circular room, standing before the the Uchiha Stone Tablet.

"I suppose I should begin. Stand back." said Orochimaru as he took out the Shinigami Mask and placed it on his face.

Instantly he was overtaken by white fire and he screamed out a bloodcurdling cry as the Shinigami death god appeared behind him.

Sasuke remembered what they had discussed on their way to the village.

"_According to the info on this scroll, we need to retrieve the Shinigami's mask first. I was told it could be found in the Uzumaki clan's mask shrine on the outskirts of Konoha. You must then allow the Shinigami to possess you in order to release it…_" said Orochimaru in the memory.

The Shinigami took out the knife in its mouth and lowered it towards its emaciated stomach.

"_To undo the jutsu, you need to slice open its stomach. I'll need to become a sacrifice, however. And from that, I'll finally be able to use my arms._"

The Shinigami sliced open its stomach, releasing four souls from its body back into the world.

Orochimaru screamed again as a huge cut appeared in his stomach, blood spitting out of wound like a river.

"They're back!" yelled Orochimaru painfully.

"_Then I can perform the Edo Tensei and bring those four back. You do realize though that we'll need to "donate" something for this jutsu…_"

"_Aha! You're thinking of sacrificing us, aren't you!_" yelled Suigetsu in the memory obnoxiously, Orochimaru smirking.

"_Heh, appealing as that idea may be, we have better options available to us. Although, it may not be obvious to you now…_"

"Jugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke! Prepare yourselves!" yelled Orochimaru as he took of the mask, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"On it." said Jugo as his arm turned back into the dark brown scaled and clawed arm.

He touched Sasuke's body, six white blobs starting to appear from him.

"_When Jugo applies his Curse Seal chakra into Sasuke's body, it will draw out the White Zetsu clones, Tobi's spies, out from his body._" "Damn it, how?!" asked a Zetsu clone as he looked up at the kneeling Orochimaru as he clutched his gut.

"I know all about Hashirama's cells from my experiments...and that includes being able to sense their presence. So there were six of you...Tobi does indeed do his due intelligence." said Orochimaru.

"_When I recovered my chakra from Kabuto's body, I also gained all the intel he had acquired. He was well aware of the Zetsu clones hiding within Sasuke._" said Orochimaru the last time in the memory, Sasuke returning to real life as he saw Jugo and Suigetsu restrain two of the clones, while the other four were binded by snakes and were used as sacrifices for Orochimaru's Edo Tensei.

The four released souls hovered over the Zetsu clones as Orochimaru started to perform the necessary seals.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, I leave the other two to you." he said with a smirk, Suigetsu snickering as he began to pull apart his clones jaw while Jugo absorbed the others life force through his power.

Orochimaru slammed his palm to the ground and said, "Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei!"

The souls flew downward into the four trapped Zetsu Clones as they screamed while their bodies became covered with ash.

They began to form into four famous people, Orochimaru's true form flying out from his body through the mouth and shouting, "Here they come!"

He flew right into Suigetsu's clone's mouth, bloody flying out as he took over its body.

"The one's who know it all…" said Orochimaru as the four figures stood up.

"The previous Hokage." said Orochimaru with a smirk, before them standing the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage, his brother, Tobirama Senju, then the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, then Naruto's father himself, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"So thats Hashirama...The God of all Shinobi…" stuttered Suigetsu while Hashirama raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"That Orochimaru brat again…" sighed Tobirama while his brother glanced at him.

"What's going on?"

"He removed the Shikifuujin that bound us, then used Edo Tensei…" said Hiruzen while placing his hands on his hips.

"You really managed to remove the seal? How'd you pull it off Orochimaru?" asked Minato.

"Don't underestimate me Minato...It may have originally been a technique of the Uzumaki Clan, But once my ability to perform jutsu became limited, I spent my downtime investigating old ruins and examining the private documents of long lost clans." said Orochimaru as his body fully formed, a smirk appearing on his face.

"First, it appears as though we've all been revived…" began Minato before he looked at Hashirama and Tobirama, seeing them eyeing him weirdly.

Hashirama placed his hand on his knee and looked over to him and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"I'm the Fourth Hokage." said Minato as he turned and pointed with his thumbs to the kanji on his haori that stood for "Fourth Hokage".

"Holy shit! A Fourth?!" exclaimed Hashirama with a smile, the others in the room remaining silent.

"Splendid! The Village has endured for quite some time it seems!" chuckled Hashirama happily.

"I really can't confirm that...I actually died and was sealed long before Hiruzen." said MInato sheepishly.

"Wha…? Seriously?! I thought you and the Third were sealed together?"

"Nope...the chain of events unfolded a bit differently…" smiled Minato chessily.

"So tell me...who's the fifth?" asked Hashirama, Orochimaru being the one who answered.

"Your granddaughter, Tsunade."

In an instant, Hashirama went into emo mode with his head hung over.

"Tsunade...and the village...is still standing…" he muttered.

"You have so little faith in her…" said Minato before Hashirama broke out laughing.

"It's just...Since she was my first granddaughter I spoiled her rotten! She picked up some really bad habits from me, including my propensity for gambling. Gyahahaha!"

While Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose, Suigetsu was sighing as well.

"_The God of Shinobi, isn't exactly living up to his name...So underwhelming…_"

"So...The Edo Tensei again? My jutsu seems easier to replicate now." said Tobirama as he flexed his hand.

"It's a rather straightforward jutsu. And one you should have kept in the deep recesses in your mind." said Orochimaru, Tobirama glaring at him confusedly.

"Not only your jutsus...but the political climate you helped foster had a real negative impact on the future generations. It even trickled down to our time…"

"Don't tell me, you want to wage war on Konoha again?!" growled Tobirama, Hiruzen glaring at Orochimaru.

"I sacrificed myself to to cripple your ability to use jutsus...how is this possible? And now you've revived me, your mentor, with the Edo Tensei...Are you planning on using us against Konoha?"

Hashirama facepalmed and sighed, "Jeez...no matter the time the world is in constant turmoil...he was right about it being an immoral jutsu...Remember Tobirama, that one time I lectured you on, " began Hashirama before Tobirama cut him off.

"Silence brother...I haven't finished my discussion with the brat yet…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Silence!" ordered Tobirama, Hashirama diving back into emo mode.

"_The_ _God of Shinobi...is so revered by his peers…_" thought Suigetsu before Orochimaru spoke again.

"Relax, The destruction of Konoha is not my goal, nor will it ever be now. If you'll notice, I haven't taken the liberty of eliminating your personalities. Thanks to unforeseen circumstances, I've revived everybody so he can do some inquiring." said Orochimaru as he motioned to Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. There are a few things I have to know."

"Sasuke?!" sputtered Hiruzen in shock while Tobirama smirked.

"Heh...an Uchiha...It's just like one to keep such company…"

"Tobirama! How many times must I tell you to not spit out such political bigotry!" shouted Hashirama, Tobirama looking at him.

"Still as compassionate as ever."

"I'm not the person of interest here...Third, why did you give Itachi those orders?" asked Sasuke, Hiruzen setting his gaze with Sasuke's.

"So...You were finally told the truth…"

"I kill Itachi...and got my revenge for the rest of the Uchiha clan. Afterwards, Tobi and Danzo revealed the truth to me. That's when I decided Konoha must pay. However...I need to hear it from you directly. Tell me everything about Itachi." said Sasuke, Hiruzen staying silent for a few seconds as he considered his words.

"We ordered him to kill his clan, then branded him a traitor. We had him infiltrate Akatsuki and act as our lone spy. While his peers ignored them, Itachi, at a very young age, was very sensitive to the legacy and ancestry of his predecessors. His astuteness about the village's origins and the shinobi that bore from it was probably the reason why. He never really had strong familial ties to his clan. He was always able to see the bigger picture...and what he saw made him very restless. At the age of seven, his wisdom was already on par with that of a Hokage's. So we placed an unfathomable burden onto his young shoulders and he welcomed it with open arms and treated it like a personal mission." said Hiruzen, pausing a moment to catch his breathe.

"So he slaughtered his entire clan to prevent the coup...and in doing so stopped an even greater bloodshed that would have ensued. he agreed to join Akatsuki as our spy...all for the sake of the village...With the lone condition that I shield his youngest brother from harm." finished Hiruzen, Sasuke's lip quivering as he lowered his head.

"So it was all true…" he said as he gathered himself. "Such as the fate of the damned Uchiha clan...they were all annihilated...To be expected for planning a coup. I knew they'd rebel eventually...Madara's will was secretly shared by quite a few." growled Tobirama, Sasuke glaring at him.

"You unwittingly fanned those flames Second by forming the Konoha Military Police Force. Those who keep the peace are viewed with vitrol Furthermore...absolute power corrupts absolutely. You even built their headquarters in a location that once served as a prison. Under the guise of maintaining the peace, you knowingly chased them to the outskirts of the village...You made conditions very favorable for Madara to gain sympathisers." said Orochimaru, Hashirama quick to turn on his brother.

"Tobirama! How many times did I to tell you to stop persecuting the Uchihas?!"

"I simply gave them a duty they could excel at! Besides, you can't blame me for skewing things the way I did after what Madara pulled. You know better then anyone else, the Uchihas are...a cursed clan." said Tobirama, Sasuke's glare turning into a scowl.

"You seemed fixated on Madara...does he frighten you so?" mused Orochimaru, Tobirama eyeing him.

"Little one, you know nothing of Madara."

"Second Hokage, answer me this then. Just what are the Uchiha? What are they to you?!" demanded Sasuke, Tobirama bending over as he hummed in thought.

"The Uchiha clan and my clan, the Senju, have been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember. Simply put, we're mortal enemies…"

"I'm well aware of this. But why do you call them a cursed clan?" asked Sasuke, Tobirama thinking again.

"Public perception is that the Senju valued friendship and love over jutsu...whilst the Uchiha place absolute value on jutsu above all else...But in actuality...this is false." said Tobirama as he set his gaze with Sasuke, Orochimaru raising his eyebrows.

"The Uchiha are the ones that valued love and friendship above all else, so much that they deemed it necessary to seal them away."

"What are you talking about?!"

"When an Uchiha comes to experience these feelings, it's as if a torrent is unleashed within them...and it awakens something even greater then what the Senju know."

"What's your beef man? Can't you just get along since both clans are filled with that lovey dovey crap?" asked Suigetsu, Tobirama crossing his arms and sighing.

"Ah...But therein lies the problem. Their feelings are in fact too powerful, and if left unchecked...an Uchiha that expierences and knows these intense feelings, and loses them...those feelings transform into an idomitable hatred that consumes them. I've seen it happen many times, and without fail, a symptom always follows..."

"A symptom...?!" asked Sasuke, Tobirana nodding.

"The anguish and despair that proceeds from expierencing such loss...causes the brain to release a special kind of chakra that affects their optic nerves. The eye that reflects their feelings...The Mirror Wheel Eye...The Sharingan." said Tobirama, Sasuke's eyes widening at the revelation.

"The Sharingan mirrors those feelings of despair and anguish and gives the user a considerable boost in power. The Uchiha are very impressionable...all who come to experience these emotions invariably become consumed by depraved path...The further down that path they fall, the more powerful their eyes become...and the harder it is to reason with them...as in Madara's case." said Tobirama, Hashirama adding to the conversation.

"Madara's younger brother meant the world to him, probably more than how your brother felt towards you..."

"I tried to channel that power of the Uchiha that could benefit the village. But it seems they used that very power to destroy themselves...and for the sake of the village no less. At least in the end...their power served for the greater good."

"Tobirama! Can you at least try to be a bit respectful? We're in the presence of a pure Uchiha child!" yelled Hashirama, Tobirama shrugging.

"All I've ever cared about is the greater good of the village. You know this well brother..."

"I don't care what tone he uses...I am neither pure nor a child." said Sasuke, his eyes morphing into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_That shape...a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?_" thought Tobirama before Sasuke spoke to Hashirama.

"First Hokage...What is the legacy of this village? And what purpose do the Shinobi fill?" asked Sasuke, Hashirama sucking in a breathe of air at the daunting question.

He held his chin in his hand and closed his eyes, pondering the question.

"The legacy of the village...and purpose of shinobi..." he said slowly.

"Itachi...willingly allowed himself to be exploited by the village, gave his final breath for its sake, never wearing his loyalty to Konoha...Slaughtering his bretheren, sacrificing himself...Just what is the legacy of this village? The forefathers, what were their motivations? I need to hear these things from you, then I'll act accordingly." said Sasuke as he held out one hand.

"Either crush Konoha...or perhaps..."

"Crush Konoha? This little shit inherited the Uchiha's malevolence...You dare make threats in front of me boy?" snarled Tobirama as his fingers tightens around his arm.

"Second!" said Hiruzen as he and Minato stepped back a little.

"Tobirama!" said Hashirama, a huge spike of his chakra causing cracks to spread around the room.

"Relax your fingers...now." said Hashirama, Tobirama glaring at him as his fingers relaxed.

"Easy brother, no need to spike your chakra to those levels." said Tobiram, with Hashirama quickly bursting out laughing.

"Gyahahaha! Sorry bout that."

"Holy crap..." breathed Minato while Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief.

"_Hashirama...don't scare me like that..._" he thought.

"Tch..." said Tobirama as he turned his head away.

"Sasuke, your brother was truly amazing...puts a Shinobi like me to shame actually. So...the legacy of the village...it's a long tale..." said Hashirama while he took a seat on floor and crossed his legs.

"Where should I start...?"

A/N Holy shit what a long chapter...whew. Alright, leave a like and a review, send in your character submissions and I will be back!

Jutsu Translations

Kaijoton - Kasei Furea / Demonic Release - Fire Flare

Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei / Summoning - Impure World Reincarnation


	7. Chapter 6

A/N sorry bout that earlier chapter guys, that shit really pissed me off. Now, this chapter is when Naruto's view on his little test changes, and Konoha not only will sit in the crosshairs, it won't be able to escape. Thank you Austea for the kind words, helps my soul. Jutsu translations at bottom.

Chapter 6 - Akuma

Hashirama began at the beginning, talking about the long and bloody history of the Ichiha an Senju clans, how they had come to hate each other, and with the day he and Madara first met.

He talked of how they met with each other always at a river to skip stones, unbeknownst to their clans and respective fathers.

They talked of the future an sparred to test their capabilities with each other, training as well. They had become friends. They both envisioned a place where it would be peaceful an have no wars, eventually the idea will come to prosper through the village they build, Konohagakure.

One day, they were both forced the have to kill each other by their fathers, the two of them not wiling to do that, so they have signals to each other on the stones they use to toss at the river they'd meet at.

Their fathers and younger brothers showed up at either side of the river and almost shed blood that day through the deaths of the other's youngest son, using that as a way to make the other become flustered by his emotions.

The young Madara and Hashirama though stopped this, but from that moment on, their friendship was now dead. Over the years they continued to fight, and in the blink of an eye, they had become the heads of their respective clans.

Madara had believed the talks they had about a peaceful village was now only wishful thinking, but Hashirama didn't. They ended up fighting once again, with Madara having obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan after Tobirama had killed his brother, allowing Madara to take his eyes.

Madara ended up being the first to fall, but if Hashirama wanted his trust back towards his clan, he'd either have to kill his brother or himself. When Hashirama tried to attempt the only option he had, not killing his brother but himself, Madara stopped him.

From that day, the Senju and Uchiha were at peace, like it was a dream. Only this time, that dream came into fruition, with Konohagakure being built and named by Madara himself.

They slowly rekindled their friendship, but it all ended one night with Madara leaving the village to walk another path, one of hate. They fought once again for the last time in the place now known as the Valley of the End, Madara having the Kyuubi and his Susano'o on his side.

They fought to the death, with Hashirama, realizing that he had to make painful sacrifices if he wanted to keep the peace he and Madara had envisioned in their youth, struck down Madara.

"That day I slew a dear friend for the sake of my village, for the...sake of my village...The village Madara and I had spent countless hours discussing...Was a place that could bring clans closer together, an indispensable pillar in turning that what had been total anarchy into a semblance of order. A place where children no longer had to spill blood, a place with no more petty disagreements, a place governed by peace." said Hahirama after finishing his story.

He took a breathe and continued. "That's not to say...there is was no merit in Madara's final words, after all...I can't think of a better word to describe the burden your brother Itachi had to bear alone. You can go so far as to say Madara was a prophet...Perhaps he knew that outcome was inevitable."said Hashirama as he lowered his head, his eyes softening under Sasuke's gaze.

"Regardless, I am the one who allowed and fostered the conditions that led to things unfolding the way they did...I truly believe my actions were for the greater good of the village because I realized that...We Shinobi are beings that must make impossible choices in order to achieve our dreams. And depending on the nature of the dream you chase after, you have no choice...but to change to accommodate those dreams...just like how Madara and I had to..." finished Hashirama before raising his head up to look at Sasuke.

"Shinobi...are beings that must make impossible choices...in order to achieve their dreams..." repeated Sasuke while thinking about the meaning of those words.

"Building the village the ground to up was my dream...Madara had a different dream, and chose to follow that." said Hasirama, making a point to his statement.

"My brother...inherited your will and conviction Hashirama...though he never had the luxury of hearing it from you. The burden he carried is something no one, not even you, can understand. Yet he did it so proudly, and happily gave his life for the sake of Konoha." said Sasuke as he smiled a little.

"It's kind of like the punch line to a twisted joke if you ask me...the Shinobi who shared your point of view the most happened to be an Uchiha."

"Your brother was not alone, men like Kagami Uchiha , who was a member of my team shards many of those ideals." spoke up Tobirama, Sasuke glancing at him.

"Second...I thought you despised the Uchiha?"

"Hardly...I simply kept an eye on any clan that threatens the peaceful existence of our village. It jus so happened the Uchiha always had a way of attracting my attention."

"I remember that name, Kagami was the father to Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's closest friend and another who shared Hashirama's ideals." pointed out Hiruzen.

"But their loyalty and commitment were second to none. Your brother, Kagami, Shisui and many others made the choice to forsake their clan." said Tobirama, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Your brother was indeed a very great man and an honorable one as well. I'd be proud to have someone like that in my family." Sasuke smiled at little at Tobirama's words before Hiruzen spoke up.

"I was another that inherited the will of fire from the first. In hindsight however, I was the most compassionate, often at times to considerate. One could say I didn't see the Second's legacy through properly...For example, I accommodated Danzo's machinations by giving him free reign over the seedier side of the village." said Hiruzen regretfully.

"My legacy as Hokage seems to be one misstep after another...things unfolding the way they shouldn't have...that burden lies on my shoulders alone."

"Nonsense. What you did...your motives only had the best interests of the village in mind. " said Minato, Sasuke shifting his gaze to him.

"When the Kyuubi attack the village, it cost me my life..my reign as Hokage was woefully short, I have no doubt I fell short of the lofty expectations you set for me. Who knows...maybe If I had survived...I might've handled the Uchiha coup differently." finished Minato, Sasuke lowering his gaze and closing his eyes.

"Have you come to a decision Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru.

"Crush Konoha...or...?" Sasuke thought long and hard about this decision, his brain going at a hundred miles per hour.

He remembered the final words from Itachi before he succumbed to his illness and died.

"_I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me, I used these hands to keep you at a distance...did not want you to get involved. But now...I think maybe you could've changed father and mother, perhaps even the entire clan. If I had only stood in front of you looked you in the eye from the very beginning, and talked to you, not down at you, and been open about everything...but I failed, and talking to you like this isn't going tonic the permanent damage that's already been done to you. That's why I just wanted to show you the truth, even if it was only just a little...You never have to forgive me...and no matter what you decide to do from here on out...I will always love you._"

Sasuke touched his forehead with two fingers in the spot Itachi's bloody fingers had touched him.

"_Seems there won't be a next time...goodbye Saskue..._" The memory ended and Sasuke smiled at Itachi's words, lowering his hand back to his side.

"I'm done hiding in the shadows, I'm returning to the village. I won't let Itachi's will die. " he said, Hashirama smiling as he stood up to stand alongside his companions again.

"I recall you saying you will follow Sasuke no matter what choice he'll make?" asked Hiruzen, Orochimaru chuckling.

"I'll stay with Sasuke until he finds a Konoha Shinobi, then I'll depart to my village Otogakure to govern it properly."

"I will always be Sasuke's shield, so I guess I'll stay with him." said Jugo, Suigetsu sighing.

"I'm just going to go somewhere far away from you people." he muttered.

"And I know exactly where to find one." said Sasuke as he turned to walk out of the room.

"I'll properly return your souls to the afterlife after I return to Otogakure. Just sit tight." said Orochimaru as he formed a seal, four coffins appearing from nothing and stood behind the four Hokage. They gladly stepped inside and the coffins closed shut, disappearing once again.

-Valley of the End-

Kakashi sat alone before the gigantic statue of Hashirama at the Valley of the End, the sacred battle ground of the last fight between Hashirama and Madara.

"God...First it was Sasuke and now you Naruto...why...?" asked Kakashi sadly as he hung his head.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi jumped up at the sound of the voice, his eye widenin in shok as he saw Sasuke and Orochimaru, followed by only Jugo now, approach him.

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi as he took up a stance.

"Relax Kakashi, we do not wish to fight. Sasuke has made decision to return to Konaha after speaking with some very important people." said Orochimaru, Kakashi lightening his stance a little.

"Who?"

"The First through Fourth Hokages. I retrieved their souls from the Shinigami."

Kakashi's face mask moved, showing that his mouth had opened a little in more shock.

"_Minato-sensei..._" he thought before he regained his calm composure.

"You do realize you must face judgement by Konoha for your actions, correct?"

"I do, and I take full responsibility for them." said Sasuke

"Well then, I guess you can follow me then."

"Not so fast...Kakashi." spoke a new voice, a deeper, darker sense to it.

They all looked up and paled to see the very man who defeated Obito himself, the leader of Akatsuki, Akuma, sitting atop Madara's head. He glared down at them, his mask eerie to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi, Akuma laughing as he leaped down from his perch and landed softly a couple of yards away from them.

"I do not wish to cause harm, I only want to talk." said Akuma while raising his hands, Kakashi relaxing.

"So your Akuma..." growled Sasuke, Akuma glaring at him now.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Orochimaru with a curt little bow to the leader.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha left alive after I killed Obito."

"Just what exactly are you planning?" asked Sasuke, Akuma shrugging.

"Recruit and just stay in the shadows. We're not interested in a war at the moment. All I'm concerned with is bringing peace to the world." said Akuma, Kakashi narrowing his eyes as he felt a familiar chakra inside the man.

"_I recognize that chakra as well...who is this man?_" thought Kakashi.

"Peace? I doubt that considering the Akatsuki's reputation." countered Sasuke.

"You don't know who I am an what my motives are. All I want is peace. But to get there...we must all feel pain." said Akuma, Kakashi's eyes widening as he finally registered the chakra.

"Pain, is that you? I thought you died." asked Kakashi, Akuma smirking under his mask as he glanced at Kakashi.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your chakra matches the man that destroyed the village." he said, Sasuke narrowing his eyes at Akuma.

"Ah that...maybe this is a given as well..." he said as he showed them the ring Pain had worn, the "Zero" ring.

"If you are him, then I must ask you to come with me." said Kakashi as he reached for a kunai.

Sasuke beat him to the punch by quickly drawing his sword, sending Chidori lighting through its blade and swung at Akuma. Akuma leaped away from the swipe and glared at Sasuke.

"I only wanted to talk." he said, trying to reason with the Uchiha.

"Chidori Senbon!" yelled Sasuke as he drew his hand horizontally in a wide arc, sending multiple small, sharp pure lightning senbon at Akuma.

Akuma flew away from the attack, the senbon peppering the ground where he once stood. Suddenly Sasuke appeared right beside him and after forming half of his Susano'o's rib cage and the right arm, he smashes it's fist into Akauma body, sending him flying into the water fall and the wall behind it, sending a plume of water splashing outward into the grass before the small lake. Akuma's body fell into the water and sunk to the bottom.

"I've tried talking to them...I've tried reasoning with them..." snarled Akuma as deep voice spoke to him.

"Show them not to mess with us."

Sasuke's eyes widened as steam started to float off the surface of the water, bubbling a forming to as it began to boil. Suddenly a clawed hand burst of out the boiling water and grapes the soft grass, pulling up the rest of Akuma's body.

When he stood up he lifted his head, showing part of his mask had been broken off, revealing half of a headband and one glaring, angry red eye.

"You have done this to me for the last time...now you're all gonna die!" snarled Akuma as demonic chakra secreted from his body, reforming his mask and starting to cover him.

The ground started to rumble and quacks as Akuma's chakra spiked.

"Holy shit!" gasped Sasuke as a wave of chakra hit then and sent them flying back, the same thing happening to Orochimaru and Jugo.

"This...This is the Kuuubi's chakra!" shouted Kakashi through high gale force winds circulating around Akuma, half his body already covered in the demonic chakra.

"Kyuubi?! How?!"

"The only people known today that possess the Kyuubi's chakra were the Gold and Silver brothers from Kumo and...no..." stuttered Kakashi as Akuma's mask morphed into the chakra and was absorbed into the akin, a evil fanged grin and three savage looking whisker marks staring back at him.

"Hey there Kakashi-sensei...Long time no see?" said Naruto, Sasuke experiencing the same shock as Kakashi.

"Naruto?! You killed Obito?!" he shouted, Naruto sneering.

"Of course I did, roped his arm off and split in him half with my _perfected_ Rasengan." He said back, Kakahi shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why...? Why did you leave the village?!" yelled Kakashi, Naruto smirking as the demonic chakra covered three quarters of his body.

"After the night Pain attacked the village and what Danzo tried to pull, and with remembering all the damn shit the villagers out men through, I wanted to get the fuck out of that hellhole of a village. I was going to spare the ones that I cared about in the village, like you, Sakura and the others, and Sasuke as well, but when this happened, even after when I tried to reason with you, it destroyed any chance of that happening" he snarled as he got down onto the ground on all fours and growled.

"Kaijoton - Bessekai no kemono no akuma asenshon!" he yelled, another explosion of chakra radiating out from his body, sending another blast of wind roaring past Kakashi, Sasuke, Jugo and Orochimaru.

"Suck power..." uttered Jugo in awe as Naruto emerged in his four tailed version two form, snarling at Sasuke.

"Six Tails!" he growled in a deep voice, tinged with evil.

Two tails sprouted from his four tails and chakra bones started to form and attach to his body. Once the skull and jaw bones surrounded his head, he got down until he was about three inches way from the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Kyuubi! What have you done to Naruto!" demanded Sasuke as he got up, his Sharingans (too lazy to write Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, oh wait I just did, dammit!) blazing in the night.

Naruto turned his head a little to the right, a orb of white energy appearing in each eye hole of the skull with a single red eye in each.

"Me? I haven't done a thing." said Kurama, Sasuke snarling in anger.

"I haven't taken him over if that is what your wondering," said Kurama.

"He's doing this completely on his own. You see, Naruto and I have fused our chakra together into one. He has ascended beyond you mortals, he is becoming just like us."

"You mean he's becoming a Bijuu?!" stuttered Kakashi in horrified astonishment while Sasuke's incomplete Susano'o' formed around him.

"Now we shall show you the power of a demon!" roared Naruto as he rushed Sasuke.

His Susano'o raised his hand up to block Naruto while the latter reared his arm back and slammed his fist into the hand and to everyone's surprise, smashed right through it.

"Rasengan!" roared Naruto, his six tails shooting forward with a crimson Rasengan. "

Enton - Kagatsuchi!" yelled Sasuke, his right eye beginning to bleed as a spiked wall of Amaterasu formed in front of Susano'o's chest.

Naruto's Rasengan collided with the black flames, totally annihilating Susano'o's rib cage and hitting Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Aagh!" He screamed a Naruto's Rasengan, it's power weakened by going through Susano'o' so it only broke his arm.

"Hold on!" yelled Kakashi as he formed his signature Chidori and rushed Naruto.

He swung his hand a his former student but when he got close to his neck, he froze up. For the first time in his life, Kakashi hesitated when about to kill. A hand formed from the demonic chakra and smashed into Kakashi's stomach, sending him flying back.

"Dammit!" cursed Orochimaru as he sent Jugo to retrieve Sasuke while he formed a single seal.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as four coffins appeared behind him, bearing the kanji for "First" "Second" "Third" "Fourth". The covers fell off and Hashirama, Tobirama,Hiruzen, and Minato stepped out. Minato's heart was instantly popping out of his chest as he sensed his sons's chakra inside the demonic beast glaring at them.

"Naruto...?" asked Minato, Naruto's eyes widening before his Version Two state dissipated before he stood up an looked at Minato.

His face mask had burned away, allowing him to see his fangs and savage looking whisker birth marks.

"Dad?" Asked Naruto some tears starting to form in his eyes.

Instantly Orochimaru's control over the Fourth Hokage was gone as Minato ran towards his son and embraced him. Hiruzen smiled as he saw father as son, reunited at last.

"You don't know how long...I've waited to do this." Said Naruto, Minato wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Suddenly his body began to disintegrate into dust and ash, his feelings for Naruto having freed his soul from the Edo Tensei.

"Naruto, tell me one thing before I go. Why did you join the Akatsuki?" asked Minato, Naruto looking up to his father. "After you met me during my battle with Pain, I found him and discovered his name was Nagato Uzumaki. We talked and from him I took on his wish to bring peace to the world. if I didn't. I would be disgracing His wish and Jiriya-sensei's will, since Nagato was Jiraiya's pupil once as well." said Naruto, Minato smiling as his color dissapeared.

"Well then, I guess it's not my right to get in your way. No matter what you do Naruto, I'll love you Naruto. Your mother Kushina would be too."

"Thanks dad..." smiled Naruto as he hugged his father one more time before he stood back, allowing Minato's body to crumble into a pile of ash, a Zetsu Clone lying in the pile. Naruto looked up at the other Hokage and saw them prepare to fight.

"I shall take my leave, but not without a parting gift..." said Naruto before he sucked in air.

"Kaijoton - Jigoku no eien no hono!" He said as he threw his head forward, a huge wave of fire rushing towards them.

"Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke, a huge ball of black fire erupting across the red fire, and to Sasuke's surprise yet again, the black flames of Amaterasu were being decimated by the fire, but did serve to stop it from reaching them.

By then Naruto had already escaped the area.

"_Becoming a Bijuu, having the power to break through Susano'o itself and a Jutsu that can eat away the flames of Amaterasu itself...just what have you become Naruto?_"

A/N another long chapter! Damn I'm good! Alright, remember, submit character stuff so you can get it featured in my story! plus leave a fav and a review.

Jutsu Translations

Kaijoton - Bessekai no kemono no akuma asenshon / Demonic Release - Demonic Acsension of the otherworldly Demon

Enton - Kagatsuchi / Blaze Release - Added Tool Earth Lord

Kaijoton - Jigoku no eien no hono / Demonic Release - Hell's Eternal flames


	8. Chapter 7

A/N welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Sasuke and Kakashi have just witnessed the power that Naruto has at his leisure. And I guess no one wants their very own custom character that they designed themselves in the story and feel accomplished about themselves. Oh well... let's continue with the story. Jutsu Translations at bottom

Chapter 7 - Reflections of the Copy Ninja

Naruto reappeared from a column of fire back in his study, Konan and Akayuri spinning around to see him collapse to the floor.

"Holy shit, what happened?!" gasped Konan as she and Akayuri ran over to help Naruto up. A blob of his demonic chakra bubbled out from his stomach and formed into a separate body comprised of it, looking very similar to his Version 2 state, only with nine tails and a fox like head structure.

"Naruto used our combined version 2 state before we could master it and spent all of his chakra." said Kurama through the body as it helped the two women hold up Naruto's body and walk him towards the pod room.

He was dripping with sweat and his chest was heaving in and out, exhausted beyond belief.

"What did you two do, fight?!" asked Akayuri with a grunt.

"Um yeah, we did."

"With who?" asked Konan with a slightly annoyed glare at the bijuu.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's former sensei and teammate. When we were fighting them though, Naruto completely snapped and announced he was going to destroy all of Konoha. He holds no feelings for anyone in the village now." said Kurama as they turned and walked Naruto to one of the pods.

"Great...Now what are we going to do?" asked Konan as they laid Naruto down on one of the pods.

"This pod will keep him in a deep sleep, almost in suspended animation, so he can rest and recover. I will temporarily lead the Akatsuki in his absence and commence the search for potential members. Konan, you can lead Amegakure in my absence while Kurama can train Naruto alone." said akayuri sternly while Kurama moved his hand over to Naruto.

"I have a better idea." he said as he placed his open palm on Naruto's stomach and transferred a darker colored part of his chakra into him.

"I've put my Yin Chakra into him so it can train him while I on the other hand can be your partner." said Kurama as the chakra that made up his body began to from skin over it.

Soon stood a man in an Akatsuki cloak with the cuff unbuttoned down to his mid chest area, slicked back orange hair that ran down to his shoulders with a portion of it spiky in the front, and a silver necklace around his neck, similar to what Nagato's Deva Path wore.

"What do you think?" asked Kurama as he smirked a little.

"Perfect, since no one knows your real name, you can use Kurama as your name." said akayuri with an approving nod.

"I'll make sure Naruto is safe. Good luck to you two." said Konan as the two turned and left the pod room.

-Near Konohagakure-

Kakashi walked side by side with Jugo and Sasuke, the latter holding his broken right arm to try and lessen the pain. Orochimaru had left them at the Valley of the End to return to his village, Otogakure, in Rice Country.

"How's your arm feeling?" asked Kakashi, Sasuke chuckling.

"I can't even feel it anymore. I can't believe Naruto is the leader of Akatsuki now...to think…" he started, Kakashi nodding his head in agreement.

"I never thought someone like him would fall so far...Now he hates us for what we've done to him. We can all thank Danzo for that…"

"Danzo? You mean he's at the village?"

"Yeah, but he's untouchable thanks to that damn council. Its all because of him that we're even in this mess. He and the council proclaimed that Naruto had become too much of a threat to the village after the Invasion of Pain and was ordered to give up his headband and leave the village." said Kakashi, his fists tightening in anger.

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Tell me about it." sighed Kakashi as silence retook the air around them.

After another few minutes of walking, Kakashi said, "Let's agree to not reveal Naruto's identity to the council or even to the village at all. It's better off that Tsunade and the others don't know. That goes for your friend as well."

"Of course, and his name's Jugo." said Sasuke, the tall orange haired man nodding at Kakashi. "Good." he said, letting the conversation end on the outside, but on the inside, Kakashi's mind was heavy with grief.

"_I hesitated at striking my own student, which caused my other student to get injured...what am I supposed to do? I can't fight Naruto...It kills me to do so...What kind of Sensei am I to allow one of my students get hurt like this just because I was afraid?_" he asked himself while mentally slapping himself.

"_Naruto...I'm so sorry all this happened...If you truly are fighting for peace...I just hope you'll be able to not end up like Obito._" he thought for the last time as Konoha's gates came into sight.

"Kakashi! Where were you?" asked Yamato, him and Gai running up to them.

"Look who I found." said Kakashi as he stepped aside, allowing Sasuke to step forward.

"Hey guys…" he smiled weakly.

"Why is he here? I know you didn't capture him because he isn't cuffed with chakra absorbing bindings." asked Gai in suspicion.

"Kakashi, let me explain." said Sasuke when Kakashi tried to explain the situation concerning the Uchiha.

"I know you may not believe me, but I've decided to return to the village after learning some valuable things from some important people. Orochimaru, whom I revived solely for this purpose, used the Edo Tensei to reincarnate the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, the Third Hokage, and the Fourth Hokage so I could speak to them."

"He's telling the truth, I saw them for myself." said Kakashi very seriously, Yamato nodding, knowing to trust his friends judgment.

"Very well, we'll deliver you to Tsunade and the council for your sentence, though I know that the council will probably pardon you…" sighed Gai, he also a friend of Naruto that now despises the council and most prominently Danzo.

Sasuke left with the two Jonin, Jugo glancing at Kakashi. "You can take a walk around the village if you want or go with them." he said, Jugo nodding as he turned on his heel and slowly walked away, leaving Kakashi alone.

The ninja sighed before walking slowly towards where his house was, wanting to be alone after today's events.

It turns out that Gai was right, Danzo and the council immediately pardoning Sasuke of every charge put against him. As they left, Tsunade looked at the awkwardly fidgeting Sasuke before her. "You are very lucky Sasuke...But it pains me to tell you that Naruto isn't here." said Tsunade, finally breaking the ice.

"_Good, she doesn't know._" thought Sasuke before calming down and responding, "He isn't? Where is he?"

"Danzo and that damn council banished him from the village without my consent." growled Tsunade as she massaged her temples. "*Damn you Danzo…" he thought as he fiddled his thumbs.

"That council always pisses me off, thinking they're all high and mighty.." he growled, true to every word.

"Exactly. Which is why I have a remedy." said Tsunade as she pulled out a Sake bottle from her secret stash and popped the cork.

Sasuke sniggered as Tsunade downed half the bottle in a few seconds. She shivered a little then sighed as she set the bottle down and made the shoo motion with her hand.

"You're free to go. Just don't go getting all revengeful again." said Tsunade, Sasuke nodding before getting up from the chair and exiting the office.

Meanwhile Kakashi had just entered his house and had immediately taken of his flak jacket and dropped it to the ground. He plopped down onto his couch and sighed deeply while pinching the bridge of his nose. He took off his headband and looked at it with both his eyes, his normal eye and his revered Sharingan eye, given to him by Obito when he was young.

He threw it away against the wall and held his head in his heads, a soft clang echoing in the living room as the metal faceplate of the headband collided with the wall. He got up from the couch and walked over to his desk, cluttered with Icha Icha books and shuriken stuck in the wood.

His face turned into a scowl as he drew his hand across the desk, knocking all the books off in a waterfall of pages. He started to turn away but then double taked as he looked back at one of the pictures sitting on his desk.

He walked back and picked up the first one he saw, smiling a little at the sight of him and his old teammates, him on the right, a smiling Rin in the middle, a frowning Obito on the left, and a smiling Minato at the top with both his hands on Kakashi's and Obito's shoulders.

He set it down and picked up the second, this time it being Team 7's photograph with him, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. He laughed a little at the younger Naruto scowling at Sasuke in the picture as he remembered how those two were constantly trying to get better than the other.

Then his smile faded as that young, spontaneous, obnoxious young man turned into the dark and evil man he witnessed today. "Naruto...Where have you gone?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb on the picture, his eyes softening.

He remembered MInato embracing his son and saying no matter what he's become, he will always love him no matter what. He smiled again as he set down the picture and turned it over, opening the glass frame that held it and extracted the picture from inside.

He folded it up and pocketed it before bending down and picking up his favorite Icha Icha book and doing the same to it.

"This village has changed...I'm sorry Tsunade, but I can't stay any longer and live with people that won't accept a kid just because of something locked away inside him…" he said aloud as he walked over to his headband and grabbed it to take it back over to the desk.

He set it down on the desk and picked up one of the shuriken in his desk and held it above the Leaf Symbol. His head hovered over the headband and his hand shook, the Copy Ninja thinking this decision over, analyzing the consequences of his actions then reanalyzing them again.

The thoughts of doubt disappeared from his head as he brought down the shuriken's point and dragged it through the Leaf Symbol, a clear and distinct line speaking volumes.

"I'm through with this corrupted village." he said as he got the headband and wrapped it around his forehead, not even bothering to pull it down over his left eye. He got up and picked up his flak jacket and slipped it back on, zipping it up and adjusting it a little before approaching the door. He opened it and took one last look into his home before shutting the door for good and leaping away.

-Naruto's psyche-

"Oi...Everything hurts…" moaned Naruto as he got up off the floor of the hallway, some snickering coming from behind him.

"Aw, be quite Kurama." growled Naruto as he stretched his arm and looked back.

He raised his eyebrow as he saw that Kurama had a darker shade of his orange fur and darker red eyes looking down onto him.

"I'm Kurama's Yin half, and as of right now, training will start. While my Yang half is with Akayuri in recruiting members, in the next year I'll be teaching you even more about the Demonic Release and how to properly control your Version 2 State after Six Tails." said Yin Kurama, Naruto nodding as he listened intently.

"First off, let's go over the stuff you already know and have "perfected"." said Yin Kurama as the hallway dissipated into a white empty space filled with nothing.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto, Yin Kurama smirking.

"This is a place where Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu can train in private. Right now this is all happening inside your head while you rest up and heal, but the experience you will have gained will be instantly transferred. Now, back to what I was saying…" explained Yin Kurama as a perfect Rasengan formed in the white space, hovering in the air beside Naruto.

"The Rasengan, you having to have to form a Shadow Clone to help you form it. Now, you can form one on your own and have increased its power by mixing negative Yin chakra into it." said the Bijuu, the Rasengan turning crimson.

"The Rasen-Shuriken, one that you've developed and have shown mastery over, with the perfected form having a wider radius and can explode much like a small scale Bijuu dama." continued Yin Kurama, a blue spinning Rasen-Shuriken appearing above the crimson Rasengan, it too becoming crimson in color.

"The Big Ball Rasengan, formed with the assistance of a clone before, but after you could wield it with one hand and without the need of a Shadow Clone. The perfected form is just as destructive as the normal Rasengan, only on a wider scale." A crimson Big Ball Rasengan appeared beside the normal Rasengan. "The Sage Mode Variant of the Big Ball Rasengan, having a much larger size as compared to the original. With its perfecting after this training, you shall be able to form it with one hand and be able to use in conjunction with your Version 2 form, without the use of Sage Mode." said Yin Kurama, a gigantic Rasengan appearing beside the Big Ball Rasengan, its color unchanging.

"Now that we know those techniques, with only the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan being the only one we must perfect, and with your success with the Demonic Release Jutsu I have already taught you, it's time to learn more high level and deadly jutsu." said Yin Kurama as all the things around Naruto disappeared.

He began to smile evilly and asked, "Which one first?"

-Amegakure-

Kurama and Akayuri were currently in the lower floors of Pain's Tower, standing before the ominous Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

"Do you know how to get the the other Bijuu out the statue?" asked Kurama as he crossed his arms, gazing up at the statue with distaste.

"I faintly remember the Jutsu that Nagato had that could release the Bijuu from the Statue, but I'm not sure. Here goes then..." said Akayuri as she formed a single seal with both hands.

"Fuuin no Jutsu - Shingurufantomudoragon kaifū-jū shīru!" said Akaturi as she thrust her hand towards the Statue, a single blue chakra dragon blasted out from her palm as struck the statue, phasing through its surface before forcefully drawing out the first beast, the Ichibi.

"Now!" yelled Akayuri as she swung her arm around, the Ichibi flying over their heads into a red sealing pot forms from Kurama's chakra.

Once the Ichibi was fully inside, Kurama slammed the lid down onto it and yelled , "Seal!"

Grey chains formed around the pot and effectively sealed the Ichibi. He formed six more pots as Akayuri began to draw out the other Bijuu, eventually sealing all seven that had even captured by the original Akatsuki.

"Now that we have all the Bijuu sealed, and how Naruto no longer needs the Statue, I get to do this." said Kurama as he raised his hand up towards the statue an started to concentrate his chakra into the center point of his palm.

"Kaijoton - Pointo buranku shōmetsu." said Kurama, the statue instantly exploding in a ball of fire, contained within a dome of Kurama's chakra.

When the smoke dissapeared, The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was no more.

"Now we can deliver these back to their villages." said Akayuri before she sensed a new chakra enter the room.

"I see you've notice me enter..." Akayuri and Kurama turned to the sound of the voice, watching as a man entered the room, Kurama instantly recognizing him.

"You...You're Naruto's former sensei, Kakashi Hatake..." Said Kurama with narrowed eyes, the Copy Ninja chuckling as he stopped.

"Guilty as charged." "Why are you here?" hissed Kurama before Kakashi pointed to his headband.

Kurama saw the distinct slash through the Lead Symbol and nodded in understanding.

"Seems we've just gained a new member..." smirked Kurama, Akayuri eyeing Kakashi's emotionless face with her Rinnegans.

"Very well, we will give you a cloak after we deliver the Bijuu to their respective villages. I will explain the plan on the way. Welcome to Akatsuki."

A/N. Kakashi, regretful of his actions and seeing the truth behind Konoja, leaves the village and joins the Akatsuki. PLOT TWIST YET AGAIN! **Leave a like and review and make your damn characters people! I want to see what you can create! Remember, If you win, your character gets featured in my story!**

Jutsu Translations

Fuuin no Jutsu - Shingurufantomudoragon kaifū-jū shīru / Sealing Teachnique - Single Phantom Dragon Unsealing Beast

Kaijoton - Pointo buranku shōmetsu / Demonic Release - Point Blank Annihilation


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Now that Kakashi has joined the Akatsuki, what will happen now for our cloak clad villains?

Chapter 8 - Awake

Kakashi, Akayuri and Kurama each took some of the sealing pots and departed from tw villages to drop then off at their villages.

They left the Ichibi at Sungakure, the Nibi at Kumogakure, the Sanbi and Rokubi at Kirigakure, the Yonbi and Gobi at Iwagakure, and the Nanabi at Takigakure.

Inside Naruto's psyche, he was training vigorously with Yin Kurama, learning all the Jutsu from the Bijuu so he could use in his quest for peace.

When Kakashi, Akayuri and Kurama returned back to Amegakure, they had brought back a missing nin from Kusagakure named Naoshi Mayumi, Kusa's first attempt at a Kekkei Genkai.

He had shaggy teal hair and dark blue eyes that held not a single tinge of emotion within them. He wore a face mask and a black Grass headband with flaps attached to it covering his ears. (Will provide link for the pic of him next Ch.).

Kusa's attempt at a Kekkei Genkai was called the Akuma no te, the Hands of the Devil. His arms from the elbow down had been cleaved off and replaced by machines that had two demon faces in either side.

Three claws at the end of each "arm" hold a silver sphere in their grasp, each having the kanji for "hand" engraved on it. When Naoshi runs his chakra through them, the claws release the balls and emit a purple mist from the vent underneath the sphere's resting spot in between the claws.

With his chakra, Naoshi can form multiple, if need be, purple hands that can easily crush a man and can form spikes from each hand to make them deadlier.

Kakashi and Naoshi got cloaks and were officially inducted into the organization and waited with the other members for the end of the year long trial time, and the awakening of their leader.

-One Year Later-

"Bijuu-Dama!"

Naruto, now 20 and transformed into his massive Eight Tailed Version 3 state, launched the gigantic mass of chakra at Yin Kurama. The Bijuu drew his tails in front of him and formed a shield, stopping the ball in its tracks but still getting pushed back many yards before coming to a stop. He grunted as he flung the ball up over his head, a huge explosion following soon after.

"Well done...This now marks the end of our training." smirked Yin Kurama while he drew back his tails and walked over to Naruto.

He shrunk back down to his normal size and returned back to his normal self. He had undergone another drastic transformation while training with the Bijuu.

His hair was now wilder and hung down to his shoulders, it's blonde color now replaced by blood red. His eyes had yellow sclera and the same red iris's with slit pupils, the same as Kurama's. His height had changed from 5 foot 10 to 6 foot 2 and grown stronger as well, equal to that of twenty men.

He wore the same necklace as Nagato's Deva Path wore, only it's color was dark maroon.

"One last thing before we leave. Roll up your sleeve." instructed Yin Kurama, Naruto obliging by pulling up his Akatsuki cloaks left sleeve.

Yin Kurama then pressed his finger against Naruto's skin, steam starting to roll away from the contact point. After a few seconds, Yin Kurama pulled back his finger, revealing a kanji seal on his shoulder that read "Fox".

"What is this?" asked Naruto as he shook his arm, the sleeve dropping back down around his arm.

"That right there is a seal that allows you to utilize the Fox Summoning Contract. This contract has never been used by anyone, ever." explained Yin Kurama, a smile spreading across Naruto's face.

His fangs glistened a little as he spoke, "Thanks."

"Let's go meet our friends now." said Yin Kurama as the light of the empty space began to fade.

Akayuri, Kakashi, Yang Kurama, Konan and Naoshi were all gathered around Naruto, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. Kakashi was surprised at how much Naruto had changed over the year since the last time he saw him at the Valley of the End. He had also thought back to Konoha, and how his former comrades had changed as well. He dismissed the thoughts as he and everyone else saw Naruto's fingers twitch.

"Well, time to take my Yin half back. Can't really have a Bijuu sealed into another Bijuu." said Kurama while he placed his hand on Naruto's chest.

"What do you mean?" asked kakashi, confused as to what the Bijuu meant.

"As a result of his training, Naruto has become more powerful than ever before, having mastered the Demonic Release and his Tailed Beast Version 1, Version 2 and Version 3 states, he has shed his former humanity." said Kurama as he drew out his Yin half from Naruto.

Konan's eyes lit up in realization as she put two and two together to figure out what Kurama meant.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, he has become a Bijuu as well, the second Kyuubi."

As soon as he said these words, Naruto opened his red eyes and blinked, groaning a little as he pushed himself up. Kurama helped him down off of the pod and supported him as he regained his balance.

"How you feeling?" he asked, Naruto smiling as he got his balance back and cracked his knuckles.

"Powerful."

"Well of course, your body is now completely made up out of my, or I should say your, chakra. You're no longer a human, but Bijuu just like me." said Kurama while Naruto scanned the crowd of Akatsuki members gathered around him.

He was surprised as his gaze landed on Kakashi standing beside Konan and Naoshi.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I came here out of my own free will. Turns out that Konoha really is corrupted, so I left. I couldn't bear to stick around with Danzo on the council. Catch my drift?" said Kakashi as he flashed Naruto his slashed headband, the latter chuckling as he shook hands with him.

He turned to Naoshi next and asked, "Who might you be?"

"The name is Naoshi Mayumi, the *former best poison crafter and assassin in Kusagakure. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." said Naoshi with a small bow, Naruto returning the motion.

Then he turned to Akayuri and smiled as she walked towards him and embraced him in a hug. "Welcome back Naruto." she said, Naruto resting his chin on her head and chuckling.

"It's good to be back, training alone was cool and all, but I missed you guys." he responded as he ran his hand through his hair and stepped away from Akayuri.

He gazed at the other members and asked, "What has happened while I was gone?"

"We distributed the Bijuu that the Akatsuki under Obito's reign had captured to their former villages. As you can see we also gained two new members as well." said Konan, Naruto nodding after she finished.  
"Well, the one year trial period is up and its time to observe the other villages to see if they either passed...or failed, and will be eradicated along with Konoha." said Naruto, throwing a quick glance at Kakashi to see if he would object. He didn't even receive a flinch.

"So, Kurama, Akayuri and I will go around to all the villages and see for ourselves, then once we return to Amegakure, we will systematically eliminate all who fail, leaving Konoha for last. Any questions?" asked Naruto while he clapped his hands together.

Silence.

"Very well. Konan, keep Amegakure safe while we're gone, and take care of any trespassers. I will bring back any new members if we meet any."

"It will be done."

Naruto nodded as Kurama and Akayuri walked over to stand on either side of him. Soon, they vanished in a swirling fire column.

-Konohagakure - Hokage office-

Tsunade was tired, angry, and sad all at the same time. It had been one year since Kakashi had gone missing and Sasuke's return to the village. Danzo and the council had made a big publicity statement about the "Return of the last Uchiha", with the villagers absolutely soaking it all up.

He really did piss her off.

Someone knocked on her door and she looked up from behind her arms and droned, "Come in…"

The door opened and Yamato walked in, a look of concern on his face.

"Tsunade, you don;t look so good. Shikaku and the others are getting worried about you." he said as he took a seat before Tsunade, the latter sighing before leaning back in her chair.

"It's nothing Yamato, I'm just thinking."

"It's about Kakashi, isn't it?"

Tsunade sighed again and nodded slowly.

"It's not just him...I'm thinking about Naruto as well. He did so much for the village and they still rejected him. I miss him so much…" said Tsunade before she opened one of her desk's drawer and pulled out a light red diary, the Uzumaki clan symbol engraved in gold on its surface.

"What's that?" asked Yamato, intrigued by the small book.

"It's a diary that used to belong to Naruto's mother."

"Kushina Uzumaki? The Fourth Hokage's wife?"

"Yeah...I'm glad I didn;t show this to him...There's something in here that I still regret today." said Tsunade sadly before she returned it to the drawer and closed it shut.

"As I was saying...Tsunade, you can;t bother yourself with thoughts of the past. The others and I are angry about Danzo's actions, but what's done is done. We can't change it. We all just have to move on." said Yamato, even thought he hated those words so much.

Tsunade was silent as she held her head in her hands and let out a deep breathe.

"I guess you're right...I just wish Naruto didn't have to leave. I hope he doesn't end up like Sasuke…" said Tsunade, Yamato nodding before he got up and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Don't worry Tsunade, everything will be fine." he said before he left the office, somehow he knew that those words will come back and bite him in the ass something fierce.

He never knew how right he was.

A/N Hmm, not a long chapter but it's necessary for the progression of the story. The part with Tsunade and Yamato was just something I added on to try and get as close as I could to my minimum word count, but oh well. A chapters a chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Naruto departs from Amegakure to judge the villages and see if they either passed...or failed. First up is Takigakure, the Hidden Waterfall Village, Kakuzu's home. Let's see what happens hm? Here's the link for Naoshi's picture (Scroll down to bottom of page) Anti_Readen_

Chapter 9 - Vile Blood Curse

Naruto, Akayuri and Kurama found themselves in the dense forest surrounding Amegakure, probably half a mile away from the village.

"The First place we will be going to is Takigakure." said Naruto as he formed veiled straw hats for the three of them along with his Kitsune mask.

"Doesn't Takigakure kinda have a bad history with Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, you know, with persecuting them an all?" asked Akayuri while she placed her straw hat on top of her head and Naruto put on his mask.

"They may have changed, but we cannot let our guard down. When we enter the village, Kurama and I will mask our chakra, considering we're Bijuu."

"We will stay one day and one night in the village to observe only, then once we have our results, we either leave or pretend to leave, returning to kill their current Kage and all who oppose us. We will spread a rumor that a mercenary, a Yokekage, has taken control of the village." explained Kurama while he put on his.

"Let's go." said Naruto, the three of them heading out with him in the lead. Coincidentally they had left at the earliest light of dawn and by mid-day, had arrived just a few miles out from Takigakure.

Suddenly Kurama stopped and sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed. "I smell smoke…" he said, Naruto and Akayuri soon smelling the heavy and intoxicating feeling in their nostrils as well.

"Let's get a better look."

Naruto leaped into the trees, Akayuri and Kurama hot on his heels as they climbed towards the tree tops of the dense forest. Naruto was the first the surface from the entanglement of branches and leaves, along with being the first to see the shocking sight unfolding before him.

Takigakure had multiple large smoke columns rising into the air, fires could be seens ablaze among the buildings of the village, and the giant tree it was centered around untouched, at least for the moment.

"Woah…" said Akayuri as she emerged from the leaves, followed by Kurama. "Takigakure appears to be under attack. How about we go, "Help them out"?" asked Kurama with a smirk, Naruto nodding as he sprinted forward and leapt from the tree tops, easily clearing the distance between them and the village.

A Taki ANBU operative in a light blue cloak was standing on a roof of one of the buildings in the southeast sector of the village with his squad, trying to assess the situation, when Naruto and company landed on the roof behind them.

"Are you Akatsuki?" asked the ANBU after turning around, Naruto gazing up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, the ANBU shaking his head.

"Not at all, actually, your help would be much appreciated at the moment."

"What's the situation?" asked Akayuri.

"Our new Jinchuuriki is rampaging through the village. All our attempts to stop him have been brutally eradicated."

"Why is that?" asked Kurama, suspicious of the reason behind it.

"He's emotions are unstable sometimes, and even the slightest bit of sarcasm to him can put him on a rampage. This is the third time this year." explained the ANBU as Naruto started to walk up the slanted roof to where he stood.

"Where is he?" he asked, the ANBU pointing with his finger to a ghastly sight that made even Naruto's stomach turn.

"Over there, in that hell of a mess." said the ANBU, his finger directing Naruto's gaze to the north part of the village where the water around it was blood red and where the most fires and devastation was concentrated. What shook him the most was the four, gigantic blood red tendrils reaching maybe a mile high into the sky, slithering around like a snake and slamming down onto the village, leaving smashed houses coated with red liquid.

It looked like all hell had broken loose.

"What is that?" asked Akayuri when she reached the top of the roof, Kurama having the same reaction before he recognized the chakra emitting from the area.

"It's our Jinchuuriki's Kekkei Genkai, theGeretsuna chi no noroi, the Vile Blood Curse." informed the ANBU, Naruto briefly thinking back to the Akatsuki member Hidan, and how he had ingested the blood of his victim in order to curse them and then kill them.

"How does it work, and what's his name?" asked Kurama quickly.

"His name is Ketsueki Haetoriso, and how the Vile Blood Curse works is that he must ingest the blood of a victim first before he can utilize the Kekkei Genkai. It allows him to use his own blood from his body to form gigantic tendrils like those from his back and form claws from his hands. It's very...ugh, gory, to watch him fight." said the ANBU, feeling a little queasy.

"Alright, we'll take care of this, you keep your men back." said Naruto as he stepped forward and launched himself off the roof, Kurama and Akayuri following behind him.

They landed near the hellzone and walked forward cautiously, eyeing the multiple dead bodies cluttering the streets and blood dripping everywhere.

"We need to hurry, Chomei, the Nanabi, is in distress. She's fearing for her life and worried about her Jinchuuriki." said Kurama, Naruto nodding as they turned the corner of the street.

They were all absolutely horrified at the sight laying before them. Dead bodies, horribly mutilated, were scattered everywhere, bits of rubble and debris spread around the area and blood covering the buildings, streets, everywhere.

"God have mercy…" uttered Akayuri as they walked past the gut wrenching horror scene.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, Naruto and Kurama covering their ears in pain as the screech echoed out across the village. Akayuri looked up and the sun became blotted out with red.

"Look out!" she yelled before tackling Naruto and Kurama to the side, one of the gigantic tendrils slamming down through the buildings and street where they once stood, flattening everything. "This is getting worse. If we don't stop him, he may destroy the village for us." said Naruto as the three got up and ran through the bloody streets of the hellzone in search for their quarry. Finally they found him in the center of a large courtyard.

The magnitude of carnage was the worst here, with blood dripping from the massive tendrils flowing out from the man's back down onto the ground, splattering the red liquid everywhere.

Even more bodies were centered around here, some of them Taki Shinobi and ANBU.

Naruto stepped forward and his foot hit a puddle of blood, making a squishing noise.

Ketsueki heard the sound and turned his head to glare at them with rage filled eyes, Naruto being able to get a good look of him. He had slightly tanned skin and rippling muscles, brown shaggy hair, and purple and green hued plant like scales on his body on his wrists and on his back, extending over his shoulders and around his lower chest as well. (Link for picture - art/Feral-Blood-56646120)

Blood was dripping from his lips and down his chin as he growled beastialy at the three Akatsuki members, Naruto rasing his hands.

"Calm down Ketsueki, we don't want to hurt you." he said soothingly as he slowly made his way to the raging Jinchuuriki, Kurama and Akayuri ready to protect him at a moments notice.

Ketsueki growled again as he clenched his fists, three long claws made from his blood extending out from his knuckles.

"We're not going to hurt you. My name is Naruto, I know how you feel Ketsueki. You were ridiculed in the village weren't you? Treated like shit, right?" asked Naruto, Ketsueki's eyes widening as those words hit his ears.

"I was a JInchuuriki as well, I can help you. I've felt that same pain for my entire life, ever since I was born. I can make that pain go away." continued Naruto, the closer and closer he got to the unstable Ketsueki, the more danger he was putting himself in.

"R-Really?" asked the man in a broken voice.

"Yes, just let us help you." said Naruto, now only a couple of feet away from Ketsueki.

"How do I know...I can trust you?" asked Ketsueki, Naruto pausing in his creep.

"Because Chomei, the Bijuu sealed inside of you, she's worried for you."

"Chomei…?"

"It's her name. She's worried about you, she doesn't like you like this." soothed Naruto as he got inches away from Ketsueki.  
"Just...Just make the pain...go away…" cried Ketsueki as tears began to roll down his face, Naruto nodding as he placed his hand against the man's chest, right over his heart, and sent a small pulse of his chakra through the man's heart, knocking him out.

Instantly the blood tentacles disappeared and Ketsueki fell into Naruto's arms, his eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar.

The ANBU from earlier and a team of ten other ANBU and Taki Shinobi landed in the courtyard, one of them vomiting at the sight of the carnage.

"God, this is the worst one yet...It's a miracle that you came along. Thank you…?"

"Akuma. Call me Akuma." said Naruto, the man nodding as he sent two ANBU to fetch a stretcher.

"We'll be staying overnight in the village, if that's okay with you." said Kurama, the man nodding.

"I'll send word to our Second Takikage, Shibuki." said the ANBU, sending one of the Jonin Shinobi to send the message.

"*Shibuki...I remember him when I first came here...It would be a shame that Takigakure would have failed and I would have to kill him…" thought Naruto as the two ANBU arrived with the stretcher the other had sent for and loaded Ketsueki onto it to carry him.

"A good day to you." said the lead ANBU as he departed with his team, leaving the three Akatsuki members alone.

"So, what so you think? Are their intentions good?" asked Kurama as they turned around and began to walk away from the courtyard. r

"I couldn't sense any ill intent from any of them, Takigakure may have changed for the better." said Naruto before they leaped onto the rooftops.

-Night-

They had been checked into a hotel in one of the better parts of the village after Ketsueki's rampage.

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky and performed a few hand signs before raisin his hand towards the sky.

"Ukojizai no Jutsu." said Naruto, a clap of thunder echoing out from the clouds as a soft drizzle started to pepper the village.

Slowly, he began to feel all of the chakra signatures in the village, thanks to the small amounts of chakra he fused with the rain drops.

Suddenly he cringed at the spike of ill intent he felt in the center of the village, Naruto looking around until he found to source of it.

The tree.

He raced down the steps to their room and burst trough the door, startling Kurama and Akayuri.

"Something's happening at that big tree in the center of the village. I sense a huge concentration of negative energy there." said Naruto quickly, Kurama and Akayuri quickly leaping into action.

"There's no time to waste, let's go." said Akayuri as they ran out of the room, soon leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the gigantic tree.

They ran up its side until they entered the mess of branches and leaves, the rain splattering against their faces and cloaks through the leaves.

They burst through a later of leaves to see multiple cloaked figures gathered around a beaten and bloody Ketsueki, chains wrapped around his limbs keepin him pinned against the tree.

One of the men turned and Naruo hissed at him, recognizing his chakra as that of the ANBU they had met earlier.

"What so you think your doing?" Demanded Naruto, his rage growing towards these men.

"We're punishing him for going beserk, he should know his place in our village." said the ANBU darkly, Naruto growling deeply.

"You would join us if you know how we felt." said another, Kurama snarling at him.

"Seems Takigakure still has some sinful people loving inside of it. Allow me to show you my true side..." snarled Maruo as he instantly transformed into his three tailed Version 1 state, almost blowing back the assembles cloaked men.

"He's a Jinchuurikri too!" shouted one before Kurama appeared in front of him and stabbed him through the heart with his hand.

"Fools, we are no longer human nor are we a Jinchuuriki. My name is Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! I will murder you all for torturing one of our kin's holders!" roared Kurama, in a flash him and Naruto laying waste to the men.

In just a couple of seconds, the men were slaughtered, blood splattered everywhere, on the branches, on the leaves, and all over Kurama's and Naruto's cloaks. Naruto walked over to Ketsueki and burned away the spiked chains before picking him up.

"Who...Who are you?"

"The one who will get retribution for these men's sins." said Naruto as he leaped away from the gorey scene with Akayuri and Kurama, heading straight towards the Kage tower.

Shibuki was busy dealing with the nightmare known as paperwork when Naruto, Kurama and Akayuri burst in through the door, carrying the barely alive Ketsueki.

"Holy hell! What happened to him?" asked Shibuki as he rushed over to them.

"Some of your subordinates were torturing him for going on a rampage. We eliminated them for their sins." said Naruo as he crossed his arms.

"What?! Well then...thank you for doing that." said Shibuki as he turned his back on them, a very fatal mistake.

A clawed hand burst out of his chest, his still beating heart oozing blood onto the ground in the hand's grasp.

"Your village failed under your leadership, and for that you must pay. I shall be taking over for you while you're away on a permanent vacation." said Naruto as he drew back his arm, letting Shibuki fall to the ground, a puddle of blood accumulating around his body.

Lightning flashes outside and Akayuri, for the first time, saw true rage in Naruto's blazing crimson eyes, making her shrink back in fear. His rage even unsettled Kurama, the Bijuu praying for Konoha that they better be blessed with a quick annihilation from Naruto, and not a slow one, because Naruto would make them feel every single last ounce of pain ever imagined by man before you died.

Naruto kneeled beside the barely breathing Ketsueki and placed his palm on his chest, sending an influx of his chakra through his system and healing him.

Ketsueki coughed and looked up at Naruto with tired eyes and said, "Thank you."

"Of course." said Naruo with a small smile, Ketsueki returning the gesture before falling into a deep sleep.

"So I guess he's going with us?" asked Kurama.

"He's going to be one of our members. His Kekkei Grnkai is interesting and he would be a powerful ally. Plus, he's been treated the same way I had... I can't leave him like this. I owe him that." said Naruto as he hoisted the sleeping Jinchuuriki in his arms and walked towards the door. eu

"_Hello? Can you hear me?_" asked a feminine voice inside Naruto's head, making him stop in surprise.

"_Who is this?_" asked Naruto, the voice silent for a second.

"_My name is Chomei, I'm the Nanabi. Your carrying my Jinchuuriki._" said the voice.

"_Ah, of course. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the second Kyuubi you could say._"

"_Second Kyuubi? I thought you were Kurama. Where is he?_"

"_I'm right here Chomei. Naruto's a friend, don't worry. He was once my former Jinchuuriki before he became a Bijuu like us._" spoke Kurama, Chomei silent once again.

"_Oh, okay. Well, what I wanted to say was thank you for saving my Jinchuuriki, I just couldn't stand to watch him get hurt like that anymore. I'm in your debt._" said Chomei.

"_Of course. He'll be safe from now on._" said Naruto, Chomei saying farewell before her presence in his mind dissapeared.

Suddenly Naruto found himself walking beside Akayuri and Kurama towards the gate of the village, people cowering away from them.

"Woah..." said Naruto while Kurama smirked at him.

"Bijuu telepathy does that to you." he said before laughing, Naruto joining him as they walked out of the office, Takigakure scratched off their list of villages.

They returned to their hotel room as gathered up their supplies before leaving the village with Ketsueki in tow, Naruto being the one who carried him in a gigantic hand made out of his demonic chakra extending out from his back.

A/N much longer chapter, there we go. The character contest is almost over an you guys have made me sad by not entering anything. I'm almost to a point where I might just put the story on pause and wait for you to submit some stuff. Maybe, maybe not, I don't know. Leave a fav and a review an Ill be back.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Sorry guys, had to take a break from the fanfic, let my brain cool off and gather my thoughts for the next chapters. Let me say this again, this is not a Konan x Naruto fanfic. It will be between Naruto and Akayuri, that is why I made her a girl. Jesus christ...and furthermore, why Naruto is 19 is because I made him be 19., or I should be saying he's 20 now. Just say that the trip he had with Jiraiya prior to Gaara's kidnapping took longer than 3 years. And another thing, I've gotten two submissions for characters. After Naruto's journey around the villages is when I will stop the contest and elect a winner. So unless you want to submit, better do it quickly. And for you all that don't know, Ketsueki means "Blood/血液" in Japanese and Haetoriso means "Flytrap/ハエトリソウ".Now that my rant is over, to the story we go. Jutsu translations at bottom.

Chapter 10 - Yoakekage

In Konoha, it was the one year anniversary of the banishment of the "demon boy" and the entire village was celebrating, well...almost everybody. Naruto's friends and acquaintances were grieving over his banishment and hoping that he was still alright, including Sasuke, and a certain Suna Shinobi inside the village.

"*I must inform Lord Kazekage of this." thought the man as he quickly left the village.

-5 days later - Sunagakure - Gaara's office-

In all his life, Kankuro had never been more afraid of his brother.

Gaara had heard the news of the celebrations in Konoha and had become furious, almost strangling the man with his sand if not for Temari, who had managed to calm him down somewhat. Even Shukaku, the Ichibi, who had been resealed inside of him per his orders, was afraid.

"Gaara, it couldn't have been everybody in the village, Tsunade and Naruto's friends couldn't possibly have been celebrating." reassured Temari, trying to reel Gaara away from a decision he wants to make.

"I know, but I'm still going to do it. Kankuro, send a message to Konoha stating we shall discontinue all trading in between our two villages and that we are no longer allies. If any Konoha Shinobi is caught inside Wind Country's borders, they will be jailed or killed on sight, depending on my mood. Send a copy of this message to the Wind Daimyo as well." ordered Gaara, Kankuro glancing at his sister.

"Gaara…"

"Kankuro, do it now." growled Gaara, his tone alone making Kankuro's skin crawl.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage…" shuddered Kankuro as he got up and left the office.

"Gaara, is this wise?" asked Temari, Gaara sighing before leaning on the desk with his elbows. "Temari, Naruto and I are very similar. We were treated the same when we were young, considered outcasts and shunned by all who looked upon us. For Konoha to do something such as this, acting like his existence was never meant to be and celebrating about it...that, Temari, is a sin." said Gaara, spitting in disgust of the village he once regarded as an ally.

"And like all sins, they must pay." he finished before he closed his eyes, a signal to Temari that meant he needed to be alone.

"I hope you're right." said Temari before she stood up from her chair and followed after Kankuro.

-Lightning Country-

Ketsueki had woken up halfway on their journey to Lightning Country and had asked some questions he needed to know, Naruto being the one who answered all of them. Naruto had given him his black travel cloak for him to wear until they returned to Amegakure so he could receive a Akatsuki cloak. After that, the trip was silent the rest of the way.

"We're close to Kumogakure." said Naruto, the first words spoken since Ketsueki had woken up.

They continued down the beaten path through the mountainous terrain of Lightning Country until they spotted the familiar mountains that Kumogakure sat in between, well, only to Naruto of course. "Let me handle this." said Naruto as they approached the heavily guarded gates of the village set in between two large mountains with pillboxes built into the stone.

"Four ninjas in black and red cloaks...the Akatsuki."

"Send word to Lord Raikage immediately."

When the group got close to the gate, a platoon of Kumo ANBU dropped down from the gate and stood in their path, the ANBU Captain possessing a mask that looked like a bird with two large horns extending out from the top of the mask.

"Akatsuki, come with us. Lord Raikage has requested an audience with you." asked the ANBU Captain, Naruto glancing back at his comrades before shrugging and looking back at the ANBU, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Very well, lead the way captain." he said, the gates to the village opening to allow them to pass through into the village.

-Raikage's Office-

"Bro, you be crazy for thinking Arashi's ready." said Killer B, A's brother and Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi.

"Then what do you propose we do with the Nibi? We've had no one else that was compatible with her like Yugito was until today, and we might not have another chance like this again for a while." said A, the Fourth Raikage, before the doors to his office opened, the platoon of ANBU walking inside followed by the four Akatsuki members.

"Ah, Akuma, welcome back." greeted A as Naruto approached the desk after all the ANBU, except the Captain, exited from the office.

"A pleasure, Lord Raikage." greeted Naruto with a bow while B crossed his arms and eyed one of the members with orange hair, and especially this Akuma person.

"I see you've gained some members…" said A.

"Yes, the Akatsuki is growing nicely. Did you hear about what happened to Takigakure?" asked Naruto, the Raikage nodding as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes I did. Not a single survivor. I heard it was destroyed by a man known as the Yoakekage."

Naruto smirked as he thought, "*Rumors spread quickly…"

"Yet…"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as A motioned towards Ketsueki.

"Standing before me now is a Taki Shinobi." said A suspiciously, Naruto silently cursing at the unslashed Taki Headband hanging loosely around Ketsueki's neck.

"That is true. This is the sole survivor of the village's destruction, Ketsueki Haetoriso." said Naruto, Ketsueki bowing slightly towards the Raikage.

"That ain't all, Gyuki's sensing the Nanabi sealed up within him." said B, A's eyes narrowing while Naruto sighed. "That is also true, he is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. We rescued him from the destruction of the village. You see...well…"

"Whenever I get angry, I can't control my emotions and I go on a rampage. I destroyed half the village before they showed up and were able to stop me before killing any more innocent lives." said Ketsueki, confirming some of A's suspicions.

"Then why are with them?" he asked, Naruto being the one that answered.

"We took him with us so as to provide salvation for him. He was being tortured by a group of Taki Shinobi and ANBU that were punishing him for his rampage, which technically wasn't his fault. We killed them and left the village in flames for this unrighteous act." said Naruto, A's gaze staring at Naruto like sharp knives.

"Which means…"

"Yes, I am the Yoakekage as well." confirmed Naruto with a nod.

"Wait a min, Gyuki's sensing something else. He's feelin' the Kyuubi's chakra from him...and him." interrupted B while he pointed at Kurama first, then at Naruto.

"Care to explain?" questioned A as he set his remaining arm on his desk and eyed Naruto.

"I guess the cat's outta the bag. We can reveal our chakras now Kurama." said Naruto, A starting to feel the demonic chakra seep out from the two of them.

"First off, to explain why this is, allow me to tell you that Kurama is not actually a human." he continued, A's eyebrow rising in confusion.

"This is merely my human form, in actuality, I'm the Kyuubi." said Kurama, B and A both becoming shocked.

"Second, the reason why I possess Kurama's chakra, or actually my chakra, is because I have changed since the last time anyone has seen me. I have mastered the Kaijoton, the Demonic Release, and have become a Bijuu myself. Essentially, I am the Second Kyuubi. The reason why I was able to was because I was once Kurama's former Jinchuuriki…" said Naruto as he took off his straw hat, revealing his blood red hair and pierced ears.

"Akuma...Just who are you?" asked A, Naruto raising his clawed hand to his mask and grasped it, the porcelain morphing into his demonic chakra and phasing into his hand.

A's eyes widened at the slashed Konoha Headband visible from in between Naruto's fingers.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure, the Akatsuki leader, and now the Yoakekage." said Naruto, B and A receiving another gut wrenching shock.

"Damn son, what a shock that is!" said B while A's mouth opened in closed, no words escaping from his lips

"Naruto? Tsunade is worried sick about you!" he said, Naruto smirking, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Oh really? I'll say hi to her before Konoha burns to the ground with everyone in it."

"Why's that?" asked A before Naruto extended out his right arm to him, a chakra receiver forming in his hand.

"Grab onto this."

A looked at him wearily, doubtful about the rogue ninja's words before he lifted his hand up and grasped the rod. Instantly in a matter of seconds, A experienced Naruto's entire life since his birth through memories locked deep inside him. He saw how his mother and father died, how he was treated like utter trash as a child, how everyone hated him throughout his entire life. The images overwhelmed him and it shook him to the very core, constricting his heart and soul with grief and anguish.

He let go of the rod and blinked, Naruto looking at him without words, A returning his gaze and blinking again.

"My god...That was...just...wow…" he stuttered, B surprised at how shaken his brother was, the invincible Raikage, the most respected and most powerful ninja in the entire village, completely blown away.

"You aight bro?" he asked, A slowly nodding in response to the question.

"Yes...Yes I'm fine...I can't believe how they treated you….I understand now…" said A as he looked at naruto once again after he disconnected the chakra receiver from his arm and turned it into his chakra, absorbing it back into his skin.

"So, what do you want to say?" asked Naruto, waiting to hear the Raikage's answer, which would decide if he either spared Kumogakure...or utterly annihilated it.

"Your reasons for burning Konoha to the ground...are just. The Yoakekage has Kumo's full support." said A after finally regaining his posture as leader of his village.

"Thank you." said Naruto with a small bow, A finally noticing the pair of Rinnegans peering out at him from one of the members standing the closest to Naruto.

"I see you've noticed my partner and second in command. This is Akayuri, the former Asura Path of Pain of the original Akatsuki's leader Pain, otherwise known as Nagato Uzumaki." said Naruto, Akayuri taking off her straw hat and smirking at the Raikage.

"A pleasure." he responded with a nod of the head.

"Now, down to business. Since you saw all of my memories, you now know that our HQ is Amegakure and that I plan to go to all the other villages and judge them, either letting them live like Kumo, or destroy them like Taki. I must ask you that you and you Captain over there keep this information classified, as well as my identity as the Yoakekage." said Naruto, A nodding with his brother, the ANBU Captain being the last to agree.

"Of course, Lord Yoakekage."

"We will keep in contact through a summon of mine that has a direct link to either Kurama or I." said Naruto as he pressed his hand to his left shoulder, the seal on his arm underneath the sleeve glowing.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

A small puff of smoke appeared on the desk, taking its place after it drifted away was a small fox kit with orange and red fur, a dark diamond resting on its forehead.

"Tenzin, stay with the Raikage and act as a messenger between him and I." ordered Naruto,m the small fox obliging with a bow.

"Of course Kyuubi Naruto." said the fox before it turned and leaped up to A's shoulder, taking its seat there and watching as Naruto smiled a little.

"Now, one more question...any idea where a snake might hide?"

-One Week Later-

Tsunade was beyond stressed. She was dealing with pleas from the villagers to increase the security of the village due to the destruction of Takigakure by this mysterious Yoakekage, and that Kumo had recently allied themselves with the mercenary.

She also had a message from Suna stating that they are no longer allies and no trade shall be made between them any longer. She guessed that a Suna Shinobi had reported to Gaara, Naruto's friend of course, along with being the Fifth Kazekage, after seeing the events hosted last night.

"*Why are things spiraling out of control...we can't afford for this to happen...we're still rebuilding our strength after the Invasion of Pain…" thought Tsunade before the door opened, Yamato walking into the office.

"What's the news?" she asked, the former ANBU member and comrade of Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck. "Not a lot, but I am getting a lot of activity being reported from Amegakure, with the village being more and more secluded each day, the walls are growing higher and the buildings at night growing darker and darker. It's as if…"

"Someone doesn;t want to be seen and noticed...Yeah." said Tsunade with a slow nod.

"It's almost like when Jiraiya left to…"  
"To go find Pain…" finished Tsunade with a heavy heart, still missing the super pervert's obnoxious but comforting voice and words.

"It's deja vu all over again, and I'm having a bad feeling about this." said Yamato ominously, Tsunade sighing as she turned her chair around and gazed out into the night sky above the village through her office's windows.

"Could this...Could this be payback for what we allowed to happen to Naruto?"

A/N Jutsu translations

Kuchiyose no jutsu / Summoning Jutsu


	12. Chapter 11

A/N welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. The plan is slowly coming into fruition and Naruto draws closer to his goal. In this chapter, Naruto is about to meet someone part of something he thought was long gone and forgotten...

Jutsu translations at bottom.

Chapter 11 - The Snake and the Vermillion Bird

Orochimaru was pacing in the throne room of the Kage building in his rapidly growing village Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village, when an Oto Shinobi burst through the doors and quickly bowed. "What is it?" demanded Orochimaru, the ninja frantically gathering his words.

"Four ninja spotted approaching the village, bearing red and black cloaks."

"_Akatsuki?_"

"Describe them."

"They were all wearing straw hats but from what we could tell, one was wearing a white mask."

"_Ah….I wonder why you're coming to my village, Naruto?_"

"Let them pass." ordered Orochimaru as he turned to walk towards his throne.

"But sir…"

"Do not question your Kage. besides, I know one of them." smirked Orochimaru before sitting down on the throne to wait.

After the Oto Shinobi left with the message, a few minutes passed before the doors opened once again, the Snake Sennin smirking at the four Akatsuki members.

"Welcome to my humble abode, for what reason may I ask?" he asked, Naruto taking off his straw hat and dropping it to the floor.

"Cut the bullshit snake. I've come for something I know only you can do."

"And what might that be?" asked Orochimaru, intrigued by his proposition.

"I want you to use the Edo Tensei to bring back the third Demon Brother." said Naruto, Orochimaru's eyes narrowing at how Naruto knew about the revered Third Demon Brother.

"_How does he know about the Third Demon Brother? That information is supposed to be classified…_" thought Orochimaru while a small smile spread across his face.

"Oh ho, you did come to the right person then. Although, why do you want to bring him back, and if so, do you even have a DNA sample?"

Naruto smirked as he held up his right hand, a single strand of dark silver hair in between his index finger and thumb, Orochimaru silently cursing to himself.

"Here's your sample." said Naruto, Orochimaru snickering as he got up off the throne and extended his arm out, a single white snake slithering out from his sleeve and going up to Naruto and taking the hair strand.

He got a scroll and placed the hair strand in the middle of the seal painted onto the scroll before laying it neatly on the ground at his feet. He stomped his foot onto the seal, the seals required for the Edo Tensei extending outward from the scroll, the black circle where the sacrifice needed for the jutsu vacant.

"Do you have someone you are willing to sacrifice?" asked Orochimaru, Naruto forming a single seal with his right hand, a mortally wounded bandit appearing beside him. The bandit thought he could steal off of them and had paid dearly with almost his life, Naruto remembering he needed someone for this.

"Here, take him." said Naruto as he threw the man into the black circle, dark maroon chains forming and binding his arms and legs so he couldn't get away.

Orochimaru nodded as he formed a string of hand signs before saying, "Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei."

Naruto watched as dust and ash started to accumulate around the barely alive bandit and cover his body, his screams of pain music to Naruto's ears. Soon, after a minute of screaming, the a man with a tattered black cloak on with a blood red diamond on the back with red ringed sleeves stood before them, his slashed Kiri Headband bearing three black horns welded to the headband's faceplate and a rebreather over his mouth.

He had a two red scars running across his right eye and on both arms were gauntlets outfitted with poisoned claws and a drum stored inside the gauntlet around his arm that contained a poisoned shuriken chain. Naruto smiled as he formed a single seal and to Orochimaru's surprise, brought the man's coffin around him and put him away for future use.

"How the hell? You can't possibly know how to use the Edo Tensei?!" gasped Orochimaru before Naruto smirked as Akayuri raised her right arm.

"Thank you for your contribution Orochimaru, your services are no longer needed." he said, multiple segmented missiles sprouting from Akayuri's wrist.

"Why you little prick!" growled Orochimaru before Akakyuri launched the missiles at him, forcing him to leap back and weave in between the missiles, explosions from them ripping apart the throne room.

"Goodbye snake. Kaijoton - Akuma no jūjika." said Naruto, Orochimaru's curse being cut off as a dark maroon pole exploded out from the ground and impaled orochimaru through his entire body, exiting from his open mouth and holding him several feet above the ground.

As blood poured down from his mouth and down his body, his arms jerked outward as two more poles sprouted from the first, extending through his arms before exiting from his open palms, crucifying Orochimaru on a devilish cross.  
Naruto looked back at Ketsueki, Kurama and Akayuri and said, "Destroy the village. I want them all slaughtered!"

As night fell onto Otogakure, the gigantic forms of two foxes stood above the village and ripped it to pieces, explosions tearing apart the city from ruined buildings causing gigantic smoke columns to rise into the air, and towering tentacles of blood swept through it all, decimating everything in their way.

-Two Days Later-

"What do you mean Otogakure is destroyed?!" shouted Tsunade, Yamato having just told her about the destruction of Orochimaru's village and his death.

"That's just it, the village was totally decimated and Orochimaru;s body was found crucified on a cross formed out of dark maroon rods. It looked like the work of this Yoakekage character." said Yamato, Tsunade growling about the fact that this Yoakekage was decimated entire villages without even a hint of struggle.

"This Yoakekage is becoming more of a problem every day...We need to take care of whoever he is, fast, before he poses a threat to Konoha." said Tsunade, Yamato wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

"I'll make sure Jiraiya's spy network keeps a very sharp eye out for his next location."

"Good luck Yamato." said Tsunade as he left, sighing as the door closed before taking out a bottle of sake.

-Near Border of Rice Country-

Naruto and company had stopped to rest in a small clearing of trees near the border of Rice Country so Naruto could observe their new supposed ally. Naruto summoned the man Orochimaru had brought back with the Edo Tensei and looked him up and down.

"Alright, who is this guy again?" asked Ketsueki, clearly confused as to who the man was.

"Ever heard of Kiri's Demon Brothers who assisted Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki in trying to overthrow the Fourth Mizukage? Well, everyone knows Gozu and Meizu, the ones who escaped from the village with them, but no one has heard of the third. His name is Sankaku Monsutā, the Third Demon Brother and the strongest among the three. He provided a distraction so his comrades could escape from the village. He fought against overwhelming odds, some say against some 200 Kiri shinobi and ANBU, and slaughtered nearly all of them until he was finally killed. He was an honorable man and would die for his comrades. I wanted him reincarnated so I could have him join the Akatsuki." explained Naruto as he formed a single seal, the man jerking a little as he was activated.

He blinked a couple of times before he asked, "Where am I? What happened to my brothers and Zabuza and Kisame?"

"Sankaku, first off, they made it out alive from the Village." said Naruto, the Demon Brother exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Tell me, who are you people and what has happened to them?" asked Sankaku, looking from one person to another until he rested his gaze on Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Kurama, Ketsueki Haetoriso and Akayuri. We're part of the Akatsuki."

"Kisame mentioned something about the Akatsuki as we fled. I thinked he wanted to join them." said Sankaku, faintly remembering the memory.

"Yes, he did. But I will break the news to you. You've been dead for over twenty years, and Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza's right hand man Haku have all been killed, with your brothers whereabouts unknown." said Naruto, Sankaku's eyes widening in shock as he clutched his chest and felt his heart shatter.

"What…?" he stuttered, Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said, smirking behind his mask.

"_I'll keep the part about I being involved in Zabuza's death and Haku's death at Kakashi's hands to myself…_" he thought as he took his hand off Sankaku's shoulder and placed it on his chest.

"Right now you are technically not alive. You have been reincarnated through the Edo Tensei, a forbidden Kinjutsu that allows the caster to call back the souls of the dead and latch them onto a sacrifice's body. What I'm going to do is bring you fully back to life." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"How will you do that?" asked Sankaku, unaware of Naruto's status as a Bijuu.

"Well, I'm a Bijuu you know…" smirked Naruto as he began to apply his chakra to Sankaku's body.

"Kaijoton - Akuma no jaakuna jigoku ribaibaru." said Naruto, a wave of chakra shooting out across Sankaku's body, instantly destroying most of the dust making up his body.

His back split open and out came the withered and emaciated body of the sacrifice, his body instantly turning into dirt and blowing away. Then Sankaku's body started to reform, color returning to his face and skin, the cracks fading away and his eyes returning to normal, without the black sclera.

Naruto stepped back as his body completely reform, smoke pouring off of his skin as he flexed and breathed in through his rebreather.

"Ah...I can feel once again. Thank you." said Sankaku, Naruto nodding his head.

"Come on, we have to get to Sunagakure." urged Kurama, Naruto turning to take the lead of the group and lead them towards the village.

They walked for what seemed like hours, entering the Burnt Embers Forest, a large expanse of trees that looked dead and devoid of life. The ground was covered in ash and soot, crunching slightly underneath their footfalls.

Suddenly Naruto felt a spike of chakra to his left and yelled, "Scatter!"

Everyone dove away in a different direction as a huge stream of fire shot past them and completely disintegrated a row of trees into nothing.

Naruto snapped up off the ground and looked into the trees, trying to see the attacker. He saw nor sensed anyone in the area.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" yelled Akayuri as she scanned the trees as well.

"Wait a minute...I recognize this place now that I look at it…" said Sankaku with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly three gigantic fireballs shot out from the forest and arched towards them, the light shining on their faces from the fire.

"Suiton - Suikodan no Jutsu!" yelled Sankaku while simultaneously shooting his right arm forward, a huge explosion of water shooting out from his palm and forming a large shark.

The Fireballs and the Water Shark collided in a huge explosion of steam, with the superheated fireballs completely decimating the water and exploding around the group.

When the smoke cleared, Akayuri opened her eyes to see a dome of Naruto's Demonic Chakra surrounding them, having protected them from the explosion.,

"Everyone alright?" he asked, receiving a short nod from everyone before he dissipated the dome.

"Show yourself coward!" shouted Naruto, getting a little irritated by the attacks from the cover of the multitude of trees.

Suddenly a deep, mocking laugh echoed out from the trees, chilling them a little.

"Oh, so the little man speaks...Well you can go ahead and shut your trap. You have no right to call me a coward." said the voice, Naruto snarling at the remark.

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?" demanded Kurama while trying to sense the attacker's chakra.

"I should be the one asking you who you are. You've entered my territory, and plus...I was going to go kill that damned snake, but...you got in my way. Thanks to you, I lost the chance to slaughter that snake. The least I can do is kill you in retribution." said the voice again.

"You're making a big mistake. You have no idea who you're dealing with…" snarled Naruto, the laugh reemerging once again.

"Oh, I have a pretty faint idea, brat. You lot are Akatsuki. I know from experience that you guys are a bad bunch. Then again, so am I. You guys are wanted all across the continent. Me on the other hand...I'm wanted in every single country on the *planet, mind you, for murder, manslaughter, arson, burglary, fraud, you name it. I'm Public Enemy Number 1 and I'm so famous, they had to make an entirely new classification for what I am. You guys are all S-Class while I am a Z-Class Criminal, the number one most wanted man in the world." said the voice somewhat cockily, Naruto surprised at this person's reputation.

"Who am I, you ask? I am the Vermillion Bird, scourge of the world and currently, the most dangerous man alive." announced the man before a huge flare of chakra appeared around the group.

"And now, you die. Mokuton - Mori no kamigami no dansu!" shouted the voice, the trees surrounding the group of four instantly coming to life and throwing their branches at them, fast enough to break bone.

Naruto ducked under a swipe from one before his legs were taken out from under him by an unearthed root.

"Kaijoton - Jigoku no hi!" he yelled, his eyes glowing as the branches and trees around them burst into flames, disintegrating on the spot.

He spun around and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the figure standing beside Akayuri, a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

He stepped towards her but the cloaked figure raised his other arm, a sharp wooden pike extending out from his palm and hovering inches away from her neck.

"Not so fast...One more step and this place is about to become a little red…" said the man from behind his hood, Naruto narrowing his eyes at the visible smirk and cigar from underneath the large hood.

"You just crossed the line." snarled Naruto as he instantly entered his Six Tailed Version 2 form, the large burst of demonic chakra blowing past the Vermillion Bird, making his cloak flap behind him.

The man chuckled as he let go of Akayuri and stepped to the right a little while snapping his knuckles.

"How about a little competition? We both launch our most powerful jutsu and whoever's jutsu wins decides the victor. If you win, I let you go. If I win...well, you know the rest." said the Vermillion Bird, Naruto lowering himself and narrowing his eyes.

"Sounds fine by me." said Naruto, the Vermillion Bird smirking again as he leaped back, Naruto doing the same.

He blew out a smoke ring from his cigar before he formed a single hand sign, followed by the Ram and finally Tiger seal before he bellowed, "Katon - Taiyō-shin no sōdaina tawāringu-en no tatsumaki!"

He swung his hand down a couple of inches above the ground and blew out a huge burst of fire that spiralled up high into the sky and formed a gigantic fire tornado, dwarfing the surrounding area.

"Bijuu-Dama!" roared Naruto, the ball of super dense positive and negative Yin-Yang chakra forming in front of his mouth and launching at the tornado speeding towards them. The two objects collided, grinding up against each other in a match of power.

It seemed as if the Bijuu-Dama was going to win the match before the fire tornado started to rotate faster and faster, generating a vortex of air around the tornado that formed a second layer grinding against the ball, slowly deteriorating it.

The Vermillion Bird smirked as he raised his right foot up and slammed it into the ground, cracking the ground and sending part of it exploding upward and forming a ramp that the fire tornado ran up and pushed the Bijuu-Dama up into the air along with the tornado.

The ball exploded in a huge sphere of energy and fire, sending a huge shockwave slamming down onto them, making a huge gale force wind radiating outward and blowing back and even uprooting some of the trees.

The Vermillions Bird's cloak was ripped away from the force of the shockwave, Naruto opening his eyes and gasping at who the Vermillion Bird was.

He was a man somewhere in his thirties with red auburn hair fashioned into a mohawk and black earrings in his ears and a five o'clock shadow. He had a simple blue shirt on underneath a cloak he wore that was grey, black and white in color. What surprised Naruto the most was the red Uzumaki clan symbol present on his the shoulder of his right sleeve. Link-( art/Image-414570701)

The man smirked as he dusted himself off and looked at Naruto as he reverted back to normal, staring at him wide eyed.

"What's that on your shoulder?" asked Naruto, the man looking at the clan symbol and chuckling.

"Just the symbol of my clan and village before it was destroyed...I loved the village and when i heard of its destruction, I vowed to repay every single last drop of blood shed by the ones who attacked it." said the Vermillion Bird with a small smile.

"You...You're part of the Uzumaki clan…? From Uzushiogakure?" asked Naruto with a quivering voice, the man nodding.

"Suzaku Uzumaki, pleased to meet you, after the fact." introduced the man with a curt little bow, Naruto slowly smiling as his mask disappeared, Suzaku being able to see his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." he said, Suzaku's eyes widening at the name.

"Kushina?! Holy shit, your her son!" he sputtered before he laughed out loud.

"Damn, guess she really did get together with Minato! Good for her!" he said again, Naruto chuckling as he approached Suzaku.

"You knew my mother? Just how old are you?"

"Of course! I was, after all, the one who brought her to Konohagakure in the first place! I watched over her from the shadows and it pained my heart to leave her when I heard about my village's destruction. My heart shattered when I heard both she and Minato were killed in the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and how they had sealed the demon into a young boy...their son. And as to my age, I'm 71." said Suzaku before he looked at Naruto.

"Yes, that is true. Allow me to actually introduce the Kyuubi himself. Suzaku, meet Kurama." said Naruto as Kurama walked forward and stood by Naruto before taking off his straw hat.

"A pleasure." said Kurama, Suzaku eyeing him viciously.

"I want to tell you this now, Kurama and I at first hated each other, but we've become allies and friends as well, since we've discovered a common enemy, hence my joining of Akatsuki."

"And what enemy is that?" asked Suzaku, Naruto's tone darkening as he narrowed his red eyes.

"My former village, Konohagakure." he said, Suzaku's eyes widening at the sight of his slashed Konoha headband, something he hadn't noticed till now.

"What?! Why?"

"Because of all the pain I endured while staying there for the 20 years of my life. I also was inspired by another member of our clan, Nagato Uzumaki. He was once the former figurehead and original second in command of Akatsuki."

"Ah, Nagato. I remember him as well. He possessed the Rinnegan. And I see that lovely woman over there has it as well...care to explain?" said Suzaku, Akayuri smirking as she took off her straw hat and pulled back a strand of her hair.

"Akayuri, former Asura Path of the Six Paths of Pain. Nagato was its leader as the Outer Path." she said, Suzaku bowing in her direction.

"So, I get that, but I still don't get why you hate Konoha so much." said Suzaku before Naruto sighed.

"For my entire life, because of Kurama being sealed inside me, I was treated like an outsider and like shit. The villagers hated me and wanted me dead, calling me "Demon Boy". They of course didn't care for who my parents were. They hated me and in turn I hate them. I will burn Konoha to the ground and kill every single last person in that damned village." growled Naruto, Suzaku shocked at what Naruto explained to him.

"Wow, that's harsh. Well, if they mess with one Uzumaki, they mess with me. Consider me apart of the Akatsuki now, boss." said Suzaku as he puffed out a smoke cloud from his mouth, the end of his cigar glowing brightly.

Naruto smiled as he shook hands with a clansmen and said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki Suzaku."

-Konohagakure Underground-

In the underground of Konoha, a seedy place where people associated with the darker side of the village met, was where a group of cloaked men met every week with their leader.

They kneeled in the center of a large bridge, the moon's light shining down onto them, their faces concealed behind animal masks and their black cloaks. They looked like normal Konoha ANBU members, but they were not. These people are members of the disbanded ANBU faction ROOT, an organization that carries out underhanded missions that are aimed to only benefit Konoha in their eyes, but in others, they are selfish and less then respectable.

Their leader?

None other then the leader of the Konoha Council himself, Danzo Shimura.

He approached the group of ROOT members and leaned on his cane, eyeing them all with his unbandaged eye.

"Sir, what is the plan?" asked one of the members, a man with an eagle mask.

"The plan doesn't change. Soon, we will remove Tsunade from the seat of Hokage and we will be on the path of restoring Konoha to its former glory. All we must do...Is wait."

A/N What the hell is Danzo planning now...that old bastard. Leave a Fav and review and I'll be letting out Chapter 12 soon enough. With the large break I had I got most of it done along with this chapter.

Jutsu Translations

Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei / Summoning - Impure World Reincarnation

Kaijoton - Akuma no jūjika / Demonic Release - Devil's Crucifix

Kaijoton - Akuma no jaakuna jigoku ribaibaru / Demonic Release - Devil's Evil Hell Revival

Suiton - Suikodan no Jutsu / Water Release - Water Shark Bullet Technique

Mokuton - Mori no kamigami no dansu / Wood Release - Dance of the Forest Gods

Kaijoton - Jigoku no hi / Demonic Release - Hell's Fire

Katon - Taiyō-shin no sōdaina tawāringu-en no tatsumaki/ Fire Release - Grand Towering Flame Tornado of the Sun God

Bijuu-Dama / Tailed Beast Ball


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Ha! The old pedophile is finally dead! Eh, sorry bout that. With Naruto finding out his clan is still alive not only through him but another person, he presses onwards to Sunagakure. But when he gets there, something happens that will shake him to the core. By the way, Yoakekage means 'Rogue Shadow' in Japanese, meaning Naruto is the leader of three villages, even though he has no village to call home since he cut his ties with Konohagakure and essentially Konan is still the Amekage of Amegakure.

Chapter 12 - The Sage's warning

Naruto led the group once again, with Suzaku joining them on their round trip journey. Akayuri was very annoyed with how he smoked a cigar every five minutes and how he seemed to have an unlimited supply of them.

While they were arguing, Naruto was deep inside the recesses of his mind, chatting with Kurama, Ketsueki and Chomei. They stood in their Bijuu forms in a white expanse, a place where only Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki could talk.

"This pull, it's getting stronger. I don't know why, but it just feels so familiar, like i've felt it before." said Chomei, Kurama nodding.

"The same goes for me, I haven't felt this chakra in ages...yet it feels so familiar…"

"I've recently just joined the Bijuu as one of you and even I feel like I've encountered this chakra before…" said Naruto as he clutched his chest, the heavy yet warm chakra radiating from that area.

"What chakra is this?" asked Ketsueki while looking from one Bijuu to the other, obviously confused as to what they were talking about.

"_We Bijuu have a very heightened sense of chakra radiating around, and the stream we're feeling is one so similar to us that it feels like we've encountered it before, yet its one we haven't felt in eons. What's weird is that even Naruto can feel it, and he just became a Bijuu._" explained Chomei to her Jinchuuriki.

"What I'm wondering is...what if the other Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki can feel it? Maybe its some sort of call…" said Kurama somewhat ominously.

-Kumogakure-

Killer B was walking down one of the more well known roads in their village beside his brother when he stopped in his tracks and wheezed while hunching over.

"B! Are you alright?" asked A frantically in worry of his brother.

"Woah, what a rush...such a large chakra gush." rapped B badly, A facepalming before B stood back up.

"_B...You felt it as well am I correct?_" asked Gyuki, B nodding.

"Gyuki felt it too bro, and we both feel like this chakra is familiar." said B to his brother, A frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"_Let me speak to him._"

B held out his fist to his brother, who nodded in understanding before he placed his fist against B's, Gyuki establishing a link between them so he could talk to him.

"_What B means is that a wave of chakra hit us and we both feel like that the chakra we felt is so familiar, like we've felt it before._" explained Gyuki, A still confused.

"_But what does that mean?_"

"_I don't know, but whatever it means, we're gonna find out by tonight._" said Gyuki, a little worried himself about this. At the same time inside the Kohaku no Johei, Matatabi, the Nibi, felt the same wave of chakra and was shocked at it.

"_Could it...Could it actually be you…? Granpa…?_"

-Sunagakure-

Gaara was sitting at his desk, writing things down on multiple pieces of paper with his sand before an invisible wave of chakra struck him, making the sand shiver and crumble while Gaara groaned in pain.

He could feel Shukaku inside him shiver as well and tried to talk with it again.

"_Shukaku...Can you hear me? Did you feel that as well?_" he asked, a moment of silence between them before the deep gruff voice of the Ichibi was heard.

"_Yes...I did…_"

"_Did you recognize it? You're not one to shiver like that…_"

"_Aye...I did...I haven't felt this chakra in forever. Gaara, tonight….something is going to happen not only with us, but with the others as well._"

-Iwagakure-

Kokuo and Son Goku, the Gobi and Yonbi, were walking freely without a Jinchuuriki in the rocky expanse behind Iwagakure when the wave of chakra hit them like a brick, sending Kokuo sliding back a couple of yards.

He glanced back at Son Goku with wide eyes and asked, "Please tell me you felt that as well, right?"

"Yes...You know whose it is, don't you." said Son Goku, receiving a slow nod from the giant Bijuu.

"Then we must retreat into the mountains so we can be at peace when the time comes."

"Of course." agreed Son Goku as the two of them made their way to the highest mountains in the world, the Grabacar Mountains, a land unreachable by man, but not by a Bijuu.

-Kirigakure-

A young man with light yellow hair fashioned into a style that lpoked like a fin (Kisame's hairstyle) and a Kiri headband around his head that also covered his ears and extending upward like a triangle (a combination of Kisame's and Kakuzu's headbands) along with a black mask that covered his mouth attached to a navy blue hood walked along a path on one of Water Country's smaller islands was struck by the same Chakra and knocked back a couple feet.

"_Holy shit! Isobu, you feel that?_" he asked his Bijuu, Isobu, the Sanbi.

"_I did, and it was powerful. I bet Saiken felt it as well. Let us hurry to him._" responded the giant turtle, the man running now down the path to a large cave on the island.

They walked inside to stand before a giant white slug small arms and feet with six tails looking down onto them.

"Yahiko, you felt it as well?" asked the gigantic Bijuu named Saiken, the Rokubi, the man named Yahiko taking off his mask revealing a glasgow smile and nodding.

"Yeah, I did. What do you think of it? Isobu is wondering this as well." said Yahiko, the Bijuu seemingly relaxing a little.

"I don't know, but if my calculations are correct, the other Bijuu should have felt it as well, including their Jinchuuriki. We must be vigilant in watching to see if this phenomenon happens again." said Saiken, Yahiko nodding as he returned the mask to his face after spitting out something black.

-6:00-

Gaara was, at the moment, not having a good day. The Suna council was asking him to reopen ties with Konoha again to consider the neutral rather than the hostile. However, Gaara would hear none of it, and told them to let him handle things with Konoha his own way.

Captain Yamato of Konoha wanted to share information about this "Yoakekage" as a means of rebuilding the alliance between their two villages but Gaara had turned him down.

Alliances were meant for those that could be trusted to bring help when it mattered most. Konoha was not a place he could trust as an ally at the moment.

Not anymore with Naruto gone.

"Gaara." said a voice that made Gaara frown a fraction of an inch before he swept his arm around, a cloud of sand spitting out from his guard resting at his side and launched at the intruder, only to be blown back by a wave of demonic chakra.

Chakra that Gaara and shukaku remember all too well.

"Akuma." said Gaara while looking at the mask peering out from behind the veiled straw hat the cloaked figure before him was wearing.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the Akatsuki clouds adorned on the cloak, along with the ones on the two others with him. Three more people were standing off on the side, one with a red mohawk, one with black wild hair and a horned headband, and another with brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Ah yes, it seems I must do the same thing I did to the Raikage as well." said Naruto as he took off the straw hat and absorbed his mask as chakra and smirk as Gaara's eyes became wide with shock.

"Hello my friend. It's been such a long time." smiled Naruto as Gaara rose from his chair and began to walk towards him.

"Gaara, what's going on?! We felt a wave of demonic chakra and…" said Temari as she and Kankuro burst in through the office doors, only to be met by Naruto's cold gaze.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our brother's office?" demanded Kankuro as he got ready to use his puppets before a raise of Gaara's hand stopped him.

"It's alright Kankuro, Temari. leave us."

"But Gaara-"

Kankuro's protest was cut off as Gaara gave him the "do it or die" look, which made both Kankuro and Temari walk straight out of the room like nothing ever happened.

"So, leader of Akatsuki, what brings you here?" asked Gaara, Naruto smirking as his mask reformed just in case someone else walked into the room.

"I've come here to ask for your assistance. You may have heard the rumors about Takigakure and Otogakure having been wiped out by an unknown shinobi by the name of the "Youkekage" and Kumogakure becoming allies with him. Well, I'm the Yoakekage." explained Naruto as Kurama and Akayuri took off their straw hats and looked at Gaara.

"This is Akayuri, the last true bearer of the Rinnegan and my second in command. And this here is Kurama, the Kyuubi in human form."

"Sup." smirked Kurama, Gaara looking back from him to Naruto and back again.

After Naruto finished introducing the others to Gaara, he opened his mouth a little and closed it again, losing the words he was going to say.

"Why is it unsealed from you?" he asked finally, Naruto smirking as well behind his mask.

"Well, we can't have a Bijuu sealed up inside another Bijuu now can't we?" he said, seeing Gaara still confused.

He explained to his friend how he had undergone intense training and how he had become Bijuu himself, joining the nine others as the tenth Bijuu, the Second Kyuubi.

"Wow. Tell me something, was it you that sent out a wave of chakra that Shukaku and I felt?" asked Gaara, Naruto, Ketsueki and Kurama's eyes widening before they glanced back at each other.

"So we weren't the only ones that felt it either." said Kurama, Gaara crossing his arms.

"You mean that you didn't send out that chakra wave?" he asked, Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, and if you and Shukaku felt it, then that must mean the other Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki, if they have one, felt it as well." said Naruto as he turned back to Gaara, who now had his serious look on his face.

"Then if you or the others didn't send it out...who did?" asked Ketsueki, the question hanging ominously over their heads.

"Let's think on it tonight. All this stress is making me tired." said Kurama to try and break the ice.

"Of course. You can stay in the tower's extra bedrooms." said Gaara before he grabbed his gourd and followed Naruto and the others out of his office.

-11:00-

While everyone was asleep, Naruto was wide awake, unable to sleep about thinking about the strange chakra he had felt. A small wind blew through the open window of his room and his eyes widened, realizing it too late. The only sound heard was Naruto's unconscious body collapsing against the med with a soft "thump".

Darkness

It was everything.

Everywhere.

Pure Limbo.

"Naruto."

His eyes snapped open as a single pillar of light shined down onto him like a spotlight.

"Oi...Where am I…" he grunted as he got up off the ground, or whatever was beneath his feet, and looked around with his eyes squinted.

"Kurama?" he asked.

No answer.

"Ketsueki?" he asked, his voice halfway to a yell, but just like before, no answer.

"Chomei?" he asked a final time.

Silence.

He looked around again at the darkness before he stepped out of the light and into the darkness. He walked away from the pillar, his form fading into the eternal black around him, not a single sound, noise, anything coming from it except the sounds of his feet hitting the ground.

It seemed like he was walking for an eternity, unable to see anything or touch anything.

Suddenly, he saw a light, a small little speck in the distance, a light at the end of the tunnel. "Hey, there's Naruto!" said Ketsueki, Chomei and Kurama turning their heads to see said person walking towards them out of the darkness.

Naruto joined the three of them inside the larger pillar of light, noticing Chomei was in her human form. She had light green hair that fell to her waist, a small yellow clip keeping it from falling in front of her field of vision. She had brown, caring eyes and a warm smile, not a single unsightly blemish on her flawless face. She had a light blue long sleeve combat shirt on and a white skirt to complete her outfit, with tape around her ankles and sandals on as well.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto while he looked around once again at the expanse of darkness.

"It's a place where we Bijuu and our Jinchuuriki can talk in peace. No one can get into the place, not even that man with the evil eyes you had killed could get here."

Naruto turned to see two men approaching them, obviously other Bijuu.

One had long white robes and silver armor resting over them, a shining helmet held under his right arm, and short brown hair with blue eyes and a small smile, while the other had a gruff frown with green eyes and shaggy red hair along with an outfit similar to a shaolin monk's, the color a darker shade of red.

"Kokuo, Son Goku...been a while hasn't it?" smirked Kurama as the Gobi and Yonbi joined them in the pillar of light, Kurama shaking hands with both of them.

Kokuo and Son Goku took notice of Naruto and Ketsueki and approached them, with Kokuo bowing to both of them.

"A pleasure to meet you two. My name is Kokuo, the Gobi." introduced Kokuo kindly and respectfully, Naruto and Ketsueki returning the gesture.

"And I am the Great Sage Monkey King, Son Goku!" announced the Yonbi pridefully, clasping Ketsueki's and Naruto's hands firmly in a shake from both.

"My name is Ketsueki Haetoriso, Chomei's current Jinchuuriki. It's an honor to be among you all." said Ketsueki, Son Goku smirking.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama's former Jinchuuriki and the newbie around here." said Naruto slyly, Son Goku and Kokuo raising their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the second Kyuubi."

"Oh ho! We got two now? That's Kurama times to!" laughed Son Goku as he slapped his hand on his knee and buckled over laughing.

"Yeah...Sorry for his behavior." apologized Kokuo, Son Goku up in a flash and immediately returning to his serious/gruff attitude.

"Must you always act like that Son?" asked a sweet voice from the shadows, Naruto turning to see a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a short white shirt that revealed her navel and some of her bust along with black combat pants.

One of her eyes was green while the other was yellow, giving her odd eyes.

"Ah, the flaming kitten has arrived." said Kurama with a small smile, the Nibi, Matatabi, giggling as she walked over to Kurama and stood close by him, pressing her cheek against his arm.

"Eh...Why is he acting like that?" asked Naruto quietly to Kokuo, who stood close by.

"Matatabi is...well, the most...how do I put this...lustful...of the Bijuu…" whispered Kokuo, Naruto's eyes widening as Matatabi giggled again when Kurama scratched behind her ear.

"Alrighty then…"

"Don't let the party start without us guys." said another voice, a man with light blonde hair and a mask walking out from the darkness with two others, one in a white labcoat with equally white hair and glasses while the other had khaki shorts on with flipflops and a light green t-shirt.

"You must be Isobu and Saiken." said Naruto as the Rokubi, Saiken, and the Sanbi, Isobu, approached them with the third person Naruto did not know.

"And who are you?" asked Ketsueki before Naruto could, the man removing the mask from his face and spitting out some black saliva before speaking.

"I'm Yahiko, Isobu's Jinchuuriki." said the man with a smile, Naruto remembering the Akatsuki Member Kakuzu at the sight of Yahiko's glasgow smile.

"What's up with your face...reminds me of-"

"Kakuzu? Yeah, I know. Just like him I possess the Jiongu, the Earth Grudge Fear. Before you ask…" said Yahiko as he returned the mask to his face and turned around before unsnapping his black Kiri ANBU flak jacket revealing his bare back, four distinct masks sewn into his back representing the four spare hearts he held.

"Wow…" said Kokuo, sickened a little by the masks before Yahiko snapped the back of the flak jacket back to the front with the straps on the side and crossed his arms, showing the stitch marks on his wrists.

"The Gang's all here I guess." said a gruff voice that belonged to the Hachibi, Gyuki, as he walked alongside Killer B, Gaara and Shukaku, the Ichibi.

Gyuki's human form looked very much like a pro wrestler, with slicked back white hair and scars across his face, along with a tattoo covered upper body rippling with muscles. He had a gold belt around his waist and navy blue pants with tape around his ankles and instead of sandals, he wore combat boots.

Shukaku had taken on a form much like the Second Tsuchikage, Muu, with his body looking much like a mummified person, the only exception was that he had his entire face wrapped up i bandages, including his nose, all excluding a single eye with black sclera and a yellow iris with a black four pointed star and four black dots around it.

Shukaku walked up to Kurama and they glared at eachother, inches away from each others faces with everyone sensing the enmity between the two.

"Shukaku."

"Kurama."

Shukaku clenched his fists while Kurama bared his fangs and began to utter a deep growl from the back of his throat.

It took the combined effort of everyone present to draw the two away from eachother so they wouldn't try to tear each other limb from limb.

"Stop."

Everyone stopped moving as the chakra weaved its way through them yet again, a certain chill going down their spines as it washed over them and through them.

Suddenly soft footsteps could be heard, syncing with the slight clang of metal against floor.

Someone was approaching.

Everyone tensed as the mysterious newcomer walked towards them, an unknown to all of them, yet so familiar.

The footsteps stopped, everyone sensing a presence before them all, close enough to be felt, yet far enough away that they couldn't see it.

"Come with me." said the voice again, the presence moving away from them, the sounds of footsteps and metal being heard again, only growing farther and farther away.

Kurama glanced back at the others before he began to slowly walk after the presence, Naruto and the others quick to follow. They walked through the darkness for another eternity until it started to grow a little brighter, and...mustier.

"Hey...It looks like we're in a cave…" said Kokuo, Naruto reaching his arm back and confirming his statement with the touch of his fingers.

They were in a cave.

"What is this place?" asked Gaara as they entered a large underground cavern, filled with murals depicting the age when the world was still young.

"Wait a minute, I'm starting to remember...I've been here before…" said Son Goku upon examining the room thoroughly.

"Yeah, so do I. I remember this place in my youth." agreed Isobu as they walked into the center of the large room.

The Jinchuuriki present were awed at the murals, while Naruto gazed at the single mural engraved into the wall behind a higher platform overlooking the room. The mural was of an eye with the ripple like pattern and color purple, most likely the Rinnegan, only it's pupil was that of the symbol for Yin and Yang.

The chakra from before returned again and Kurama chuckled while his gaze lowered from the eye to something standing underneath it.

"Well I'll be damned…" said Saiken when he noticed it as well, the others seeing it soon after.

A new pair of eyes were looking down onto them from the platform.

"You sneaky bastard...How's it goin old man?" smirked Kurama while Naruto's eyes widened in shock and awe.

Standing at the edge of the platform was a figure, his features hidden in the shadows of the room, though two unmistakable things could be seen. In his left hand was a shakujo, a staff used by priests in religious ceremonies, its tip sharpened to a deadly point.

His eyes were the most conspicuous.

They were the god like and most revered of the Three Great Dojutsus. The Samsara Eye. The Rinnegan.

This man was none other than the Saviour of this World, the God of Shinobi, the legendary and mythical Sage of Six Paths himself...Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"How are you still alive?" asked Gyuki, Hagoromo fixing his gaze on him.

"I'm not really alive, I'm speaking to you all through my chakra. I've taken a small amount of chakra from each and every one of you so we could speak like this." explained the man before his gaze rested on Naruto.

"So...You're Naruto Uzumaki…Kurama's former Jinchuuriki…" said Hagoromo as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Naruto, the Sage chuckling as he leaped down from his perch, the torches in the cave all simultaneously lighting to reveal his appearance.

He wore a solid white haori with a high collar, showing his necklace adorned with six red magatama. On the back of his haori was the reflection of a seal which had the Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it. He had some wrinkles in on his face due to his elderly state, had a trim short goatee and hair that was the same color, white, with two tufts of his hair pointing outward representing horns.

"I've been watching you for quite some time. Ever since you and Kurama merged your chakra's together, the little bit of my chakra I had sealed within Kurama split, some of it staying with him while the other half transferred to you when you became a Bijuu." said Hagoromo with narrowed eyes.

"You have a lot of anger inside of you...most of it directed to your village of Konohagakure. Why is that?" he asked, Naruto clenching his fist and hissing at the name.

"That place is dead to me." he growled, Hagoromo sighing at this statement.

"That's not the answer I wanted. I asked…_**why**_?" he asked again, putting emphasis on the word "why".

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second after, unable to come up with the words he wanted to say.

"I...I can't really explain it through words. It's too painful." he said, Hagoromo nodding.

He walked up to Naruto and raised his right hand, resting it on top of Naruto's head before he closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes...and let your memories flow like running water." said Hagoromo calmly, Naruto relaxing his muscles and calming down, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breathe.

Hagoromo began to see Naruto's entire life flash before him through the form of his memories, from the very beginning after he was born, seeing both his father and mother willingly sacrifice their lives to protect him through his entire life of ridicule, being treated like a nobody, an outsider, being downgraded to a "something" instead of a "someone". This went on for the nineteen years he had spent in the village, he even witnessed the battle between him and Nagato, their talk, and how even after saving the villagers, he was forced to leave the village, deemed as a threat instead of a savior.

He saw it all.

He opened his eyes and lowered his hand slowly, calmly opening his eyes and looking at the young man before him.

"Naruto, what you've experienced is probably the most pain I have ever seen in my entire life. Not even the countless wars I've seen could match the pain you have felt. I understand your hatred and your drive towards peace." he said, Naruto opening his eyes and looking back at the Sage.

"Now that this has been taken care of, I must tell you why I have brought you all here. My eldest son, the ancestor of your so called Uchiha Clan, has returned to this world through his chakra and has manifested into the body of someone you all have either met or known. He had fought his brother, my youngest son, the ancestor of the Senju and essentially your clan, the Uzumaki clan, as well, and developed a deep hatred for him. His direct descendant, Madara Uchiha, carried his same goal by bringing peace to the world through the use of Ultimate Genjutsu, the Unlimited Tsukuyomi, and has returned to accomplish that goal. How he plans to do it...is by capturing each of you and using your power for it. I fear that he will act soon, so you all must be prepared. When the time comes, someone among you shall rise up and lead you in the fight against him to try and stop him. When that time comes, use the chakra i imbedded into you to summon me, so I can permanently seal his chakra and soul away, to where he can never be a threat to anyone ever again." said Hagoromo, his ominous words striking everyone like a stab to the heart.

"My god...an Ultimate Genjutsu…" stuttered Matatabi, Naruto feeling the same as her.

"Naruto, when I looked inside your memories, I detected the same feelings from both of my sons, my eldest son's hatred, and my younger son's love. So here, take this." said Hagoromo as he extended out his left hand to Naruto, offering him his shakujo.

Naruto looked at the staff for a minute before his slowly wrapped his hands around it and took it from him, feeling its weight and swinging it around a couple of times.

"Listen, Naruto," said Hagoromo as his form began to shift, his chakra starting to weaken.

"There will come a time in the near future where you will come to the crossroads of the biggest decision in your life. When that time comes, you must either choose between your love...or your hatred." said Hagoromo in the form of a prophecy, Naruto's gesture tensing at the words.

"I wish you all the best of luck. Farewell." said Hagoromo as the cave began to disappear, the world growing black once again.

-Real World-

Naruto awoke with a jolt and blinked, looking around and seeing that he was once again in his own room in the Kazekage Tower in Suna. He let out a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"_Choose between my love...or my hatred…_" he thought before he laid back down onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep, the question lingering in the back of his head.

A/N Leave a Fav and a review please.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. So now Sunagakure has joined the alliance underneath the Yoakekage's shadow. Now here comes an event that will send Akayuri into the deepest depths of hell.(And yes, I did wait to put this into the story as Chapter 13 because of Unlucky Number 13) Jutsu translations at bottom. Leave a Fav and Review

Chapter 13 - Hell

-Three days later-

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." she said, expecting to see Yamato, only...she got the opposite.

The door opened and Danzo walked in, resting his hand on his cane and standing before Tsunade's desk.

"What do you want Danzo…?" questioned Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

"Just a simple matter really…" started Danzo before two men entered the room, wearing a unique flak jacket that had six buttons aligned in two columns on the chest, red and black shoulder guards with a hood, arm guards, leg guards, and their own specific animal mask. The only feature that made Tsunade's eyes narrow was the white arm band on their right shoulders, bearing the symbol for the disbanded ANBU faction ROOT. (Amon's outfit from the Legend of Korra).

"Tsunade Senju, you are hereby expunged from the position of Hokage." announced Danzo, the two ROOT members stepping towards her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Tsunade as she shot up from her chair.

"The village under leadership has grown weak. It needs a firmer hand to lead it back to its former glory. I shall be that firm hand." said Danzo as two more ROOT members appeared out of nowhere behind Tsunade, one of them quickly slapping a chakra absorbing seal onto her back, instantly sucking up ¾ of her chakra, leaving her with just enough to be able to stay awake and move, barely.

She collapsed to the ground at the sudden drain of chakra and attempted to get up before a pair of handcuffs were put on her. She would've broken them easily but the seal had taken away her monstrous strength.

"Damn it Danzo, you'll pay for this!" growled Tsunade when one of the ROOT members clamped his foot onto her back, pinning her to the ground.

Danzo smirked as he looked down onto her like he was the king of the world, and at the moment, he was.

"Oh really?" he asked as he stepped aside, two more ROOT members appearing with a bound Yamato, Homura and Koharu.

"Danzo, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" demanded Yamato as he was thrown to the floor, grunting as he hit the floor with the two elder council members.

"This is an outrage! Release us at once!" ordered Homura, Danzo chuckling before he became serious once again and looked at the ROOT members.

"Take them away and put them with the others." he ordered, the four of them being picked up roughly and dragged out of the room, leaving Danzo and the last ROOT member left in the barren office.

"Go with them to assure they will not escape."

"As you wish, Lord Danzo." said the man with the scarab mask followed by a bow before exiting the office.

Meanwhile Tsunade, Yamato, Homura and Koharu were led to a steel plated carriage with barred windows. The door opened and they had burlap sacks thrown over their heads to obscure their vision and were thrown into the carriage, joining a few people who were already there.

"Who's there?"

"Gai?! Is that you?! It's me, Tsunade. I'm with Yamato, Koharu and Homura." sputtered Tsunade, surprised and relieved at the sound of the Jonin's voice.

"Damn, they nabbed you too? Bastards really know how to kidnap…" muttered Gai.

"Yeah, that damn bastard Danzo was the one that got us. Who else is in here?" asked Tsunade whole trying to make a mental image of her surroundings.

"I think beside me is Inoichi, Ibiki, Kurenai and…"

"Genma." replied the easy going voice of the senbon chewing Jonin, once the former body guard of the Fourth Hokage.

"Right." replied Gai, having forgotten his name.

"Tsunade, are you there?" asked a newer voice, one farther away then the others.

"Shikamaru? Where are you?"  
"We're in the carriage in front of yours. Im in here with Choji, Ino, and the other rookies.

"Ino!" said Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan, to the other carriage.

"I'm alright dad." responded the voice of his daughter Ino.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Shikamaru, Koharu being the one that answered him.

"Danzo has pulled a silent coup d'etat and has removed us from our positions, Shikamaru Nara." she said, calmly yet somewhat pissed off.

"Then why did he lock us up specifically?" asked Choji, Ibiki grumbling as he clicked his teeth together and sighed.

"To get rid of his opposers. He's probably been planning this for a while now with that disbanded ROOT Faction of his." he said sourly.

"Then...Where are we going?" asked Homura before the sound of a door opening was heard, followed by multiple footsteps.

Suddenly the scarab mask ROOT member appeared at the barred window and looking into the carriage.

"Alright, we'll be leaving now. You're not going to be seen for quite some time."

"Shiizaki...So you were with ROOT the entire time? To think that I could trust you…" growled Tsunade, the ANBU Commander Shiizaki Oru (reference to Chapter 1!)chuckling softly.

"Khehe...Well, sorry Princess. Your little assistant will be fine without you though."

"What have you done to Shizune!" shouted Tsunade in anger at the ally turned foe.

"Kehehehe, that's classified," He signalled to the other ROOT members to get a move on. "Don't worry though, she'll disappear soon enough…" he said before he stepped off the carriage and walked back a couple of feet, watching as the carriages left the large dimly lit warehouse. He waited until they were out of sight before pressing his finger to the comm in his ear and said quietly, "You two ready? This might get extremely dangerous so I'm warning you now."

"We're fine. We're already at the gate waiting for you." said a feminine voice belonging to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Very well. I'll be there shortly."

"Don't keep us waiting or we might just leave without you." said another voice, belonging to the last Uchiha, Sasuke.

-Prison Carriage Number 2-

They travelled for hours on end, Inochi eventually speaking up and asking, "Does anyone know where we are going?"

Yamato looked his direction and said, "I know exactly where we are going. It's a small outpost facility on the border of Wind Country and Fire Country. ANBU have disguised it as a simple trade post, and actually merchants and traders do pass through it, but in fact it is one of the most vile and vicious of torture prisons in service of Konoha. It's codenamed the Shi facility, the Death Facility to be exact, for its infamous history. All the criminals and POW's who are never seen by anyone ever again are actually there. It was supposed to be shut down and the information classified...But it seems ROOT has taken control of it once again."

"So what do we do?" asked Inoichi, Yamato sighing.

"We just have to wait. Kakashi hasn't been seen for a while now and I believed he caught wind of what Danzo was planning and escaped early, so I hope he'll come and rescue us."

"So we must wait for Kakashi?" asked Tsunade before Ibiki chuckled.

"Or the Yoakekage…" he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me...I did not hear that right...Did you say wait for a myth?" asked Inoichi, baffled by Ibiki's proclamation.

"It's a longshot, but think about it. He may be a rumor, but if he's going around conquering the other villages, he's bound to go after Konoha. Listen, Danzo has just sent its Hokage and some of its most powerful and well recognized shinobi to a prison. He might try to kill us, and in the chaos and confusion that ensues, we slip away to try and topple Danzo off his little pillar." explained Ibiki.

"Well, we better figure out how to escape quickly because time is running out." said Yamato on the other hand still had a trick up his sleeve, literally. He slipped out a small chip into his hand from his sleeve and pressed the small black button, sending a signal to the one person he knew would receive it.

-Pain's Tower - Amegakure-

Kakashi was finishing his rounds patrolling the tower for any unwanted guests when he a felt a slight hum from his chest. He unbuttoned his cloak and slipped his right arm out, reaching for a pouch on his flak jacket.

He slipped out a small chip, his eyes hardening at the flashing red light. He crushed it and slipped his arm back into his cloak, buttoning it up as he ran up to the top floor. He entered the pod room after sending his chakra into the wall to open it up and sprinted towards the office.

Konan turned as he entered, the slight rise of her eyebrow asking Kakashi what was the matter.

"I've gotten a distress call from a former friend of mine from Konoha. I wish to go and help him."

"And why should I allow this?" asked Konan.

"Because of two reasons. One, if I show up as if I had never gone rogue and rescue him and however is with him, we can use their trust to our advantage and blindside them, and two...Any info I gather I will direct directly to Naruto." said Kakashi, Konan nodding in agreement.

"I'll tell Naruto." she said, Kakashi nodding before he ran out of the room while Konan turned around.

When Konan heard him leave, she formed a single sign and closed her eyes, sending her thought waves to one person in particular.

-Outside of Sunagakure-

Naruto, Ketsueki, Kurama, Suzaku and Sankak and Akayuri had bid farewell to Gaara that morning and had departed from the village for their journey to Iwagakure, the second to last destination on their journey. Naruto felt Konan's thought waves his him so he performed a set of seals and activated the Magic Lantern Body Technique, and soon enough, Konan's astral form appeared beside him, her form intangible and refracting multiple colors like a rainbow, her eyes the only part of her that looked solid.

"What's the news Konan?"

"Kakashi has received a distress signal from an old ally of his from Konoha. I allowed him to leave to search for it so he could gather info from him and whoever is with him and gain their trust, allowing them to stab them in the back when the time comes." said Konan, her voice sounding like it had come through a radio.

"Excellent. Any idea as to where he is going?" asked Naruto, pleased by her decision.

"He's heading towards your general area in between Wind and Fire Country. All I know is that there's an abandoned trading station there."

"Wait a minute, I remember a place there from back in the day. I think that trade station was actually a secret ANBU prison called Shi Facility." said Suzaku while simultaneously popping in a fresh cigar into his mouth and lighting it with a small flame he procured from his finger.

"An ANBU facility eh? Maybe we might find some interesting stuff there. Come, let us go there and maybe we can meet up with him after his mission is complete." said Naruto with a smirk as Konan's astral form buzzed away, leaving them alone in the desert once again.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" asked Akayuri, wondering about him.

"If Kakashi is heading to an abandoned ANBU facility, then maybe its not so abandoned after all. Especially with Danzo's ROOT Faction still running amuk in Konoha in the shadows. Who knows? The old bastard might be there and I can kill him." said Naruto with bloodlust rolling off his tongue, his eyes glowing from behind his mask.

-5 Hours later - Prison Carriage Number 2

Tsunade jolted awake when she felt the carriage come to a complete stop, looking around a little before remembering she had a sack over her head, she couldn't see a thing.

"I think we've arrived at the Shi Facility." said Yamato as the ROOT members got off the carriages and left, their footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

"Did...they just leave us?" asked Hinata from their carriage, unable to use her Byakugan due to the chakra absorbing seal.

"I believe so…" said Shino with a sigh as he leaned back against the side of the carriage behind him.  
It was now night, the trade post seemingly dark and a wasteland...but that was only the image on the outside. On the inside, behind the Genjutsu dome, the ANBU prison had huge spot lights scanning the area around it, with veteran ANBU and ROOT members patrolling the walls and inside of the outpost. It consisted of the main gate entering into the courtyard, the courtyard branching off into the barracks and a smaller courtyard connecting to a larger building and guard tower.

The moon was almost at its zenith high in the sky, the only shadows on the ground of the ones belonging to the ANBU, until three appeared heading towards the outpost.

"Alright, on the other side of this wall is the roof to the storage part of the facility. Once we're over, we'll slip in through the roof access hatch. From my calculations, there will be two guards on top of the roof." said Shiizaki as he leaned up against the wall of the prison, Sakura and Sasuke on either side of him.

Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and looked up, watching as three ANBU walked across the wall they were against, waiting until they passed until he flipped his hand up.

They quickly scaled the wall and leaped over the edge, silently taking down the two ANBU below them on the roof of the storage warehouse, with Sasuke stabbing the one on the left in the throat with his sword while Shiizaki dropped down silently behind the other and wrapped his arm around the man's neck, pulling back hardly and snapping his neck. They quickly ran to the access hatch and slipped down into the warehouse with the bodies of the two ROOT members, hiding the evidence just in time as a spotlight swept across the roof.

Just as they dropped down into the warehouse, more shadows were seen running towards the facility, as quick as lightning. Naruto hid up against the wall with Akayuri behind him, watching for the guards to pass. The two had come alone, Naruto ordering the others to stay behind and wait for them.

"You ready Akayuri?" asked Naruto with a glance back at his partner.

She grew a menacing smirk on her face and nodded, Naruto looking back up to the top of the wall.

He ran up the wall, with Akayuri close behind, and time it perfectly, having grabbed two guards by their throats and pulled them with him as he flew into the air.

Three ANBU were sitting on some spare crates around a makeshift table and playing cards when they froze as they felt someone unknown land behind them. They turned and saw Naruto snap the necks of the ANBU in his clutches with a simple flick of his wrists, take off his straw hat with Akayuri, and glare at them.

"Sound the alarm!" shouted one of the ANBU as he drew his sword while Conan brandished his claws.

"Let the bloodbath begin!" announced Naruto, acting as if this were a game as he leaped at the three ANBU and slit one's throat with his claws then slammed his foot and fist into the other two's throats, killing them instantly.

The sirens began to wail and the barracks unleashed a torrent of ROOT and ANBU members, ready to attack the intruders. Akayuri smirked as she flung off her cloak, revealing the black vest she wore, allowing her serrated tail blade to snake out and slice through two ANBU like they were butter while Conan ran gracefully through their ranks, cutting them down with only his claws, his rage and ferocity growing with each kill.

"Hahaha! Is this all Konoha has to offer?!" he laughed savagely as he ripped out the throat of one ROOT members before shoving his hand through the chest of another, an explosion of blood coating his cloak.

Akayuri dodged a kunai thrown at her and turned to see ten ANBU running towards her.

"Give up little girl!" yelled one as he flipped his sword in his hand.

"Little girl? Little girl?! Ha! That's funny!" she laughed before she brought around her serrated tail blade and impaled the one who spoke while using him to draw herself towards the other nine, growing multiple curved blades from her wrist and completely slaughtering the others.

"Real fucking funny." said Akayuri with a vicious grin as blood splattered on her vest and face a little. More of the ANBU emerged from the barracks, lucky enough to have a few moments to grasp the situation. They surrounded Akayuri and Naruto, forcing them towards each other till they stood back to back.

"Akayuri, on the count of three, duck."

"Got it."

"One," started Naruto as the ANBU brandished their swords and charged at them.

"Two," They were ten feet away from either of them, their blades shining under the moonlight.

"Three! Kaijoton - Akuma no itami gōmon tsūru!" yelled Naruto as Akayuri ducked, a spray of spiked, maroon chains emerged from his body (like Kushina's chakra chains) and impaled around twenty ANBU around them.

"Kaijoton - Faiyāsutātā!" said Naruto as red fire burst along the chains and ran to the impaled ANBU and ignited them in a glorious blaze of fire that burnt them to a crisp.

Akayuri raised her left arm and sprouted segmented missiles from her wrist and launched them into the crowd of ANBU, multiple explosions of fire and blood, followed by screams of agony and flying body parts emerging from the crowd.

"Bring it on!" roared Naruto as he lunged at the first ANBU nearest to him with his claws and fangs.

-Loading Area for Prison-

The sounds of slaughter and blades clashing woke up Tsunade and the others from an exhausted daze. They had been denied sleep ever since they were taken away from Konoha, never to be seen again.

The guards, they found out, had popped out for coffee, so the group decided to sleep whenever they could, it was impossible however to sleep through the blood curdling cries of a massacre occurring just above.

"Seems he's arrived…" said Ibiki with a slight chuckle.

"Who?" asked Gai.

"The Yoakekage." said Inoichi with utter seriousness in his voice.

"Hard to say, it could just be simple bandits." said Kiba from the other carriage, Ibiki scoffing.

"You listen to the shit that is going on out there and tell me it's simple bandits."

"Point taken…"

Suddenly the sound of a gut wrenching howl, one that could not possibly be human, echoed from the battle above, chilling Yamato and Tsunade to the bone.

The clash of kunai and shuriken became a metallic battle music that seemed to play on and on.

-Underground Prison complex-

Shiizaki led Sasuke and Sakura through the massive labyrinth of prison cells and torture chambers situated under the Shi Complex in their search for Tsunade and the others, all three being able to hear the sound of the battle up above as well.

"Seems something is going on up there between ROOT and...something. This may become a three way conflict." said Sasuke as they turned a corner, having been able to maneuver through the prison without any trouble, due to all the ROOT and ANBU members being called to fight up above.

"Not if we keep our heads low. We're here to rescue Tsunade and the others...we can't afford to take on the Akatsuki and ROOT." said Shiizaki.

"Agreed, what is our course of action?" asked Sakura with a glance to the veteran ANBU.

"We might just have to rescue them and have to sneak out of the compound without being sensed or noticed. We'll just have to avoid the main courtyard and the battle taking place." explained Shiizaki to Sakura's question, Sasuke shaking his head.

"Whoever's up there, they laying waste to ROOT. They will be finished with the ROOT members sooner than you think. We'll have to hurry before they are all dead and we're the last targets left."

"For now, we have the element of surprise...Let's not waste it." said Shiizaki as he ran faster, Tsunade's chakra signature growing stronger with each passing second. He rounded a corner and rushed up to a pair of heavy oak doors, the signature at its strongest.

"In here!"

-Main Courtyard-

The fighting was easy and entertaining the two. These ROOT members were either rookies with weak abilities or they were veterans that had grown too old for this kind of work; they fell like dominos against Naruto and Akayuri's savage attacks.

More and more ANBU arrived to their slaughtering with each passing moment. It was like one big giant Hydra almost. When one ANBU would get cut down, two would take his place.

Soon, there were only ten left in the courtyard, their spirit and some bones broken.

"I got this one." said Naruto as he smiled evilly, drawing down low with his arms straight and crossed like an x, the palms facing outward. Suddenly he disappeared, becoming a blur that ran across all ten ANBU, the men surprised at first before blood flew from their necks, all of them having been ripped to shreds by Naruto's claws.

He appeared beside Akayuri and he licked the blood of his fingers and fangs as he watched the ten ANBU fall, joining the rest. There had been at least 200 ROOT members and ANBU stationed at the Shi Facility. Naruto and Akayuri stood in the center of the courtyard surrounded by those 200, either slowly dying or already dead.

Their cloaks were soaked with blood, two mounds of corpses on either side of them forming a lake of blood upon which they stood.

"This was pleasant…Wait a minute…" said Naruto as he sniffed the air for a couple of seconds.

A savage fanged smile started to spread across his face as he recognized the chakra he smelled.

"Do you sense them Akayuri?" he asked, Akayuri focusing and sensing the ones Naruto was talking about.

She too, developed a smile.

"Yes...They are here...I can smell their fear...They are directly below us…" he said venomously as his mask began to reform

"What should we do?"

"We wait for them, then we kill them."

"All of them?" asked Akayuri as she looked up at him as his mask fully formed.

"All of them." said Naruto as he turned around and walked towards the shadows, Akayuri following him.

-Loading Area-

Tsunade rejoiced as Shiizaki bust open the door with a swift kick from his boot, freeing them.

"Took you long enough Shiizaki." said Tsunade as he removed the seal from her and broke off her cuffs, allowing her to remove the burlap sack over her head.

"Sorry ma'am. Had to stay back a couple hundred yards so they wouldn't sense us." apologized Shiizaki as he went around to the others, freeing them as well.

"We?" questioned Gai before he turned and saw Sasuke and Sakura helping out the other rookies and freeing them.

"I despise how they captured us like that." growled Kiba as he helped out his giant dog Akamaru, petting him softly.

"At least we were rescued." sighed Neji with a small nod to Sasuke as thanks.

"Alright, we have to go while the Yoakekage or whoever's up there is busy with ROOT." said Yamato before he froze.

"Listen." said Ibiki as it became silent, dead silent.

"Are...Are they all dead?" asked Ino in a whisper, even though she didn't have to.

"I don't know. We need to get outta here fast though before we find out who won." said Gai as they ran away from the prison carriages and out of the loading area. Soon they arrived at the warehouse above, Shiizaki and Yamato opening the doors and checking to make sure the coast was clear.  
"Go, Go, Go!" he whispered as they moved out of the warehouse and across the smaller courtyard before coming to a complete halt.

Yamato walked forward and stood over a mangled corpse of a ROOT member, his lower half completely cut off and spilling blood and innards out onto the ground. A trail of blood was behind him, probably since he tried to drag himself away from the conflict before dying. Yamato inched towards the entrance to the main courtyard, bracing himself for whatever sight might be on the other side.

When he turned the corner, he almost vomited at the sight he witnessed in the courtyard. There was blood literally everywhere, pouring from the mounds of bodies scattered everywhere around the courtyard.

The place smelt of death.

Tsunade and the others followed Yamato and Sakura gasped and turned her head away at the ghastly sight. Even Ibiki was disturbed, which was rare for him.

"God have mercy on their souls…" uttered Kiba, disgusted by the sight.

"Who could've done something like this?" asked Hinata as they walked towards the main gate, inches away from freedom, before a cold, bone chilling voice struck their ears.

"That, my dear, would be me."

They all turned slowly towards the tallest tower on the main building, their eyes widening at the silhouetted form standing before the moon in the sky, looking down onto them with red eyes.

He casually walked off the edge of the tower and fell to the ground, landing silently like a cat.

Instantly Tsunade recognized the man from the white kitsune mask and flowing Akatsuki cloak.

"Akuma." she growled, the Akatsuki leader standing up and facing the group.

"Like what I've done with the place Tsunade?" asked Naruto, Akayuri landing down behind him and staring at them with her glowing Rinnegan.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Akatsuki was neutral?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto chuckling while Sasuke stared angrily at him, being the only one who knew the truth.

"Well, I just thought I might help you guys out, get rid of Danzo's lap dogs for you."

"How did you know they were from ROOT?" asked Gai suspiciously, Naruto fixating him with his cold stare.

"I know everything. Just like I know that Kakashi received that little distress single you sent him, Captain Yamato." said Naruto with a smirk, Yamato's eyes widening.

"How could you know?!"

"Let's find out hm? He should be arriving here in three, two, one…" counted down Naruto before he turned to the right, the others doing the same as a figure appeared at the top of the wall overlooking the courtyard.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura with a smile as he leapt down into the courtyard, standing a couple feet away from Naruto and Tsunade, yet in the middle of both.

"Welcome Kakashi. Care to explain how I knew you were coming?" asked Naruto, Kakashi glancing over at Yamato.

"Kakashi, what does he mean?" asked Yamato before his heart shattered along with the rest of the group as they watched Kakashi walk over to stand beside Naruto.

"Sorry guys, but Konoha has become corrupt. I couldn't serve a village that abused a child for such a long time." said Kakashi as he dispelled the henge he had put over himself, revealing his Akatsuki cloak and slashed Konoha headband pulled up, revealing his new red eyes.

Sasuke gasped at what Kakashi had gained.

"Kakashi...how?" he stuttered as Kakashi blinked.

No longer did he possess a single Sharingan, but two, thanks to Naruto transplanting Obito's other Sharingan into his right eye socket. Now he could use his Mangekyo Sharingan's powers more efficiently and not get drained as much.

"Had a little help from Akuma here." said Kakashi, Sasuke narrowing his eyes at his former sensei.

"Kakashi…" uttered Gai at his eternal rival, heartbroken at the sight of the dreaded red clouds of Akatsuki he now adorned.

"Well now that the reunion is over...I'm going to kill you." said Naruto as he stared at Tsunade once more.

"Damn Akatsuki, I knew you were still the same." growled Tsunade before Sasuke stepped forward, drawing his sword.

"Tsunade, you retreat with the others. I'll hold him off."

"Sasuke, you can't be serious! They just took out all these ROOT members and you think you can take him on?!" shouted Gai before Sakura joined him, standing by his side.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe. Get out while you still can." she said as she cracked her knuckles, Naruto smiling evilly behind his mask.

"Sakura…" said Tsunade before she glanced back at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" smiled Sakura before she became serious once again and faced the threat before them.

"Alright...be safe." said Tsunade as she turned and followed the others out of the courtyard and away from the facility, leaving them alone with the Akatsuki members.

"Why are you hiding behind that mask?" asked Sasuke, Sakura looking at him with confusement.

"Do you know this guy?" she asked, Sasuke narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Oh, he certainly does." sniggered Naruto when he crossed his arms.

"I'd rather not." said Naruto with a sigh, Sakura still confused.

"Don't you want Sakura to know who the leader of Akatsuki is...Naruto?" asked Sasuke, Sakura turning her head to the Akatsuki leader, the man chuckling as he raised his hand to his mask.

It began to dissipate into his body as his chakra, slowly revealing his face to Sakura.

She gasped at the slashed Konoha headband, eventually realizing that Sasuke...was right.

"N-Naruto…?" she stuttered, Naruto smirking at her as he crossed his arms again, his red eyes, beastial whisker marks, and his glistening fangs.

"Now will you look at that...Team 7, back together again." said Kakashi as Naruto sneered.

"I'll take the pink haired girl. She'll be easy to take out." smirked Akayuri, receiving a scowl from Sakura.

"Oh, are you mad? Come on little girl, let's see what you got!" laughed Akayuri as her tail snaked back and forth and she ran towards the second courtyard, Sakura breaking after her.

"I won't hold back, and neither will Sakura." said Sasuke as he held his blade out to Naruto, who lowered his arms.

"I know, It will make it all the more pleasing...when I slit your throat." said Naruto as he held his arm out, a chakra receiver forming in his hand.

He channeled his chakra into it and he broke it off, the blade starting to elongate into a large staff, a circle forming at the end and forming six hoop rings that dangled from the ring. He swung Hagoromo's, or now his, shakujo around and pointed its sharpened end at him, daring him to attack.

"En garde!"

-Second Courtyard-

Sakura dove to the side as a flurry of missiles exploded where she last stood, engulfing the ground in a powerful explosion.

"What, scared? Come on, fight me!" laughed Akayuri as she swept at Sakura with her blade tail, narrowly missing her by an inch.

Sakura swung her fist back and threw it at Akayuri, expecting to hit her, only the opposite happen. Her fist became trapped in the iron grip of a second arm that sprouted from her shoulder.

"Bad move." smirked Akayuri as she swung around and grasped Sakura's throat with her other arm. A hand emerged from her forearm and opened up, revealing an arm cannon that started to spin rapidly and glow brighter.  
"Khehehe! Goodbye, little girl!" smirked Akayuri as the arm cannon glowed brighter and brighter.

She grunted as she gripped Akayuri's wrist and squeezed tightly, crushing her wrist making metallic parts and wires explode out from behind the skin, Akayuri's smirk faltering as Sakura dropped down and swung her fist right into her gut.

She yelled as she rammed back Akayuri, making her fly back and slam into the opposite wall.

Blood flew out from her mouth as several of her ribs snapped instantly from the impact before she collapsed to her knees and spit out some blood.

Sakura coughed as she inhaled breaths of air and stood up to look at Akayuri. She saw her slowly get up and began to snicker, her arm returning to normal and the extra arm phasing back into her arm.

She looked up at Sakura with slightly insane eyes and said, "You're going to pay for that!" She threw her right arm towards her and she launched her fist at her like a rocket.

Sakura quickly dodged the attack by leaping to the side, only to see Akayuri right beside her, cocking her other fist back.

She slammed her fist into Sakura's side, a large crack echoing out from her as she flew away from her and into another wall, creating a huge crater in the wall.

She cried out in pain, Sasuke's eyes widening as she heard the cry. He dodged a swing from Naruto's shakujo and jumped back a couple of feet, a hand forming from his Susano'o's skeleton.

"Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto smirking as he dodged the attack and slid to the side on all four limbs, baring his fangs at him.

"Sakura! You alright?!" yelled Sasuke as blood dripped from his right eye and down his cheek.

Naruto glanced at the entrance to the courtyard from the secondary courtyard and smiled as Akayuri walked through the archway, dragging a beaten Sakura behind her. She threw her barely conscious form on the ground in front of her, blood dripping from her lip and onto the ground.

"The pink bitch is done for. With the injuries she sustained, she won't last until tomorrow." growled Akayuri as she walked over to where Kakashi stood, reading his Icha Icha book he had taken with him.

"_Damn it! I have to end this fight quickly!_" thought Sasuke as he lowered his arm and straightened out his fingers, lightning starting to crackle around the fingertips.

"Chidori!" he yelled as he broke into a sprint towards Naruto, the latter doing the same.

"Let's see who wins this time!" shouted Naruto as he reared his arm back, forming a crimson Rasengan in his hand.

They threw their arms out at each other, their jutsu colliding and creating a massive explosion,, sending both flying back. As quick as they struck opposite parts of the facilities walls, they charged at each other again, their weapons colliding in a screeching stalemate.

"Naruto! Why would you join the Akatsuki and do all of this?!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto grinning at him with his fangs.

"You don't know, but Konoha is corrupt! They hated me, punished me, hell, tortured me! Just because of what I had sealed inside of me! They hated me and despised me. The First Hokage's Will of Fire has left the village and has left it a shell of its former self! All I want to do is bring peace to the world, and to do so, some must die for the sake of others. Konoha shall burn!" roared Naruto as he kicked back Sasuke and swung out with his shakujo, cutting open his clothes and leaving a light cut across his stomach.

"Alright, I admit, the village does have that darker side. But why kill everyone? What about your friends! With them around, Konoha couldn't have possibly been hell!" yelled Sasuke before Naruto began to chuckle, eventually breaking out into a full blown laugh.

"Sasuke...I'm already in hell!" he yelled as they renegaged with their weapons, sparks flying from each strike of Sasuke's sword and Naruto's shakujo. It was almost like the fight between the Sage's son, the Eldest with his sword, and the Youngest with his shakujo, only the roles were flipped.

"Naruto, please! I can't fight you! Just get off this path of revenge and return with us to Konoha! I don't want you to end up like me!"

"Shove it! It's too late for me! Besides, I never want to return to that hellhole ever again! I hate you and everyone from that village" snarled Naruto as he swung his clawed hand around, striking Sasuke across the shoulder leaving deep gashes in his flesh.

"No, its not too late. If you truly do hate us, then you would've killed me by now with that swipe to the stomach. Yet you refrained. You still miss Konoha. You're hesitant." said Sasuke, Naruto's eyes narrowing as he stepped back and glared at Sasuke.

"What are you saying?" he asked warily as Sasuke began to walk towards him.

"Naruto, just come back to the village with us. We can get Sakura healed up and Team 7 can be reformed once again. Leave the Akatsuki behind and forget your rage. I can't bear to see you like this." said Sasuke before he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan fading away.

"I'm not going to lose another friend." said Sasuke, Naruto's face softening as his clenched fists loosened, his shakujo dropping to the ground with a clang.

"R-Really?" he asked shakily, Sasuke smiling as he placed his hand on Naruto's chest, feeling the steady beat of Naruto's heart.

"When I returned to the village, I vowed to protect it from anything that harmed it." said Sasuke, Naruto remembering that same vow he took when he graduated the academy.

Sasuke looked over and saw Sasuke stand up and weakly smile at him.

"Which means men like you must be killed to preserve its safety...I'm sorry." stuttered Sasuke as a single tear dropped from his eye, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw blue lightning appear on Sasuke's hand before he reared back.

"Chidori!"

It all happened so fast, like a blur.

Sasuke rammed his hand through Naruto's chest, straight through his heart, and out his back, blood pouring out from the wound and down his cloak on either side, Sasuke's hand covering in it.

"I'm so sorry…" choked Sasuke as he pulled his arm out from Naruto's body and stumbled back, his nerves numb and his entire body shaking.

Naruto collapsed to his knees and eventually to the ground, his body going cold and his eyes glazing over.

Akayuri was about to scream but Kakashi held her back, saying, "Don't worry. Just watch."

Sasuke ran over to Sakura and began to drag her towards the gate, despite her protests.

"No! We can still heal him! Let me go!"

"No, this is finally over. I've stopped him for good." said Sasuke as they were about to exit the courtyard before he heard a slight noise behind him.

He turned around and a horrified expression dawned on his face as he saw Naruto's body start to excrete his demonic chakra. His body jumped up and down, the sound of a steady heartbeat piercing the air.

HIs fingers twitched and he began to move.

He slowly pushed himself off the ground, a deep, guttural laugh beginning to rise from his throat, starting out small but gradually growing and growing with each passing second.

Akayuri's smirk returned once again as she saw Naruto rise from the clutches of death itself.

Suddenly his head snapped up with a chilling pop, his eyes and insane smile haunting Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going...Uchiha?" he asked as he started to walk slowly towards them, with Sasuke and Sakura backing away from whatever he had become.

Sasuke was terrified and scared, not being able to fight due to his chakra being depleted.

Sakura attempted to protect him but Naruto smirked before backhanding her and sending her flying to the right a couple of yards.

Sasuke's back hit the wall and he looked up into the rage filled eyes of his former friend turned enemy.

He noticed that they had changed. Instead of possessing yellow sclera, they had shifted to a pitch black color, his red eyes glaring at him, burning with the fires of hatred.

Eyes he had seen before...in himself.

Quick as lightning, Naruto grasped Sasuke's throat and held him up into the air with his inhuman strength, his grip growing tighter and tighter making Sasuke's breathes become ragged and quick as he was slowly choked.

"How...How are you still...alive?" coughed Sasuke, Naruto's insane smile never leaving his face.

"It's quite simple for you humans to understand…" said Naruto, Sasuke's eyebrow rising as he wondered what Naruto meant as to refer to them as "humans"

"I have ascended beyond you humans and have joined the ranks of the very demons you shunned. I have become a Bijuu, the second Kyuubi. When we Bijuu die, we don't stay dead. We get revived, as if nothing ever happened, since we are beings made out of chakra. The more tails you have, the faster the reviving is." smiled Naruto, Sasuke's eyes widening in fear of this...thing that was once Naruto.

"And this fight...This was too easy. I'm going to let you live...Knowing that your efforts were all in vain. You were right, I was doubtful about the burning of Konoha, but with you just trying to kill me for that shithole...It has changed my mind. I will not stop, I will not rest...until every last man, woman, and child has their throats ripped out and their blood poured into the streets of Konohagakure." said Naruto as his grip tightened, Sasuke's vision becoming blotted with lights.

"And now I'm going to let you experience a little of the hell I experienced while in Konoha." said Naruto as he forced Sasuke to look into his eyes, Sasuke being able to sense the chakra growing towards them.

"Hell - Level Four." said Naruto, Sasuke's eyes widening as the eyes glowed.

Sakura's ears ringed as a cry of pain emanated from Sasuke, making her whip around and stare in horror at what was happening to him.

Huge, bloody gashes started to appear all across his body, pouring blood that stained his clothes, leaving patches of red. Blood spurted out from his mouth as Naruto dropped Sasuke to the ground, watching him as he writhed in pain as the cuts continued to appear and let loose a torrent of blood, joining the lake from the killed ROOT members.

"Kakashi, Akayuri. Let us leave. Iwagakure is in need of its Yoakekage." said Naruto as he turned around, steam rising from the hole in its chest as it began to heal itself.

Sasuke barely saw Naruto leave with his entourage, reaching out with one hand towards Kakashi and uttering out, "K-Kakashi...help…"

Kakashi stopped and looked at Sasuke for a few seconds before walking away, as if he didn't see a thing.

As they walked away, Naruto reformed his mask and he said, "We go to Kirigakure. I don't care if they passed or not. We get Saiken, Isobu and Yahiko out of there then we kill everyone. I just want to kill, feel the taste of blood between my fangs."

A/N Jutsu translations

Kaijoton - Akuma no itami gōmon tsūru / Demonic Release - Devil's Pain Torture Tools

Kaijoton - Faiyāsutātā / Demonic Release - Fire Starter

Chidori / One Thousand Birds


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Alright, lets get some things straight. A Bijuu can technically die, though it can't stay dead. For example, when Isobu was sealed inside Kakashi's friend Rin Nohara and to stop Kiri's plans to attack Konoha, she intentionally threw herself in front of Kakashi's chidori and got killed, Isobu, being inside of her at the time, dieing with her. He eventually was revived somewhere before he was sealed into Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. Since someone was wondering what Akayuri would look like, I drew her to the best of my abilities. Don't hate. art/Image-415135309

Chapter 14 - Silly Little Rumor

-One Week Later - Iwagakure-

"Can you believe we got guard duty?" asked an Iwa Chunin with a scar under his bottom lip that curved under his chin before going down the length of his neck to his chest.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who just had to complain to Lord Tsuchikage about not getting any missions, and he decided to stick you here with my own sorry ass because I was there with you when you complained." said the other Iwa Chunin standing beside him before the village gate.

"Well ever since word spread throughout the Five Great Countries of the destruction of Takigakure and Otogakure, the rumor of this shinobi called the Yoakekage, Kumo and Suna allying themselves with him, and now the destruction of Kiri, I feel like we're missing out on some serious action." said the first with a huff of frustration.

"You keep telling yourself that. Personally, I say let this guy gut the other villages and leave Iwa alone. Hell, with Kiri totally annihilated, Kumo's arms reduction rumor and Suna's recovering from that massive sandstorm that hit em a couple days back, we're technically the strongest of the five, or four villages I guess. And get this, I heard that this guy, the Yoakekage or whatever his name is took out a secret ANBU facility on the border between Wind Country and Fire Country, who would've thought?" said the second before he resumed watching the horizon for anyone walking towards their village.

"Hey, what's that?"asked the first, narrowing his eyes to see a figure with a black cloak and a straw hat approach the village with a scroll in his hand.

-Grabacr Mountains-

Son Goku and Kokuo were meditating in the mountains in peace when they felt a familiar chakra enter their sensory range.

"Seems like he's finally arrived…" murmured Son Goku without breaking concentration.

"Indeed. Iwa's getting a new leader…" agreed Kokuo as he took a deep breath and relaxed.

-Iwagakure-

"Don't know, Let's wait. Last thing we need is to piss off some traveler or more importantly, a delegate of Lord Tsuchikage." said the second as the man approached.

He was followed by four others, all of them in straw hats yet only three were in the cloaks the man wore. The one without a cloak towered over the other three and had a black vest on and multiple tattoos on his arm from his wrists all the way up to his shoulders, and maybe even to the rest of his body. From behind the straw hat's veil they could tell he wore a navy blue hood with a black mask and a headband, the faceplate though was obscured.

The second Iwa Chunin scowled at the red clouds adorned on the black cloaks of the three who wore them.

"Akatsuki...What do you want?" he asked, the leader of the group fixing his gaze on him.

"Let me pass."

"First off, why should we? And second, just who the hell do you think you are? We aren't exactly on peaceful terms with you." asked the first with a growl.

"I am here to meet with your Tsuchikage to discuss...leadership changes." said the man while eyeing the first, behind his mask he bared his fangs.

"Well, that answers my first question, and thats a hell no to it. Now, tell us who you are?" asked the second, this time with an offensive snarl, making the man growl deeply.

"Who am I? I am the Yoakekage of course." said the man, the two Iwa shinobi's faces growing whiter, while the first scoffed.

"Listen pal, the Yoakekage doesn't exist. It's just a silly little rumor goin' around to frighten the other villages into submission." he scoffed, the man chuckling as he tilted his head to the right.

The second Iwa Chunin didn't even have time to blink as the first man's throat exploded in a plume of blood, the man having swiped his claws across the tender skin. Then the man with the tattoos shot his hand forward, literally, a stream of black tendrils connecting his hand to his lower elbow. He grasped the second Chunin by the throat and he pulled him in, his other arm becoming a darker shade of brown while he pointed his fingers forward like a spear.

He shoved his entire arm through the man's gut, the man getting a brief flash of the man's face plate underneath his straw hat.

It was a slashed Kirigakure face plate.

"Silly little rumor indeed." said Naruto as he opened the gates to Iwagakure with Akayuri, Kakashi and Yahiko unchallenged.

-Konohagakure-

In the week that had passed, Tsunade, Homura, Koharu, Yamato, Gai, Ibiki, Inoichi,Shiizaki, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Rookie 11, with heavy hearts in knowing that Kakashi has joined the Akatsuki, more traumatizing to Sasuke and Sakura considering he had joined with Naruto, that part keeping to themselves. Tsunade was able to heal him from the injuries he sustained and she questioned him about it, Sasuke telling her that Naruto, he said Akuma, had somehow inflicted the injuries with something called Hell Level - Four, with him seeing his eyes glow before it happened.

Ibiki deduced it could've been a dojutsu afflicted it with it, something they haven't heard nor seen before that is powerful enough to produce injuries such as those Sasuke sustained. From then they had returned to Konoha and had exposed Danzo for his trickery, the ANBU under Shiizaki's command removing him from his seat of power and officially put an end to ROOT, permanently.

Danzo was detained for attempted coup and kidnapping charges, which Tsunade was relieved to hear.

That was two days ago.

Now...she's stressed as hell in a meeting with the council, Shiizaki experiencing the same torment behind his mask..

"We must try to rebuild our alliance with Suna so we can continue trade. We mustn't allow this to slip away, regardless of their alliance with this Yoakekage character." said Koharu sternly, Tsunade massaging her temples.

The meeting would've gone on further, but an unknown shinobi was thrown through the window of the meeting room and smacked down onto table. Koharu and Homura had no idea who the man was, but Tsunade, immediately after laying eyes on the corpse instantly knew who it was.

It was Onoki, the Tsuchikage.

His back was ripped to shreds and his throat ripped out, one of his arms missing revealing a broken part of his shoulder bone.

What was the most disturbed them the most. Engraved into his chest with something like a knife or claw were the words "YOU'RE NEXT."

Looking outside the shattered window where he had been thrown they saw a cloaked figure standing on top of a pole with a white mask on that looked like a demon tanuki (raccoon like creature) with orange markings, point at them with one hand.

They looked back at the body then at the place where the figure was and saw he was gone, like a ghost.

"Send out ANBU to patrol the wall of the village while Chunin and Jonin patrol the inside." ordered Tsunade to Shiizaki before she walked out of the room, much to the protest of the council members.

She was going to do her own hunting.

In an alley not far from the Hokage Tower laid Yahiko sitting on the ground and leaning up against the side of a building. He had his straw hat set on his right side and had his eyes closed, waiting for something. He had been spared by Naruto when he had sacked Kirigakure and left it a smoldering crater, along with the few Kiri Shinobi he deemed worthy of living.

Three such survivors was the Fifth Mizukage herself, Mei Terumi, the only remaining swordsmen Chojuro and a veteran from the Third Shinobi World War, Ao. After the fall of Kirigakure, Yahiko stayed with Naruto and joined Akatsuki, having heard of Sankaku being a part of it and wanting to see him once again. He had now been given an Akatsuki cloak but, being in Konoha, he had himself under a henge as an old man. (Yahiko has been around since Yagura's term as Mizukage, which means I'm putting him at around 40-45 years old. This is what he looks like - art/Image-415163103)He opened his eyes as the cloaked figure dropped down beside him and kneeled.

Yahiko stood up and turned around, dispelling the henge for only a moment as he shook off his cloak, revealing his stitched up back with only three masks. The masked figure's cloak morphed into a jumble of the black threads and into its beastial form, a minature version of the Ichibi. It flew into Yahiko's back and after a brief moment of grunting, took its place beside the top left mask and restitched itself into his skin, the heart returning to Yahiko.

The plan wasn't to just throw the mutilated corpse of the Tsuchikage through the meeting room window, but rather draw her attention away from her office on the top floor. Before the late Onoki's body was taken out of the scroll he had brought with him, he sent another one of his hearts to pay a quick visit to the office and found what Naruto had asked him to look for.

The diary of Kushina Uzumaki.

The Third Hokage, when he had been alive, had told Naruto when he was younger that his Mother had kept a diary of events leading up to her giving birth to him and upon reaching the age of 16 would he get to read it. Of course, Naruto suspected the old man would've edited the diary if he had lived long enough to do so, but the fact remained that the diary was one of the last few things left to him by his parents, and that he had ordered him to do everything in his power to escape with the diary alive.

"_Time to go._" he thought as he put up the henge again and walked out of the alley way to leave before a sharp command pierced the air.

"Halt!" ordered a jonin having seen Yahiko emerge out of the alley with suspicion.

"Yes?" asked Yahiko, trying to sound old while faking a heavy cough.

"Where were you just recently?" asked the Jonin with narrowed eyes.

"Right here resting. It was quiet so I felt I could sit here until my strength returned." said Yahiko, keeping his voice sounding like he was much older than his age of 43.

The Jonin crossed his arms at the "old man" and pulled back after a fit of coughing that was done near him, not wishing to catch whatever this man has.

"You haven't been near the Hokage Tower have you?" asked the Jonin, wondering if this man was really an old man or not.

"Do I look like I have the energy to make it up all those steps?" asked Yahiko, getting slightly irritated with this man and wishing he could rip his heart out right now.

"No, I suppose not. Just stay out of trouble old timer." said the Jonin before heading out to sweep the village for any other suspicious characters.

"Bastard…" muttered Yahiko under his breath before he started to walk towards the gate of the village, wishing to get out as fast as possible.

"_God, that took forever. Now I can see why Naruto hates this place so much. Filled with bastards like that guy…_" grumbled Isobu, Yahiko laughing inwardly at his Bijuu.

They walked through the village until they arrived at the gate, about walk out home free until another command was shouted, only this time, the voice was from a female.

"Stop." said the voice that made Yahiko turn around and narrow his eyes as the one who gave the order was none other than Tsunade herself.

"Yes?" asked Yahiko, annoyed again.

"Who are you? And don't tell me your harmless. You may look and act like it, but i know you're not an ordinary old man." said Tsunade as multiple ANBU surrounded him, Shiizaki standing by her side.

Yahiko began to chuckle as he stood up to his full height of 6 ft 10 in, looking down onto the others.

"Who I am is unimportant. All you need to know is that my leader and friend sent you a message. Do not take it lightly. Also, he wishes to tell you that if you don't want village wide panic, he suggests you keep the incident at your tower a secret, and to be mindful of your past sins when he comes searching for you." said Yahiko before Tsunade, in a flash, reared his clenched fist back and threw it at him.

He leaped out of the way before she even reached him, flying up to stand on the gate while Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground where he was, leaving a huge crater.

"Do you really think I'll let you walk out of here?" said Tsunade as two ANBU joined Yahiko on top of the gate, their swords drawn. "You underestimate me, Tsunade." said Yahiko as he took off his straw hat and let it float to the ground, landing in the middle of the group of ANBU around Tsunade. Then he held up a single seal and dispelled the henge, shocking all the ANBU and Tsunade at the sight of his Akatsuki cloak and real self.

"Now, I'm only go to say this once, so listen up." snarled Yahiko as his fists tightened.

"You're going to let me walk out of this village untouched and unchallenged. You will not send ANBU to track me. If you do not comply, my leader will assure that Konoha's destruction will come sooner than you think." hissed Yahiko, Tsunade narrowing her eyes at the slashed Kiri symbol, having heard of the destruction of Kirigakure.

"Stand down." ordered Tsunade with a sigh, the ANBU on the gate lowering their swords.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you. And...here's a little parting gift." said Yahiko as he took off his mask, showing his glasgow smile.

He spit out a glob of the black gunk inside of him straight onto the straw hat, the object shifting a morphing violently until it exploded into a tangle of black threads that bound Tsunade, Shiizaki and all his ANBU. Tsunade looked back to0 the gate and growled, Yahiko having disappeared from the gate, the two ANBU up there who hadn't been bound by the black threads looking around for him, not even seeing him leave.

Once they were all free, Tsunade gazed back up at the spot Yahiko was standing on top of the gate.

"Was that really wise Tsunade?" asked Yamato after he appeared beside her, wondering if she had sensed how truly powerful the man was.

"The man was strong Yamato. He was around Sannin level, if not more. No doubt the leader he was talking about was Akuma, and seeing what he did at the Shi facility, imagine what he could do on a much larger scale. If we managed to have him restrained I doubt he would have told us anything and simply killed himself or waited for Akuma to come here and destroy us."

"That was a good decision on your part. Who knows what he could've done."

-Amegakure - Pain's Tower-

"Thank you very much Yahiko. You can join Mei, Ao and Chojuro now. They've integrated themselves into the ranks in Amegakure and will be safe from now on." said Naruto as he took his mother's diary from him, Yahiko bowing before leaving. In the room with him was Konan, Kakashi and Akayuri. Sankaku, Ketsueki and Suzaku had received Akatsuki cloaks from Konan upon arriving in Pain's Tower and officially inducted into the organization.

Naruto looked down at the diary in his hand and was excited yet afraid at the same time, wondering what secrets in contained.

"I would like to be alone. Please, leave me." said Naruto as he sat down in his chair and laid the book on his desk, Konan, Akayuri and Kakashi leaving the office. Once they left, Naruto closed the office's secret door leading from the pod room into it and opened the book, eager to read its contents.

-Three Hours Later-

Suzaku was walking calmly about the tower, admiring its architectural work and design while smoking on yet another . He now had a slashed Uzushiogakure headband hanging loosely around his neck behind his Akatsuki cloak, who he had customized to his liking. Due to his natural affinity to fire, so much that he can form flames from his own body, he had his cloak be made of fireproof material so he could form the fires without taking off his cloak.

The tower was an ominous place of darkness and secrets, having been the revered place of rest by Ame's God, Lord Pain.

He was about to suck up a cloud from his cigar when he almost choked on it when he flinched at the demonic howl that echoed throughout the entire tower, making its walls and his eardrums ring.

In a flash, all the members were outside his office door, all of them on the point of shaking at the extreme amounts of demonic chakra radiating from the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" whispered Suzaku to Kurama, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, he was fine earlier. I don't know what could be wrong with him." whispered Akayuri when Sankaku pressed his ear against the door listened to the sounds on the other side of the door.

"One of you, go in there." whispered Konan, Akayuri gulping as she stood up while everyone else stepped back.

She opened the door and peered inside, seeing Naruto's demonic chakra return to his body while he continued to seethe with rage. In his hand was the slightly burnt diary of his mother.

"Naruto…? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, its alright everyone. I'm fine, at least for now." said Naruto, the others sticking their heads in one by one from behind the door frame.

"Why did you get so angry Naruto?" asked Kakashi, not showing his worry for his friend through his calm expression.

"It's something concerning with what I read in my mother's diary. It seems its time I payed someone a visit concerning this sin." snarled Naruto, all of them chilled at his tone of voice.

Konoha was about to be stained red with blood.

A/N Suspenseful end to a chapter, love it!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Return of a Demon. The time we've all been waiting for has finally arrived. Danzo's gonna regret saying those few words at the start of this story. Jutsu translation at bottom

Chapter 15 - Bloody Night

-Three Days Later-

It was nighttime in Konoha, with most of its people asleep, out dining at a restaurant, or if on guard duty, were doing just that. However, one dark figure in the quieter residential area of the village, did not follow this tradition. He leaped from his position and landed silently on the roof of the Konoha Maximum Security Prison and killed the ANBU guards standing on top of the roof.

He walked up to the closed door that covered the stairwell that led down into the prison.

The man smirked behind his mask as he opened the door, being able to feel the chakra of the man who was responsible for all of the events leading up to now, and it was high time this person paid his debts.

He walked calmly down the steps until he arrived at the second floor and opened the door. The ANBU guards turned towards him, the man cracking his knuckles and saying, "Sorry guys, but I need to see someone, and you're not going to get in way."  
His demonic chakra flowed forth like a raging storm and thanks to the prison's chakra dampening barriers put around the complex, and the soundproof walls, no one felt his chakra or heard the screams of terror from the ANBU slaughtered by Naruto.

He dusted himself off as nine tails of his chakra reentered his body while he walked by the heavily bloodied and butchered bodies of the guards, their blood spewn across the cages and coating the metal walkways.

He made a left at the end of the walkway, his smile growing as he approached the cell that held his quarry. Said man opened his visible eye, the other hidden behind bandages, and narrowed it at the sound of approaching footsteps towards his cell.

"So you've finally come..." said Danzo as he stood up and faced the masked man, staring blankly at the mask that hid his face.

"Danzo Shimura, you shall receive punishment for your sins." said the man as he placed his hand on the bars and they began to melt.

A small smile spread across Danzo's face as he channeled his unrestrained chakra now since the bars, which had a chakra nullifying material in them were melted, to his hidden right eye.

"Oh really? I thought you were just rescuing me." said Danzo with a smirk, the man chuckling as he crossed his arms and looked at Danzo with his red eyes.

"Don't even try using the Kotoamatsukami on me Danzo. I've already nullified that left eye of yours and those sharingan in your right arm, which means no Izanagi, which means I can do this." he said as he swept up with his right hand, his chakra forming into a solid blade that sliced right through Danzo's right shoulder socket, separating the arm from his body.

He grunted as he clutched the bloody stump to try and stem the flow of blood pouring from the severed limb, his arm falling to the ground behind him, the golden sealing arm braces concealing and controlling the ten sharingan and Hashirama's cells imbedded in the arm.

He fell to his knees and looked up with a wide eye at the masked man as he walked into the cell and looked down onto him. He shot his hand forward and gripped Danzo's throat and lifted him up into the air, his grip tight around his throat.

"You, along with all of Konoha will suffer, the streets will run with blood, and all of you will burn in hell!" snarled the man as his grip grew even tighter until Danzo fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

-Hokage Tower - Next day-

Tsunade sighed as she waited for Shiizaki to report back about Danzo's condition in the prison in the Jonin meeting. Personally, she had started to hate this job as being Hokage, and why she continued to hold onto it even with the Councils constant bickering. All of this was happening because of their selfish ideals.

"_Naruto...why'd you have to go…_" she thought sadly, desperately holding back the tears that threatened the flow freely in front of the assembled Jonin before her.

"Lady Hokage, may I go look for Shiizaki? He's later than usual and this meeting can't be delayed by him any longer." said Genma slyly while he chewed on a senbon.

"You might as well. Go the prison and see if he's there." said Tsunade, Genma shrugging as he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

The group before her consisted of Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Shizune, whom she had found kept under care by ANBU loyal to Shiizaki, and of course herself waited for Genma to return with Shiizaki. Anko was nibbling on a dango stick, Kurenai had her arms crossed and was casually looking out the window, Gai was twiddling his thumbs, and Shizune was standing beside her waiting with a fidget in her step every couple of seconds.

Tsunade herself was tapping the desk patiently before a couple of minutes passed by and she became impatient with her finger leaving a noticeable indet in her desk's surface.

"Where the hell are those two?!" said Tsunade, getting more annoyed by the second while those in front of her became wary knowing she would hit anyone who made a wrong move.

"Tsunade!" yelled Iruka as he ran into the office looking deathly pale, his eyes widened to the point they might explode, sweat pouring off his brow.

Though it was more out of fear then exhaustion.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Tsunade, knowing that there were very few things that could frighten someone of Iruka's sound mound.

"It's Danzo! H-He...He's been attacked. I need your help right away." said Iruka as he motioned for her to follow him, which she did along with everyone else in the room.

They arrived at the Konoha Hospital and rushed to his room, where the sounds of muffled screaming being heard on the other side of the white door. For a moment Tsunade thought the man was being killed or not being given painkillers. Upon entering the room, she froze in place at the horrendous sight of the men, as she realized that no amount of painkillers given could stop the pain Danzo was experiencing.

Danzo Shimura's body had, for the lack of a better word, been completely mangled and butchered, and was now covered head to toe in bandages wet with blood coming from the wounds. Or rather if he had any toes or hands even, but what frightened Tsunade the most was that Danzo's body was barely half of what it had once been, and had it not been for such a sight of so much blood she would've screamed.

His right arm was completely gone while his other arm had been ripped off just under the elbow, his legs just past where the kneecaps would be, and his mouth was muffled from the bandages covering his entire face.

"Oh dear god…" muttered Gai as he quickly left the room, his face becoming as green as his body suit.

"Lady Hokage! We're so glad you're here. We've given as many painkillers that his body can take." said one of the doctors, who nearly lost his lunch, and breakfast, at the sight of the man when he wa admitted into the hospital by Shiizaki and Genma.

"What happened to him? What are the injuries behind the wrappings?" asked Tsunade with a shaky voice, still trying to get over all the blood.

"I've never seen anything like it. His body has been turned into something I cannot even begin to describe right now! We nearly lost him right when he came in, but at the same time there is something keeping him alive that I wish was somehow our work, and it's like the man is hanging onto an invisible thread connected to whoever did this to him." explained the doctor, looking back at Danzo as he struggled to scream out in pain and shivered.

"What are ...his injuries?" asked Tsunade, holding back the vomit in her mouth in between the question while Shizune stood ready to help by her side, not caring that the other jonin behind them were staring in shock at what had become of Danzo Shimura, the old War Hawk.

"Aside from the loss of his four limbs up to their joints, the exception being his right arm, which we found at the cell with sealing braces on that destroyed the arm when we tried to open them, Danzo Shimura was slashed, cut, stabbed, gutted, and finally mauled by his attacker. either this was some sadistic enemy shinobi or we could have another…" said the doctor, only to be silenced by Tsunade, who was not going to let the man speak the next word.

The last thing Tsunade wanted was for rumors to get out of some kind of demon running around.

"We came here as soon as I can, what's going-Holy Hell!" shouted Sasuke as he ran into the room with Sakura, who paled at the sight of Danzo.

"Perfect timing, you two, go with Genma and Shiizaki to Danzo's prison cell and get Kiba and Hana Inuzuka to help you find out what happened there." ordered Tsunade, the two nodding and leaving the room.

"Lady Hokage, there is something else you should know." said the doctor, seeing her attention return to him.

"What?" she asked while seeing the doctor get extremely nervous.

"There is another reason why Danzo had to be bandaged up along the face like he is now. I didn't want to have to say this, but I must so we could better figure out who did this to him. You see...When we began to save him from near death, we noticed that his right and left eye had been gouged out, and to add more insult to injury...his jaw and tongue has also been ripped out as well." said the doctor, watching as Tsunade's face paled along with the other Jonin, who quickly left the room like Gai had.

"That's not possible!" stuttered Tsunade, her heart beating faster and faster in fear of what she was now dealing with concerning this attack on Danzo.

"It is Lady Hokage. I checked myself...ugh...regrettably. Danzo's tongue was ripped out almost to where it first was and his jaw was broken in several places before whoever did this to him removed it...forcefully. Someone or something did this to him that for all intended purposes wanted Danzo to feel one thing. Pain...and lots of it." said the doctor, knowing he was going to have to drown himself in sake to make this nightmare go away.

Meanwhile Tsunade's mind was stuck on one word.

The one word she has had so many nightmares time and time again about.

Pain.

"_You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you...this hatred binds us together._" she remembered the man who attacked her village all those years ago say to her, those haunting purple eyes never leaving her mind.

"_Pain…_"

-Outside the Hospital-

The cloaked figure, who had decimated Danzo Shimura, looked down from the building across the street to see the Haruno and Uchiha leave the hospital with a man chewing a senbon towards the prison. He cocked his head to the right, wondering if he should pay a visit to the prison, but decided against it, since it wouldn't matter if he killed them now or later. Konoha will burn either way.

"It's finally time...Konohagakure...Be ready to be painted red with blood." said the man before he looked up at the Hokage Monument and smiled at the face of the Fourth Hokage before disappearing.

-Konoha Maximum Security Prison-

"What do you think could've done that to Danzo, though I'm not going to cry for him. After what he did to Naruto, im kinda glad this happened." asked Genma, Sasuke and Sakura both lowering the eyes at the name.

Nothing more was spoken the entire time on their way to the prison, eventually entering the giant stone complex and arriving at the entrance to the second floor, the entrance blocked by two ANBU guards.

"It's not a pretty sight in there." said the ANBU on the left with a owl mask on, Shiizaki shivering at what could possibly be on the other side of the pair of iron doors.

If they would've seen under the ANBU's mask, they would've seen him struggling to not barf at the memory of being the first to see what lay inside.

Nodding, the group entered the second floor cellblock, finding that there was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, just everywhere. "Holy shit!" sputtered Sasuke, the two ANBU guards standing at the door nodding in agreement.

"It gets worse when you reach the cell." said the second ANBU with a shudder before two more shinobi arrived from the stairs.

"We're here!" said Kiba obnoxiously as he approached the doors with his dog Akamaru and his sister Hana Inuzuka joined by her three dog companions, the three Haimaru Brothers.

Upon entering the cell block, all four canines instantly whimpered in fear and cowered away from the direction of Danzo's cell.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" asked Kiba, knowing that the scene was indeed disturbing, but to make his partner and Hana's partners want to run away concerned him.

"Come on, we need to see the cell." said Sasuke as they walked down the catwalk, their feet squishing on the still not dry puddles of blood covering the cold metal.

They turned left and instantly all four dogs, and their companions, yelped in total shock and fear of what lay inside the cell. From top to bottom, the entire cell was dripping with blood, with scorch marks and claw marks all over the walls and floor. Burned into the walls were the words "Sinner" and "Liar" and most disturbingly, a sentence, the biggest of the all read, "Revenge of a Demon." Everyone paled at the gruesome sight and Akamaru cried out and hid behind Kiba, his tail between his legs while his entire body shook with fear.

"Something you wish to share?" asked Shiizaki, Hana bending down and petting her dogs.

"Akamaru is saying that...he can smell demonic chakra all over this place. It reeks of it. It's the same kind of chakra that was felt when Naruto…" said Hana while everyone winced at the name, it being a sore subject with Tsunade.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura, not wanting to believe this was actually happening, but it was.

"Positive. It's faint but its there, and it is the same as the chakra Naruto gets when he goes berserk. You don't think…?" said Kiba, only to be silenced by a glare from his older, fellow shinobi.

"We don't know. It's all speculation right now. Let's continue to gather what evidence we can and then report to Tsunade when the time is right." said Genma calmly, looking back at the cell with his calm expression prevailing on the outside, while on the inside he was mortally terrified.

-Hokage Office - 6 Hours Later-

Tsunade collapsed into her chair, exhausted from using every medical jutsu she knew, even going as far as to summon Katsuyu to try and heal Danzo's limbless clump of meat of what he had become to the best of her abilities. She was so drained right now that she didn't even want to touch sake, which was rare for her since she wouldn't admit it, but she did have a drinking problem and would always crack open a bottle while doing paperwork and would hide it behind one of the mounds stacked beside her desk when someone important would enter.

"_I wish Naruto was here. If he were I would give him this job right now in a heartbeat and get just leave. Maybe Kakashi was right in leaving...Maybe Konoha has lost my grandfather's Will of Fire…_" she thought, wishing that he was here, but no...he was long gone, banished and never to return.

"Tsunade Senju." spoke a voice, Tsunade whirling around to see the masked man emerge from the shadows and stand before the desk, looking at the now standing Hokage.

"Akuma...How the hell did you get in here?" growled Tsunade, hoping she still had enough chakra left in her body to fight.

"That is irrelevant. However, I am here for a simple reason, and that reason is you have something I want." said the masked man, tapping his clawed finger on the desk.

Tsunade was suspicious of the Akatsuki leader when she wondered, Where the hell were her guards?!

"If you are concerned about your ANBU guards outside the door, then I suggest you don't bother worrying about them since they are already dead, and focus on me." said Akuma, revealing a bloody hand stained with the fresh blood of her guards.

"You attacked Danzo!" accused Tsunade, Akuma just cocking his head to the side, as if wondering what she said was true, before cocking it back.

"The old sinner got what he deserved. He betrayed someone close to you. Do not pity him, do not defend him. For if you do defend him...I will do what I did to him, to you." threatened the man as he pointed one bloody finger at Tsunade's throat.

"Need I remind you that I am Hokage and to attack one will make you an enemy of the other Hidden Villages." said Tsunade, hoping that such a fear, being hunted down by the other Great Shinobi Villages would make the enigma falter, and give her the opening she needed.

Quite the opposite happened.

"Nice bluff Tsunade, but it won't work. I've already annihilated Kirigakure, Takigakure and Otogakure, and those that survived have already allied themselves with me." said Akuma with a pleased tone in his voice.

"Wait...Iwa, Kumo, and Suna have allied with you? Then that means you are the...the…" stuttered Tsunade as her heart began to beat much faster, as the memories of the various reports about the those three villages being decimated by a single person.

"Correct. I am the Yoakekage." said Akuma, seeing her eyes widen at the title he gave himself.

He was a Kage without a village, yet he commanded 3 separate villages.

The man that killed 200 ROOT ANBU at the Shi Facility, making the place a bloody sight to behold, the murderer of the Tsuchikage and the undisputed leader of the infamous criminal organization Akatsuki.

"What do you want?" demanded Tsunade, Akuma tapping his finger on the desk again while thinking.

"I desire the key to the Namikaze estate." said Akuma, leaving no room for argument.

"Why do you want the key to the estate? To use the secrets stored there for the Akatsuki's goals?" asked Tsunade while Akuma lowered his hand after realizing she wouldn't give it up willingly.

"No, simply because what's there is not yours to have." said Akuma while taking a step forward, Tsunade tensing while getting ready for an attack.

"What are you talking about? The Namikaze estate belonged to the Fourth Hokage and his wife." wondered Tsunade about this mans grand scheme, and why it involved the Namikaze estate.

"Yes, however, by birthright...the estate now belongs to their son."

"But he's not here, he was banished from the village by that fool Danzo, never to return." said Tsunade while Akuma took three steps towards her.

"No...That person still lives." said Akuma before the mask started to morph into red chakra that began to soak into his skin. Tsunade's heart beat faster and faster as she first saw the slashed Konoha headband Akuma wore, then the piercing red slit eyes and black sclera, the three thick and savage looking whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, then finally the fangs in his mouth, sharpened to a point.

"N...Naruto?" stuttered Tsunade, seeing the boy she once knew standing before he now as the Yoakekage and Leader of Akatsuki, the warmth he once held in his face now gone with the wind, now replaced with coldness and anger.

He stretched his hand back out to her, still wanting the key to his father's estate.

"That name is dead to me now, no longer am I Naruto, I'm embracing the name I gave myself to hide behind. I am Akuma Uzumaki now." he snarled while baring his fangs, scaring Tsunade at his hostility and how he looked like he was about to kill her.

"Naruto I…" said Tsunade, but was cut off by a deep guttural growl from the back of Naruto's throat, his eyes raging with pure animosity.

"That's Akuma Uzumaki you old hag! Now give me the key or I will kill you." said Naruto with narrowed eyes, giving her no room for negotiation.

"_Did he just threaten me? The Naruto I know doesn't threaten people and demand things from them...Is this the work of the Kyuubi?_" thought Tsunade while she looked at Naruto, or now Akuma so he said. (We will be calling him Akuma permanently from now on folks, since he has shed his former name. Remember, Akuma means Demon in Japanese.)

"Since you seem to be quite reluctant to give me the key back, I'm going to ask you a little question concerning my mother." asked Akuma, lowering his hand and taking one more step forward, putting him in striking distance of Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade, finding herself almost shivering under his gaze.

"Why didn't you come back to the village when she was pregnant with me to save her from a possibility of dying at birth?" asked Akuma, his eyes glowing with so much hatred that Tsunade felt like he was burning a hole through her very soul.

"I didn't want to go back because of the bad memories I had of those I loved dying." said Tsunade, hoping he would believe her.

Instead his hand shot forward and wrap around her throat, slamming her against the wall of the office and pinning her.

"Liar! You think I am some kind of moronic retard?! ^Are these the eyes of a retard to you?!" snarled Akuma, his voice losing all sense of humanity in it and becoming more and more demonic.

"What...do you want me...to say?" gasped Tsunade between gasps of breath as Akuma's grip tightened.

"**You don't remember? Perhaps I should just refresh your memory since the journal that my mother kept that was locked away in that desk of yours seems to have slipped your mind.**" said Naruto as his eyes narrowed, Tsunade's eyes widening in shock and realization.

"**About six months into my Mother carrying me, the doctors ran some tests showing she was going to have severe complications when I was born, and were more then likely to be fatal if not treated by a top notch doctor of your level. You were summoned by my Father to arrive here in Konoha within a window of a few months to make sure that such birth giving related problems didn't kill her. But according to her journal, you said no, and for what? All because you owed my mother a sum of 400 dollars from an old gambling debt you made with her 2 years prior when she and my Dad were still dating. 400 dollars! That was the price on my Mother's life because you were thinking with your wallet and just couldn't stand the shame of being in Konoha to not only save my Mother, but pay her back the money you owed her. YOU WRETCHED OLD DRUNKEN BITCH! TO THINK I GAVE MY LIFE JUST SO YOU COULD BE HOKAGE!**" roared Naruto, his chakra now becoming more and more violent and swirling out from his body, his skin starting to peel away and reveal his Version 2 state. Nine tails of chakra flowed out from him before he slammed her down onto her desk, smashing the wooden object to smithereens.

'N-Naruto...I-I'm sorry...I just…" groaned Tsunade before she felt his foot ram into her stomach, making her cough up blood."

"**Shut up wrench. I'm through listening to you plea, moan, and beg for mercy. I'm here in Konoha to take what is mine! Money, scrolls, and anything else that was left to be by either side of my family. However, don't think I won't leave without giving this wretched hellhole a proper goodbye.**" growled Akuma as he twisted his foot around over Tsunade's stomach, relishing the sound of her cracked ribs either popping or snapping.

"While you were out saving Danzo's remaining shred of a thing he calls a life, I was walking around this dump of a village I used to call home to take care of unfinished business, and I have a feeling its going to go off, well...with a bang!" smirked Naruto as he formed a hand sign and laughed.

Within a time span of 3 seconds, various explosions were heard throughout the village with screams of innocent civilians getting caught in the large explosions.

"Naruto please...Please don't do this…" said Tsunade, wishing this was all a bad dream for her, but it wasn't...it was a nightmare that wouldn't end.

"I told you old hag, that name is dead to me and I'm taking back what was rightfully mine to begin with. About that Uchiha...I'm going to kill him, but not yet. I shall return in two days time, and in that time you better prepare him for the fight of his life. I will not hold back, and once I slit his throat, he along with the rest of this worthless village will be slaughtered and killed like the animals you are." said Akuma before he leaned down and whispered into Tsunade's ear.

"I will kill every last person in this village, regardless if it is a man, woman, or child. You will all pay for your sins."

On that note, he stood back up and reformed his mask before walking out of the room, Tsunade's crying having been music to his ears.

-Konoha Streets-

The place was in chaos with people running around screaming and yelling to everyone else that the village was under attack. They were so worked up that they ignored him amidst the panic he had created and with shinobi trying to figure out what the hell was going on, he just walked right out the front gates without a care in the world. Hanging from his waist was a storage of scrolls with a blood seal on them so that only he could open it, the scrolls containing everything, from his family's legacies and more.

With each step he took, he could hear each explosion go off one after another, checking off items on the list of places that needed the be destroyed.

The Orphanage had been blown up with people still inside it, shops that had refused him or overcharged him were now consumed by fire with people dying or already dead from the initial explosion and fire, and the various homes of certain people in Konoha that had made his life miserable were now lost too.

Check,

Check,

Check.

Turning to look back at the village, he gazed up at the Hokage Monument and smirk, looking from the First Hokage's all the way to Tsunade's head as the Fifth Hokage.

"Kaijoton - Aku no kami no akai hashira no sutoraiki." said Akuma as he raised his hand into the air, then swiftly brought it back down, four bolts of red lightning lancing out from the dark clouds above and striking the Hokage Monument, all of them being reduced to flaming rubble except one, the head of the Fourth Hokage, his father.

Satisfied with his work, he turned back around and continued to walk away from the village.

He didn't care about humans anymore. He hated them with a passion, except for the few that were on his side, including the Jinchuuriki. He had already made an example out of Taki, Oto and Kiri in regards as to how his mind worked when it came to these things. He will achieve peace, just like he had promised to Nagato all those years ago. To accomplish this goal though, he must sacrifice a few to save the whole.

He was the bringer of life and the bringer of death.

All fear and tremble before the Yoakekage of Three Villages and Leader of Akatsuki, Akuma Uzumaki, the Second Kyuubi.

A/N Jutsu Translation

Kaijoton - Aku no kami no akai hashira no sutoraiki / Demonic Release - Red Pillar Strike of the God of Evil


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Take that you self righteous old bastard Danzo...never liked you anyway. Here are the links again for what Yahiko and Akayuri look like. Didn't realize that the links in Chapter 14 weren't complete.

Akayuri - art/Image-415135309

Yahiko - art/Image-415163103

Jutsu Translations at bottom

Chapter 16 - Once a friend, now turned enemy

-Hokage Tower - 11:00 AM-

"Lady Hokage!" said two ANBU trying to help Tsunade get back to the land of the living, as they had tried to reach her first at the Hospital, then went to the tower and when they saw the guards dead, they feared for the worst.

"Get back! She's in shock!" yelled Yamato as he pushed back the ANBU and kneeled beside Tsunade, utterly speechless at the state Tsunade was in.

"Yamato…" she said weakly, looking up at him like a frightened child. He instantly knew that whatever Tsunade had encountered affected her not only physically, but mentally as well.

"Tsunade calm down, everything is going to be alright." said Yamato as she held Tsunade up to her feet, keeping her steady.

"I betrayed him Yamato. We all betrayed him and he hates us for it." said Tsunade, her eyes now filled with more tears of fear and sadness, which greatly shocked the ANBU and Yamato.

"Who? Who did this to you Tsunade?" asked Yamato, his expression filled with worry, and growing anger, Tsunade and the ANBU knowing he meant "Who broke your spirit."

"N-Naruto...It was Naruto…" stuttered Tsunade through sobs. "He's the one who's planned this all….ever since day one. He's the Yoakekage and he's Akuma...the Akatsuki leader…"

She began to weep silently once again, Yamato's mouth opening in shock.

"Naruto...He's...That's impossible…" uttered Yamato, Tsunade shaking her head in disagreement.  
"No...It isn't...it's all true. Find him…" She swallowed to try and make the sour taste in her mouth disappear from the words she was about to say.

"Find him Yamato. Find him and stop him...You're the only one who can." she said, hoping Yamato knew what she meant.

"I understand." said Yamato, wishing Kakashi were here to help him...but that wish would not come true. He was gone.

He must take this burden alone, and have to kill the once caring boy turned being of evil.

-Unknown Location-

A man, his features disguised under a large black cloak and hood, walked along a pathway through the Mountain's Graveyard, passing by the discarded remains of ancient giants that roamed the earth before humans arrived. Strapped over his back was a giant katana, its sheath blood red and black, a single red diamond embedded into the visible hilt.

He sneered as he crossed a small bridge, approaching a small, abandoned outpost at the edge of the coast.

"Well, it seems its starting...Time to end this little charade. This world needs to end...eh Juubi?" asked the man, his sword humming and glowing with a dark red hue when a deep voice exited the blade.

"**Yes...That stupid peace that Raikudo envisioned through love will never come to fruition.**" said the sword, the man's sneer growing into an evil smile as red eyes peered out from under his hood.

"Yes...With these eyes of mine, everyone will bow down to me."

-Amegakure - 12:00 PM-

Akuma sat at his desk, the Akatsuki members gathered before him, looking at him with the utmost seriousness in their eyes.

"I have summoned you here to tell you that the time we've been waiting for has arrived. We shall destroy Konoha the day after tomorrow, and by night the fires of its end will cover the skies." he said as he took out a box and set it on the desk.

Kakashi eyed the box with his red eyes, looking over it and oddly enough, sensing the same chakra radiating from whatever was inside the box that was inside Naruto, or Akuma now.

Akuma opened the box, revealing ten rings similar to the rings Konan and the original Akatsuki members had.

"I have crafted eight new rings and have modified your ring Konan to possess a store of my chakra. Whenever I am near any of you, it will always stay charged with it, Ketsueki, Yahiko and Kurama's of course is not like this because he is already a Bijuu and you two are Jinchuuriki so you have no such need for this." said Naruto as he took out his ring, "Zero" and slipped into onto his right thumb.

He took out Konan's ring, "White" and gave it to her, already knowing what she had to demonstrate.

As soon as she slipped on the ring, a seal appeared on her right hand with the kanji for "fox" in black.

"As you can see, a seal forms when you slip the ring on and with it, you can perform this. Can you please demonstrate for us?" asked Akuma while everyone glanced at Konan as she stepped back and formed a single seal.

Instantly her body exploded with demonic chakra and she formed instantly into the four tailed Version 2 form of a Jinchuuriki, even though she wasn't one.

Naoshi's eyes widened and he became intrigued with what Naruto had done with the rings.

"As you can all see, Konan was able to enter Version 2 state through the use of my chakra stored in the ring. Each transformations though only lasts five minutes, so use it wisely." cautioned Akuma before he handed out the rings to the members. Kurama was given a ring with a dark maroon color that he put on his left thumb, the kanji standing for "Demon" on it.

Naoshi was given a dark green colored ring with the kanji for "Thorn", Kakashi was given a light blue ring with the kanji for "Fang", Akayuri got a purple ring with the kanji for "Asura", Suzaku got a black ring with a red kanji for "Blaze, Sankaku got a blue colored ring with the kanji for "Monster", Ketsueki receiving a red ring with the kanji for "Blood" and yahiko receiving a teal colored ring with the kanji for "Gem".

"We shall wait until dawn tomorrow and then we shall head out. First though, I'm going to send a little letter to a friend of mine..."

-Konoha Hospital - 12:50 PM-

"Are you sure you want me to do this? If I enter his mind and see what he went through I may not survive it." said Inoichi while glanced back to Tsunade, who stood over him with her arms crossed and gave him a "I don't give a damn look".

"If we're going to get answers you need to do this. Now stop stalling and do it!" yelled Tsunade, the second sentence nearly making the man fumble with his hand signs and mess up his clans Jutsu.

"Tsunade, if I may ask...What caused Naruto to…?" asked Shizune, only to be silenced by Tsunade, who gave her a death glare that she had never given her in all the years they've been together, and it frightened her immensely.

"Never speak his name to me Shizune, ever. As far as I'm concerned, that name has no meaning to me anymore. All that he had been has been corrupted by the Kyuubi inside him. Understand?" asked Tsunade, making Shizune tremble in front of her teacher.

"Y-Yes Lady Hokage." stuttered Shizune, wishing the woman had not fallen into such a deep state of depression and anger.

After what happened, the official damage report had been devastating, and it wasn't just the physical damage that plagued the village. The Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts had been drained clean of all their money, the Namikaze Estate picked clean of everything it held, and the Forbidden Scroll of Seals had been taken out of the vault hidden underneath the Kage Tower. The casualties had been enormous for both civilian and shinobi, for homes had been lost, the people inside them having not been found or their bodies recovered and sent to their families...if they had survived. The Hokage monument was totally destroyed, strange enough only the head of the Fourth Hokage was left untouched.

"Lady Hokage, I have Kurenai Yuhi and her team with her, and they wish to know their assignment." said Iruka as he walked into the room, having left the Academy, or what was left of it, half of the entire building being lost in an explosion that injured a class of genin and killed two instructors.

He was actually glad that Konohamaru and his teammates with Ebisu as their sensei were off on a C-rank mission to escort a man to one of the Fire Country's major ports.

"Send them in." said Tsunade, not taking her eyes off the form of Danzo Shimura, who despite being invaded mentally by Inoichi was still screaming out in muffled pain, and the innumerable amount of painkillers and morphine he's taken seem to have no effect on lessening.

"You called for us Lady Hokage?" asked Kurenai after she, Kiba, Shino and Hinata walked into the room, all of them knowing that whatever it was, it had to be important, and it concerned the one person that no one dared speak of.

"Yamato told me he thinks he's found Nar-the Kyuubi, but needs some backup. At the very moment, you are all I can really spare since the village needs to recover, and I need someone to back up Yamato." said Tsunade, glancing back at Kurenai and her team, seeing their eyes widen and nod their heads at what she meant.

"You need us to distract the Kyuubi so Yamato can put an effective end to him with his Wood Release and finish him off, now that he possesses a mortal body." said Shino, knowing that he was skating on thin ice along the issue of his old teammate, but he knew he was safe since he didn't mention the man's name, and hoped the others would do the same.

"Yes. This is an SS-ranked mission and while we don't have the money to pay for it, I'll do what I can to pay you later down the road, and get you more support when it becomes available. I sent a request to Suna for help, but Gaara turned it down saying he will do nothing to help Konoha." said Tsunade, knowing the other reason was Suna had already pledged their loyalty to him and Akatsuki, just like Kumo had.

Konoha was completely alone, they had no allies.

"_Naruto, are you still you, or has your spirit been destroyed by the demon you hold?_" thought Hinata, hoping that the man she admired for so long and cared for was still in that state he was in.

"We will leave immediately Lady Hokage." said Kurenai with a small bow.

Her team would need just about every single piece of shinobi gear they could get their hands on, then head out to help Yamato.

If they could help that is.

-Danzo's Mind-

Inoichi wished he could leave Danzo's mind right now so he could puke his guts out before killing the man for what he had done to Naruto. He banished Naruto after he had fought for every inch of his life and saved the village, which sickened Inoichi. No wonder the demon possessed the boy and took his revenge on the man before attacking the village that had shunned its Jinchuuriki.

Danzo had more than once set up Naruto and had organized multiple attacks on the boy. He could do all of this from the shadows and when he eventually was caught, he was invincible as an elder and having a position in the Konoha Council.

"_I don't know whether to be glad or frightened by what I'm about to see._" thought Inoichi as he entered the man's memory of the prison, walking down the winding catwalks towards his cell, the sight of the attack. He finally reached it, and it was quite a sight.

"You have no right to call yourself an elder of the village and claim your actions are for the better good of the village. You are nothing, but an insignificant insect that needs to know its place in the world...under the heel of my boot." said Naruto to a tied up Danzo hanging in the air, who couldn't move due to the spiked chains that held him in the air were wrapped around his throat and body and each of his fingers broken.

"You...Don't deserve to even contain that...demon Kyuubi…" grunted Danzo, Naruto snarling as he swiped his claws across Danzo's face, cutting deep into his right cheek.

"Let me inform you on a bit of information, Danzo...The Kyuubi has a name. His name is Kurama, and he is my closest friend. Second, he's no longer within me. There is no need to have a Bijuu sealed inside another Bijuu." snarled Naruto, Danzo raising his eyebrow in confusion as blood dripped from his lip and slashed cheek.

"I have become something beyond you pathetic...humans...I have joined the ranks of Bijuu as the Second Kyuubi." announced Naruto, Danzo's eyes widening.

"Impossible…!"

"Oh, it's quite possible. Don't you want to see for yourself?" smirked Naruto as his skin peeled away from his face, thankfully Inoichi didn't have to see the image that Danzo's shrieked at.

"Surprised, Danzo? Look at me in the eye, look at me and recognize who I've become. You were the one who set this all in motion. I bet you're wishing you had never said those words after Pain's invasion, don't you." said Naruto as he walked around Danzo's body, his red eyes scanning every inch of him as he picked at his claws with his teeth.

"It's time you've paid your debts Danzo. I'm going to make you pay them i full with as much pain I can draw from your worthless life! Welcome to Hell!" laughed Naruto as he swung his clawed hand back and began to systematically destroy Danzo's being.

Inoichi was in shock as Naruto, the Kyuubi, or whatever he had become was simply destroying Danzo with no questions asked, savagely butchering the man's body. He screamed for hours on end, with the sound proof walls of the prison not letting anyone know of Danzo's torture.

"_Well...its not like Danzo had it coming…_" thought Inoichi, seeing Naruto finally stop after gouging out both of Danzo's eyes, having already removed his jaw and tongue.

He stopped and let his arms hang by his side, Danzo's moaning being the only sound in the cell before he spoke again.

"Inoichi, I know the old hag sent you in here to enter Danzo's mind so deliver this message to her. Tell her what I've done here and what Konoha went through is nothing compared to what i have in store. This is nothing." said Naruto before he looked over straight at Inoichi, as if he could see him and know that he was there, allowing the man to see the blood red eyes glaring at him.

"Tell her..." began Naruto before he slammed his hand into the wall, directly beside Inoichi, making the man jump.

"Tell her that I know she will send Yamato after me, and that the next time she sees him will be in a box, filled with the rotten flesh covered remains of his skull." whispered Naruto directly into Inoichi's ear, even though at that time he wasn't even there.

Feeling nervous and quite scared, Inoichi ended the jutsu and reentered the safety of his own body, gasping for air and pouring with sweat.

"How bad was it?" asked Tsunade, seeing the man look at her with fear stricken eyes.

"Worse than you know. He knows you would send Yamato after him and intends to kill him." said Inoichi, finding his voice shaking immensely and his mind being tormented by those rage filled red eyes.

"What questions did the Kyuubi ask Danzo?" asked Tsunade, wondering what the Bijuu would want with the War Hawk aside from hurting him.

"There were no questions Tsunade. Naruto ripped him apart just for the hell of it." said Inoichi, not realizing until too late that he spoke Naruto's name in front of Tsunade.

Instantly her hand was grasped tightly around his throat and his body was slammed into the nearby wall.

"Never call that thing by Naruto's name in my presence again! Do you understand me?!" yelled Tsunade, her fury clear in her eyes, Inoichi thinking she was going to kill him.

"Y-You don't u-understand Tsunade. I-It was N-Naruto. I'm telling you th-the truth. I swear it!" stuttered Inoichi while trying to breathe, but was finding his efforts futile.

"You lie!" snarled Tsunade, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

"I wish I was. He said that he's become a Bijuu himself, the Second Kyuubi, and he's gearing up to slaughter everyone in the village. He doesn't care about you or anyone else in the village. He just wants to kill us all and see us bleed to death at his feet." said Inichi, hoping the woman would relent from crushing his windpipe.

He actually began to fear for his life when she squeezed his throat tighter for a good five seconds, but soon she sighed and let Inoichi drop to the ground, gasping for air while she collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Did Danzo really deserve his injuries?" asked Tsunade while she glanced at Inoichi, who was rubbing his throat to ease the pain.

"If you saw what I did Tsunade, you would stop giving him painkillers and simply kill him yourself." coughed Inoichi while he got up off the ground and wobbled a bit before he steadied himself.

"I'll take your word for it." said Tsunade, her voice sounding almost broken by the time she finished her sentence.

"The two Councils, plus the Clan Heads will want to have a meeting concerning this matter Tsunade. Though not many of them are still alive after what happened today." said Inoichi, as such a meeting had yet to take place, and with all that had happened with rumors lying around of Naruto's rebirth as a demon, it was going to be difficult to get any level headed members speaking in such a meeting.

"Those arrogant fools are the reason why the Fourth Hokage's dying wish wasn't honored in the first place." sighed Tsunade, though she had to bite her tongue after that since she had been such a fool herself for not coming back to Konoha to save Kushina when she needed her...and all for a simple bit of money.

"_YOU WRETCHED OLD DRUNKEN BITCH!_" screamed the echoing voice within her mind of Naruto's demonic filled words that pierced right into her soul.

"Tsunade? Tsunade? Are you alright? You just spaced out for a second." said Inoichi, seeing the woman look like she was replaying a memory in her head, which she was doing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go tell the Councils and Clan Heads will be meeting later today. Its long overdue as it is." said Tsunade, hoping things didn't get out of hand.

Those that hated Naruto didn't feel they needed to be humbled by anyone unless it was the Fire Daimyo, and even then they just sucked up to him when he came to visit.

-Outskirts of Amegakure-1:55 PM-

"He's almost here." said Suzaku to Akuma, who nodded, having sensed Yamato's chakra heading their direction thanks to the Rain Tiger at Will technique he learned from Konan.

He had stopped the rain so it wouldn't interfere with their business.

"Just try to be a little careful, he does possess the Wood Release." cautioned Kakashi, the other person Akuma chose along with Akayuri to stand by his side when he confronted Yamato.

"Yeah, but so do you, and you have way more control over it than Yamao does. Akayuri, Kakashi and Suzaku, please stay back." said Akuma as he smiled behind his mask when he saw Yamato crest over the hill in front of them and approached them.

"Yamato, a pleasure. What brings you to Rain Country?" asked Akuma when he crossed his arms, Yamato's serious expression never leaving his face.

"That isn't the Kyuubi under that mask, is it? It really is you, Naruto." said Yamato, Akuma chuckling as he absorbed his mask and fixated Yamato with his red eyes.

"That name no longer means anything to me. I will explain that to you just like I did to Tsunade. Kurama, the Kyuubi for your information, is no longer inside of me. I truly am the Second Kyuubi." said Akuma as nine flowing chakra tails formed out from him and swished behind him, Yamato's frown turning into a scowl.

"Well, I bet you know what happens now." said Yamato as he got into his stance, Akuma cracking his knuckles and getting down on all fours and growling at Yamato.

"I'm going to enjoy this...Yamato-*sensei." said Akuma, taunting Yamato with the emphasized sensei moniker.

He was going to make sure that the man standing before him was going to be in pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

"I'm going to hurt you and I'm going to love it!" laughed Akuma as he charged towards Yamato, his Version 1 One Tailed form starting to bubble over him.

Yamato blocked his first swipe, slowly being pushed back with each ferocious attack, and with each attack he started to question if he was going to live through this day.  
Suddenly he was thrown to the side by a swift kick to his side, several of his ribs cracking from the attack.

"Suiton - Hahonryū!" grunted Yamato as he swung his hand around, a torrent of water arching around and slamming into Akuma's crossed arms. Yahiko tumbled across the ground before he stood up painfully while holding his torn up shoulder, his adrenaline soon making the pain go away.

"Pathetic, you know full well that I have better senses than you humans. I expected that." sneered Naruto before Yamato appeared behind him and formed the "Sit" seal on his palm.

"Seems you've inherited the Kyuubi's arrogance as well. Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" said Yamato after putting together a string of seven hand signs, ten wooden pillars with black spikes protruding from them sprouting up from the ground around him, entrapping him in a circle.

A tendril of blue chakra connected to Akuma's chest and started to suck out his chakra while Yamato formed a wood clone that started to form a chain of handsigns and said, "Mokuton - Fū inu heddo."

He slammed his palms to the ground, eight wooden totems that looked like foo dog faces around him in a circle before launching towards him and snapping their jaws on his body, arms and legs, starting to suck out his chakra.

"_Damn it! I should've remembered that he can perform those techniques! Only, he should know that he can't hold me._" thought Akuma with a smirk as before he clenched his fists.

Small cracks started to appear on the pillars and Foo Dog Heads as Akuma began to growl, his Chakra becoming more and more volatile.

"Arrogance? It is you who's the arrogant one Yamato. You think you can hold me, but I'm not a Jinchuuriki any more, I have full control!" roared Akuma as he broke free of the techniques, shattering the columns and Food Dog Heads with an explosion of chakra that transformed him into his Five Tailed Version 2 form.

"We'll see about that. I may not be as strong as you, but I can slow you down long enough so Tsunade can plan a strategy to fight back against you. That's what matters." said Yamato since he knew that even he were to fail in killing the son of the Fourth Hokage, he could at least wound him somehow.

"You really think this will delay me? I've been expecting you for quite some time to arrive here when you learned of my location. You came here through my design! I willed you here! I have set things in place so every single bit of my time table has fit in accordingly. I know Tsunade is going to begin planning something with those bigots on the council that are left, which will no doubt involve the Fire Daimyo's input since he will want to know about the very village he funds, and it just so happens I sent him a very detailed message concerning my actions in Konoha to use against the assholes there when he arrives." smirked Akuma, seeing the shocked look on Yamato's face, using it to his advantage as he reared his arm back, forming a crimson Rasengan and smashing it into Yamato's shoulder, launching the man back into a group of trees, uprooting some as he connected with them.

Akuma appeared right on top of him and Yamato quickly rolled to the side, standing up and connecting more signs together before yelling, "Doton - Doryūkatsu!"

Akuma's eyes widened as the ground split under him, a large chasm opening up underneath him making him fall miles into the earth.

"Good move!" yelled Akuma as he struck his arms and legs into the walls of the chasm, sliding to a stop before launching himself up out of it, landing behind Yamato and smirking.

"But not good enough. Kaijoton - Akai akuma ryūhō!" yelled Naruto as he shot his hand forward, his chakra forming into a raging red dragon that slammed into Yamato's back, burning away some of his flak jacket and making his skin boil.

He was thrown forward, steam rising from his scarred back as he groaned in pain.

"_Shit that hurt like hell!_" thought Yamato as he stood up and threw off his ruined flak jacket and the top of his shirt, showing his muscles and various past battle scars from his life as an ANBU.

"You know Yamato, I never yet wondered once what your real name was, and how you were as an ANBU." said Akuma as his sixth tailed formed, the chakra bone armor starting to form from his body.

"Wow, the kid's pulling out all the stops." smirked Suzaku as he puffed out another smoke cloud, Akayuri smirking in amusement.

"Alright, seems we're stepping it up. I can agree to that. Mokuton - Daijurin no Jutsu!" yelled Yamato as his right arm turned into a large branch and he threw his arm out, gigantic roots shooting outward towards Akuma, forcing him to leap back as they shot towards him and under the ground, lacing at him from all directions.

The ends of each branch was sharpened to a fatal point, one of the points slicing open Akuma's arm through his chakra.

"Oh, this is getting to be a blast!" laughed Naruto as he blasted a wave of chakra out, frying the roots to cinders and stopping Yamato's jutsu. He skid to a halt before he held his head up, negative Yin chakra and positive Yang chakra starting to form around him into a Bijuu Dama.

"Shit! Mokuton - Jukai Heki!" said Yamato as he formed the necessary handsigns then slammed his palms to the ground, gigantic wooden branches exploding out of the ground before him and interlocked to form a giant wall.

"Bijuu-Dama!" yelled Akuma as he launched the scaled down version of the Bijuu Dama at Yamato's defensive wall, the attack colliding with the wall and grinding against the surface, the wall seemingly going to win the battle of strength.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" yelled Akuma as he leaped forward and slammed his fist into the Bijuu Dama, breaking through the wall of branches and straight at Yamato.

"Doton - Tonneru no Jutsu!" said Yamato quickly, a hole opening in the earth directly beneath him allowing him to dodge Akuma and the Bijuu Dama as it slammed into the ground behind the hole.

"Sneaky bastard…" said Akuma as he scanned the surrounding area, searching for his opponent.

Suddenly behind him two hands emerged from the ground and formed a single seal, some wood starting to grow from it until it formed into a person.

"I'm right here Naruto."

Akuma spun around and narrowed his eyes at Yamato, watching him stand up and grip a sword in his hand.

"I'm really relishing this fight, but I have things to do." said Akuma as maroon colored chains burst out of the ground and entangled themselves around Yamato, trapping him and keeping him still.

"Yamato, you were brave for coming here, I'll give you that...But it was foolish." said Akuma as he approached Yamato, who was looking around frantically.

"Goodbye Yamato, nice knowing you!" laughed Akuma as he formed his shakujo and shoved its sharpened point through Yamato's throat, blood spraying from the stab.

Suddenly Yamato turned brown and into wood, Akuma's eyes widened as a voice yelled, "Mokuton - Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!"

The wood clone exploded into a flurry of tree branches that snaked around Akuma's arms and legs.

Yamato emerged from the ground directly behind the clone and threw his fist into Akuma's jaw, sending him flying back into some mud.

"You'll pay for that!" roared Naruto before he felt a buildup of chakra beneath him.

"Not likely. Mokuton - Jubaku Eisō." said Yamato, the ground shaking underneath Akuma as wood roots sprouted out of the ground and started to encase him in a growing tree, leaves forming from the branches.

"How did you?! You needed to…" grunted Akuma as he felt his body starting to get crushed while Yamato stood before him.

"When I hit you with that Suiton Jutsu, it got the ground wet underneath you, and then with my Great Forest Technique, it dug up the ground with the water, allowing me to use this jutsu." explained Yamato as he grasped the sword in his hand tightly.

"_Shit...No wonder he was an ANBU, he planned that all out. Smart thinking Yamato._" thought Akuma with a smirk before he clenched his fists and sent his chakra into the tree.

He broke free of the wood and punched Yamato in the gut, making him fly back and snap another tree in half on contact.

"Kaijoton - Akuma gōmon no baindo." said Akuma, multiple chains bursting out of the ground and wrapping around Yamato's ankles and wrists.

Akuma held his hand to the left and the ground cracked open.

"Kaijoton - Akuma no jūjika." said Akuma, the giant metal cross appearing out of the ground, awaiting the person that it shall hold.

Akuma grabbed the chains and swung the weakened Yamato around and slammed him into the cross, the chains wrapping around the metal and pinning him on it. Spikes formed from the chains and dug into Yamato's skin, making him bleed and grunt in pain. A spike was driven into each hand and foot, causing him even more pain and suffering, Akuma relishing his pain.

"Time to take you home Yamato. Kuchiyose no Jutsu." said Akuma as three puffs of smoke appeared around him, three foxes standing beside him, each with three tails. They looked like miniature versions of Kurama.

"Take him back to Konohagakure and...put him on display." smirked Akuma as the foxes grasped the cross and walked away with the comatose Yamato.

"Wow...You kicked his ass." said Suzaku with a smirk as he clapped Akuma on the back, Kakashi nodding and Akayuri hugging him.

They were heading back towards Amegakure when Akuma stopped them and turned his head back, a smile spreading on his face.

"We have more visitors…" he said as he kept his back turned while the others turned around to watch Kurenai, Shino, Hinata and Kiba run towards them, Akamaru sniffing the air.

"Where's Yamato? Answer me Kyuubi!" demanded Kurenai, Kakashi leaping forward and grasped a kunai in his hand, his sharingan's morphing to his Mangekyo Sharingan while Suzaku formed blades of fire around his arms and crouched down, ready to attack.

"Stand down, Kakashi, Suzaku. This is simply a matter I must explain...again." said Akuma as he turned around and smirked at Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba's shocked expressions.

"Oh my god, Inoichi was right. It is you Naruto." said Kurenai, Akuma flashing her his fanged smile.

"Kurenai, Kiba and your faithful companion Akamaru, Shino and...Hinata, nice to see you." greeted Akuma with a bow before his chakra started to leak out and form his nine tails again, something he liked to do now.

"And about Yamato, he's on his way to Konoha right now. If you hurry, you can meet him there." smirked Akuma, Kurenai spooked by his smile.

"Sensei, I think we should make a tactical retreat. If he was able to beat Yamato, we might not stand a chance." said Shino, Kurenai growling a little before she stepped back.

They retreated from the ruined landscape, leaving Akuma, Kakashi and Suzaku alone.

"Come on, preparations must be completed." ordered Akuma as he walked away with the two members back towards the village.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Suiton - Hahonryū / Water Release - Tearring Torrent

Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu / Hokage style Sixty Year of Technique - Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss Bringing Hands

Mokuton - Fū inu heddo / Wood Release - Foo Dog Heads

Doton - Doryūkatsu / Earth Release - Earth Flow Divide

Kaijoton - Akai akuma ryūhō/ Demonic Release - Red Demon Dragon Cannon

Mokuton - Daijurin no Jutsu / Wood Release - Great Forest Technique

Mokuton - Jukai Heki / Wood Release - World of Trees Wall

Bijuu-Dama / Tailed Beast Ball

Doton - Tonneru no Jutsu / Earth Release - Tunneling Technique

Mokuton - Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu / Smothering Binding Technique

Mokuton - Jubaku Eisō / Wood Release - Tree Bind Flourishing Burial

Kaijoton - Akuma gōmon no baindo / Demonic Release - Devil Chain Torture Binding

Kaijoton - Akuma no jūjika / Demonic Release - Devil's Crucifix

Kuchiyose no Jutsu / Summoning Technique


	18. Chapter 17

A/N What an awesome fight between Yamato and Akuma/Naruto! Now this chapter is when Konoha basically gets kicked in the balls, which is going to be awesome. Alright, now in this chapter there is a lemon, I will tell you when it starts and ends. Let the kicking of Konoha's balls commence! By the way for all characters that needed a picture to show what they look like, including Akayuri and Yahiko, check my profile out and they will all be there.

Chapter 17 - Balcony

-Hokage Tower - Next Day-

Tsunade sighed, for the Council was in an uproar over learning that it was Naruto who had done all the damage to the village, and they called for his head. They felt they needed to be the fighting resistance against the tyranny of the Akatsuki Leader/Yoakekage/self proclaimed Demon Lord and that where all the other villages failed, they could succeed proving they were still the strongest.

"Considering what this villages has done to Naruto, didn't it ever occur to you that this was a self fulfilling prophecy, especially when we banished him?!" asked Tsunade, seeing the group of Council members that were mostly older than she was while the clan heads were opposite of that.

"We did what was necessary to humble the demon. To teach it that we humans are the superior race in this world and that it should know its place at our feet." said a fat old Council member, who looked like he had been around since the Third Hokage.

"The information we have been able to gather tells us his father was not some random Shinobi, it was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who If I recall, saved you all from being slaughtered at the Kyuubi's feet!" yelled Tsunade, scowling at the man's sneer at her like she was a little girl that had yet to mature.

"That is an outrageous lie! I don't care what you, the Third Hokage, or the records pertaining to the supposed demon's birth. That boy was a demon made human and we had a chance to finally get rid of him after the Invasion of Pain. If you were awake, you would've given him mercy." said the fat Council member, getting nods from several others.

"Getting beaten up on his birthday or starving him if not giving him rotten food is your version of mercy?!" snarled Tsunade, seeing several Clan Head's eyes widen, including Shikaku, Shino's father, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Choji's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, Murakumo Kurama, head of the Kurama Clan, Sasuke, who was there as the only Uchiha, Inoichi as the representative from the Yamanaka clan.

"As I said before, it was done to humble the beast." scoffed the fat Council members, who Tsunade sensed had a sense of pride in knowing what happened to Naruto.

"Humbling someone through starvation and beatings, I think I see your point. Shiizaki, seize all this man's assets, his home if it's not destroyed, and see to it that any place that still sells food given to him and his family is little to nothing, what the nothing they get being rotten." ordered Tsunade, Shiizaki nodding as he approached the Council member as his eyes bugged out and he began to protest.

"What are you doing? You can't do this to me!" yelled the man, rising from his seat in protest to her actions while Tsunade smiled a little too sweetly for his taste.

"You said it yourself. You tried to humble Naruto by starving him. So I'm using that on you to see if it works. I'm also issuing that anyone, who wishes to beat shit out of you, and going so far as to kill your family will not be punished. I think this is a perfect way to humble you wouldn't you say?" asked Tsunade, seeing the man pale and sputter more protests at her words knowing she had turned his own against him.

"You are going beyond your authority!" objected Homura, who received a nasty glare from her, and he knew he had unknowingly directed her wrath at him.

"Like you did when you, Danzo and Koharu went above yours and banished Naruto from the village after the Invasion of Pain when I was in a coma! When you banned Naruto from most stores? When you denied the Third Hokage the right to watch over Naruto when his parents died?! How many times did all of you overstep your bounds and hid it from the Fire Daimyo?" retorted Tsunade, seeing the various Council members look nervous at the fact that if the Fire Daimyo learned of what happened they would be royally fucked.

"Like the Fire Daimyo would let the demon run around unchecked." said Koharu, but it was mostly to herself, and didn't know that Tsunade heard her.

"Its funny you should say that Koharu because it turns out from my sources that the Fire Daimyo himself is coming here and he apparently wants answers to this situation." smirked Tsunade, absolutely loving the shocked expressions from the Council as they paled at how the Fire Daimyo knew about their situation so quickly.

"Tsunade! Come quick, it's Yamato!" said Shizune looking deathly pale when she ran into the room, the Council members mistaking her voice of worry for one of relief.

"So he did it, I knew he would be able to kill the demon." said a member with a thin moustache and lanky build.

"No, he didn't." said Hiashi, seeing the look on Shizune's face, as did the rest of the Clan Heads, and they knew it was no victory for the Wood User.

"What do you mean? You heard her! Yamato has returned meaning he killed the demon." said the Council member.

"Look out the window!" said Shizune, her voice near hysteric levels, making the once happy council member's smiles falter when they got up to look out the window, while Tsunade had already left to find Yamato.

They all gasped when Tsunade reached him outside in the middle of Konoha Square, fell to her knees and began to cry.

Before her was a crucified Yamato, wrapped in thick, pointy chains, blood pouring down his body everywhere, and he was near death from the way his eyes looked. Memories of Dan, Nawaki and Naruto near death flushed into her mind, only fueling her sorrow. Several villagers entered the square and watched painfully as Tsunade tried to get him free, wincing each time as she grabbed the spiked chains to try take them off, her hand coaked with her own and Yamato's blood.

He screamed everytime she pulled on one, more blood spewing out from his wounds and hurting him more and more, and soon she realized that he was trapped in a way that freeing him would only cause more pain, and might even kill him.

"Tsunade...Let me die…" muttered Yamato before coughing up blood, his voice raspy, tired and broken down from what his voice was normally like.

"W-What? Yamato what the hell are you saying? Konoha needs you! How can you simply ask me to just let you die?" asked Tsunade, trying once more to somehow remove the chains that bound him in this manner before she stopped when he let out another cry of pain.

"I...Deserve this tsunade. Everyone here…*cough* who has wronged Naruto, has only just begun to suffer, and suffer they will without a doubt." said Yamato before he coughed up more blood that fell less than a few inches from her.

"Was it really Naruto?" asked Tsunade, wondering if what Inoichi said earlier was true.

Yamato didn't respond from her question.

"Takiro...Was it really Naruto?" asked Tsunade again, this time using Yamato's real name.

"Yes...It's Naruto, and he's out for blood. Only those on his side will he deem mercy and right now we're next on his list for annihilation right before one final person he has to deal with." said Yamato, Sasuke walking out from the Hokage tower to stand a couple of feet back from Tsunade, just close enough to hear Yamato's words.

"That doesn't give us enough time. We can prepare some kind of counter attack against him, a possible sealing, or maybe some kind of Jutsu that will send him from this world." said Tsunade, glancing back at Sasuke before looking at yamato to watch him shake his head.

"Don't be stupid Tsunade. We had this coming to us for a long time now and you know that just as much as I do. We left the son of the Fourth Hokage to the mercy of angry wolves that were out for blood the very moment they learned the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. We left him to be mauled when we should have protected him. We deserve to suffer like this for not protecting him like Kushina and Minato wanted us to do when they passed on." said Yamato, seeing her now have tears in her eyes that were filled with disbelief at what she was hearing.

"What did he do to you?" choked Tsunade, seeing his eyes were empty, gone, void of the life he once had.

"He showed what I...no what all of us should have seen from the beginning, Tsunade. He showed me the truth behind human arrogance and his memories. As soon as these chains touched me, I became overwhelmed with his entire life, seeing the 20 years of it flash before my eyes. With that pain backing him, he won't stop until this entire village is painted red with our blood." said yamato before he started to laugh aimlessly, despite the pain racking his body.

"Stop it, or you'll die faster." said Tsunade while trying to free him once again before she tried to heal his wounds.

"I can't help it Tsunade...I just find it funny that the people of this village willingly banished the man that hates them the mst, allowing him to grow in power and return to destroy them." said Yamato, who continued to laugh again, forcing Tsunade to knock him out with a blow to the head using her strength.

"_Have we really fallen so far?_" thought Tsunade before multiple ANBU came to retrieve Yamato and take him to the hospital.

As she watched him go, Sasuke walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, Tsunade nodding silently as they walked back into the Hokage Tower. Meanwhile on the roof of a building overlooking the square, the fox summons watched as they entered the doors of the tower then leaped after the ANBU and the crucified Yamato, going to get there before they did and be done with their secondary task.

-Konoha Hospital - Room 12-

"Do you think he's asleep or just drugged?" asked a voice, making the elder man stir a little at the sound of someone talking.

"I think it's the latter. Look, he's moving slightly!" said another voice, deeper than the first.

When Danzo did fully awake, the eye that had been transplanted into one of his eye sockets opened, and kept getting bigger at seeing the small group of foxes around the bed surrounding him, gazing at them with their red eyes.

"Hello there, Naruto sends his regards." smiled one of them, Danzo instantly starting to get terrified at what they would do to him.

"_He's come back to finish me off!_" thought Danzo frantically, hearing the group of foxes chuckle when they saw the crippled man's heart moniter increase in beeps several times over.

"Sleeping well Danzo?" asked the leader of the foxes, the one with the deep voice.

"How's that morphine they give you every day to make sure you don't feel any pain?" asked the first fox next to the leader with a toothy grin at the various tubes they had stuck into the man.

"How many people have come to visit to offer their condolences for you?" asked the third fox, one with a scar over his right eye, and being the closest to Danzo's face made the man shiver in fear.

"_Why don't they just kill me like I know he wants them to?!_" thought Danzo, wishing he could speak, but considering how mauled he had become from Naruto's attack, it was kind of impossible. And even if there was a possibility to speak, the former man would no doubt anything he got out would be correctly pronounced.

"You're probably wondering why you aren't dead yet Danzo, and for a good reason since according to your medical charts here you should've died long before Shiizaki found you. They've called it a miracle from god that you survived my wrath and no doubt the teachers at the Academy have had students go on fieldtrips to visit you." sneered the third fox after picking up the clipboard hanging off of Danzo's bed and read it.

"What they don't know however is that you are allowed to live not by the medical skills the doctors possess, not by the will of god, and certainly not by your determination to survive since Naruto distinctly heard you begging for your death." said the first fox while he glared at Danzo.

"No, you are alive because our master wishes it so." said the leader, seeing the man's eye widen in shock and fear.

"_What did they say?_" thought Danzo, his terror growing knowing that he was alive through the power of a demon.

"Or rather, you were until our master thought otherwise. Right now he's gotten quite sick and tired of wasting his chakra to sustain your life. So he sent us all here to tell you that when you die...you're going on a one way trip to where you belong...straight down to hell!" said the first fox again with an evil smile as he saw Danzo's heart moniter begin beeping even faster, Danzo struggling in some way to escape, regardless of how futile it is.

"Now you're probably thinking that because of your so called "noble" deeds concerning our boss makes you think that you are going to go up there with the angels and fluffy clouds. What you don't know is that because of your sins mixed with the invisible demonic chakra thread tied to your body grants you a one way trip in the opposite direction. Did you really think you were going up after doing and organizing all that shit against our master?! Your beliefs in that you did the greater good in what you did to our master was greatly misplaced and now you are going to pay fully when he sends your soul into hell to be tortured for all eternity by countless hordes of demons!" snarled the leader before letting out a wicked laugh that made Danzo tremble in fear even more before they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

For a second, nothing happened to him, and for a moment Danzo thought it was a scare tactic done by the demon to make him more afraid to die.

Then it happened.

His heart began to constrict like he was having a heart attack, only ten time worse. It felt like someone was was gripping his heart from the inside and crushing it. His lungs felt like they were being torn out, and his intestines rearing to explode.

The machines that monitored his vitals were now blaring all around him, yet none of the medical staff had come to check up on him, and had he been calmer he would've understood why.

The Hospital alert system that was connected to his room had been disabled with the two guards outside his room under a Genjutsu thinking everything was fine. The security that were watching the cameras in the former Council member's room for that wing however, had been killed with the very monitor showing the room turned off, and smeared thickly in crimson red.

Within a matter of minutes, Danzo Shimura, the War Hawk, died a painful dead that was painted clear as day in his one remaining eye. By the time anyone had come to check up on him or learn of what happened to the others, it would be too late to do anything, and when Tsunade learned if this...she knew instantly the one that was responsible for it.

Akuma Uzumaki, the Demon Lord of the Shinobi Countries.

-Unknown location-

"The old lair of Madara Uchiha...What a place." said the man with the red eyes as he looked at the wall of weapons the ancient Uchiha had collected over the years.

"**Yes..This location will suit well for our plans.**" said Juubi as the man took off his cloak's hood, revealing his long shaggy black hair and the two locks wrapped in bandages that framed his face.

His lips curled into a smile as he looked around the room with his red eyes, a swirling pattern taking shape instead of a regular pupil.

"Quite so Juubi. Once we get done with the preparations….the plan shall proceed as planned." said the man before he started to laugh evilly, the laugh bouncing off the walls of the large cavern before he sat down on a stone throne resting before a gigantic flower stretching miles up into the gigantic cavern.

-Hokage Tower - Meeting room-

"We are honored to have you grace us with your presence Lord Shijimi, sir." said Homura, trying to get on the man's good side, but from the look on the Feudal Lord's face, and the army of employed Samurai behind him, there was no good side to it.

"Do not even attempt to flatter me Homura. I have heard many interesting things that reached my walls about Konoha, and I am finding them to be most….unpleasant when they are spoken." said the Fire Daimyo, Lord Shijimi. (His wife is Madame Shijimi, and this is a completely different Fire Daimyo, similar to the one in Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire)

He was a well built, well educated man with narrow eyes and thin white eyebrows with a short goatee. He had a red and white robe on with a yellow buttons keeping two strands of the red fabric that extended over his shoulders to the chest part and to the back when it joined the robe once again. He had a tall black hat on with a yellow diamond in the center with the kanji for fire just above it in red. One either shoulder was a symbol the Council eyed worryingly, the Akatsuki cloud. Strapped around his waist was a belt that held a sheath concealing a lengthy katana

"My apologies for Homura's stupidity Lord Shijimi, but as you can see, Konoha has not been what it once was during the days of the First Hokage up till the second reign of the Third Hokage, after the Fourth Hokage's death." said Tsunade, sitting at the head of the table with the Clan Heads and Shizune standing behind her, Shiizaki sitting in one chair on her left and Shikaku sitting in another on her right.

"Ah yes, the Fourth Hokage, who I believed was the one that sealed the Kyuubi into his own son to save the village from certain destruction. Tell me, how was Naruto treated when growing up here in Konoha?" asked Lord Shijimi, eyeing them all and silently smirking in his mind at seeing them shift nervously in their seats.

"He was treated well Lord Shijimi." said Koharu, lying right through her teeth, which the Daimyo noticed immediately and smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked while looking at them all while keeping his tone neutral. When he glanced at Tsunade for an answer, and seeing her sigh and look at him with a look in her i eyes, he sighed deeply as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Is everything alright Lord Shijimi?" asked Homura, wondering what Tsunade had done to make him sigh and shake his head.

"Everything is wrong Homura. I leave this village go unsupervised from my watchful eyes because I had believed that the Third Hokage could handle it when his successor died. Now I find this council has lied to me, lied to its people, and has manipulated events for their own benefit rather than that of its people. Through your actions you created a new Demon Lord that hates you, despises you, and wants to see you all burn in the lowest levels of hell." said Lord Shijimi before taking a breathe.

"And quite frankly, with the information that was delivered to me, I'm inclined to agree with him, and simply let him destroy this village in one swift stroke." said the Daimyo, further shocking the Council members.

"You can't be serious Lord Shijimi! Where will you go for hired help when you need shinobi to assist you in delegate matters or retrieval missions?" asked Koharu while looking at him as if he had gone mad.

He didn't bat an eyelash at her, and looked at the tired eyes of Tsunade, both of them knowing the same about the village.

"There are other villages that I can hire. I here Amegakure is becoming quite the village now under the leadership of its current Amekage the Angel of the Rain, I heard her name was Konan. And Suna, for example. They seem to have a powerful Kazekage that was like Naruto only, unlike here, they love him and are honored to have him as their Kazekage." said the Daimyo, smirking a little as the statement hit a nerve with the Council members.

"What must we do to regain your favor Lord Shijimi? Surely there is something we can do to appease you, and show that we still have the "Will of Fire" that the First Hokage past down to the future generations." asked Shiizaki, deciding to say something even though he was tired like Tsunade, as were the other Clan Heads.

"You have little you can do to regain my favor once more Shiizaki, but I am inclined to consider this one option though, if the Council all agree to this...then I'm afraid that the village will never receive work from me...again." he said, seeing the group around him look anxiously up at him to know what it is they could do.

"What do you propose Lord Shijimi?" asked Tsunade, wondering what the man's idea was to possibly redeem themselves from future damnation.

Not like they were more then likely heading that direction regardless.

"First, I want the entire story behind the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha with the fox's connection to the Uchiha clan. Second, the reason behind Itachi murdering his entire clan, and the final condition is to the Fourth Hokage's dying wish to become revealed, since its clear you didn't let that become public knowledge at all. Agree to these terms and I will not pull funding from Konoha." said the Daimyo, many of the collective Council members becoming extremely nervous and flabbergasted at the proclamation.

"L-Lord Shijimi, please you must reconsider such a request. If the public found out about the Uchiha clan, then he will try to take his revenge on us."

"I already know, thank you very much. And believe me, it's taking all of my self control not to slaughter every single last one of you." growled Sasuke from his position behind Tsunade, his Sharingan blazing at the Council members, who shrinked back in fear.

"Not only that, but the public will find it to be our fault for the Fourth Hokage's dying wish not being fulfilled." said Homura.

"Would you prefer if I told them? When I first explained my terms, you all seemed very surprised that I knew about it. Why do you suppose that is?" asked the Daimyo, putting his hands on the table and expecting them to answer while Tsunade glanced up at the Akatsuki cloud adorned on his robe.

"Because we didn't know that you knew the truth." said Tsunade, getting glares here and there from various Council members.

"Correct. Meaning that even after I arrived here, you all planned to keep me in the dark about your past actions, and knew that if I became aware of them it would tarnish our relationship. Now I believe its time I share with you all the reason pertaining the Akatsuki cloud adorned on my robes and my Samurai." said the Daimyo as he pointed to the red cloud.

"I have become good friends with the Akatsuki, and so have all the other Daimyo's as well. They've brought good money to them and even with the recent destruction of Kirigakure, the Water Daimyo and the Akatsuki have made a deal to rebuild the village with its former Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi as its leader once again. And another thing, the person I received this information from was none other than the Yoakekage himself, a certain Akatsuki leader named Akuma...You all know his real name don't you, or will you lie to me again and tell me you don't?" he said with a glare in his eyes.

"L-Lord-"

"Silence!" commanded Lord Sijimi while slamming his palm on the table, cracking its surface.

"Under laws set by the First Hokage, section 14 subsection 3, paragraph 12, "all events that occur within a village must be reported to the current Fire Daimyo by the current Hokage and if anyone or anything prevents him/her from doing so must be punished accordingly by the Fire Daimyo himself." Now, can any of you explain as to how the appearance and sealing of the Kyuubi not fall under this law or should I just start punishing people?" asked the Daimyo, the Council members lost for words.

The Fire Daimyo stood back up and narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"Very well. I hereby order the Sharingan dojutsu to be sealed away and never be passed down into his lineage until further orders." he decreed, both Sasuke and Tsunade smirking at the shocked looks on the Council member's faces.

"I agree to that." said Sasuke, the Council going into an uproar before it was quickly silenced by the pulling of the Daimyo's sword and its edge pointed at the Council.

"_Now there's a punishment I can get behind._" thought Tsunade while Lord Shijimi placed his swords tip on the ground and rested his hands on it like a cane.

"We need the revival of the Uchiha clan!" said the lanky Council man, pleading with the Fire Daimyo to try and make him reconsider."

"Those eyes can help us when the demon comes and threatens to destroy us." said Koharu, knowing that if the man that controlled the Kyuubi with his sharingan could, then so could Sasuke.

"Your choice of words speaks volumes Homura. it seems I was correct in my beliefs that the "Will of Fire" has indeed died out in Konoha and that I should look elsewhere for a competent Hidden Village. Amegakure is sounding better and better." said the Fire Daimyo as he turned and left with his bodyguards, much to the pleas of the Council while Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed.

It seemed all hope was lost.

-Pain's Tower - Amegakure-

It was night now over Amegakure, the clouds not bringing the darkness, but instead a clear night sky filled with twinkling stars and a full moon that cast its gentle glow onto the village.

Akayuri was resting on her soft bed, just about to drift off to sleep before her attuned hearing picked up a slight noise above her. It sounded like he had come from Naruto's office, but she thought everyone was already asleep.

She waited and she heard the sound again.

"_What could Naruto be doing up this late at night?_" she wondered as she got up out of bed, her sleepwear consisting of a simple white t-shirt and her, coincidentally, purple panties.

She slipped out of bed and walked out into the hallway, her footsteps as silent as a cat. When she neared the stairs she had to suck in a breath of air and try not to breathe in the dense smoke coming out from under the door to Suzaku's room.

"_He even smokes while he sleeps? What is up with that guy and cigars?_" thought Akayuri as she reached the stairs and after exhaling the breath, she silently crept up the metal steps until she reached the next floor up, arriving at an empty room, or so it seemed.

She raised her hand up to the blank wall and applied a wave of chakra to the metal, the wall stretching open to form a hole that led into the pod room that was once where she was kept. She peered into the darkness and saw the door to Naruto's office/room slightly ajar. (Only she, Kakashi, Suzaku and Konan have the right o call him by his former name, everyone else calls him by his new name, Akuma).

She began to walk towards it before she stopped, thinking to herself, "_Wait a minute, this is Naruto's private office. We can only enter when he allows us to. I shouldn't be up here._"

She began to walk back towards the hole, but her curiosity got the best of her and she continued to slow, silent walk towards Naruto's office until she reached the door and peered inside. She looked around a little before she spotted Naruto sitting on the rail adorned wall off the extending balcony, gazing up at the full moon of the village.

Her curiosity quenched, she turned back to go back to her room before he voice met her ears.

"I'm alright if that's what you're wondering Akayuri."

"_Damn, he's good._" she thought when she turned around and opened the door fully, still seeing Naruto looking up at the moon.

"It's alright, you can come up here." said Naruto, Akayuri slowly walking up to him and sitting on the wall next to him, her legs dangling off the edge. She looked down and saw some villagers still walking the streets of the silent village, and in that short moment, Akayuri instantly knew this is how Nagato must've felt when he gazed out over the village.

"Akayuri, can I tell you something?" asked Naruto without removing his gaze from the moon, Akayuri turning to him and smiling a little.

"Sure."

"I...I want to say thank you for sticking by my side through all of this shit. I know that destroying Konoha is off the beaten path, but I still want to bring peace to the world like I promised Nagato, and essentially you, I guess, considering you are his former Asura Path and all."

"Ah don't get soft on me." smirked Akayuri as she punched him in the arm, Naruto chuckling as he lowered his gaze.

"I'm not...It's just that, I said thank you but I can't really mean it unless I do something that I've wanted to for a long time." said Naruto before he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I want to show you my memories, I want to show you what I went through and how you and Nagato were able to set my life on a better path, one away from that blasted village." said Naruto.

"R-Really?" asked Akayuri, Naruto nodding with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I only show people my memories, actually they are my entire life, to those I can trust. I'm telling you because of not only do I trust you, but I know I can trust you with my life and that you won't let me fall." said Naruto as he rested hand hand on the wall in between him and Akayuri, opening it, signalling Akayuri to place her hand in his.

She slowly put her hand inside of his and he grasped it softly, sending his memories into Akayuri not quickly, but slow like a steady and tranquil river that flowed through her.

In the few minutes that they held hands like this, Naruto had shown Akayuri the twenty years of his life, being so powerful that it had made her shed some tears in sadness and shock.

"Wow...I...I never would've guessed…" stuttered Akayuri as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Naruto chuckling again as he looked at her, Akayuri's eyes widening as for the first time, his eyes had changed. They were back to his normal, cerulean blue eyes and they were not filled with anger, bloodlust or rage. They were filled with kindness and care.

"Please, hold onto my memories. They are my entire life." said Naruto when his grip around her hand tightened just a little, Akayuri nodding with a smile.

"You know, there's something I want to tell you…Something I've been wanting to do for a while now." said Akayuri, moving a little closer to Naruto, something he noticed.

"And what is that?" asked Naruto with a slight eyebrow raise and a small smirk.

"It's just that, seeing you fight and wipe out everything that stand before you, its just so magnificent. You and I, how we tore down ANBU after ANBU in the Shi Facility was truly beautiful, the way it looked like no trouble at all, how it looked like it was a dance, a dance of death that brought horror to them, but beauty to me." said Akayuri, Naruto snickering as her other hand rested on their hands that were still together.

"You are one sadistic little girl, aren't you." said Naruto, poking fun at her to which she replied with a smile.

"And so are you, my Demon Lord." said Akayuri as she leaned forward and their lips met, their kiss illuminated underneath the soft glow of the moon.

Naruto leaned up against the side of the building while he swung one leg over to hang on the other side of the wall towards the office, Akayuri scooching over until she did the same thing and leaned up against his chest,m their hands now intertwined.

As they sat there, looking at the stars, Naruto finally took notice of the shirt she was wearing.

"This doesn't happen to be the shirt I gave you when you came to my apartment that night after Nagato's attack would it?" asked Naruto, Akayuri smiling as she looked down at the fabric.

"It is the same shirt. I thought I'd just keep it, for when I sleep at first, but now I keep it because it reminds me of you." said Akayuri, this time it was her to be punched in the arm.

"Now don't you become soft either." smirked Naruto, Akayuri laughing as she rubbed her arm.

Naruto looked down and couldn't help but notice though underneath the shirt, she had no bra on. He couldn't stop looking at her boobs until she noticed him and he quickly averted his eyes, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"What, afraid I'll bite? I think you've been denied that right long enough." said Akayuri as she grasped both of Naruto's hands with her own, Naruto's blush becoming a darker shade of red.

-Lemon Starts here-

-This is uncharted territory so is you don't wish to continue, just stop right here, will jabe next chapter out ASAP. If not and you're fine...just keep on reading and enjoy the lemon-

She brought his hands up and placed one on each of her boobs, Naruto's blush instantly disappearing as another feeling began to emerge within him, a primitive instinct that had been implanted in him ever since he was born, the feeling only doubled when he became the second Kyuubi.

The urge to reproduce.

He began to feel her boobs all over, Akayuri slightly moaning from the growing pleasure until he found her nipples.

"Akayuri, these are amazing. How did you…?" asked Naruto as he caressed her boobs, rubbing his finger over her nipples.

"Well, whenever Nagato transformed Yahiko into his Deva Path, he received all of his memories as well, including the ones that were private, the ones concerning his time with Konan...alone. And guess who got those memories as well...all of his Paths, including me. I just took those into account when I, mph, changed genders." said Akayuri, absolutely loving the feeling of Naruto's hands on her boobs.

"How big are they?" asked Naruto, Akayuri giggling.

"I think D-cup. And I can start to guess how big your little buddy is down there too." said Akayuri as she began to feel Naruto's sleeping shorts tighten up, his little buddy starting to form a tent.

"Eh...hehe. Sorry." said Naruto before Akayuri giggled again.

"No, it's fine. We'll get to that in a minute. This is foreplay." said Akayuri lustfully as she grabbed ahold of her shirt and pulled it up, letting her boobs free of their confinement, gasping a little at the cold touch of Naruto's hands on the skin. She pulled off the shirt fully and threw it aside, moaning again as she enjoyed the pleasure Naruto was giving her by caressing her boobs.

"Mph...Keep doing that...It feels so good…" said Akayuri, Naruto responding by squeezing her nipples, feeling them become hard.

He continued to do this for a couple more seconds before Akayuri, not being able to wait any longer, grabbed Naruto's hands and said, "I can't wait any longer, foreplay's over. Time for the main event." She led Naruto over to his bed, the latter unable to draw his eyes away from her ass until he was thrown onto the bed.

She straddled him and looked into his eyes, her smirk replaced by a sexual grin as he hands lowered to her panties.

"I'm going to make you feel good all over...Naruto." said Akayuri as she slowly slipped off the purple fabric, Naruto's eyes following it until she took off completely, sitting on top of him, completely in the nude.

She grasped Naruto's boxers and pulled them off, her grin widening at the size of his member as it slid free of the fabric. She positioned herself over him and she slowly lowered herself down onto his dick, his tip passing by the folds of her vagina and entered her. She pushed down all the way until his waist met hers, her hymen breaking and making her groan with pain filled pleasure.

"Oh my god that feels amazing…" she said, Naruto feeling the same exact pleasure as her right now.

"Akayuri...you're so tight…" he said, Akayuri smiling at him.

She placed her hands on his chest and began to move up and down, his dick moving through her vagina like butter.

"Oh yes...That feel…" she moaned as she went faster to please her long supressed sexual desires, Naruto grunted with each thrust she made.

She went faster and faster, her boobs starting to bounce up and down with her movements while her vagina tightened around Naruto's members, giving him and her even more pleasure every second.

This went on for two more minutes until Akayuri, drenched in sweat, looked down at Naruto as said, "Grasp my boobs. I want to feel even more pleasure until I cum all over your dick!"

Naruto followed the order and held his arms up, his hands cupping her boobs as she continued to go up and down, thrusting his dick in and out of her faster and faster.

"Ah, ah ah! Naruto, i'm going to cum!" she squealed before she gasped, her juices running down his shaft and in turn, making him go to his climax and shoot his load up into her womb, the sticky white liquid spraying everywhere.

She sunk back down until his dick dissapeared inside of her, Akayuri feeling the cum inside of her while she took deep breathes.

"Sorry, with you doing that it.." apologized Naruto before Akayuri smirked and giggled.

"It's okay...Because I want more. I want you to cum inside me until you can't anymore. I want to be yours." said Akayuri, Naruto's face brightening as he grabbed her hips.

"In that case...I'm taking the reins!" he said as he pulled out of her and flipped her over until she was the one with her back against the bed.

He spread her legs wide, getting a full view of her wet pussy and smirked again as he rubbed his tip against her folds, making her moan again.

She gasped when he thrusted inside of her and began to piston in and out, one hand holding her steady while his other was on one of her boobs.

"Oh don't stop! Fuck me hard!" said Akayuri, Naruto increasing his pace and making her make every single sexual sound a woman can make during sex.

He continued to thrust in and out, in and out, it had become a rhythm. He went faster and faster, Akayuri gasping more and more as the pleasure grew until she couldn't contain it any more and released more cum onto Naruto's dick, some of it staining the bed sheets.

"I'm getting close…" said Naruto between thrusts, Akayuri looking up at him to root him on.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard! Make me your bitch! I want to be yours forever! I want to be your queen!" she said, Naruto's stamina increasing tenfold as he went faster and faster until he felt it over the horizon , just about to explode. He thrusted into her as far as he could go and released another load of cum into her womb, joining the already present seed within her from the first.

They did this three more times until the two of them laid side by side on the bed, their bodies cooling from the intense sex they've just had.

"I love you Naruto…" said Akayuri before they kissed again, Naruto disconnecting his lips for one second to murmur back, "I love you too Akayuri."

They continued to kiss until they decided it was time to go to sleep.

Akayuri rolled over and she spread her cheeks apart, Naruto sliding in his still stiff member into her vagina while he placed one of his arms over her and cupped her left boob.

"In the morning, before we head out...that ass is mine." whispered Naruto into her ear before they both fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from their time together and eager for tomorrow.

-End Lemon-

Alright, see you guys next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Well, here it is, the last few chapters of this story. We've had a good run eh? But, as you all know, all good stories must come to an end.

Chapter 18 - All hope is lost

Deus dereliquit nos nihil nobis reliquit, et periit spes nostra.

Sicut nigredo cadit, lux in tenebris mersi.

In fine mundi sit nobis voluntatem nostram rupta fractis nostris.

Diaboli in itinere incohato euertit ac potestas arma caperemus ratione desertio Dei nostri.

Sicut autem in exercitu rubiconem, in mediam vallem finis noster trans tonant terra vocem suam.

"Vox populi, vox dei!"

"Maledicimus vos, mando tibi, ut exprobraret Deum uobis!"

"Ad majorem Dei gloriam, ad infinitum!"

(God has abandoned us, left us nothing, our hope is lost.)

(As blackness falls, our light in the darkness fades away.)

(The end of the world is upon us, our will broken, our spirits shattered.)

(The march of the Devil has begun, and we take up arms to defy his power, regardless of our God's abandonment.)

(As our armies pass the point of no return, charging into the valley of the end, our battle cries boom out across the land.)

(The voice of the people is the voice of God!)

(We curse you, we damn you, we will defy you under our god!)

(For the greater glory of God, for infinity!)

(It's Latin)

-Konoha Square-

The people gathered in the village square finding the rare appearance of the Fire Daimyo to be a rare treat and a moral boost to them, after a good portion of Konoha had been decimated by the Demon Lord.

With the Fire Daimyo was a good portion of his escort, with another nearby incase backup was needed for crowd control if it came to that.

"People of Konoha, as the Fire Daimyo of this great country, I have served you well in funding your village with what it needs to survive, and providing missions to you while putting my reputation on the line by saying I trust Konoha. However, it has come to my attention that some very...disturbing information given to me has made my trust of this village become...broken!" announced the Fire Daimyo, some of the villagers beginning to form nervous and concerned expressions on their faces.

"_And here comes yet another blow to the village…_" thought Homura bitterly along with his fellow Council members, who had plead and begged the Daimyo to reconsider his decision, but all they received was a glare telling them to shut up.

"Why is my faith in Konoha broken, you may wonder? I'll tell you why it is, since it's so simple. When the Kyuubi attacked your village, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Bijuu inside a baby boy that had just been born on that fateful night. When the beast attempted to kill his future vessel, he and his wife gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect the boy, who was in fact, their son." said the Fire Daimyo, pausing to let the words sink in.

"His dying wish, was that the denizens of Konoha see the boy not as a freak, but as a hero for what he contained. After all this time, I left the issue alone in belief that you would honor the late Fourth Hokage's dying wish, and it is with great sorrow that I learn only recently that you have not done that at all. In fact, it is the exact opposite of what he wanted, and you all are guilty of such sinful acts against the boy turned Demon Lord." said the Fire Daimyo, seeing the villagers pale at his words, realizing that the leader of their country now had knowledge of how they treated Naruto.

"He's still a demon! He proved it when he attack the village!" said a villager, getting a few nods and yells of approval, only to be silenced by a commanding hand from the Daimyo.

"Attacked in retaliation after what you people did to him when he was younger, and from what I understand you even blamed him for the deaths of people that died long before the First Shinobi World War!" said the Fire Daimyo, with a little smirk at how some of the villagers turned their heads away from them, not wanting to believe that it was true that they were wrong.

"Lord Shijimi, would you please tell them the truth being the Uchiha Clan Massacre now, as they still need to know what the Council has been keeping from them." said Tsunade as she enjoyed watching the Council start to sweat a little, all of them dreading this moment.

"Ah yes, thank you Lady Hokage for reminding me. Another reason I called this public meeting is to tell you that the true reason behind that one infamous night concerning a certain Itachi Uchiha, the brother of Sasuke Uchiha, who is present at this moment." said the Fire Daimyo, motioning to Sasuke, who stood beside Tsunade.

In the time since the Shi Facility incident, he had recently joined the ANBU and at this meeting, he is now wearing the standard attire of an ANBU operative, including the flak jacket and all. His mask was pulled up and to the side, the porcelain mask of a dog with hawk with purple markings.

On his back though was not his sword, but instead a Uchiha Ganbai, similar to the one Madara Uchiha wielded in his day.

"The reason as to why Itachi killed his kin was not for power, it was for a completely different reason. It turns out that the Uchiha Clan was in fact, not so noble. They planned to enact a coup d'etat and take control of the village. Itachi was the only one who did not agree with this plan and became the Third Hokage's spy in the clan. He made the decision to kill him entire clan and spare his brother, become the villain and join Akatsuki as a deep cover spy to prevent the Uchiha clan from overthrowing the Third Hokage." revealed the Daimyo, the crowd exploding into an uproar, saying that the Uchiha clan would never do that and that he was lying.

"The Uchiha Clan would never do something like that! It was probably the demon's fault!"

"You mean the same demon that was summoned by a member of the Uchiha clan?" said the Fire Daimyo, the crowd becoming dead silent, their protest halted at those shocking words.

"_That shut them up._" thought Tsunade.

"Yes, the person that summoned the Kyuubi to attack the village was an Uchiha by the name of Obito Uchiha, who during the Third Shinobi World War was pronounced killed in action but in actuality had become an ally of the infamous Madara Uchiha. He was once the Akatsuki's leader, but he has been replaced by Akuma, whom you should know the identity of…" said the Fire Daimyo, glancing back at the council and watching them shake their heads back and forth, not to say who he is.

"The Akatsuki leader *and Yoakekage is none other than the very demon you despise and hated...Naruto Uzumaki. That is why I have allied myself with the Akatsuki, because Konoha needs to be taught a lesson. Personally, I'm glad Naruto is coming here to kill you all for your sins, for I have decided to let him do just that, and not even lift a finger to stop him." said the Fire Daimyo, the crowd erupting into widespread panic instantaneously.

"Save us!"

"You can't do this! We are your people!" cried out the villagers, wanting the man to save them from destruction.

"Why should I help you? You didn't honor the Fourth Hokage's dying wish and brought this upon yourselves. You rejected and neglected the one who has poured everything into protecting this village, and for that you must pay. I hereby wipe my hands clean of you and declare you all to be on your own. Any trade contracts you have signed will be omitted and you will be left alone to rot until Naruto arrives. I also declare that effective immediately, Sasuke Uchiha will have his Sharingan sealed off and never be used again or passed down to any offspring until I say so." decreed the Fire Daimyo before turned his back on the frantic crowd to leave with his guards.

"I wish to respectfully ask you to remove that last stipulation regarding Sasuke Uchiha, Lord Shijimi." said Gaara as he landed on the stage on a cloud of sand, A, Konan and the newly appointed Fourth Tsuchikage, Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, who upon receiving the job had grown up very fast from her past self.

The Fire Daimyo's guardes relaxed when they spotted the Akatsuki cloud on their uniforms, only Konan was a full member and wore the cloak.

"Lord Kazekage, Lord Raikage, Lady Amekage and Lady Tsuchikage, a pleasure to meet you all." greeted the Fire Daimyo with a bow.

"May I ask, why are you all here?" he asked, Gaara crossing his arms and looking at the man.

"I ask you on behalf of the Demon Lord Akuma for something." said Gaara, multiple gasps being heard from the crowd of villagers while the Fire Daimyo raised and eyebrow.

"Of course, what has he asked?" he asked, Konan pointing at Sasuke with her index finger.

"He wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha to the death and kill him before he enacts his revenge on everyone assembled here today." she said coldly, the people really starting to panic now at the thought of Naruto coming to finish them off.

"I see. Very well. Akuma will have his chance to kill the Uchiha and all those he deems quilty." said the Fire Daimyo, Sasuke's eyes blazing red as he grabbed his Ganbai tightly.

"Don't even try kid." growled A as his lightning armor formed, prompting Sasuke to let go of the handle and watch as the Fire Daimyo took his leave while the Kage took theirs, all of them ignoring the protests and pleas of the villagers.

"You all brought this upon yourselves! You chose to follow a Council filled with self righteous old assholes that are past their time and only think about themselves over the Fourth Hokage, who if I remember saved you all from certain doom! Now we are all going to pay because of you, and I won't raise a single finger to try and stop it. This has been coming to us for a while now and it's finally arrived. Enjoy your lives for the few hours we have left." yelled Tsunade before walking away to return to her office and wait out the last waning hours of her life.

Sasuke left with all the other Jonin, Konoha 11 and Sakura, all with heavy hearts.

The villagers panicked, they will try to find some way to escape the wrath of the Demon Lord, but in the end she knew that they were all going to die for their sins against Naruto.

She finally returned to her office and sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh, sitting there for a few minutes before she turned around and looked out the windows at the clear sky above, a beautiful day.

-Amegakure-

Kakashi was flipping a kunai in his hand, his sharingan eyes never fading away due to him not being a true Uchiha.

"I wonder Obito...Can you still see what I see today through these eyes?" asked Kakashi to himself while he walked down one of the many extensive hallways of Pain's Tower, a place he had grown to love, despite the smoke clouds always pouring out from under Suzaku's room.

"Kakashi, there you are. Naruto's having a meeting." said said cigar chewer, Kakashi turning around and nodding before following the man towards the stairs.

They were the last ones to arrive in Naruto's office, Konan present through the Magic Body Lantern Technique, since she was s going to wait for them at a given location on their way to Konoha.

He noticed that Akayuri stood much closer to Naruto and she seemed more...carefree than usual.

The thoughts left his head when Naruto began to speak.

"The day has arrived my friends, the day of reckoning for Konoha. Kakashi, I'm asking you if you would like to stay here while we head to Konoha, considering you loved the village." said Akuma, Kakashi's eyes hardening as his feelings were washed away.

"I don't care anymore about the village that treated my sensei's son like crap. Let's get going already." he said, his Sharingan's morphing to their Mangekyo Sharingan form.

Akuma chuckled and gazed at the rest of them.

"Very well, let us go then. Konoha burns today."

-Konohagakure - Konoha Hospital - Room 13-

Tsunade had finally been able to get Yamato off the crucifix and was able to patch the man up despite his protests in the matter since he didn't want to live. She had placed several ANBU to keep an eye on him should he try to end his life by his own hands and went so far as to make sure restraints were in the room to be used if he tried to do it at least once.

"She shouldn't have saved me you know. It was such a waste of time when she should be preparing for the destruction of this village." said Yamato to one of the ANBU in the room that had a cat mask on.

"You shouldn't talk like that Yamato. Once Tsunade gets you back on your feet, we know you can use your Wood Release needed to stop the demon like the First Hokage did all those years ago." said the ANBU, only to get an empty laugh from Yamato, like it was some bad joke.

"You don't get it do you? Even when Tsunade fixes me up, I'm not going to fight Naruto at all, and I'm not going to help in his attempted murder though it should be entertaining to watch him kick the shit outta everyone." said Yamato, sensing the shock that came from the ANBU in the room at his little proclamation.

"But why Yamato?" asked another ANBU who wore an ape mask, and was wondering like the others were about why the man would just let the village die.

"Damn, you ANBU are idiots. I mean, why should I even defend much less give my life for a village that treats the Fourth Hokage's son like shit?" asked Yamato, seeing the ANBU stiffen at the comment, since they hadn't exactly been nice to him when he was a kid.

"Surely the village will redeem itself once the Demon Lord is stopped?" asked the Cat masked ANBU, receiving another laugh from Yamato before he shook his head in shame.

"The village will redeem itself? Pal, you're talking about a village that practically ganged up on Naruto when he was just a kid without a family, beat the shit outta him, and then when he was banished for good went on to celebrate. But like I said, you're all dumbasses so it doesn't really matter to me right now." sighed Yamato before staring up at the ceiling to count the tiles, which he had found to be quite fun.

Maybe he had gone insane, who knows?

-Hokage Tower - Tsunade's office-

"Are you sure you want my help with this Tsunade?" asked Shikaku, who wasn't really relishing the idea on fighting Naruto, since he was friends with his son Shikamaru.

"Yes. Naruto has become a master at analyzing his enemies and figuring out the most efficient way to tear them down both physically and mentally." said Tsunade, shivering at the memory of their encounter in this very office, which continues to haunt her.

"I need you to prepare a strategy that will subdue Naruto so he does not destroy Konoha." said Tsunade as she placed her elbows on the desk, seeing the Nara frown.

"Can I ask you a question Tsunade? Why are you siding with the village that hates Naruto?" asked Shikaku, Tsunade sighing deeply while lowering her gaze.

"Because I'm the Hokage, and ironically enough, I was inspired to become Hokage by the very person who wants to destroy the village he once wanted to become its Hokage himself. I can't just let the village die since it's a part of my Grandfather's legacy. I have to defend it Shikaku, as the Hokage of Konoha, and as a member of the Senju clan that helped found it." said Tsunade, seeing Shikaku nod at her in understanding, but his face showed discomfort once again at the idea of fighting his son's friend.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee the others are going to like it. he said before getting up out of his chair and leaving the office, passing by Shizune on her way in.

"_You're not the only one…_" she thought as Shizune approached her, a worried look on her face.

"I spoke with Yamato again and he's not going to fight Naruto or help with his Wood Release in binding him." she said, Tsunade sighing again.

"His heart's not in this anymore and I imagine several others that were once Naruto's friends are experiencing the same ordeal." said Tsunade when she looked down onto the village, seeing the denizens try to get on with their ordinary lives, but the populace was in low spirits from what the Fire Daimyo had told them, and was slowly destroying their happy lives they created for themselves by using Naruto as a punching bag.

Well now that punching back is going to punch back, only with claws and teeth.

"Can you blame them for not wanting to fight Naruto? The village treated him like he was a demon, and then you with Kushina…" said Shizune, only to be silenced by Tsunade with an evil glare, meaning "don't finish that sentence if you want to live"

"I'm sorry about that Shizune, I really am, but Naruto needs to grow up, and let go of his pain like we all learn to do." said Tsunade before she felt anger from her student, who looked at her with angry eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite Tsunade! Always thinking what people should so knowing full well that's not how the world works. I seem to remember a time when you lost your little brother and my uncle Dan during the war. You haven't even followed the same advice you're saying Naruto should follow right now, since you never let go of the past. No wonder he wants to burn this place to the ground!" yelled Shizune before storming out of the office while Tsunade sat there shocked, her lips slightly ajar.

"_I hate my life…_"

-A couple miles out from Konohagakure-

Akuma led the Akatsuki through the trees towards their destination, his rage driving him forward. Kurama saw this and smirked a little at how much he had grown from the wimp he had known since he was first sealed in him.

"So Akuma, who you gonna kill first?" asked Ketsueki, feeling his own bloodlust start to rise, Isobu excited to let himself go wild.

"A certain Uchiha, one that tried to kill me at the Shi facility. Its time finished what I started." said Akuma as he increased his pace, the others following right behind him and Akayuri, the latter right by his side.

Inside his head, the prophecy Hagoromo told him lingered in his mind like a parasite, plaguing his mind.

"_Choose between my love...or my hate...I guess we shall decide which one it is when this is all over…_" he thought when he shot to the left and landed on a dirt road, the Akatsuki members following him.

They had arrived, the gate of Konohagakure directly in front of them.

Akuma smiled as his mask formed while they walked towards the gate, not even bothering to hide their appearance.

It was time Konoha paid their debts, tenfold.

A/N I'm gonna pull this on you guys. With the whole choice between love and hate calls for two different alternate endings of what happens at Konoha. What happens after that is the same though, only the outcome of Konoha is different. See you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19

A/N Yes, doomsday has arrived! Love it! Now, this is going to be the super fucking long chapter that contains both outcomes of Konoha, the bad outcome, and the not so bad outcome thats still pretty bad. Well, here we go. My poor hands are going to hurt after typing all this shit…

Jutsu Translations at bottom of each outcome

Outcome - 1

Chapter 19 - Judgment Day

Their arrival caused a blur of panic, Akuma walking side by side with the entire Akatsuki, their cloaks scaring anyone in their way, out of their way so to speak. A Jonin at the gate had ran to alert everyone of their arrival, but Akuma didn't care about such things and walked through the village without worry.

He was walking towards the Arena where the final test of the Chunin exams was held when he was younger, the place where he had beaten Neji.

However, no sooner did he step into the village square, an army of ANBU surrounded them along with some of the Rookie 11, Ino and Choji, standing among them with expressions on their face meaning they didn't want to fight but had to.

"So...I see you guys are siding with the village to me, the evil Demon Lord?" asked Akuma, Shikamaru's gaze lowering at the voice from the Akatsuki leader.

"Not all of us Naruto. I find this really troublesome just standing here since most of us do not want to fight you. We're all here on orders from Tsunade to stop you from destroying the very village her Grandfather founded years ago." said Shikamaru, for he really didn't want to fight his friend, and from the looks of Ino and Choji...the feelings in this matter were mutual.

"I hate to say this but, Naruto, we can't let you pass." said Choji as the ANBU drew their swords on the Akatsuki, Kakashi looking at the odds.

"Sorry, but we have an important date to get to with a certain Uchiha." said Yahiko with a smirk, the three rookies shivering at his resemblance to Kakuzu, the member who almost killed them.

"If you'll excuse us, I have to kill an Uchiha." said Akuma as he wrapped the Akatsuki in a column of fire and vanished before the army of shinobi.

"Leave it to Naruto to have something like that up his sleeve." sighed Ino before she turned and started to walk towards the arena with everyone else.

"He's here." said Iruka to Tsunade, both of them standing in the press box of the arena while everyone else sat in the stands to watch the fight.

Sasuke stood in the center of the arena, his arms crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought.

"_I can't believe i'm fighting for the sake of the village. God this is stressful...I don't want to fight Naruto…_" thought Sasuke before a raging column of red fire exploded from the ground behind him, ten figures appearing in the inferno.

Akuma swept his hand through the fire and parted it before stepping out into the arena, the rest of the Akatsuki following suit, the audience quieting down as they appeared.

"Now will you look at that...everyone in the entire village has gathered to watch me kill Sasuke Uchiha...how quaint." said Akuma with a devilish smirk as his mask dissipated, his eyes chilling the crowd. Sakura watched with worried eyes along with the rest of the rookies, Genma, Kurenai, Gai, Shibi, Choza, Murakumo, Shikaku and Inoichi in the crowd of villagers.

"I'm not going to let you win again Naruto. This is where it stops, this useless fight." said Sasuke as he gripped his ganbai and swung it around to point it at Akuma.

"Kehehehe...You never learn Sasuke...I'll make short work of this so I can kill everyone here quickly." snickered Akuma as he reformed his shakujo and held it near the ring at the top, holding its sharpened end at Sasuke.

"Here we go…" said Tsunade as Sasuke went through a flurry of hand signs and sucked in some air.

"Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he fired a giant fireball at Akuma, who just smirked as his chakra formed into his nine flowing tails.

He crouched down on all fours and the tails slammed into the fireball and began to drill into it, splitting it apart until it exploded in a flurry of fire and smoke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and peered into the smoke, looking for Naruto's chakra. Suddenly his eyes jerked to the right and he held his ganbai up to protect a kick from Naruto, though he was thrown back from the force of it.

"That ganbai is pretty tough, though like every bone in your body, it will break!" yelled Naruto (fuck calling him Akuma, to hard to try and do that.) as he threw his arm back and formed a crimson Rasengan that continued to grow and grow.

"Ōdama Rasengan!" he yelled as he threw himself forward and stuck his arm out, the giant Rasengan crimson glow illuminating Sasuke's surprised face before he drew up the ganbai to protect him.

Not only did it do the exact opposite, it snapped in half and Sasuke was thrown back until he slammed into one of the walls of the arena in a plume of dust.

Naruto smirked as his chakra started to snake over his body, his rage starting to become unhinged.

His grin vanished as he watched Sasuke pick himself up from the ground, half of his Susano'o's rib cage around the right side of his body while his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazed out from his eyes.

He rushed at Naruto, who smiled evilly as he drew back his shukujo and swung it at Sasuke, a wave of his chakra flying at Sasuke like a blade.

Sasuke sidestepped the attack and formed the rest of his incomplete Susano'o before leaping into the air.

"Amaterasu!" he shouted, blood dripping from his right eye as a cloud of black fire rushed at Naruto.

He leaped back from the attack only for a shadow to fall on him before Sasuke's Susano'o slammed its fists down onto him, creating a large crater and a plume of smoke.

Silence controlled the stadium until Naruto's voice pierced their eardrums.

"Six Tails!"

An explosion of Naruto's chakra lanced out from underneath Susano'o's fists, Naruto slowly pushing them back up with his brute strength, his chakra bones already formed on his Version 2 Six Tailed state. He tossed back Sasuke and threw his head back, a small Bijuu Dama starting to form.

"_Oh shit, if he launched that in here, the explosion could kill some of the villagers!_" thought Sasuke as he yelled, his Susano'o forming into its perfect form, its yellow eyes peering out from its armor that looked like a crow.

"Bijuu-Dama!" roared Naruto as he slung the ball at Sasuke, who drew his Susano'o's arms up as the ball connected with them and exploded, the crowd screamin as a huge wind blasted them from the explosion, the entire arena shaking from the shockwave.

Naruto snarled as Sasuke's Susano'o lowered its half broken arms, reforming in a couple of seconds afterward.

"Naruto, I'm tired of this fighting! You can still stop what you're doing and attain peace without destroying Konoha!" yelled Sasuke as his Susano'o formed a sword and a ball of Amaterasu in the two right arms it had.

"Sasuke...You think you can change my mind?! Try saying that again and see if I'll listen, because as far as I'm concerned, I DON'T CARE!" roared Naruto as he transformed and got bigger, his chakra bones phasing through the chakra and forming a skeleton within the chakra, Naruto standing inside the head.

"Oh shit, this is getting out of hand!" yelled Gai as Naruto swatted at Sasuke, his Susano'o blocking the strike with his sword and leaping back to allow him to form his Susano'o's lower half and legs.

"**Bring it on, Uchiha!**" roared Naruto as he propelled himself forward with his tails and slammed his fist into Sasuke's Susano'o, cracking the armor and sending him sliding back.

"Yasaka Magatama!" yelled Sasuke, his Susano'o forming a ring of magatama made out of the black flames of Amaterasu before throwing them at Naruto.

"**Nice try!**" laughed Naruto as three of his tails swatted the magatama to the side and then disconnected the chakra portion that caught some of the black flames. In a flash of red Naruto got behind Sasuke and grasped his Susano'o by its arms and legs, restraining it from moving with his tails.

Tsunade watched in fear as Naruto roared and sunk his teeth into Susano'o's neck, his chakra seeping into it and starting to take over Susano'o and put it under his control.

Naruto slipped into Susano'o and smiled evilly as he approached Sasuke, his shakujo still in his hand while a cloud of his chakra protecting him from Sasuke's malevolent chakra.

"Amaterasu - Entenka!" said Sasuke, black fire surrounding him like a chain link fence, protecting him from Naruto.

"**You think you can stop me with that little fire? Ha! Try this on for size. Kaijoton - Pointo buranku zetsumetsu!**" said Naruto, a bright light shining out from Susano'o before it exploded in a ball of fire, Sasuke yelling as he was thrown back and tumbled on the ground before coming to a stop, clutching his scorched left arm.

"_Fuck, I can't feel my left arm anymore…_" he thought painfully as he got up, Naruto walking towards him as his Seven Tailed Version 2 form phased back into his body.

"_Any last words before I kill you?_" asked Naruto as he twirled his shakujo around, Sasuke pulling a small scroll out from his flak jacket and unraveling it.

"Yeah...I do." said Sasuke as he stood up and pressed his hand against the scroll, a seal appearing before in a puff of smoke, he held his sword in his hand, lightning starting to lance out from his body and into the sword.

Naruto sneered at the sword as if it were a toothpick and continued to walk towards Sasuke, his evil smile unnerving to Sasuke.

"Naruto...Please, give up this worthless bout for revenge!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto and swung at him with his lightning enhanced sword, Naruto blocking it with his shakujo.

"It's too late for that Uchiha, once I kill you, this village will burn for what its done to me." sneered Naruto as he threw back Sasuke and swiped his shakujo across his chest, cutting deep into his skin.

Sasuke stumbled back, blood seeping through his flak jacket and forming a trail as he stepped back from Naruto.

"_Damn it, I have no choice. I'm sorry Naruto…_" thought Sasuke as he glared at Naruto, the latter's eyes widening as Sasuke's eyes started to slowly spin.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto's body stiffened as the Tsukuyomi took over, his eyes becoming foggy and far away, Sasuke exhaling as he walked up to the entrapped Naruto, happy that the Genjutsu was one thing that worked on Naruto.

"He did it." said Tsunade with a sigh as she wiped the sweat from her brow, then spotted the Akatsuki members not even bothering to intercept him.

"_Why are they not even moving?_" she wondered as Sasuke approached Naruto while wiping some blood from his lip, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Naruto...Your road of revenge ends here." said Sasuke as his blade became encased with lightning that flickered and zapped around off the metal as he brought his arm back, then swung it at Naruto's neck.

The crowd went silent, Sasuke's eyes widening in shock as he saw the hand block the sword and shatter it into little bits and pieces, Naruto's smirk growing into a fanged smile as his hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisted his arm around his back, a loud snap being heard.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto threw Sasuke forward with the force of a bullet, Sasuke smashing into another of the arena's walls, Naruto quickly throwing his shakujo into the cloud of dust that covered him, a few seconds passing until another pain filled scream pierced the air. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms while waiting for the dust cloud to clear with the crowd, Tsunade waiting anxiously for it to clear as well.

It dissipated and Tsunade gasped along with the crowd, seeing Sasuke was pinned against the wall of the arena, the shakujo wedged into the wall through his left shoulder, blood pouring down his flak jacket and forming a large puddle on the ground.

Sasuke's body was shaking violently, the shakujo, being made of the same material of Naruto's chakra receptors, was agitating his chakra something fierce, leaving him unable to pry the staff from his shoulder.

Naruto flicked his thumb and a super thin thread of chakra drew the shakujo out of his shoulder and back to him, Sasuke dropping to the ground onto his knees.

"I'm not done with you yet…" said Naruto as he planted his shakujo into the ground before walking towards the fallen Uchiha.

"Well, now isn't this ironic? At the Valley of the End you stood over me when I was defeated...and now, the roles have switched." said Naruto as he bent down to pick up Sasuke.

"It's not over yet…" said Sasuke, Naruto stopping and chuckling at his words.

"Oh really...Well we'll just have to see about that." said Naruto before Sasuke leaped up at him, his hand encased in blue, chirping lightning.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as blood dripped down his lip, Sasuke having shoved his chidori straight through his entire body once again.

"It's got to be over now." said Kurenai, Gai letting out a sigh of relief.

"_Naruto…_" thought Sakura as the two stood there, once again for the third time.

"Kehehe…" started Naruto, the crowd, who had begun to leave now that Sasuke had supposedly killed the demon, stopped and looked back fearfully.

"Gehehahaha! You think some pitiful Chidori can kill me?! Sasuke, you've forgotten. I'm a Bijuu! I can't be killed!" laughed Naruto as his blood sizzled away, his wound starting to heal around Sasuke's arm.

"Please tell me you guys heard that too…" stuttered Kiba, the other rookies and Jonin nodding slowly.

"And now it's time you die, Uchiha!" snarled Naruto as he pushed Sasuke off his arm and formed a crimson Rasengan in his right hand.

"Go join the rest of your clan!" yelled Naruto as he rammed the Rasengan into Sasuke's gut, blood flying out on impact and out from Sasuke's mouth.

The crowd watched in horror as Sasuke's gut was ripped to shreds until Naruto's hand burst out from his back, blood splattering across the wall behind him, Naruto smiling insanely at the Uchiha's sudden death. Naruto removed his hand from his gut and stepped back from Sasuke's corpse, Homura and Koharu standing up from their chairs in shock.

Sakura was sitting in her chair, frozen to the spot in shock and fear at the sight of Sasuke's corpse, his skin already cold, his eyes devoid of any life.

"All Shinobi loyal to this village, kill the demon and avenge the Uchiha clan!" said Homura with a finger pointed at Naruto, who looked up at him and beckoned them all to come take his head.

"**Go ahead and try to kill me! Your precious Uchiha failed so lets see if you can!**" laughed Naruto as ANBU fell from the stands and into the arena, their swords drawn.

Akayuri and the Akatsuki surrounded Naruto, ready to fight for their leader to the death.

"I hope you haven't gone insane with bloodlust boss." said Suzaku, Naruto smirking as he licked the blood of his fingers.

"Well, maybe just a little." said Naruto as one of the Council members stood up from his seat and pointed up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade can fight the demon! You are a Sannin and have the power to defeat him!" he yelled, Tsunade glancing down at them and then back at Naruto, who was looking up at her with a raised eyebrow and the eyes that said its time to do what was right rather then what people told you was right.

"No." said Tsunade, Homura, Koharu and the Council with surprised expressions, as did the people in the audience below her, wondering why she was refusing.

"No? Why?" asked Koharu, angered by Tsunade's refusal of the Council's direct order before Tsunade rose from her chair and removed the Hokage hat and robes she wore, dropping them to the ground.

"I can't fight against a man that is going to attack a village that I don't feel deserves defending, and has lost the "Will of Fire" that inspired my Grandfather to found Konoha." said Tsunade before she turned around, seeing Yamato enter the press box with a limp and a crutch, having left the hospital to come to the arena with Shizune at his side, who smiled at her for doing to right thing.

For too long, she had let things get out of hand, let the Councils do as they wished, and let the people get away with hurting the son of the Fourth Hokage for so many years. The revelation of what had become of her Grandfather's village had been beaten into her quite literally by Naruto, as he had made her remember what it meant to care for someone, and that she had been responsible for his suffering with what happened to his Mother years ago when she brought him into this world.

Yamato had been right when he said that Naruto would make sure they all paid for their crimes.

Today was the day Konoha's debts were paid in full.

"To hell with the First Hokage's "Will of Fire"! We the Council order you and the Clan heads to go down there to kill the demon now!" yelled Homura, his anger loose.

The argument that would've taken place ended as a blast of demonic chakra erupted from inside the stadium, silencing them. Naruto crossed his arms and looked up at the Council, the villagers, and the shinobi looking down at him in true fear of what he was planning to do.

"Now that I have your full undivided attention once more, I'm going to explain something to you all before I send you all into the lowest depths of hell, and that is when you get there, no matter how hard and loud you scream...you're there for eternity." said Naruto before for the only jutsu he possessed that required hand signs flashed through his mind while he went through the seals required, sending the crowd into chaotic fear.

"This is it I guess…" said Yamato as he walked up to look down on Naruto, standing beside Tsunade, who looked at him with a gentle smile and sighed.

"See you on the other side." said Tsunade while Iruka looked down onto him as well, shaking hands with Yamato.

"I'll bring the sake." he said with a warm smile.

"Wow...It's really come to this...The end of Konoha." said Kiba as he patted his dog Akamaru on the head, probably for the last time.

"Yeah, it was great fighting with you guys." said Choji, his father standing up and embracing his son, Inoichi, Shibi and Shikaku doing the same with their children.

"I love you dad." cried Ino, Inoichi hugging her tightly in sorrow.

"See you guys in the afterlife, I guess." said Shino, Hinata looking down at Naruto not with hate or sorrow, but with happiness.

"*Naruto...I hope you live a wonderful life...We'll all miss you…" she thought until Naruto landed on the final seal.

He clasped his hands together, red chakra lancing out from his palms until he opened them slowly, a small purple orb forming in between his palms.

"Stop him!" ordered Koharu, the ANBU in the arena rushing towards Naruto and the Akatsuki while Naruto released the orb into the air, a bright light exploding outward from the orb, covering the entire village in gradient light.

"Ichi Hyaku Shīru no Jutsu - Kaijoton - Jaaku suru pāji!"

The orb shattered, a screeching sound heard as the light thickened, any inside the white light being killed instantly, Tsunade closing her eyes and welcoming her fate with open arms.

Judgment day for Konoha has arrived.

The white light faded and Tsunade slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the fiery domain of hell, but instead, she saw the arena. She looked around and saw Iruka and Yamato standing beside her, along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Hinata and Neji were alive as well. Behind them, Shikaku opened his eyes and found he was still alive too, along with the rest of the Jonin who refused to fight.

"W-We're alive?" asked Lee confusedly, Naruto's voice answering him.

"Yes, you all are."

"Why are we alive Naruto?" asked Tsunade from the press box, Naruto moving his gaze to her, a small smile forming on his face.

"Because I knew all of you still had good in your hearts. If you didn't that jutsu would have killed you instantly, just like the rest of Konoha." said Naruto as he held his arms out, showing that everyone else was killed, gone, never to be seen again.

"Even Sasuke is alive, kinda. Take this." said Naruto as he threw Tsunade a vile with some of his chakra stored inside of it.

"Administer this to him and he'll survive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more business to take care of."

"Like what?" asked Sakura, Naruto smirking before he turned away from them.

"The age old enemy kind. Yahiko, Kurama, come on. Let's get this over with. You guys head to Amegakure, Konan you lead them there, we'll back back in a flash." said Naruto as they three of them leapt out of the arena, Akayuri watching them go with the others, all of them wishing silently for his safe return.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Release - Great Fireball Technique

Ōdama Rasengan / Big Ball Rasengan

Bijuu-Dama / Tailed Beast Ball

Amaterasu - Entenka / Amaterasu - Flame Wrapping Fire

Kaijoton - Pointo buranku zetsumetsu / Demonic Release - Point Blank Extinction

Ichi Hyaku Shīru no Jutsu - Kaijoton - Jaaku suru pāji / One Hundred Seal Technique - Demonic Release - Purge of the Wicked

* * *

Outcome - 2

Chapter 19 - Welcome to Hell

Their arrival caused a blur of panic, Akuma walking side by side with the entire Akatsuki, their cloaks scaring anyone in their way, out of their way so to speak. A Jonin at the gate had ran to alert everyone of their arrival, but Akuma didn't care about such things and walked through the village without worry.

He was walking towards the Arena where the final test of the Chunin exams was held when he was younger, the place where he had beaten Neji.

However, no sooner did he step into the village square, an army of ANBU surrounded them along with some of the Rookie 11, Ino and Choji, standing among them with expressions on their face meaning they didn't want to fight but had to.

"So...I see you guys are siding with the village to me, the evil Demon Lord?" asked Akuma, Shikamaru's gaze lowering at the voice from the Akatsuki leader.

"Not all of us Naruto. I find this really troublesome just standing here since most of us do not want to fight you. We're all here on orders from Tsunade to stop you from destroying the very village her Grandfather founded years ago." said Shikamaru, for he really didn't want to fight his friend, and from the looks of Ino and Choji...the feelings in this matter were mutual.

"I hate to say this but, Naruto, we can't let you pass." said Choji as the ANBU drew their swords on the Akatsuki, Kakashi looking at the odds.

"Sorry, but we have an important date to get to with a certain Uchiha." said Yahiko with a smirk, the three rookies shivering at his resemblance to Kakuzu, the member who almost killed them.

"If you'll excuse us, I have to kill an Uchiha." said Akuma as he wrapped the Akatsuki in a column of fire and vanished before the army of shinobi.

"Leave it to Naruto to have something like that up his sleeve." sighed Ino before she turned and started to walk towards the arena with everyone else.

"He's here." said Iruka to Tsunade, both of them standing in the press box of the arena while everyone else sat in the stands to watch the fight.

Sasuke stood in the center of the arena, his arms crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought.

"_I can't believe i'm fighting for the sake of the village. God this is stressful...I don't want to fight Naruto…_" thought Sasuke before a raging column of red fire exploded from the ground behind him, ten figures appearing in the inferno.

Akuma swept his hand through the fire and parted it before stepping out into the arena, the rest of the Akatsuki following suit, the audience quieting down as they appeared.

"Now will you look at that...everyone in the entire village has gathered to watch me kill Sasuke Uchiha...how quaint." said Akuma with a devilish smirk as his mask dissipated, his eyes chilling the crowd. Sakura watched with worried eyes along with the rest of the rookies, Genma, Kurenai, Gai, Shibi, Choza, Murakumo, Shikaku and Inoichi in the crowd of villagers.

"I'm not going to let you win again Naruto. This is where it stops, this useless fight." said Sasuke as he gripped his ganbai and swung it around to point it at Akuma.

"Kehehehe...You never learn Sasuke...I'll make short work of this so I can kill everyone here quickly." snickered Akuma as he reformed his shakujo and held it near the ring at the top, holding its sharpened end at Sasuke.

"Here we go…" said Tsunade as Sasuke went through a flurry of hand signs and sucked in some air.

"Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he fired a giant fireball at Akuma, who just smirked as his chakra formed into his nine flowing tails.

He crouched down on all fours and the tails slammed into the fireball and began to drill into it, splitting it apart until it exploded in a flurry of fire and smoke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and peered into the smoke, looking for Naruto's chakra. Suddenly his eyes jerked to the right and he held his ganbai up to protect a kick from Naruto, though he was thrown back from the force of it.

"That ganbai is pretty tough, though like every bone in your body, it will break!" yelled Naruto (fuck calling him Akuma, to hard to try and do that.) as he threw his arm back and formed a crimson Rasengan that continued to grow and grow.

"Ōdama Rasengan!" he yelled as he threw himself forward and stuck his arm out, the giant Rasengan crimson glow illuminating Sasuke's surprised face before he drew up the ganbai to protect him.

Not only did it do the exact opposite, it snapped in half and Sasuke was thrown back until he slammed into one of the walls of the arena in a plume of dust.

Naruto smirked as his chakra started to snake over his body, his rage starting to become unhinged.

His grin vanished as he watched Sasuke pick himself up from the ground, half of his Susano'o's rib cage around the right side of his body while his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazed out from his eyes.

He rushed at Naruto, who smiled evilly as he drew back his shukujo and swung it at Sasuke, a wave of his chakra flying at Sasuke like a blade.

Sasuke sidestepped the attack and formed the rest of his incomplete Susano'o before leaping into the air.

"Amaterasu!" he shouted, blood dripping from his right eye as a cloud of black fire rushed at Naruto.

He leaped back from the attack only for a shadow to fall on him before Sasuke's Susano'o slammed its fists down onto him, creating a large crater and a plume of smoke.

Silence controlled the stadium until Naruto's voice pierced their eardrums.

"Six Tails!"

An explosion of Naruto's chakra lanced out from underneath Susano'o's fists, Naruto slowly pushing them back up with his brute strength, his chakra bones already formed on his Version 2 Six Tailed state. He tossed back Sasuke and threw his head back, a small Bijuu Dama starting to form.

"_Oh shit, if he launched that in here, the explosion could kill some of the villagers!_" thought Sasuke as he yelled, his Susano'o forming into its perfect form, its yellow eyes peering out from its armor that looked like a crow.

"Bijuu-Dama!" roared Naruto as he slung the ball at Sasuke, who drew his Susano'o's arms up as the ball connected with them and exploded, the crowd screamin as a huge wind blasted them from the explosion, the entire arena shaking from the shockwave.

Naruto snarled as Sasuke's Susano'o lowered its half broken arms, reforming in a couple of seconds afterward.

"Naruto, I'm tired of this fighting! You can still stop what you're doing and attain peace without destroying Konoha!" yelled Sasuke as his Susano'o formed a sword and a ball of Amaterasu in the two right arms it had.

"Sasuke...You think you can change my mind?! Try saying that again and see if I'll listen, because as far as I'm concerned, I DON'T CARE!" roared Naruto as he transformed and got bigger, his chakra bones phasing through the chakra and forming a skeleton within the chakra, Naruto standing inside the head.

"Oh shit, this is getting out of hand!" yelled Gai as Naruto swatted at Sasuke, his Susano'o blocking the strike with his sword and leaping back to allow him to form his Susano'o's lower half and legs.

"**Bring it on, Uchiha!**" roared Naruto as he propelled himself forward with his tails and slammed his fist into Sasuke's Susano'o, cracking the armor and sending him sliding back.

"Yasaka Magatama!" yelled Sasuke, his Susano'o forming a ring of magatama made out of the black flames of Amaterasu before throwing them at Naruto.

"**Nice try!**" laughed Naruto as three of his tails swatted the magatama to the side and then disconnected the chakra portion that caught some of the black flames. In a flash of red Naruto got behind Sasuke and grasped his Susano'o by its arms and legs, restraining it from moving with his tails.

Tsunade watched in fear as Naruto roared and sunk his teeth into Susano'o's neck, his chakra seeping into it and starting to take over Susano'o and put it under his control.

Naruto slipped into Susano'o and smiled evilly as he approached Sasuke, his shakujo still in his hand while a cloud of his chakra protecting him from Sasuke's malevolent chakra.

"Amaterasu - Entenka!" said Sasuke, black fire surrounding him like a chain link fence, protecting him from Naruto.

"**You think you can stop me with that little fire? Ha! Try this on for size. Kaijoton - Pointo buranku zetsumetsu!**" said Naruto, a bright light shining out from Susano'o before it exploded in a ball of fire, Sasuke yelling as he was thrown back and tumbled on the ground before coming to a stop, clutching his scorched left arm.

"_Fuck, I can't feel my left arm anymore…_" he thought painfully as he got up, Naruto walking towards him as his Seven Tailed Version 2 form phased back into his body.

"**Any last words before I kill you?**" asked Naruto as he twirled his shakujo around, Sasuke pulling a small scroll out from his flak jacket and unraveling it.

"Yeah...I do." said Sasuke as he stood up and pressed his hand against the scroll, a seal appearing before in a puff of smoke, he held his sword in his hand, lightning starting to lance out from his body and into the sword.

Naruto sneered at the sword as if it were a toothpick and continued to walk towards Sasuke, his evil smile unnerving to Sasuke.

"Naruto...Please, give up this worthless bout for revenge!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto and swung at him with his lightning enhanced sword, Naruto blocking it with his shakujo.

"It's too late for that Uchiha, once I kill you, this village will burn for what its done to me." sneered Naruto as he threw back Sasuke and swiped his shakujo across his chest, cutting deep into his skin.

Sasuke stumbled back, blood seeping through his flak jacket and forming a trail as he stepped back from Naruto.

"_Damn it, I have no choice. I'm sorry Naruto…_" thought Sasuke as he glared at Naruto, the latter's eyes widening as Sasuke's eyes started to slowly spin.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto's body stiffened as the Tsukuyomi took over, his eyes becoming foggy and far away, Sasuke exhaling as he walked up to the entrapped Naruto, happy that the Genjutsu was one thing that worked on Naruto.

"He did it." said Tsunade with a sigh as she wiped the sweat from her brow, then spotted the Akatsuki members not even bothering to intercept him.

"_Why are they not even moving?_" she wondered as Sasuke approached Naruto while wiping some blood from his lip, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Naruto...Your road of revenge ends here." said Sasuke as his blade became encased with lightning that flickered and zapped around off the metal as he brought his arm back, then swung it at Naruto's neck.

The crowd went silent, Sasuke's eyes widening in shock as he saw the hand block the sword and shatter it into little bits and pieces, Naruto's smirk growing into a fanged smile as his hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisted his arm around his back, a loud snap being heard.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto threw Sasuke forward with the force of a bullet, Sasuke smashing into another of the arena's walls, Naruto quickly throwing his shakujo into the cloud of dust that covered him, a few seconds passing until another pain filled scream pierced the air. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms while waiting for the dust cloud to clear with the crowd, Tsunade waiting anxiously for it to clear as well.

It dissipated and Tsunade gasped along with the crowd, seeing Sasuke was pinned against the wall of the arena, the shakujo wedged into the wall through his left shoulder, blood pouring down his flak jacket and forming a large puddle on the ground.

Sasuke's body was shaking violently, the shakujo, being made of the same material of Naruto's chakra receptors, was agitating his chakra something fierce, leaving him unable to pry the staff from his shoulder.

Naruto flicked his thumb and a super thin thread of chakra drew the shakujo out of his shoulder and back to him, Sasuke dropping to the ground onto his knees.

"I'm not done with you yet…" said Naruto as he planted his shakujo into the ground before walking towards the fallen Uchiha.

"Well, now isn't this ironic? At the Valley of the End you stood over me when I was defeated...and now, the roles have switched." said Naruto as he bent down to pick up Sasuke.

"It's not over yet…" said Sasuke, Naruto stopping and chuckling at his words.

"Oh really...Well we'll just have to see about that." said Naruto before Sasuke leaped up at him, his hand encased in blue, chirping lightning.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as blood dripped down his lip, Sasuke having shoved his chidori straight through his entire body once again.

"It's got to be over now." said Kurenai, Gai letting out a sigh of relief.

"**Naruto…**" thought Sakura as the two stood there, once again for the third time.

"Kehehe…" started Naruto, the crowd, who had begun to leave now that Sasuke had supposedly killed the demon, stopped and looked back fearfully.

"Gehehahaha! You think some pitiful Chidori can kill me?! Sasuke, you've forgotten. I'm a Bijuu! I can't be killed!" laughed Naruto as his blood sizzled away, his wound starting to heal around Sasuke's arm.

"Please tell me you guys heard that too…" stuttered Kiba, the other rookies and Jonin nodding slowly.

"And now it's time you die, Uchiha!" snarled Naruto as he pushed Sasuke off his arm and formed a crimson Rasengan in his right hand.

Suddenly a fist rammed into his jaw and he flew into the opposite wall, Sasuke's eyes widening at the appearance of Sakura right in front of him.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"Shut up and follow me, I'm getting you out of here." said Sakura as she grabbed his by the wrist and leaped out of the stadium as the villagers fled in terror from the stands.

"Kill the demon!" ordered Homura, ANBU flying into the stadium with their swords drawn.

"**Attack the village! Destroy it! I want them all slaughtered like animals!**" raored Naruto as he spotted Sakura and Sasuke flee from the arena.

"Kakashi…" he said, the man glancing over to him and seeing the look in his eye.

"**Let's get the team back together...hey Kakashi?**" asked Naruto with a fanged grin, Kakashi smirking behind his mask as his Sharingan's morphed to their Mangekyo Sharingan form.

"I'll find them and I'll alert you to their position?" he offered, Naruto nodding as he rushed one of the ANBU and clawed his throat out, Suzaku joining him while the other members leapt out of the arena and into the village.

Kakashi smirked as he activated his Kamui and spiraled away.

Ketsueki landed in the middle of Konoha square and was instantly surrounded by Chunin and Jonin armed to the teeth.

"Ha, fools! You think you can kill me?" said Ketsueki, his voice unhinged as he rushed one of the men, wanting to taste blood once again.

"Heh, now will you look at that. I'd thought I'd never see the day when two Uzumaki clansmen would fight once again." said Uzumaki as he decapitated an ANBU with a kick to the head, Naruto laughing at his statement and super strength.

"I know right? Let's get things done here so I can go meet Kakashi when he finds my prey."

"You're acting like Kurama more and more, you know that?"

"I'm a Kyuubi, what do you expect?"

Kakashi appeared atop the Fourth Hokage's head and he squatted down , gazing out over the village in search for his two former students. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted two figures running along the rooftops, avoiding the gigantic tentacles of blood that were sweeping through the fleeing villagers and shinobi, killing multiple people with each swipe.

"There you are…" he said as the vortex appeared again and he spiraled away, going after the two he saw.

"Come on, we need to leave the village quickly and hide until Naruto leaves and forgets about us." said Sakura before they stopped as a figure began to appear from a vortex in front of them.

When Sasuke saw the Akatsuki cloak he first thought it was Tobi, but then he saw the silver hair and Icha Icha book in his hand.

"Kakashi…" said Sasuke with animosity, Kakashi glancing up at the two nonchalantly.

"You two have grown so much since i last saw you...it's a shame that you two have to die." said Kakashi, Sasuke and sakura scowling at him.

Sakura ran towards him and threw a punch at him, and she was surprised when her fist didn't meet his jaw, but phased through it instead. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura passed through Kakashi's entire body, and as soon as she was separated from him he spun around and kicked her in the back, sending her crashing through the wall of a house.

Suddenly blood flew from his chest as Sasuke rammed his Chidori through his body, Kakashi glancing back at him without a single tinge of pain on his face.

"Not only did my ability to control my sharingan was increased when i gained the right eye from Obito, i now can use high level Genjutsu with it, and sorry but...you're already in my trap." said Kakashi as his body dispersed into lightning that reformed into seven of him that surrounded Sasuke, a kunai in each of their hands.

Sasuke blinked and he looked down, seeing a seal placed on his flak jacket with the kanji for "Track" in the center.

"Now it's only a matter of time until Naruto gets here to finish the job." said Kakashi as he flipped a kunai sword (not the same as the ones Izumo and Kotetsu wield, its just a kunai with a longer blade, kinda like a short sword) in his hand and stashed away his Icha Icha book.

-Konoha Streets around the arena-

Naruto had finally exited the arena, leaving it a bloody mess and was engaging Konoha forces around the stadium, cutting them down like paper with Kurama at his side.

"No one can stand the power of the Kyuubi's might!" laughed Kurama as he killed an ANBU with a stab to the throat.

"Yeah...Wait a minute…" said Naruto as he felt a chakra beacon.

Kakashi had found his prey.

"Gotta go Kurama, I'm going hunting." said Naruto with an evil smile as he leaped up to the top of the arena and looked in the direction of the beacon. He could see the explosions arising from that area and knew that Kakashi must be stalling Sasuke.

"**This time, I'm going to finish what I started!**" he roared as his chakra exploded around him, growing bigger and bigger in size until he towered over the village.

"**Fear me puny humans!**" roared Naruto as he transformed into his Bijuu form, smashing his way through the city blocks in pursuit of his prey.

Kakashi phased through another one of Sasuke's fireballs until he felt the tremors, Sasuke noticing them too. Sakura emerged out of the house, clutching her side and healing it, hearing the constant booming as if it were a giant heading their way.

"**Uchiha! I smell your fear, I want to taste your blood!**" roared Naruto as he appeared over top of them, Sasuke being overtaken by his shadow as he glared down onto him while he licked his fangs.

Sasuke almost vomited at the sight of some corpses and limbs stuck between his teeth, having made a meal out of the foolish few that dared attack him.

"Sakura, run!" he yelled as he ran past Kakashi, grabbing onto her and running down the street.

"Shall we chase after them, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, Naruto roaring in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Kakashi as he formed a single seal, and instantly his body transformed into a Version 2 Four Tailed form of a bijuu, giving chase after Sasuke and Sakura beside the thunderous footsteps of Naruto.

Yahiko sensed the change in Kakashi's chakra and he smirked as he ripped the heart out of an ANBU and killed another with his Fire Mask.

"Seems Kakashi is having some fun over there, eh Akayuri?" said Yahiko as Akayuri sliced a Jonin in half with her blade tail before blasting another apart with a missile.

"I think I want to go say hello to his old teammates. You think you can handle all these guys?" asked Akayuri with a smirk and a glance back at Yahiko, who answered her question in the form of a Jutsu, the Fire Mask's mouth opening up with a loud crack.

"Katon - Gōka Mekkyaku!"

The mask spewed out a huge stream of brilliant flames that obliterated any who stood to close, reducing them to ash instantly.

"Go on, I got this. Suiton - Bakuhatsu suiatsu shotto!" yelled Yahiko as his Water Mask opened its mouth and sprayed a large cannon shot of water that then compressed into a thin line that sliced through seven ANBU and cut them clean in half.

Akayuri left the battle and raced off after the gigantic form of Naruto, who had managed to corner Sasuke and Sakura against the wall of the mountain that bore the former Hokage Monument.

Kakashi slowly crept towards the two, snarling deeply as he let the demonic chakra take over and give him that savage side.

"Shit, I'd never thought I'd have to use this again after Itachi but this situation calls for it!" cursed Sasuke as he formed a string of hand signs, Sakura confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Sasuke looked up into the sky and inhaled a deep breathe.

"You'll see. Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu!" he said before firing off multiple fireballs towards Naruto that shaped themselves into dragon heads.

Naruto stepped back and let the fireballs pass by harmlessly into the sky, smirking at Sasuke with pity.

"**Such a pitiful attempt to hurt me.**" he ridiculed, Sasuke smirking at the fact that Naruto had no clue as to what he was planning.

"Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke, launching multiple huge bursts of the unquenchable black fires up at Naruto, who yet again dodged the straight forward attack and let it fly into the darkening sky.

"**Is there really a point behind these meaningless attacks?**" asked Naruto with a sigh as he lowered his head down to them and bared his fangs.

"Yeah there is, look up!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto looking up at the dark clouds now covering the village.

"**Yeah so, you made the weather change, big deal.**" said Naruto before a huge thunder clap boomed out from the clouds, echoing out across the village, a lightning bolt lancing out from the cloud.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's mirk and he looked back up at the clouds, seeing them start to lance with electricity.

"Naruto, look out!" he yelled, Naruto looking back up at the clouds and see the clouds part, a gigantic dragon made of pure, natural lightning appear out of the hole.

"Kirin!" shouted Sasuke as the dragon bolt, in the time of 1/1000th of a second, Naruto roared in pain as it struck him straight in the back, his gigantic form collapsing down onto the village, a huge scorching hole through his entire body, smoldering from the lightning.

Sasuke coughed out blood and Sakura held him up, worried of his condition.

"You're wearing yourself thin, you can't keep fighting or you'll die from chakra exhaustion." said Sakura, Sasuke collapsing to the ground and coughing out more blood.

Suddenly a missile hit the ground right before the two and it exploded, sending the two opposite ways away from each other, Akayuri landing beside Kakashi with a smirk on her face.

"Lookin good Kakashi." she said as she spotted Naruto start to stir and heal himself of the gigantic injury he sustained from the lightning bolt.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and he made himself intangible as she swung right through him again before grabbing her wrist after she left his body.

"Sakura, I'm sorry it has to end this way." said Kakashi before he swung her around and flipped the kunai sword in his hand, Sakura gasping as she felt cold metal pierce her skin.

Sasuke, dazed, got up off the ground and looked over at Sakura, his eyes widening in shock and horror.

"K-Kakashi Sensei…" she uttered as she looked down at the blade sticking out of her gut, blood starting to stain her clothes and drip down onto the ground off the end of the tip.

"This kunai is poisoned by the best poison crafter from Kusagakure. It has no known cure and cannot be treated. It kills a victim, almost instantly." said Kakashi as he took out the blade from Sakura, her eyes rolling upwards while Sasuke yelled as she fell to her knees, already dead before she even hit the ground.

"Sakura! NO!" cried Sasuke as he tried to get up but collapsed to the ground with a grunt, too exhausted from over use of his chakra.

By this time, Naruto had already healed and was towering over him yet again, his red eyes peering down onto him, filled with anger.

"**Any last words?**" he asked, Sasuke too broken to even respond at first.

"Just get it over with…" he muttered as tears fell down his face, Naruto smirking as he licked his fangs.

Suddenly the prophecy from Hagoromo flashed through his head once again.

"_I have made my decision._" thought Naruto before he fixated his gaze on Sasuke and Sasuke alone

"**Very well. And Sasuke?**" he asked, Sasuke looking up slowly at him, his body having lost the will to fight and live.

"**Welcome to Hell!**" roared Naruto as he opened his jaws and snapped his teeth down onto Sasuke, crushing his body and making it explode with blood.

Naruto drew his head back up and swallowed the dead Uchiha's corpse, relishing the taste of his blood.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Kakashi as Naruto began to return to normal.

"I know what to do. Gather everyone at the front gate. It's time Konoha truly did go to hell."

In a the few minutes after those words, the Akatsuki had once again gathered at the gate to Konoha, its streets painted red with the slaughter of all its forces and citizens, along with the Council, who had try to flee.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to form multiple hand sings, stringing them rapidly together until he arrived at the final one, his eyes opening.

"Ichi Hyaku Shīru no Jutsu - Kaijoton -Andāwārudo no jōshō jigoku hashira!" said Naruto as he slammed his palms to the ground, the earth splitting from contact and starting to circle around the entire circumference of the village up until it met with the rock wall of the Hokage Monument.

Suddenly the earth shook as a gigantic column of molten magma shot out of the ground from the splitting earth around the village, more of the hot liquid shooting out of the earth as the village started to sink.

In the arena, Tsunade stood in the press box with Iruka and Yamato, who had come to the arena to say goodbye as the village was sinking into the earth, Naruto's jutsu having destroyed the rock underneath the village all the way from the crust down to the core itself.

They truly were going to hell.

The Jonin who were friends with Naruto and the Rookie 11 had also not left the stadium, not wanting to fight there friend.

"This is it guys, the end of Konoha." said Kiba as he pet his dog Akamaru on the head for the last time as they sunk deeper into the earth.

"Yeah, it was a nice run. I'm glad I get to go with my friends though." said Lee, Tenten and Neji nodding.

"Dad, I love you." cried Ino as she embraced her father, Choji doing the same with his father.

"It'll be alright son, it will all be over soon." said Choza, comforting his son.

"Dad…" started Shikamaru before Shikaku stopped him there and drew him into a deep hug.

"I know Shikamaru...I know."

"Hinata, Neji, I am proud to have been your father and uncle." said Hiashi as he embraced the two Hyuugas in a hug, Hinata crying softly.

"This is it, Judgment day. Naruto kept his promise." said Yamato as magma poured down onto the village as the sunk deeper and deeper into the hole towards the core.

"Yeah...Well, its been nice knowing you guys." said Tsunade, Iruka nodding as he held his hands behind his back and smiled at how Naruto had changed since he was just that goofball prankster all those years ago.

"_Even if I'm gone, I'll always stay by your side Naruto, no matter what path you take. Goodbye, old friend._" he thought before he closed his eyes as the piece of the crust the village sat on began to break apart.

In a few short seconds, the village literally broke apart, the jumble of rock, buildings and bodies of the killed villagers free falled down towards the brightly glowing core of the earth, their deaths assured.

Naruto looked down at the core and felt the remaining chakra from the village disappear, never to be felt like again.

"So, what do we do now Naruto?" asked Yahiko, Naruto clenching his fist, one more person on his list still needing to be dealt with.

"We deal with one last person that interferes with peace. Yahiko, Kurama, let's go. The others will meet us there."

"Right"

"Gotcha."

Naruto turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and said, "We'll be back, we have to take care of some business only we can handle. You guys head back to Amegakure and I'll meet you there."

"Alright, be careful." said Akayuri with a smile, Naruto grinning.

"See you guys later. Kurama, Yahiko, let's get going." said Naruto as the three of them leaped away, their destination?

The Mountain's Graveyard.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Release - Great Fireball Technique

Ōdama Rasengan / Big Ball Rasengan

Bijuu-Dama / Tailed Beast Ball

Amaterasu - Entenka / Amaterasu - Flame Wrapping Fire

Kaijoton - Pointo buranku zetsumetsu / Demonic Release - Point Blank Extinction

Katon - Gōka Mekkyaku / Fire Release - Great Fire Annihilation

Suiton - Bakuhatsu suiatsu shotto / Water Release - Water Explosion Pressure Shot

Katon - Gōryūka no Jutsu / Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique

Ichi Hyaku Shīru no Jutsu - Kaijoton -Andāwārudo no jōshō jigoku hashira / One Hundred Seal Technique - Demonic Release - Rising Hell Pillars of the Underworld

A/N Damn such a long chapter, choose which one you like best yadda yadda blah blah blah, I like the second one better. Anyway, see you next chapter and I'm going to go ice my hands now, bye.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Red Dawn Rising - Revenge of a Demon. Just a reminder, those two outcomes do not lead to different endings. they were supposed to symbolize the choice Naruto had to make between his love (outcome 1) or his hate (outcome 2). Here it is folks, the final showdown. Enjoy

Jutsu Translations at bottom

(Chapter 20 - Duel of Fate

Sicut frigus sunt strata ruinis et terram ut diabolus protrudit peragemus ad metam vigilemus,

Et illic iter, quo maior plaga Pervenerit etiam terra tenebrarum.

Ut sciamus perdere mundi plaga magna, et nudabit eam mittere in aevum omne chaos interitus et caligo.

Inde diabolus ad virum qui transfigurat pugnatura inprobus magna a plaga et salvificem mundum.

Lux et caligo circum aequales proelio maximis copiis in morte infernus inter bonos viros revelationem omine.

Vincere est malum hoc ... daret animam suam salvam facere, unum de aliis.

Sciendum est, morietur.

(As our cold and dead bodies are strewn across the ground, we watch as the Devil pushes onward towards his goal)

(And on his way there, a greater darkness then even He arrives to plague the earth.)

(This great plague will destroy the world as we know it, strip it of all life and send it into the age of chaos, destruction, and darkness)

(From this point on, the Devil himself transforms from the villain to the hero that will combat this great plague and save the world)

(Surrounded by his comrades of darkness and light, they fight to the death against the great plagues forces of the Underworld, an ominous revelation spurring among the heroes.)

(To defeat this plague...one of their own must give his life to save the rest.)

(One must die.)

* * *

-Sunagakure - Kazekage Tower-

Gaara was alone in his office, working yet again on paperwork until a large thunderclap echoed out over his village, Gaara looking up at the storm clouds forming.

"_Gaara...It's time._" said Shukaku, Gaara standing up from his chair and grabbing his gourd before jumping out the window onto a cloud of levitating sand.

"Let us make haste." he said as they zoomed off from the village in the direction of the source of the clouds.

-Iwagakure-

Kokuo and Son Goku were quietly meditating before Kokuo's ears perked and he opened his eyes, his face holding an expression of utmost seriousness. Son Goku opened his eyes as well and he nodded, both of them standing up and running out of the mountain under the dark shadow of the thunder clouds.

-Kumogakure-

Killer B was sleeping before he awoke with a jolt from the sudden boom of thunder over the village. He quickly slipped on his glasses and looked up into the dark sky, Gyuki sharing the same thought as him.

"_Shit's about to hit the fan, ain't it?_" asked B, Gyuki sighing deeply.

"_We must see your brother and free Matatabi. It's time for us to go._"

"Right." said B before he got dressed in a flash and was out the door of his room, racing up the stairs to his brother's office.

He burst in and saw his brother gazing at the storm brewing outside, deep in his thoughts.

"Bro, we got to free Matatabi. It's of the utmost importance." said B, A turning around and motioning to his assistant Mabui to come over to him.

"Mabui, I need you to unseal the Nibi from theKohaku no Jōhei."

"But sir." responded Mabui before A looked at her seriously, his expression telling her everything.

"Yes sir." she said with a bow before she walked over to the giant orange pot that held Matatabi and performed a series of hand signs.

"Release!" she yelled, the pots lid popping off, allowing a blue chakra to explode out of it and form into Matatabi within the large office.

She quickly transformed into her human form and joined B, sharing nods with each other as they ran out of the office.

-Border of Mountain's Graveyard - Five Hours Later-

Naruto was the first to step into the ominous place, dark clouds brewing overtop of them as they approached.

"This place gives even me the creeps, has such a bad aura." said Yahiko as he took of his mask to spit out some black goo then quickly put it back on.

"Tell me about it." said Kokuo as he and Son Goku dropped down from the trees next to him, Naruto, Kurama and Ketsueki.

"Are the others on the way?" he asked, Son Goku nodding.

"Alright, we all know what we're going to go up against. We have no idea how powerful Hagoromo's son is, but considering he is his son, we have to be very careful." said Kurama while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Yeah, this is going to be extremely dangerous." said Naruto as Matatabi and B dropped down beside them, Matatabi specifically walking over to stand close by Kurama.

Soon, Gaara arrived, followed by Saiken, who had left Amegakure after feeling the chakra in the air radiating from the clouds.

"Good, everyone is here. Now, I will say this again. This is going to be extremely dangerous, so we must be careful. This man is Hagoromo's son we're dealing with, so I cannot guarantee that we will all walk out of here...alive." cautioned Naruto ominously to everyone gathered there.

"Now, to increase our numbers, I am going to request that all Jinchuuriki unseal their Bijuu from them so we can have a little more manpower. Once this whole ordeal is over with, I can reseal them back into you all." said Naruto, Ketsueki being the first to step up.

Naruto placed his hand on Ketsueki's chest and mentally asked Chomei if she was ready.

"_Do it._"

Naruto closed his eyes and his hand turned into chakra before he plunged it deep into Ketsueki and drew out a blob of chakra from within him, Naruto letting it go and watching as it formed into Chomei, already in her human form.

Yahiko was next, Naruto taking out Isobu from within him and then following up with B and Gaara, Shukaku and Gyuki soon joining the group, bringing the total people count up to 14.

"Now that that's taken care of, lets get rid of this guy once and for all. Gotta get my shell shined." said Isobu with a smirk as Naruto turned and trekked into the tree infested hills of the Mountain's Graveyard, unaware of their presence had already been detected.

"So...They think that they can beat me with manpower hm…? I'm going to have to teach them a lesson for that assumption." spoke the red eyed man as he opened his eyes and stood up from the throne, looking up at the suspended bodies of White Zetsu clones hanging from its roots.

"Spiral Zetsu, come." ordered the man, a Zetsu clone with a spiral pattern stretching all over his body, except the lower parts of his arms and legs, ending in a single eyehole on his face.

"Yes Master?" he asked, the man looking down onto him as he clutched his sword Juubi in his hand.

"I still have yet to recover from revival, so I shall have need of your body so I can perform my jutsu." said the man, Spiral Zetsu nodding as his body opened, revealing he was hollow inside.

The man took off his cloak, showing he was in a black shirt and combat pants with black stockings and sandals and a necklace comprised of three red magatama around his neck.

He stepped into Spiral Zetsu's body and it completely encased him until his right eye glowed out from the single eyehole on the clone's face.

He walked over to his cloak and covered his body once again, drawing up the hood and sheathing Juubi into the built in sheath on the back of it.

He then took a seat on the ground and closed his eyes to meditate while waiting for the arrival of his guests.

-Outside entrance to Madara's Former Lair-

Naruto reached the edge of the crater, looking down onto the entrance to the lair of the once infamous Madara Uchiha, a rib cage and collar bone of a deceased gigantic animal covering it.

"There it is...Do you think he knows we're here?" asked Gaara, Naruto not answering as he slid down the slope, Kurama following behind him with the others. They walked up to the entrance, staring into the black hole of an entrance and stopping.

"Kaijoton - Kasei Furea." said Naruto, a small ball of fire igniting in his hand before floating into the air to give them light.

They walked down the tunnel and began to descend into the earth, walking down the huge flight of stairs until they reached a single pair of large, stone doors.

hey all could sense one chakra signature on the other side of the door, Ketsueki paling at it.

It was bigger than anything they could imagine.

Naruto raised his hand to the doors and let go of a breathe he didn't know he had, opening the door with a soft creak. They walked inside to see a gigantic tree stem spanning hundreds of feet into the air, seeing the pinkish petals of the flower atop it from the ground. Then they saw a figure in a black cloak sitting on the ground in the middle of the large room, unable to tell what he looked like.

The man opened his eyes and smirked behind the his spiral patterned face, slowly getting up off the ground.

"What a nice gift...You all have spared me the trouble of finding you all by coming here instead." he said as he turned around to face the group, Naruto's eyes narrowing at the sight of the red eye and spiral pattern.

"That looks like Obito." whispered Kurama, Naruto nodding in agreement as the man cocked his head to the left at them.

"You must be the new Bijuu my father entrusted his hopes of beating me into." said the man, Naruto growling at him.

"And you must be his Eldest Son, the guy I'm going to murder he pretty quickly." he growled, the man laughing at his threat.

"Boy, you have no idea who you are dealing with. I am the son of the Sage of Six Paths, inheritor of his great eyes, chakra and spiritual energy, Ankoku Otsutsuki." said the man as he held his right hand up to the group.

"And I shall be your end. Bansho Ten'in!" he said, Son Goku's body suddenly flung forward and was caught by the throat by Ankoku, Naruto and Kurama's eyes widening.

Son Goku struggled to get out of the man's grip before he opened his mouth and said, "En'en Hōka!"

Ankoku smirked as the green flames burst from his mouth but instantly died, surprising the Yonbi greatly as it felt like his chakra was being absorbed.

"Preta Path." said Ankoku, the group of former Jinchuuriki and Bijuu watching in horror as in a matter of seconds, Son Goku, being made of chakra, wrinkled up like a grape and turned to dust, Ankoku shaking a little of his hand.

"Oh my god...What the hell did he just do?!" stuttered Kokuo, in shock at the apparent death of Son Goku.

"And don't worry, he won't be coming back anytime soon. I've absorbed all his chakra so he can't be revived. Son Goku is truly dead." smirked Ankoku, Naruto's entire body shaking in fear.

"He...He used an ability granted through the Rinnegan called the Preta Path. It allows the user to absorb any jutsu thrown at it and can absorb chakra through contact with another person. The first thing he did was called Banso Ten'in, an ability similar to the laws of gravitational attraction and repulsion through the Deva Path. I don't know how he can use them though, since he doesn't possess the Rinnegan." stuttered Naruto before Ankoku laughed once again.

"You didn't listen. I inherited my Father's eyes, and you know that my blood splits into two well known clans, both of which possessing one of the Three Great Dojutsu." he said, Saiken snapping his fingers when he found the answer.

"You're the ancestor of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, their eyes having descended from yours."

"Correct, you see, my eyes are a hybrid of all three Great Dojutsu. I possess the abilities of the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and my father's Rinnegan up to a certain degree, meaning I can only use three of the six paths along with the Outer Path." said Ankoku while pointing at his spiral patterned eye before he drew his sword and aimed its tip at them.

"Now enough talk, I have need of your chakra." he said before Naruto snarled in anger.

"Kaijoton - Jigoku no eien no hono!" he yelled as he spit out a huge stream of red fire that raced towards the ancient Otsutsuki.

"Preta Path!" he yelled as he held up his open hand, a shield of white chakra forming and connecting with the fire, absorbing it quickly. Suddenly Isobu appeared behind him, his cheeks filled with water as he shot out one of his compressed water balls at him.

Ankoku swung Juubi backwards and sliced right through the water ball before he locked his eye with the Bijuu and yelled, "Amaterasu!"

Isobu leaped back as a burst of black fire nearly hit him as it struck a wall of the cave and began to eat away at the stone.

By that time Naruto's jutsu had been fully absorbed, Ankoku leaping into the air as he dodged a swipe from Kurama's claws before he smashed down onto the ground behind him and said, "Hakke Hasangeki!"

He threw his fist forward, sending a huge burst of chakra into Kurama's back that sent him crashing into one of the walls of the cavern leaving a gigantic crater.

"We can't fight someone that has the powers of all Three Great Dojutsu!" yelled Yahiko as he felt his Water Mask get killed by a blast of Amaterasu from Ankoku, cursing silently.

"I have an Idea. I know a blind spot for the Byakugan but its tough to reach unless he's distracted. I need you, Kokuo and B to distract him while I go in for the kill." said Naruto,m Yahiko nodding as he joined up with B and Kokuo.

They attacked Ankoku simultaneously while Naruto entered his Two Tailed Version 1 state and raced behind Ankoku, leaping into the air before formed a chakra receiver in his left hand.

"Suck on this asshole!" he yelled as he threw the chakra receiver with precision and accuracy, straight down the blindspot of Ankaku that it stabbed right through his neck, blood spilling out from the wound.

"Nice one!" yelled Kokuo before Ankoku coughed and he pulled out the rod from his neck, a stream of white chakra leaving his body and disintegrating into the air.

"What the hell?!" he gasped before Ankoku raised both arms and yelled, "Shinra Tensei!"

Everyone in the entire room was blasted back by the force of the repulsion, a small crater forming underneath Ankoku.

"Good job, you actually managed to score a hit on me. Though all it did was take away the powers of the Byakugan. You're going to have to do a lot more than that to kill me, if you can." sneered Ankoku before he formed a single seal and slapped it to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge plume of smoke appeared around him and Naruto thought he saw something similar to a reptile appear in the smoke until it disappeared, Ankoku appearing once again when the smoke dissipated.

"Nice summon!" he laughed while Gaara sent a wave of sand behind the man to try and crush him with. Akoku not only dodged the strike of sand but rolled away and sent another blast of Amaterasu at Gaara, forcing him to hide behind a wall of sand.

"_What the…?_" thought Matatabi before she spotted something move across the wall though barely, seeing how the wall shifted a little like camouflage.

"He did summon something but I'm not sure of what it is! It seems likes it invisible!" she yelled while she tried to keep track of the invisible creature.

"_Wait a minute, if he possess the powers of the Rinnegan, than he must possess its shared field of vision...which means…._"

"Matatabi, where is it?"

"To your left!"

Naruto spun to his left and threw his fist into the spine of the invisible creature, its camouflage disappearing to reveal it to be a giant chameleon with the Rinnegan before it poofed away, just like Naruto suspected.

"_Damn it, they figured out that trick. That kid must've fought someone with the Rinnegan in the past._" thought Ankoku before B appeared out of no where and smashed the crook of his arm into his throat, sending him flying back into the stem of the giant flower.

"Suck on my Lariat Mother Fucker!" he shouted, Ankaku falling to the ground with a grunt as White Zetsu's throat was heavily bleeding green liquid.

Before he could recover, sand wrapped around him and Gaara closed his hand tightly, saying, "Sabaku Sōsō."

The sand around Ankoku imploded, a fountain of green liquid exploding outward from the sand and splattering everywhere, supposedly killing the man.

Gaara parted the sand to see the tattered cloak and crushed remains of Spiral Zetsu instead, his crushed body opened like a flower with nothing inside.

"Where'd he go?" asked Isobu before a dark figure dropped down behind him like a cat, black metal glistening in his hands.

The sound of metal piercing flesh made everyone snap their heads around to see Juubi's tip extending outward from Isobu's chest, trickling with blood.

"Y-Yahiko…" he uttered before his body shriveled up and turned to dust, just like Son Goku's body did.

"Isobu!" cried Yahiko before he snarled in anger at Ankoku formed a sign with his left hand.

"Raiton - Kaminari furasshu gyaku no furasshu!" he snarled, his Lightning Mask leaping down behind Ankoku and opening its mouth with a crack before shooting out a cyclone of lightning that struck him in the back and ripped apart his back, leaving a nasty burnt path of skin that quickly healed itself after it released the Sharingan's chakra from his body.

"_Dammit! There goes my Sharingan. They're more persistent than I thought. Very well, time to use that special jutsu father created._" thought Ankaku before he looked at the group of people and clapped his hands together.

"Gedo - Henzai-shin no gōmon shōkō!" he said, Naruto's eyes widening as he began to see his red eyes begin to spin slowly, the same reaction happening with everyone else.

Suddenly Naruto found himself in a dark room, blackness everywhere.

Naruto's entire body shook as his chakra became disrupted, his vision blurred

Out of nowhere, a single Rinnegan eye opened up in the dark, glaring down onto Naruto. He looked up at it before a black metal rod exploded from the ground and rammed through his wrist, making Naruto grunt as blood dripped down his wrist. Another eye opened up, this time on the opposite side of the room, another black chakra rod appearing from the ground and stabbing through his entire chest.

"Agh! I gotta...get out of this...Genjutsu…" he grunted as he spit out blood.

In the real world, blood started to trickle down everyones chins, their experiences inside the Genjutsu making their body think its actually real.

Naruto began to rack his mind for a solution out of the Genjutsu and he found it when he remembered something Shikamaru said during his fight with one of the Sound Four, Tayya was her name.

"_I was stuck in her Genjutsu and the only way I could get out of it was I had to break my own thumb and use the pain to snap me out of it._"

"_Perfect._" he thought as he sent a trail of his chakra up to his wrist and wrapped around it tightly, preparing himself for the pain.

He jolted awake and held his broken wrist, seeing everyone else was still under the Genjutsu while Ankoku was facing the other direction, forming other hand signs.

Instantly Naruto went into his Four Tailed Version 2 mode and began to form a small dark sphere.

"Bijuu-Dama!"

"What?!" gasped Ankoku as he whirled around, just in time to see the Bijuu Dama slam into his gut and explode in a huge dome of fire and chakra, the other Bijuu and former Jinchuuriki snapping out of the Genjutsu.

"Nice save Naruto, now to finish off that guy." growled Shukaku as Ankoku appeared from a pile of rubble, his black shirt completely torn off, and his eyes boiling with rage.

"Shinra Tensei!" he bellowed, the cavern exploding as the blast, many times bigger than the one that Nagato used with his Deva Path to carve out the village into a massive crater, reducing the entire cavern and entrance to the hideout to nothing, a gigantic crater replacing the ground and surrounding forest.

Naruto got up dazed before he felt his body flung forward, his eyes widening as he slammed into Ankoku's fist, knocking the wind out of him before he was kneed in the face and slashed across the chest with Juubi.

He stumbled back and saw part of cloak through his demonic chakra where the sword had slashed him before it reformed back over it.

"That sword can absorb chakra too?" asked Naruto, Ankoku heaving the sword over his shoulder and smirking as Kurama, Matatabi, and the others began to slowly get up from the ground.

"It is crafted from the same material as those chakra receivers in your arm and function as the same thing, only this sword has a mind of its own. Within this sword is the last remaining fragment of the chakra from the legendary Juubi, the Ten Tails before it was split apart into the nine Bijuu by my father." revealed Ankoku, Naruto's eyes widening in shock.

"I plan to capture you all then use the chakra in this sword to remake the Juubi once again and transform it back into its original form, the Shinju tree, and use its power to cast the Unlimited Tsukuyomi onto this pathetic world!"

"Hagoromo said you used your chakra to return to this world and manifest yourself into the body of someone I once met or knew. Just who the hell are you?!"yelled Naruto, Ankoku smirked as he dug his fingers into his face's skin and began to pull it away, revealing an entirely new face behind it that shook Naruto down to the core of his very being.

"You recognize this man...don't you." said Ankoku while Naruto stepped away from him, Ankoku's voice exiting the man's lips, but his face was that of none other than the very person who had sent him on this quest to gain peace.

The face was that of Nagato Uzumaki.

"You...You bastard!" snarled Naruto as Ankoku shed his skin, revealing Nagato's now rejuvenated younger body and red hair, a feature distinct to the Uzumaki clan, while Ankoku's eyes and voice were the only differences.

"I found this body the most suitable to my needs since he once held the Rinnegan. What's wrong, you seem like you've seen a ghost!" laughed Ankoku as he kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him flying back to the others, Kurama catching him.

"What happened?"

"He manifested his chakra into Nagato's body...I-I can't fight him...It's Nagato…" stuttered Naruto before Kurama looked him in the eyes.

"That is not Nagato! That is Ankoku and we need to stop him before he unleashes the Unlimited Tsukuyomi! If you're going to act like some crybaby bitch then get the hell outta here!" yelled Kurama, Naruto looking up at him with shock in his eyes at the words his friend just uttered.

"Y-You're right. That's not Nagato. He may look like him, but it's not." said Naruto as he stood up shakily and looked at Ankoku as lightning flashed from the dark storm clouds above.

"Here's something that will even the odds. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" said Yahiko as he held his hand up into the air, a swirling spiral of mist snaking outwards from his fingers and beginning to blanket the crater, Ankoku growing a scowl on his face as the thick mist overtook him.

"**They think they can hide inside this mist...They're wrong.**" said Juubi venomously, Ankoku smirking as he crouched down towards the ground and closed his eyes.

"Gedo - Tenjō saito." he said, his eyes opening, the chakra in the mist dulling to a low grey while the chakra of Naruto and the others became bright red.

He looked to his left and saw three figures around another, recognizing the chakra as the one who cast the Jutsu.

"_Your own jutsu just became your downfall._" he thought as he crept through the mist towards Yahiko, so silent that not even Yahiko, who was well adept with the Silent Killing Technique, didn't even hear him approach.

The mist started to dispel and Naruto turned, expecting to see Ankaku dead at Yahiko's feet but instead...he received the opposite. Ankoku had stabbed Juubi through Yahiko's heart and had let him drop to the ground, his other hearts instantly moving in quickly.

"What the?" he wondered before the Fire Heart launched a blast of fire at him that forced him to leap back while his Lightning and Earth hearts jumped into his body, followed by the Fire Mask. The Earth mask suddenly disintegrated while the tangle of tendrils continued to squigle around on his back before Yahiko's body jerked up and down.

Color returned to his skin as the Earth Mask replaced his other heart with its own, reviving Yahiko and allowing him to live once more.

Yahiko growled as the tendrils poured out of his mask and popped it off, his arms separating at the stitch marks at his wrist, his forearm and middle of his upper arm, becoming something similar to tentacles.

"What the hell are you?!" asked Ankoku while Yahiko's Fire and Lightning Hearts emerged from the tangle of tendrils still swarming out from his back.

"It's called the Earth Grudge Fear, and its only fitting I steal your heart to replace the one I lost!" snarled Yahiko as his Fire Mask's mouth snapped open, a fireball starting to form.

"Katon - Gōka Mekkyaku!" he yelled, the mask shooting a gigantic stream of fire at Ankoku, who simply raised his hand and allowed the Preta Path power to start to absorb the Jutsu.

Suddenly one of Yahiko's arms curled around to dome and raced towards him, punching him straight in the jaw, making him lose concentration and dispel the chakra dome and allowed Yahiko's jutsu to overwhelm him with the intense inferno.

"Hurry up and use your chakra to summon Hagoromo so we can seal this guy up permanently!" yelled Ketsueki as he formed three tentacles of blood in preparation when the man would emerge from the blazing fire.

"Right!" agreed Naruto as he close his eyes and tried to summon Hagoromo, feeling the man's chakra within him, yet he would not appear.

"Hahaha! You're trying to summon my own father to seal me away?! Tough luck pal, but he ain't coming." laughed Ankoku as he emerged from the fire and clasped his hands together, his eyes filled with insanity as a black figure made entirely out of the roaring flames of Amaterasu formed around him, a skeletal body taking shape.

It was Ankoku's own Susano'o, made entirely out of the black fires of Amaterasu.

"Tengei Shinsei!" he yelled as he formed the Ram, Snake and Bird hand signs simultaneously with his Susano'o, a dark shadow instantly blanketing the entire crater.

Naruto looked into the sky and soon everyone else grew a look of terror on their faces at the sight of the gigantic hunk of rock hurtling through the clouds down towards them.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop that?!" yelled Shukaku before Ketsueki looked over at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Naruto, get me angry."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I said make me angry!"

"Why the hell would I do that for? You'd go on a rampage!"

"Just do it god dammit!" yelled Ketsueki, Naruto grumbling as he looked at Ketsueki and prepared some choice words.

Those words that came from Naruto's lips made Ketsueki's eye twitch and his veins bulge, his fists tightening to the point that he was drawing blood from his fingernails digging into his palm. He snarled like a wild animal as gigantic blood tentacles exploded out from his back and snaked into the air, smashing into the underside of the meteorite, the giant rock starting to slow down.

"It's...working! Keep...going!" said Ketsueki through grunts as his feet began to dig into the rock.

"The only reason why you're alive is because I granted you mercy, you lowlife piece of shit! I would've finished the job those ANBU started on you and made the world a better place without you stinking it up! You don't deserve to live right now and-" yelled Naruto before Ketsueki howled in rage as the tentacles grew bigger and his eyes filled with insane rage.

"_He actually stopped the meteor? Well, let's see if he can handle two._" thought Ankoku as above the first meteorite came another one, twice the size of the first.

It crashed down into the first and Ketsueki grunted as his feet sunk into the ground three feet and continued to sink as the meteorites fell towards the earth.

Naruto continued to swear at him in the most vulgar ways, making Ketsueki's rage increase to the point of explosion as he used all his brute strength to stop the two meteors, a feat that Ankoku was surprised by.

"That young man possesses a lot of brute strength." he said with respect, his sword Juubi however, had a different opinion.

"**Kill him.**"

Ankoku grasped Juubi's hilt and rushed at the group, Naruto only having time to blink before he saw a flash of black and Ketsueki's eyes widened as blood exploded out from his midsection and poured down his cloak and onto the ground in a huge stream.

"Huh…?" he asked before his tentacles fell apart and he collapsed to the ground in two, his legs and waist being separated from his upper body.

"Ketsueki!" cried Chomei as she ran over to her Jinchuuriki and clutched his head in her arms, his eyes rapidly blinking as he began to slowly pass out.

"Chomei...It feels so cold…"

"Don't go, don't go please just hang on!" she cried with tears starting to fall down her cheeks while the color started to leave Ketsueki's eyes.

"Bijuu-Dama!" yelled Saiken, having transformed into his Bijuu form and launched a Bijuu-Dama at the meteors, effectively destroying them with the attack and raining debris and rubble down into the crater.

Naruto could only stare, petrified at the sight of Ketsueki, dying in Chomei's arms while Ankoku watched with a devious smirk a couple of yards away.

"Tsunoori!" bellowed Kokuo, also in his Bijuu form as he charged Ankoku like a bull and rammed his horns into the ground, ripping up the stone while ankoku effortlessly leaped back to avoid any serious damage.

"Naruto, what happened bro? Why didn't that foo Hagoromo show up?" questioned Killer B while Naruto shook himself of the image of Ketsueki, Chomei already having closed his eyes and continued to weep over his death.

"I don't know, I can feel his chakra but I can't draw it out." he said before Ankoku's laugh broke the silence afterwards.

"Wondering why you can't summon my father? Allow me to let you in on a little secret...You can't summon him unless you have all his chakra present. And If I can recall, I've already killed two Bijuu, so it's impossible to summon him! You all are going to die!" said Ankoku as he strung together more hand signs and suck in a huge gulp of air.

"Katon - Zukkoku!" he said as he spit out three basketball size fireballs from his mouth, Saiken leaping in front of Kokuo and the others and allowing the huge explosions resulting from the fireballs to harm him and not the others.

"We need to figure out a way to seal him, fast!" yelled Saiken as he healed himself with his chakra and distracted Ankoku with his acid spit.

"There is one way we can seal him…" said Kurama while glancing at the others, Naruto raising his eyebrow.

"It's similar to the Shiki Fūjin that Hiruzen used to seal the First and Second Hokage's soul along with his during Oto's invasion of Konoha, only you seal their soul into your own body and take your own life. The Shiki Gisei Inkan." he said, Shukaku instantly getting what he meant.

"One of us has to sacrifice themselves to seal Ankoku…" he said while he glanced at the others, Naruto's eyes falling as he got up.

"I'll do it. I've already gotten my revenge."

"No, I will." said Kurama, Naruto blown away by Kurama's proposition.

"Kurama, no! You...You can't!"

"I can and I will. You see, all this time I've been feeding you my chakra little by little, you growing in power while I shrunk. That time I transformed into my Bijuu form when we attacked Otogakure was my last. I can't transform anymore and can't use my Demonic Chakra much any more without becoming exhausted. Naruto, I've become human. Which means I can perform the Shiki Gisei Inkan."

"I don't care if you're a human or not, you can't die!" said Naruto before Kurama rested his hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

"Naruto, I've trained you in everything I know and you yourself have become a Bijuu. It's time that I stepped down and let you take my spot as the Kyuubi." said Kurama, Naruto looking at him with sadness and a open mouth, wanting to say something but couldn't.

"Now go, get outta here! All of you! I'll hold him off long enough for you to get away from here! And whatever you do, once the sealing is complete...Don't release my jutsu!" yelled Kurama as he stood up from his kneeling position and stared at Ankoku.

"I wonder what you have up your sleeve this time?" asked Ankoku with a smirk before he felt something wrap around his wrists.

He looked down and saw golden chakra chains snake around his arms and legs, restraining him from movement.

Kurama landed on the last sign and shouted, "Fuuin no Jutsu - Shiki Gisei Inkan!"

As soon as he said it, a ghostly image of the Shinigami appeared behind him and spread apart its arms, one being wrapped in beads. Kurama's soul was drawn out from him and was held in place behind him by locks of the shinigami's white hair, Ankoku's eyes widening as he started to realize what he was performing.

"I'm going to take you with me bastard!" yelled Kurama as he grasped Ankoku by the shoulders and grunted as the Shinigami thrusted its arm through Kurama's soul, appearing out of his gut and latching onto Ankoku's stomach, slowly drawing out his soul.

Ankoku tried to free himself from his bonds but it proved futile as his power faded with the drawing out of his soul.

"Seal!" he yelled, Kurama's shirt ripping open as Ankoku's soul and chakra was sealed into his body, the seal's mark appearing on his skin while Kurama breathed in hard gasps of breath.

"And Naruto…" he said with a tired glance at Naruto, who was looking at him with fear.

"I'm glad that I was sealed inside of you, and that we became friends." said Kurama with a smile as blood accumulated from his lips and dripped down his chin as the Shinigami pulled the knife out from his teeth and stabbed it into Kurama's soul, the blue version of him being eaten by the Shinigami.

Kurama smiled again as he collapsed to his knees until falling flat onto the ground, Naruto and the others rushing over to him. Naruto turned him over and looked at the happy smile on Kurama's face, Naruto chuckling a little at how he was once bitter, hateful and angry all the time.

"*Farewell...Kurama…" he thought as he formed a seal and watched as Kurama's body was engulfed in flames that hardened into a red crustal, encasing his body from the elements.

"Come on, we must return to Amegakure and meet with the others." he said as he picked up the crystal coffin while Ketsueki was retrieved by a still grieving Chomei.

Yahiko came across Ankoku's body, still clutching his sword Juubi and smirked before stepping on the blade forcefully, breaking it in two. He joined up with everyone else and left the crater and bad memories behind them, hoping to never return to the dreadful place ever again.

(Will put the different endings from the outcomes next chapter, or actually not chapter. It's the Epilogue.)

A/N Jutsu Translations

Kaijoton - Kasei Furea / Demonic Release - Fire Flare

Bansho Ten'in / (Universal Pull) Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation

En'en Hōka / Monkey Flame Arson

Kaijoton - Jigoku no eien no hono / Demonic Release - Hell's Eternal flames

Hakke Hasangeki / Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher

Shinra Tensei / (Almighty Push) Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God

Kuchiyose no Jutsu / Summoning Technique

Sabaku Sōsō / Imploding Sand Funeral/Sand Waterfall Funeral

Raiton - Kaminari furasshu gyaku no furasshu / Lightning Release - Lightning Flash Reverse Light

Gedo - Henzai-shin no gōmon shōkō / Outer Path - Torture Chamber of the Omnipresent God

Kirigakure no Jutsu / Hiding in the Mist technique

Gedo - Tenjō saito / Outer Path - Heavenly Sight

Katon - Gōka Mekkyaku / Fire Release - Great Fire Annihilation

Tengei Shinsei / (Shattered Heaven) Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star

Tsunoori / Horn Breaking

Katon - Zukkoku / Fire Release - Intelligent Hard Work

Fuuin no Jutsu - Shiki Gisei Inkan / Sealing Technique - Dead Demon Sacrificial Seal


	22. Epilogue

A/N Well everybody, we have reached the end of our journey. This is the final chapter, the Epilogue of this story. I thank you all for reading my fanfic and for all of you leaving those reviews. It was amusing to wait and see what you would say about my story, and I'm very pleased with how you guys have been saying its a good fanfic. I really appreciate it. Now its time to finish this sucker.

Leave your final reviews and it was a pleasure to be with ya'll.

(Only difference between Outcome 1 and 2 was that the Konoha Survivors were with the Akatsuki when they greeted Naruto and the others at the entrance to Pain's Tower.)

Occisus fuerit sacrificium, et victus est plaga magna.

Cum domos redissent, fortium, et gaudio repletus non ad bellum, sed et tristitiae, frater luctum

Pugnatum est et ad saeculum redit, pax, bonum et malum: nunc viribus compensetur rursus intrat novum saeculum saeculi.

Valet quidem lumen si malum semper in ima mundi imis penetralibus congregantes vires virtus, et fortitudo eius sunt.

Lux lucis …

Obscura …

Pax …

Bellum …

Omnes possunt esse sine aliis, et sic etiam lux et tenebrae bellum pax redire potuerunt ... in …

Uiderunt, et ipsi erunt stare …

(The sacrifice has been made, and the great plague was defeated.)

(The heroes returned to their homes, not filled with joy and happiness at their victory, but with sadness and grief, mourning the loss of their brother.)

(The battle is over, and peace returns to the world, the forces of evil and good now balanced once again, and the world enters a new age.)

(Though even though light prevails, evil shall always live, in the deepest, darkest recesses of world, gathering its strength, its power, and its might.)

(Light…)

(Dark…)

(Peace…)

(War…)

(They all cannot exist without the other, so even though light and peace have prevailed...in time...War and Darkness will return.)

(And they will be hopeless to stop it…)

* * *

Epilogue

-Five Days Later-

Naruto and company returned to Amegakure with heavy hearts and lowered spirits. Konan and the rest of Akatsuki greeted them at the entrance to Pain's Tower, but all they received was grief and sorrow. Killer B departed from the group with Gaara, who had Shukaku resealed inside of him, and Kokuo to return to their respective villages.

Chomei and Matatabi, who decided to stay in Ame rather than return to Kumo, took Ketsueki's body and buried him in the forest outside of Amegakure and built a shrine for him, laying flowers and placing his ring atop his tombstone. Naruto cleared out his office/study and moved everything from there into the pod room after removing the six pods that once held the Six Paths of Pain.

In the cleared out room he placed the red crystal that now held Kurama, as a remembrance to him and his memory. Akayuri stood beside him as they gazed up at the crystal, Naruto smiling softly at Kurama's warm smile, something he'd thought he never would've seen from him.

"You miss him...don't you" she asked, Naruto silently nodding as he wiped a small tear from his eye.

"He chose to die for his friends by making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. He would've never done something like this if he didn't have you as a friend to change him from what he used to act like. I miss him too, now that he's gone, but his legacy will live on through you." said Akayuri as she wrapped her arms and leaned up against Naruto's arm.

He looked down at her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah...he really was a good friend, I guess I never realized it until that day. He was always there for me, even though he never acted like it. But...I just wish that...that…" said Naruto as he wiped more tears from his eyes and breathed out.

"I just wish that I should be the one in his place. I'm never going to forgive myself." said Naruto with a shaky voice, Akayuri smirking as she lightly punched his arm.

"Remember...Don't get soft on me." she said with a smile as Naruto walked forward to the crystal and placed his hand on it's smooth surface, gazing up at Kurama's smile.

"Heh…" he chuckled as he patted the crystal.

"Akayuri, we mustn't allow anyone to enter this room unless its either you, Konan or myself. And we must not free him from the crystal as well."

"Why?" she asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Kurama used the Shiki Gisei Inkan, a forbidden technique that in exchange for the caster's soul, the Shinigami will capture and seal the target's soul and chakra into the caster's body. The seal will stay strong unless another that possesses his chakra, meaning myself, you or any of the other Akatsuki members touches the seal, it will break and his body will become a vessel for the sealed soul and chakra." explained Naruto as he turned to look at Akayuri with a serious gaze.

"So, what are your plans for Akatsuki?" she asked as she returned to Naruto's side and they gazed back up at Kurama.

"I'm going to establish Akatsuki bases in each of the Hidden Villages and form the Akatsuki Corporation. It will be a company that will be a shield for the organization that will perform all the diplomatic and social projects, supplying the villages with weapons or anything that they will need while the Organization will remain independent and take on underhand operations, much like ANBU. We're going to help the world recover from these dark times and the past wars we have experienced and bring about the peace Yahiko and Nagato so desired. That is a promise." said Naruto before he hugged Akayuri and kissed her on the forehead.

"So now you're the hero?" she asked with a small laugh, Naruto rubbing the back of his head while letting out a sheepish grin.

"I guess you could say that." he said as they turned away from the crystal and walked out of the room, the door closing shut with the sound of several gears turning and locks falling into place.

The sunlight reflected off the flawless surface of the red crystal, Kurama's smile shining from within like the sun of a new dawn.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard.

A fissure, a small crack in the crystal appeared, and it started to grow bigger, slowly and surely, taking its time. Kurama's face started to change, his lips starting to move from his warm smile, to a cold scowl.

"**_We will be free once again…_**"

"_We will….be free once more…_"

"_All in good time...All in good time…_"


	23. Prologue 2

A/N Sup guys, here's part 2. I'm going to try this idea out and see if off from here. (By the way, this continues off from Outcome 2 from the first story.)

-Red Dawn Rising - Darkness Falls - Part 2-

Prologue

Peace reigned once again over the world, and with the help of Akatsuki, it stayed like that for thirty years. In that time, the Akatsuki Corporation is a world renowned international company that manufactures weapons and is one of the top leaders in automotive design, aerospace engineering and construction.

The villages, Kirigakure having been rebuilt with help from said company, were at peace, so much that in a collaborative effort to bring the villages closer together, the Daimyos constructed a bustling metropolis n Fire Country that was home to citizens, shinobi and normal people alike, from Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Ame, Kiri, Getsu, Hoshi, Kusa, Shimo, and the rebuilt Yume.

But in this light, darkness still lingers in the cracks and shadows, and one in particular grows in power with each passing minute, waiting for the right time to escape from its confines and return to the world once again to wreak havok, only this time...He will succeed.


	24. Chapter 21

A/N Hey guys, welcome back. How do you like the idea? Heres chapter 1, enjoy. Jutsu translations at bottom. (I changed the time between the events of the first story to this one from 30 years to 17)

Normal Speak - Blah

Thoughts - _Blah_

Deep/Beastial/Savage - **Blah**

Managerial Positions

CEO - Chief Executive Officer

COO - Chief Operating Officer

VPM - Vice President of Marketing

CFO - Chief Financial Officer

VPP - Vice President of Production

Chapter 1 - Freedom

It was night, and the neighborhoods surrounding Taiyō City were sound asleep, while the city itself was very much alive. Wailing sirens plagued the air as police cars surrounded a large car warehouse, armed Police and SWAT Officers training their guns at the door.

A team of four stacked up at the door, the Commanding Officer of the group placing a breach charge near the handle of the door while another pulled out a detonator.

"Breach and clear, go."

"Roger."

The SWAT officer pushed the button and the charge blasted the door inward, the four rushing into the warehouse.

Instantly a barrier roared to life behind them and a voice yelled out from the shadows.

"Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball raced towards them and three of the officers dove to the side and hid behind some metal support beams while the unlucky fourth was burnt to a crisp.

"Damn it, he's an Alpha Tango! Turn on your chakra scanners!" ordered the CO as he pulled down a tube shaped scope attached to his helmet over his right eye, the other SWAT Officers doing the same.

"3 o'clock!" yelled one as he let loose a burst of fire from his FN P90 Submachine gun, a shadow being seen ducking to one of the support beams.

"Flank! Flank!"

The CO and another officer split up and went right and left to the next row of support beams closer to their target.

"Katon - Endan!"

The CO swore as the blast of fire smashed into the metal and started to melt it.

"We got a hot Alpha Tango! Requesting assistance! Repeat, hot Alpha Tango!" said the CO through his radio, the lead Police Officer outside radioing the message to HQ.

Minutes later, two men dropped down by the police cars. One man had a red mohawk and a cigar stuck in his mouth, was wearing a grey flak jacket fastened with three metal clasps with two scroll pouches on the front, one small and one big, a radio transceiver attached to the right shoulder guard and a slashed Uzushiogakure headband tied loosely around his neck.. He wore a blue shirt underneath and and black combat pants with two pouches on the back, tape around his ankles and sandals. Pinned onto his flak jacket was a pin that showed a well respected symbol in the city, the red cloud of the Akatsuki.

The other wore the Akatsuki cloak itself, had auburn hair, a slashed Ame headband, as custom for the organization and cerulean blue eyes.

"What's the situation?" asked the man with the mohawk, quite interested in this event while his partner...not so much.

"We've got a squad trapped in a barrier inside the warehouse, their condition is unknown since the last time they called, which was a few minutes before you arrived. Their opponent is known to use the Fire Release." reported the Chief Police Officer.

"What are you going to do Suzaku?"

"Simple, save your men." smirked the man as he approached the blasted open door.

He performed a couple handsigns before he raised his hand to the barrier, the blue glow wavering until it broke, the barrier shattered.

"Come on Menma. Let's make this quick." said Suzaku as he stepped inside, the second man named Menma following inside.

"Whatever…" he sighed before he looked around the empty warehouse with a blank expression.

Suzaku picked up the fallen SWAT officer and handed him to the medics outside before puffing out some smoke.

He looked up and saw the observation office, the stairs having been destroyed, and smirked.

"Must've taken them up there. Hold on a sec." he said as he held his right arm out and instantly a stream of fire covered his arm up to the elbow, making a blade of fire.

"Alright, lift me up."

Menma held his right arm out and red chakra bubbled out and formed into a giant hand underneath Suzaku's feet and lifted him up to the bottom of the observation office. He sliced the blade right through the metal, leaving a melted gash in the metal that he pushed his hands into and started to spread it apart while the man, who had just finished tying up the last SWAT officer, whipped his hand around at the widening hole.

"It's not nice to keep hostages, you know." said Suzaku as he climbed into the room, his fire blade illuminating the unknown shinobi.

He had a blank white mask on that looked like an angry demon, the smiling mouth showing the man's straightened mouth and wore the garb similar to an ANBU. Suzaku smirked at the red triangle painted onto the mask's surface on the forehead, the symbol of a well known crime syndicate called the Snakeheads.

"Well, Well Well...We've got ourselves a Snakehead." chuckled Suzaku as he started to walk towards the man.

"Katon - Karyū Endan!" said the man as he spit out a stream of fire that charged Suzaku in the shape of a dragon.

Suzaku sneered as he swept his arm through the flames, cutting through them with his fire blade easily before he grabbed three kunai, the blades becoming superheated upon him touching them before he threw them at the Snakehead, pinning him against the wall.

"Katon - Haisekishō." said Suzaku as he blew out a huge cloud of gunpowder from his mouth, quickly filling the room.

While the Snakehead struggled to free himself from the kunai, Suzaku grabbed the three SWAT officers and the two hostages the man already had knabbed and escaped back to the ground floor.

"You have an incendiary grenade?" he asked, the SWAT CO handing him one.

"Why do you need it?"

"Time to light it up!" he laughed as he pulled the pin and tossed the grenade through the hole he made, the grenade clinking as it hit the floor and rolled to the feet of the now free Snakehead.

His eyes widened before it exploded, the burning particles exploding outward igniting the gunpowder turning the room into a raging inferno of fire, while the Snakehead was instantly incinerated.

Suzaku and Menma led the squad and hostages out of the warehouse, Suzaku telling the CO of the Police assembled there of what happened while inside, then left the scene to the civil authorities.

"I thought joining the Akatsuki would be blast...This is boring as hell…" sighed Menma as the two leaped from rooftop to rooftop of the giant city.

"Well, I feel the same way, but the only thing that keeps me sane is your father. He's the leader and he keeps the peace. He would kick my ass anyway if he wanted to." said Suzaku with a glance at Menma.

"Yeah...I know, I just wish something exciting could happen." he said before they stopped on top of building across from one of the tallest buildings in Taiyō City, the headquarters of the Akatsuki Corporation.

They ran up the side of the giant skyscraper up to the roof, upon reaching it they stopped while Suzaku cast a henge over himself, his combat gear being replaced by a black suit, pants and a red tie.

"Well, back to being the VPP. See ya later." said Suzaku as he vaulted himself back over the edge of the roof.

"Menma."

He turned around and stared blankly at one of the newest members of the Organization, yet also one of the wisest. He was from Sunagakure and was a...unique individual. He had learned from the writings and scrolls left behind in the village by its most famous puppet master and former old Akatsuki members, Sasori, and had rose through the ranks to become the VPM of the Corporation.

He even copied Sasori's Hiruko Puppet, dubbed Hirashi, with only a few modifications, like a three pronged scorpion tail and other concealed weapons underneath the Akatsuki cloak he adorned it with.

"What is it Genkaku?" asked Menma, the visible eye of the puppet master peering out from the hole in the bandana that covered his face.

"Your father wants to see you." said Genkaku with a dry voice before he turned back around towards the open door of the stairwell.

Menma followed him and walked down the stairs to the floor underneath the roof, the penthouse and dominion of the Corporation's CEO. They exited from the maintenance stairwell and entered a hallway adorned with a red rug and luxurious paintings leading up to a set of engraved oak doors, each possessing the Akatsuki cloud on its face. Genkaku's scorpion tail snaked out from under his tail and tapped the door with its tip, the voices inside growing quiet until one of them spoke up.

"Come in."

Genkaku opened the door to an extravagant office with a skyview of the entire city, an oak desk with a lamp and phone on it and a slashed Konoha headband, a rare find in the world today, sitting on its surface. There was a great fireplace to the right of the desk coupled with an expensive sofa and a 70 inch flat screen T.V, stacked bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling lining the wall beside it.

Before the desk was the astral projection of a woman from the looks of it, one with amber eyes that had a sense of kindness and authority in them while the man at the desk had blood red hair, red eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks and clawed hands, the right hand possessing a white ring on the thumb with the kanji for "Zero" imprinted on it.

Beside the desk was a coat rack that held an Akatsuki cloak and straw hat, for traveling of course, and for official Organization purposes.

"We'll talk later Konan, I appreciate your time." said Naruto, now 50, with a caring smile, Konan bowing a little before her form disappeared with a buzz.

Naruto leaned on the desk with his elbows and rested his chin on his hands, his gaze lowering to Genkaku, who waited patiently for a response.

"Thank you Genkaku, you may return to your duties. I hear that production down there has increased ten fold since I brought you into that position."

"Thank you sir, I have...methods, that allowed the workers to work to their full potential. Non-lethal of course." said Genkaku with a dry accent, Naruto chuckling before Genkaku dismissed himself from the room, leaving father and son alone.

"Take a seat son." said Naruto, motioning to the chair before the desk, Menma walking up to him and taking a seat in it.

Silence hung between them before Menma shifted himself in the chair uncomfortably.

"So...How's mom?" he asked randomly.

"Doing well, She's over in Getsugakure securing the build sight for another Akatsuki skyscraper. How was the call with Suzaku?" asked Naruto, Menma sighing in slight annoyance.

"Boring as hell, I thought joining the Akatsuki would be awesome. Not responding to stupid hostage situations…" growled Menma as he crossed his arms.

"I know how you feel, but these are peaceful times, you just can't expect something bad to just explode out of nowhere."

"Maybe I want that to happen! It's too damn boring just sitting around and doing fucking nothing around here!" yelled Menma before his yell turned into a squeak as Naruto began to let a deep growl exit his mouth.

"Menma, You really want all the hard work that I put into bringing peace to the world, a world that you could grow up in and never have to face what I went through, to all go down the shitter?" asked Naruto, Menma scoffing at the comment.

"Oh please, what you went through couldn't have been that bad."

Naruto's eye twitched and Menma instantly knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

"For nineteen years of my life, I was given little to no food at all, the little I got being rotten. I was beaten everyday by an angry mob of villagers with the support of even shinobi, who sometimes thought it was fun to bring kunai into the fray, was hated and shunned throughout my entire home of Konohagakure, being called "Demon Boy" because I once held the Kyuubi before I became one, and was treated like the very bane of the human race. I had no parents, no friends, no life. Now tell me...Tell me how that wasn't "that bad". I want to hear you say it." said Naruto, borderlining going insane with rage, Menma absolutely speechless.

"That's what I thought. Now listen up and get this through your thick skull. I will not tarnish the peace I've worked my ass off to return to the world, just so you won't be bored anymore. Got me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." sighed Menma as he got up off the chair and walked out of the room, Naruto growling a little at his son.

"_Damn boy...Hardheaded and stubborn like a bull. Was just like me. I guess I have to go apologize to him now…_" he thought as he got up from his desk and followed after Menma.

Menma was sprinting down one of the hallways of the first floor, running towards the elevator until something caught his eye.

He stopped and retraced his steps, stopping before a set of iron doors, one he hadn't seen before. He looked on either side of him before he pushed one of the doors open, walking into a dimly lit room devoid of anything at all. Unsatisfied at what he had found, he started to walk back out until he felt an unknown chakra flowing out from somewhere past the room.

He walked up to the far wall across from where the door was and looked it over, searching for the source of the strange chakra. He placed his hand on the wall and he jumped back at the sound of gears turning behind the wall that quickly stopped when he removed his hand.

He placed his hand on the wall again and the gears started to turn again, several clicks being heard until part of the wall popped out, Menma wrapping his fingers around it.

He pulled open the wall and walked into the concealed room, looking around at the multiple lit candles surrounding an altar of sorts, occupied by a giant red crystal. When he walked up to it to inspect it closer, his eyes widened as he saw a man inside the crystal.

He had orange hair a what seemed like blood that was coaked from his lip down his chin, his eyes closed and a small smile spread across his face. Menma looked closer and found a small crack in the crystal and rubbed his thumb against it before he jumped back as the large crack spread over the entire crystal and in a split second, the entire thing shattered with a loud crash.

"Oh shit…" muttered Menma as he looked at the pile of crystal fragments, spotting the unknown man laying within it.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he reached down and touched the man in the arm, his eyes flying open and a loud gasp escaping from his lips.

Menma started to step back in growing fear as black chakra started to radiate from the man and swarm over his body as he hunched over and began to scream in pain.

As soon as it started, it stopped with the man's screams of pain stopping and him standing up, a deep laugh starting to emanate from him.

"Menma, what's going...Oh no…" said Naruto as he ran into the room to see the man smirk and blink, his eyes morphing to that of a spiral pattern, their color red.

"Naruto...I'd like to thank your son for freeing me from my prison. Now I will be able to enact my plan to cast the Eternal Tsukuyomi across the globe once again. Au revoir!" said the man before black, flaming skeletal ribs surrounded him as Naruto threw his hand at him, a giant Rasengan swirling violently in his hand.

He smashed the man out of the windows behind the altar and down into the city below, Naruto watching with a scowl as the man landed on top of a building and retreated, fleeing the city quickly.

He whirled around and pulled out a radio, muttering words into it very quickly as he walked towards the door.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Menma, seems that excitement you wanted is going to come sooner than expected." said Naruto as he arrived at the door, Menma stopping in his tracks.

"What do you mean, who was that guy, and what's the Eternal Tsukuyomi thing he talked about?"

"Menma, you have just released Ankoku Otsutsuki, the eldest son of the Sage of Six Path's and the greatest evil in this world back into the world to plague it once again."

"Well I can help-"

"No! You will stay here while we handle this." ordered Naruto as Genkaku appeared by his side, Naruto's cloak draped over his tail."

"But…" said Menma before Naruto glared at him.

"No Menma! You've done enough." he said before he walked out of the room with Genkaku, leaving Menma alone with wide eyes and a broken heart.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Release - Great Fireball Technique

Katon - Endan / Fire Release - Fire Bullet

Katon - Karyū Endan / Fire Release - Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Katon - Haisekishō / Fire Release - Ash Pile Burning


	25. Chapter 22

A/N Hey guys, I'm back. I have the character pics, including Ankoku's new form in this chapter and other stuff for the characters that need it on my profile underneath the ones from the first part. Enjoy.

Jutsu Translations at bottom

Chapter 2 - Making Preparations

Ankoku had reached the outskirts of the city with little effort, the law enforcement not having seen or heard of his escape. He stopped in his fleeing and gazed back at the city, smirking at the giant neon Akatsuki cloud sign glowing on the tallest building.

"Now then...to assess my resources…" he said as he looked himself over carefully.

"In the body of a former Bijuu, the Kyuubi no less...Interesting. I've already subjugated its chakra and melded it with my own, all I need to do is change my appearance and I can begin." he said to himself as he closed his eyes and formed three hand signs.

"Eizoku-teki jiko hontai henkan no Jutsu."

His body instantly started to morph and shift as the jutsu transformed his entire body structure into that of a man with long black hair, with two locks wrapped with bandages framing his face . A black cloak fastened with six buttons and a large hood formed over his clothes and chain materialized around his right wrist and continued out and up, eventually attaching to a handle that connected to a developing ganbai. At the tip of the ganbai a small blade formed for cutting open flesh to make the war fan all the more lethal.

Then a white porcelain mask started to cover his face, a red circle painted on the forehead and a nose forming, a smile with pointed edges covering his mouth and two eyeholes, his red swirling eyes peeking out from them.

He closed his left eye and opened his right eye wide, his eye starting to rapidly spin. His body began to distort and spiral into his eye until he had fully disappeared, traveling thousands of miles until he returned to the crater that was once the secret hideout of Madara Uchiha.

He looked around at the sides of the crater until he found a small hole, blinking a couple of times before he walked towards it and seemingly phased right through the rock into a tunnel within the ground. He reached its end and made a left, arriving at a seal protected iron door, smirking at the complicity of the seals.

"Amatuer." he said as he broke the seals in a matter of seconds and opened the door, arriving in a large laboratory with an operating table in the center, a rolling table lined with medical scalpels and tools, and lining the walls on three sides, reaching up to the ceiling, were storage containers filled with preservative liquids and...a pair of Sharingan eyes.

Each container had a small label on the glass, a name, what forms it had unlocked, and what jutsu it could perform. He walked slowly along each wall, reading each name and jutsu of the Sharingans within.

"Naka Uchiha...Unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, able to use Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Inzanagi…" said Ankoku as he stopped at a pair, noting where they were before continuing on.

"Naori Uchiha...Unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, able to use Izanami…could be useful." he said at a pair a couple of columns over.

Then he spotted the only single eye in the room, smirking at its description.

"Shisui Uchiha...Unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, able to use Tsukuyomi, Izanami, Inzanagi, and Kotoamatsukami." he recited before he pulled out the container, along with the two he read before it and placed them on the operating table.

He opened them and pulled out each pair, placing them in the container that held Shisui's left eye before closing his own eyes and putting his hand over the container.

"Gedo - Chakura tensō no Jutsu." he said, the eyeballs starting to glow with a slight red glow before the chakra still contained within them starting to ooze outward and float up towards Ankoku's outstretched arm.

It left the liquid and began to seep through Ankoku's skin, flowing through his arm, his veins, his very blood until they began to swirl and form a new tenketsu (chakra point) on the palm of his hand. The skin split apart and opened, a socket digging into the skin, nerves forming and eventually, an eyeball. A single pupil formed and it blinked, Ankoku opening his eyes and withdrawing his hand to look at the newly formed eye.

He pumped the chakra he gained from the Sharingan into the eye and it blinked, Ankoku smirking as a Sharingan formed then morphed into Naka Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan. The eye blinked again and it morphed into Naori's, then a third time into Shisui's. Ankoku smirked as he grabbed some tape and wrapped it around his hand, the eye closing tightly..

Ankoku left the lab and returned to the crater outside, taking a deep breath of air.

"_That boy who freed me...I sensed turmoil inside of him, and after what I was able to sense from him as I fled, his father, that annoying Uzumaki, reprimanded him and left him broken...A tool that I can sway to my side._" he thought as a figure appeared from the ground behind him, its skin white and black.

"Did you retrieve what I asked of you...Zetsu?" he asked without turning, the white and black man fully emerging from the ground, still adorning the Akatsuki cloak.

"Of course, I gathered a lock of hair from each of them." said White Zetsu as he held his hand out, a scroll in his grasp.

Ankoku took it and opened it, finding a lock of orange hair in six different seal marks, and a red lock of hair in a seventh, ready for a special jutsu.

"And have you prepared some clones?"

"**Yes, they are ready.**" spoke BLack Zetsu as six White Zetsu clones emerged from the ground behind him.

"Good, let us begin." said Ankoku as he placed the scroll on the ground at his feet, the seals instantly lancing outward and surrounding the White Zetsu clones, solid black circles forming under their feet.

Ankoku performed the necessary hand signs then clapped his hands, his chakra exploding into the seals.

"Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei!"

The White Zetsu clones didn't even scream as ash and dust began to crawl over them and cover their skin, eventually their heads disappearing in the pile of the stuff. Then they started to grow higher and form into a human like figure, grey cloaks forming over the bodies. Six figures grew orange hair, one with slicked back hair tied into a short, spiky ponytail, another with waist length hair, one with a waist length ponytail and a fringe running down the right side of its face, one being a woman with her hair tied up in a short, onion like bun, one that was tall, stocky with shaggy, spiky orange hair, and the last with short, spiky orange hair and a necklace around his neck that bore a resemblance to Hagoromo's magatama necklace. They all shared a common characteristic...all of them bore black piercings in their body. The seventh figure though had long, chin length white hair, his body emaciated and left looking like a corpse.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…" said Ankoku as the seven figures all bore the same cloaks, their skin slightly pale and small cracks appearing in their skin.

"Jigokudo, the Naraka Path of Pain,"

The man tall, stocky man opened his eyes, revealing the ominous Rinnegan.

"Ningendo, the Human Path of Pain,"

The man with waist length long hair followed after the Naraka Path.

"The Animal Paths of Pain,"

The man with the long ponytail and the only female of the group opened their eyes.

"Gakido, the Preta Path of Pain,"

The large man with the small ponytail opened his eyes and huffed.

"And of course, Yahiko, the Deva Path of Pain...and Nagato Uzumaki...the Outer Path of Pain." finished Ankoku as the last two people opened their eyes, their Rinnegans joining the other Paths.

"Where am I? Why am I alive? And...Why are these piercings in my body?" questioned Yahiko as he looked at Nagato with confusion and shock.

"Yahiko...I have some explaining to do." said Nagato before Ankoku coughed.

"I'll allow for you to do that later." he said before five coffins rose from the earth and closed around the other path's before vanishing.

"Right now I need you two to do something for me."

"You tell us where we are, now." growled Yahiko as a chakra receiver slid into his hand while he aimed its point at Ankoku's throat.

Yahiko looked at the rod and had no idea how he was able to form it.

"Like I said...A lot of explaining to do…" sighed Nagato.

"Very well, I guess I should inform you of where and when you are." shrugged Ankoku, Nagato raising his eyebrow in confusement.

"What do you mean by when?" he asked, Ankoku chuckling a little.

"Currently since you were last alive, Yahiko you being used as a Path of Pain by Nagato, it has been 18 years, and the world is at peace. The villages are allies with one another and with help from the Daimyos, they have constructed Taiyō City, a sprawling metropolis that is inhabited by denizens and shinobi from all the villages." explained Ankoku, Nagato's and Yahiko's mouths dropping to the floor.

"Who accomplished this feat?" asked Nagato, already having an idea on who it was.

"The man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki." said Ankoku with hidden disgust in his voice.

"I knew it." smiled Nagato while Yahiko remained confused.

"I'll tell you about him during my explanation of my actions while you were gone." he said with a glance at his friend before he returned his glare to Ankoku.

"How is he?" he asked, ANkoku growling a little at the thought of the man who imprisoned him.

"Currently, he is one of the most well known shinobi in the world and a successful businessman. Not only is he now a full fledged Bijuu, the Kyuubi to be specific, but also he is the recognized leader of the Akatsuki Organization and the CEO of the Akatsuki Corporation, and international company based around the world. Although, before he became the man he is today, took revenge on those who wronged him and his kind and obliterated Takigakure, Otogakure and...Konohagakure."

"Konoha?! What happened to village?" asked Yahiko, remembering his and Nagato's former sensei Jiraiya, unaware of the fact that he has been dead.

"Right now, in its place is literally a giant hole, straight to the center of the earth. Everyone in the village perished." said Ankoku, Yahiko's legs folding underneath him, making Nagato catch him before he collapsed to the ground.

"You can reminisce later, I'm getting tired of talking about him." said Ankoku, Nagato eyeing him.

"Just who are you anyway?"

"You could say that Madara Uchiha...was one of my descendants."

"Descendants?" asked Yahiko as he regained his composure, the chakra blade at his side.

"Yes, along with the now extinct Hyuuga clan. You see...my eyes carry the DNA of the Dojutsus of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans." said Ankoku, Nagato's eyes widening a little is sudden realization.

"No way…" he uttered, Ankoku sneering behind his mask.

"My name is Ankoku Otsutsuki, Eldest son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. And I am definitely not friends with the Uzumaki brat. And my original plan was to cast the Unlimited Tsukuyomi over the world...but I have changed my mind. I have every intent to make him and everyone he loves or cares about feel pain to the highest extent, and I know just how to do it."

"You bastard, I cannot allow that!" growled Nagato as he formed a chakra receiver and swung at Ankoku's throat.

The blade never reached its target, instead it clanged against the face of another, Nagato looking back in shock at Yahiko, the procurer of the other blade, the same look of shock on his face. Ankoku snickered as he formed a single sign and Yahiko and Nagato grunted as he forced their arms to lower against their will.

"Kehehehe, I reincarnated you two through the use of the Edo Tensei. I have total control over both of you, every move you make will be orchestrated by me. And If I must, I can eliminate your personalities and turn you into mindless, cold hearted killers. I won't have any insubordination." said Ankoku while Nagato and Yahiko scowled at him.

"Now with that matter settled...I need you two to *collect something for me…"

-Taiyō City - Akatsuki Tower-

Naruto had the entire tower on lockdown and had released all of the workers to their homes. He was in his office surrounded by all the Akatsuki members, either present in the room themselves or there through the use of the Magic Lantern Body Technique. The only member not present was Menma.

"I've called you all here to present a dire matter. My son has just released Ankoku back into the world, so we must capture him as soon as possible." said Naruto to start off the meeting.

"Fantastic…" muttered Naoshi, who was currently at his home village of Kusagakure.

"How was he released? I thought no one could break the crystal that contained him." asked Kakashi, being one of the only present members with Genkaku and Suzaku.

"Actually, there was a way that the crystal could've broken. If a person possessing my chakra, the Kyuubi chakra, the crystal can shatter and Ankoku could be free. As you know, Akayuri possesses this chakra because of her ring and with being my wife, enough said, and all of you as well because of your rings. Menma possesses it because of course, he is my son."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Yahiko, now the Jinchuuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi, after Isobu's death 17 years earlier.

"I'm going to reinstate the two man teams. Each team will be positioned in each of the villages as protection. I will inform the Daimyos and the Kage of this dilemma after this meeting and I have already decided the teams based on your personalities, chakra levels and so on. The teams are as follows...Genkaku and Kakashi,"

Said members glanced at each other and nodded.

"Suzaku and Naoshi,"

Naoshi sighed deeply while Suzaku smirked and blew out some smoke.

"Yahiko and Seiryu,"

Yahiko crossed his arms while his new partner, the Suna shinobi named Seiryu rolled his eyes. he was a former pupil of the Kazekage and held a special ability. He could not only perform all the techniques the Kazekage could, but also had the ability to form sand from his own body. In fact, he was so in control of this special technique, he could turn parts or his entire body into sand at will, giving him a sense of immortality.

"Chomei and Matatabi,"

The two Bijuu looked at each other and smiled at their pairing before returning their attention to Naruto.

"Sankaku and Konan. Your city is automatically Amegakure because Konan is the Amekage." said Naruto, Sankaku and Konan nodding their heads in unison.

"Tamura and Arashi,"

The two newest members of the Organization, Tamura and Arashi Junko from Shimogakure reacted differently from each other to the statement. Arashi said nothing while Tamura sighed deeply and waved his hand a little.

Tamura was a powerful swordsmen from the Junko clan, wielding a specially made sword that he can power Shimogakure's iconic Frost Release and Ice Release through the blade itself. He also had similar arm enhancements like what had happened to Naoshi, only he still had arms, only they were metallic able to extended far beyond the reach of a normal human's arms.

Arashi on the other hand was cold and calculating, and was silent most of the time, speaking only when it was needed. He was a special and rare case in his clan and the village, only emerging every 100 years. Everyone in the Junko clan could only use Ice and Frost Release, which is passed down through the clan's DNA has a mutation that makes the inheritor, in this case Arashi, not be able to use those specific Kekkei Genkai, only the Fire Release...with some side effects.

He has to keep his body constantly wrapped up with thermal heat absorbing bandages because with the mutation, his internal body temperature is over 500 degrees, while his brother and the rest of his clan has a temperature of under -40 degrees, and wear a specially modified gas mask that keeps his superheated breath from escaping, similar to how everyone in his clan wears a mask that keeps their breath, which can freeze objects if made contact with, contained.

"And finally, Noboru and Byakko." finished Naruto as he leaned onto the desk and looked at the last two members, one with shaggy and wild black hair and another with messy neck length red hair.

These men were Byakko Tora and Noboru Yamato. Byakko was a famed shinobi from Kumo that could utilize the Lightning Release and the Third Raikage's special Storm Release, the one who taught him being Darui, the Fourth Raikage's right hand man. He was named "White Tiger" by the people for a special jutsu passed down through his clan that allowed him to cover his body in lightning and form a tiger completely out of it around him.

Noboru on the other hand was a calm and collected individual and respected Naruto and the Bijuu deeply, especially for Naruto for the man as a child had saved his village. Noboru though was the only member of his clan left alive, for as a child, he was experimented on by the clan's best scientists in an attempt to create a super soldier through mental torture, since their mindset was the stronger the mind, stronger the bloodline.. In retaliation he killed his entire clan and stole the Blades of the Shinigami and Raven Summoning Contract as he fled the village as a S-Class Criminal and Missing Nin.

He travelled from the Land of the Moon to go into solitary isolation deep in the mountains of Lightning Country until he was found by Byakko, the two becoming friends on their journey to Taiyō City. Noboru possessed a special Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to utilize his soul to capture, suck out, or utterly destroy another person's soul, similar to Dan Kato's Spirit Transformation Technique. The Blades of the Shinigami have earned him the nickname of "Shinigami", due to the blades being made of a special material that allows him to transfer his special Kekkei Genkai to the blades and cut through someone's very soul.

"Each group has a specific village to protect, and I will send word on the village you will protect once you depart. Everyone except Genkaku, Kakashi and Akayuri is dismissed."

Suzaku left the room while the rest of the members left, their astral forms dissipating with a buzz, leaving Kakashi, Genkaku and Akayuri alone in the office.

"Now, you two will have a change of objectives. I'm sending two fox summons to Sunagakure to protect it while you two are outside the village." said Naruto, Kakashi raising his eyebrow in wonder.

"And what is this different objective you will be giving us?"

"You two are to hunt down and capture or kill Ankoku before he becomes too much of a threat. This mission is beyond dangerous, so I trusted it to you two, some of my most loyal members."

"What about Suzaku? He is a member of your clan, do you not trust him?" asked Genkaku, Naruto sighing a little.

"I do, its just that when he gets to killing...He can't stop. He was the Vermillion Bird after all for a reason." said Naruto, Genkaku nodding at the answer.

"So, can I count on you two? If you cannot capture him, just relay his position to me through your rings." asked Naruto, Kakashi slipping out his Icha Icha book from his sleeve and opening it.

"You can count on us. Come on Genkaku, we have some hunting to do."

A/N Jutsu Translations

Eizoku-teki jiko hontai henkan no Jutsu / Permanent Self Body Transformation Technique

Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei / Summoning - Impure World Reincarnation

Gedo - Chakura tensō no Jutsu / Outer Path - Chakra Transferal Technique

-Credit goes to Shadowbroker13 for the creation and name of Noboru Yamato. His picture will be on my profile-


End file.
